L'Île aux Eliatrops EN PAUSE
by Ninanana
Summary: Après la disparition de son frère, Yugo part en quête d'une terre d'accueil pour son peuple, épaulé par ses fidèles amis. La route sera périlleuse et pleines de surprises, dont une à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé : une Eliatrop nommée Willow ne connaissant rien sur son peuple et aux pouvoirs immenses ! Version vue par Willow de Wakfu New Adventure, écrite par Wylloww-chan
1. Prologue

Wakfu

 **PROLOGUE**

Aller, Ruel, s'écria Yugo, encourageant. Tu ne vas pas bouder pour vingt pauvres Kamas.

C'est toujours moi qui paye, râla le vieil homme. On aurait très bien pu dormir à la belle étoile. Mais non ! Ces demoiselles veulent dormir dans des lits ! C'est pas ce que j'appelle l'aventure, moi !

Faut pas leur en vouloir, intervint Tristepin avec un sourire indulgent. Tu sais comme elles sont…

Les intéressées ne dirent rien et se contentèrent de fusiller le vieil homme du regard. Qu'il était bon de tous les retrouver. Depuis que Pinpin avait guéri et réintégré la Confrérie, Yugo se sentait à nouveau entier et prêt à braver tous les dangers. La quête du Dofus de Qilby était belle et bien terminée ainsi que son affrontement contre Ogrest. Ne manquait plus que les 12 peuples acceptent enfin d'accueillir les siens. Mais par manque de place et par peur de cette civilisation millénaire, ils avaient refusé. Yugo leur en avait voulu dans un premier temps mais après réflexion, il les comprenait : qui savait ce dont les Éliatrops étaient capables et s'ils n'étaient pas venus pour asservir toute leur planète. Ils étaient infiniment plus puissants et leur science n'avait pas d'égale. Alors, pourquoi accepter de les accueillir ?

Mais en attendant de trouver un moyen de les convaincre, Yugo avait décidé d'un commun accord avec Adamaï avant qu'il ne disparaisse et le Roi Sadida de cacher les Dofus des autres gardiens, à commencer par le sien…

Pour le moment, ils se dirigeaient vers la forêt interdite, dans la région la plus inhospitalière. Certaines rumeurs racontaient qu'il y aurait un temple Éliatrop. Le gardien en charge des lieux saurait peut-être l'éclairer sur les Dofus et sur son peuple.

Il soupira et se zappa à la cime des arbres. Scrutant l'horizon, il ne vit qu'un océan de verdures et faillit se laisser aller à l'abattement mais les remords le prirent et il jeta un œil avec sa vision lui permettant de voir les flux de Wakfu. Ce qu'il aperçut alors ne manqua pas de l'intriguer : parmi les flux des êtres de la forêt, l'un d'eux était d'une puissance remarquable et semblait de mouvoir à une rapidité surprenante. Il avait l'impression de le ressentir par intermittence, comme si…

 _« Comme s'il se zappait »_ constata-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il redescendit pour découvrir qu'Amalia et Ruel allaient en venir aux mains si Evangéline et Pinpin ne les retenaient pas. Il vit rouge.

C'est pas bientôt fini, vos enfantillages, hurla-t-il à plein poumons.

Ses amis en furent tellement surpris qu'ils en oublièrent leur querelle pour fixer le garçon avec des yeux ronds.

Il y a quelque chose de louche de ce côté-là, déclara-t-il en pointant le Nord du doigt. Un flux de Wakfu très puissant.

Allons voir, approuva Eva en libérant la princesse.

Ils se mirent en route sans broncher, craignant un nouvel accès de colère de l'Éliatrop. Depuis le départ de son frère, Yugo était tendu et constamment soucieux. Le sort de tout son peuple reposait sur la réussite de leur mission et il était seul à en assumer la responsabilité.

Mais pour le moment, le plus urgent était de découvrir à qui ou à quoi appartenait cette étrange émanation de Wakfu. Il ne pensait pas sincèrement qu'il s'agisse de l'un de ses congénères mais mieux valait s'en assurer. Et puis, ami ou ennemi, il ou elle était beaucoup trop puissant pour ne pas s'assurer de son identité et surtout de ses intentions. Qui savait s'il n'allait pas s'en prendre à eux ?

Yugo soupira. Même s'il appréciait le fait de voyager en compagnie de ses amis et de découvrir toutes sortes de choses et de personnes, son rôle lui pesait souvent sur les épaules et dans l'état actuel des choses, il commençait vraiment à en avoir assez de se mettre constamment en danger. Mais ce qui lui pesait le plus, c'était la solitude.

Il avait beau être de nouveau entouré de tous les membres de la Confrérie du Tofu, il y avait des sujets qu'il ne pouvait aborder avec eux et en l'absence d'Adamaï, il ne pouvait parler de ses portails zap ou de tout ce qui était rattaché de près ou de loin à ses origines.

Il lâcha un nouveau soupir qui n'échappa à personne, puis voulant savoir à qui appartenait cette prodigieuse énergie, il se zappa plus en avant. Arrivé aux abords de la source de Wakfu, il ralentit et se dissimula dans les branchages. Il aurait peut-être mieux value qu'il attende les autres mais leur silence gêné était devenu insupportable. Il ne leur en voulait pas mais il avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées et ils ne l'aidaient pas vraiment…

Chassant ses sombres réflexions, il se focalisa sur ce qui l'entourait et ne vit rien dans un premier temps. Puis, en activant ses dons draconiques, il scruta une nouvelle fois les environs. Il percevait les dépôts de Wakfu laissaient par son utilisation mais aucune trace de leur utilisateur.

Il jura entre ses dents et se zappa au sol, de mauvaise humeur. L'inconnu devait l'avoir repéré et s'était sûrement enfui. Il soupira et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre les autres quand il aperçut un halo de Wakfu à quelque centimètre de son visage.

Il poussa un hurlement de peur et recula aussi vite qu'il le pût avant de se prendre les pieds dans une racine, de trébucher lamentablement et de se cogner la tête sur un tronc d'arbre avec violence. Il regarda droit devant lui et aperçut une silhouette s'avançant à toute vitesse vers lui avant de perdre connaissance.


	2. L'un des miens

Wakfu

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que Yugo les avait planté et pas un signe de sa présence. Ils étaient partis vers le Nord, incertains et inquiets. Le petit Éliatrop n'était vraiment pas dans son assiette ces derniers temps et aucun d'entre eux ne savait quoi faire pour l'aider. A chaque fois qu'ils tentaient d'aborder le sujet, le garçon se refermait comme une coquille de Darkmoule et ne décrochait plus un mot.

Mais où est-il, bon sang, jura Evangéline. Il met trop de temps à revenir. Il a dû lui arriver quelque chose.

Calme-toi, la tempéra Ruel en continuant d'avancer. On finira bien par le retrouver si ce n'est pas le contraire…

Ruel, Yugo est peut-être un Éliatrop mais il n'en reste pas moins un petit garçon de 14 ans ! Il a besoin de nous…

Le vieil Enutrof soupira. Il comprenait les inquiétudes de la Crâ et les partageaient mais il fallait qu'ils restent calmes, sans quoi, ils ne risquaient pas de retrouver le petit de sitôt dans cette maudite forêt. Même s'il ne réfléchisssait plus comme un gamin mais comme un jeune homme de vingt ans, son âge réel qu'ils avaient tous tendance à oublier, certaines de ses réactions restaient purement infantiles.

Soudain, apparut devant eux un portail zap. Ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et se préparaient à faire un sermon au jeune garçon quand ils le virent apparaître inconscient, soulevé par deux bras fluets qui le déposèrent dans l'herbe avant de disparaître avec le portail zap. Amalia se précipita à son chevet tandis que le Iop et la Crâ partaient en direction du Nord, Rubilax et arc en main. A présent, ils pouvaient en être sûrs : un Éliatrop se trouvait dans ces bois et s'en était pris à Yugo avant de leur ramener. Ils filèrent sans bruit mais ne trouvèrent aucune trace de l'agresseur.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils abandonnèrent les recherches et retournèrent au chevet de leur ami qui avait repris connaissance.

Yugo, s'exclama Eva. Tu n'as rien ?

Non, je me suis pris les pieds dans une branche, répondit le garçon en se massant les tempes. Comment vous m'avez retrouvé ?

Si je retrouve ce… pleutre, je lui refais la face et on le prendra pour un Bouftout, s'écria Pinpin, fou de rage.

C'est ton mystérieux agresseur qui t'a ramené, expliqua la Crâ.

Mon agresseur, répéta Yugo, hébété en effleurant la bosse au sommet de son crâne. Mais non ! Vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! C'est parce que j'ai été surpris que je me suis assommé.

Il leur expliqua comment l'inconnu était apparu dans son dos et la frayeur qu'il avait ressenti puis la vision du dit inconnu qui se précipitait vers lui pour l'aider avant qu'il ne perde conscience.

A en juger par la finesse des mains et des avant-bras qui t'ont déposés devant nous, je dirais que ton mystérieux sauveur est en vérité une sauveuse, déclara Amalia en se remémorant la scène.

Oui et elle a pu utiliser un portail zap, alors il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle soit elle aussi une Éliatrop, ajouta Ruel, pensif.

Mais alors pourquoi s'est-elle cachée, demanda Yugo avec tristesse. En voyant que je me servais aussi de portails, elle aurait dû comprendre qui j'étais.

A moins que personne ne lui ait jamais expliqué qu'elle n'est pas la seule capable de faire ce genre de choses, avança la princesse Sadida.

Elle a pris peur et se serait enfuie, ajouta pensivement la Crâ.

Dans tous les cas, la prochaine fois qu'on la croise, je lui fais sa fête, s'écria le Iop, toujours aussi frustré de n'avoir pu mettre la main dessus.

Mais pour la première fois depuis des mois, la Confrérie du Tofu crut voir le plus jeune de leurs membres avoir un regain d'énergie. Cette mystérieuse apparition avait attisé sa curiosité et il comptait bien lui apporter satisfaction. Cela pouvait signifier qu'il pourrait s'appuyer sur une épaule Éliatrop durant sa quête. Il se tourna vers ses compagnons et se planta devant eux, les poings sur les hanches, un air résolu déridant enfin son visage. Ils savaient ce qu'il allait leur dire mais firent mine d'attendre innocemment ses instructions. Sa détermination faisait plaisir à voir et leur arracha à tous un sourire.

Il faut la retrouver, annonça alors l'adolescent. Ce sera le premier pas vers la libération du peuple Éliatrop.

Alors, mettons-nous en route, déclara Ruel en posant une main bienveillante sur son épaule. Il y a un village de bûcherons pas loin. On pourrait commencer par là.

L'Éliatrop hocha vigoureusement la tête et se mit en route sans attendre, plus impatient et décidé que jamais. L'une des leurs se trouvait non loin de lui. Pour la première fois depuis son départ du royaume Sadida, il était sur une piste sérieuse !

Elle s'était zappée aussi vite et aussi loin qu'elle avait pu et avait terminé sa course non loin de la grotte sacrée, sur un énorme rocher surplombant la forêt. A présent qu'elle avait fui le danger immédiat, elle réalisa pleinement ce qui venait de se produire et se redressa d'un bloc : elle avait rencontré quelqu'un capable de faire la même chose qu'elle ! Alors qu'elle pensait être seule et que Derek et sa mère adoptive lui avaient défendu d'en faire usage ou d'en parler à quiconque.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se présenter devant un inconnu sans connaître ses intentions au préalable. Il fallait qu'elle l'observe sans que les villageois et le chef ne s'en rendent compte. Sinon, l'inconnu et ses compagnons risquaient gros, sans parler d'elle. S'ils découvraient qu'elle était dans les environs…

Sans avoir d'idée précise, elle presentit qu'elle était arrivée à un tournant important de sa vie et devrait prendre une décision d'ici peu…

Quand est-ce qu'on arrive, râla pour la énième fois la princesse Sadida en traînant des pieds.

Yugo, tu es sûr que cette maudite carte ne se paie pas une fois de plus notre tête, demanda Evangeline en regardant de tous côtés à la recherches d'indices indiquant une communauté civilisée non loin mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir se bornait à des arbres centenaires et de petits animaux à plumes et à poil.

Puisque je vous dis que le village se trouve à 2 kilokamètres au Sud-Est, se vexa la carte.

Yugo soupira. A cette allure, la mystérieuse Éliatrop resterait un mirage. Ils avançaient trop lentement. Il soupira et jeta un regard vide à la Confrérie puis il se zappa à la cime des arbres. Tant pis si son Shushu était vexé, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Le village était bel et bien à quelques bornes comme promis mais après une rapide inspection des flux de Wakfu, il ressentit la présence de l'inconnue un peu en retrait sur une montagne, au nord et une autre, similaire et plus faible non loin d'elle.

Cette fois, il ne se laisserait pas surprendre ! Il descendit et retrouva le moral de ses troupes au plus bas. Amalia et Ruel s'étaient laissés tomber au pied d'un arbre, épuisés et courbaturés. Eva restait aux aguets mais ne valait pas mieux. Quant à Pinpin, il dormait debout.

Alors, demanda la Crâ.

Le village est bien au Sud-Est, pas très loin, confirma-t-il.

Vous voyez, râla Grufon.

J'ai repéré la fille un peu plus au nord, continua-t-il en ignorant sa remarque. Allez au village, je vous rejoindrais plus tard.

Je viens avec toi, s'écria l'archère. Tu t'es laissé surprendre une fois déjà. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut.

Je n'ai rien à craindre, lui assura-t-il. Quand elle m'a aperçu tout à l'heure, elle avait l'air terrorisé. Et puis, si tu m'accompagne, je risque de ne pas la rattraper à temps…

La Crâ comprit mais cela ne lui plaisait pas. Qui savait si elle n'avait pas des alliés et ne tentait pas de l'attirer dans un piège.

Et je crois que j'ai repéré un Dofus, ajouta-t-il. Eva, les autres ne tiennent plus debout et risquent de se perdre. Je serais plus rassuré de te savoir avec eux.

D'accord, tu as gagné, soupira-t-elle avec un sourire indulgent. Si dans trois heures tu n'es pas rentré, je pars à ta recherche !

Je serais rentré, promit-il en souriant. Pour le moment, ne dites rien sur notre voyage. On ne sait pas qui sont ces villageois. Je t'envoie Az s'il y a un changement de programme !

Il partit en courant vers les fourrés en agitant un bras pour la saluer, fit apparaître un portail zap et sauta prestement dedans avant de disparaître. La Crâ fixa longuement l'endroit où il s'était évanoui puis reporta son attention sur ses compagnons : ils dormaient à point fermé.


	3. Dofus ? Vous avez bien dit Dofus ?

Wakfu

 **CHAPITRE 2**

A mesure qu'il approchait, il sentait son excitation monter crescendo. Mise à part Qilby qui était arrivé amoindri et estropié, il n'avait vu aucun de ses semblables adulte. De plus, c'était une jeune fille ! Est-ce qu'elle aussi portait un chapeau ? A quoi ressemblait-elle ? Avait-elle une sœur dragonne ? Ou un frère ? Tant de questions auxquelles il voulait des réponses immédiates.

Il se stoppa sur un rocher et se força à reprendre son calme. Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'aborde avec un tel empressement sinon, elle risquait de s'enfuir à nouveau et il ne le supporterait pas. Il baissa les yeux sur Az, paisiblement endormi dans sa poche et sourit, apaisé.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas du flux qui était à présent dans la montagne, auprès de l'autre qu'il avait repéré plus tôt. Il fallait qu'il trouve l'entrée, ce qui ne serait pas chose aisée. Le sanctuaire devait être si bien caché que seuls les gardiens initiés devaient pouvoir le trouver. Mais il avait bien trouvé celui de Grougaloragrane par hasard avec Adamaï. Alors, pourquoi pas celui-là ?

Il fureta à droite, à gauche et après s'être maintes fois griffé et cogné, il trouva l'entrée d'une grotte dissimulées derrière un épais taillis. Il y entra et observa le boyau plongé dans l'obscurité avec circonspection. Après l'avoir exploré avec les flux de Wakfu, il avança sans bruit et avec une démarche rendue lente et gauche par la crainte.

Toutes les règles de prudence lui déconseillaient de s'aventurer dans la grotte. Il aurait dû attendre le lendemain et venir avec les autres mais d'ici là, l'Éliathop aurait peut-être pris le large.

Il marcha longtemps dans un silence pesant, seulement guidé par la source presque aveuglante de Wakfu provenant de l'inconnue et au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, il arriva près d'elle. Seul un mur les séparait. Il aurait pu se zapper mais cela risquait d'effrayer l'inconnue. Il reprit donc sa route et ne tarda pas à apercevoir une lueur ténue au détour d'un tunnel. Il marcha sans hésiter, une main effleurant le mur pour ne pas se perdre. Il déboucha dans une antichambre sculptée à même la roche, éclairée de lampes à huile ouvragées. Un vieux sofa trônait dans un coin avec, à ses pieds, un havre-sac, une cape ample noire et des bottes en cuir de marche. A l'autre bout de la pièce, il aperçut un nécessaire à cuisiner qui traînait près d'un feu.

Visiblement, la jeune fille avait prévu de rester un certain temps et n'attendait pas de visiteurs. Yugo se demanda si elle n'était pas nue et hésita un instant, rougissant de la tête aux pieds, mais n'appercevant ni vêtements ni sous-vêtements, il se reprit. La pièce dégageait une telle austérité que cela lui serra le cœur. Il la traversa, plus proche que jamais de l'inconnue et sa puissance inégalée. Il franchit une nouvelle arche, un couloir chichement éclairé puis, il l'aperçut et se figea sur place.

Elle était face à lui et concentrée sur le Dofus posé devant elle sur un présentoir. De ce fait, elle ne le remarqua pas et il put l'étudier à son aise.

Elle devait avoir dans les 20 ans, à peine moins, la peau couleur pêche, et des prunelles vert feuille à couper le souffle. Elle portait une sorte de bonnet ample assorti à ses yeux avec des « oreilles » un peu plus grandes que les siennes. Sa tenue se résumait une combinaison de même couleur très près du corps dévoilant la totalité de son dos, une jupette fendue ceignait ses hanches, laissant deviner les formes qu'elle dissimulait. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc éclatant et cascadaient jusqu'à ses reins avec légèreté, seulement retenu par un lien de cuir négligemment noué au niveau de sa nuque. Elle caressait le Dofus avec douceur le sourire aux lèvres, en lui murmurant des paroles affectueuses.

Il concentra alors son examen sur l'œuf. Il était d'un blanc nacré avec, sur un côté, une arabesque bleu azur. Yugo comprit que la jeune fille utilisait du Wakfu à la lumière bleutée qu'il dégageait. Il ne parvenait pas à bouger, captivé par le spectacle. Il se dégageait une telle sérénité de la jeune fille qu'il ne pouvait qu'être touché.

Soudain, le tableau idyllique prit fin quand elle se rendit compte de sa présence. En un dixième de seconde, elle avait redressé la tête et sauté entre lui et le présentoir, tremblante de peur mais déterminée à ne pas le laisser approcher. Elle se mit en position défensive et l'étudia en silence. Il leva ses mains, paumes en avant pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas armé et lui sourit timidement.

Je ne te veux aucun mal, dit-il en faisant un pas en avant ce qui eut pour effet de rendre la jeune fille encore plus agressive. Ni à toi, ni à ton Dofus.

Elle tressaillit en fronçant les sourcils puis se détendit imperceptiblement. Yugo reprit confiance et baissa les bras.

Qui es-tu, demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait menaçante mais qui se faisait douce et chaude à l'oreille du garçon.

Je m'appelle Yugo, je suis un Eliatrop et visiblement, toi aussi. Pardon de t'avoir effrayée dans la forêt mais je croyais que tout mon peuple était enfermé dans une autre dimension. Alors, te trouver ici, c'était… inespéré.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille parut totalement déroutée et quitta sa position défensive pour rester bras ballants. Pourtant, elle ne s'écarta pas du Dofus d'un pas, encore méfiante. Il continua.

Il y a bien Chibi mais c'est encore un petit garçon, déclara-t-il en baissant la tête et haussant les épaules. Quilby, lui, est devenu fou et j'ai dû le renfermer dans sa prison dimensionnelle. Ce sont tous les deux des gardiens et je suis justement à la recherche des trois autres… J'ai réuni tous les Dofus alors, je voulais simplement savoir si celui qui se trouve derrière toi était Eliatrop.

Tu viens de dire que tu les avais tous en ta possession, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. De toute façon, ce Dofus est une enveloppe vide. Il n'y a rien à l'intérieur.

Yugo parut interloqué. Il était convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'un Dofus Eliatrop mais personne ne l'avait mentionné jusque là. Il l'expliqua à la jeune fille, soucieux puis lui demanda la permission de s'approcher pour observer l'œuf.

Évite de le toucher, cela t'épuiserait, dit-elle simplement en se passant une main lasse sur le visage et en lui libérant le passage.

Comment ça ?

Ça fait déjà six semaines que je suis ici, entreprit-t-elle de lui expliquer. Et depuis six semaines, je le nourris quotidiennement de Wakfu. Mais ces derniers jours, il semble être plus vorace et il m'en pompe plus que d'habitude sans que je ne puisse faire quelque chose pour l'en empêcher…

A bien y regarder, il était vrai que la jeune fille avait grise mine : le teint pâle et l'œil hagard, elle s'appuyait sur le socle en se passant les mains sur le visage. Yugo lui proposa alors de passer dans la pièce d'à-côté et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé avant de prendre place face à elle, à même le sol. Celle-ci le remercia puis lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir près d'elle. Il obtempéra, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait de quoi impressionner : elle dégageait naturellement une autorité et une force de caractère impressionnante. Son menton volontaire et son regard perçant devaient y être pour quelque chose mais le petit Éliatrop pouvait sentir qu'il y avait autre chose, une sorte d'aura qui n'en était pas amoindrie par la fatigue.

Tout ça pour te dire que tu devrais te méfier des Dofus, reprit-elle en sortant de son Havresac des tranches de Bouftouts salés et du lait de Bambou qu'elle partagea avec le jeune homme qui les prit avec reconnaissance : il mourrait de faim !

Pourtant, quand je les ai touché, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, répondit-il la bouche pleine. Et puis, vous dégagez la même onde de Wakfu, le Dofus et toi. D'après moi, ça doit être le tien mais il devrait y avoir un dragon à l'intérieur…

Et il n'y en a pas…

Yugo garda le silence, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il avait beau étudier la question sous tous les angles, il ne trouvait pas ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une réponse !

Peut-être que Balthazar a une idée sur le sujet, glissa-t-il pensivement.

Qui est Balthazar, demanda la jeune fille.

Un gardien, comme moi. Écoute…

Il se figea et se tourna vers la jeune fille qui eut un sourire moqueur mais charmant. Le garçon rougit et baissa la tête. Il avait oublié de lui demander son nom ! Mais elle ne s'était pas présentée non plus…

Willow, dit-elle simplement.

Yugo releva la tête et sentit son regard verdoyant plonger dans le sien, lui faisant perdre tous ses repères pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables. Il avait l'impression d'avoir les yeux posés sur un lieu infiniment plus grand aux contrastes beaucoup plus prononcés qui lui donnèrent le vertige. Les lumières se faisaient trop vives tandis que les abysses lui semblaient sans fin et immatériels.

Mon nom est Willow, répéta-t-elle. Ou en tout cas, c'est le nom que ma mère adoptive m'a donné.

Willow, répéta-t-il d'un ton rêveur. Joli prénom.

Elle rit doucement puis regarda d'un air pensif vers la chambre où se trouvait le Dofus puis reporta discrètement son attention sur son hôte qui mordait à pleines dents dans la viande séchée. Il semblait aussi insouciant que tous les gamins de son âge et pourtant, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, il avait accompli de hauts faits accompagné de ses amis de la Confrérie du Tofu comme sauver le monde à trois reprises, rien de plus !

Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à m'aider, demanda-t-elle alors sur un ton tranquille alors, qu'en réalité, elle tentait de contenir la tempête qui faisait rage dans tout son être.

Parce que c'est le rôle d'un héros d'aider les autres, répondit-il du tac au tac avec un sourire enfantin avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. En vérité, ça me rassure de voir qu'il y a un autre Éliatrop avec qui je puisse parler et échanger, qui soit réellement concerné par ce qui arrive… Chibi est trop petit pour se préoccuper du retour des nôtres.

Et ton frère dragon ? Ou même tes amis, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et paisible.

Adamaï, mon frère est parti il y a des mois suite à un désaccord. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis et j'ignore même s'il est encore de ce monde. Mais par delà ça, les dragons ne sont que six et les autres sont disséminés un peu partout, en sommeil depuis des milliers d'années et mes amis… Comment dire ? Ils me soutiennent et sans eux, je ne serais jamais parvenu à accomplir ma mission jusque-là ou à trouver ma vraie famille mais ils ont d'autres préoccupations. Amalia doit s'occuper du Royaume Sadida aux côtés de son père et de son frère, Évangélyne et Pinpin de leurs enfants et Ruel… Ruel, de courir l'aventure pour s'en mettre plein les poches, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Je ne peux pas leur demander de tout sacrifier pour moi. Ils en ont assez fait.

Mais ils t'ont accompagné dans ta recherche des Dofus Éliatrops et encore aujourd'hui, ils sont à tes côtés, releva la jeune fille. C'était leur choix, je me trompe ?

Non, évidemment que non, mais… Je sais qu'ils voudraient faire autre chose…

La jeune fille se leva et s'étira langoureusement avant de se tourner vers le garçon avec un air enjoué. Il la regarda, mi-surpris mi-amusé et attendit.

Tu sais ce que je pense, Yugo, demanda-t-elle d'un ton léger.

Non…

Que tu devrais en discuter avec eux et les laisser décider de ce qui est bon pour eux ou non, répondit-elle. Ne choisis pas à leur place.

Le garçon tressaillit mais ne dit rien. Elle avait raison : la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de les empêcher de l'accompagner sur l'île des Griffes Pourpres en cassant la direction de leur bateau, ils étaient parvenus à le rejoindre et leur aide lui avait été plus que secourable ! Il eut un hochement de tête approbateur et sourit de toutes ses dents à la jeune fille qui en fut déstabilisée mais qui se reprit bien vite.

A cet instant, Az choisit de se réveiller et se propulsa hors de la poche pour aller virevolter dans toute la pièce. Willow sourit et lui offrit son bras pour qu'il s'y pose, ce qu'il fit avec méfiance. Mais devant la tranquillité de son maître, il se laissa caresser avec plaisir. Encore une fois, la jeune fille dégageait tant de douceur dans ses gestes que l'Éliatrop se sentit happé dans un cocon de bien-être. En prenant part à leur quête, elle pourrait faire pencher la balance de leur côté. Il en était persuadé. Et puis, elle s'entendrait à merveille avec les autres.

Dis, Will... Tu te joindrais à nous, demanda le garçon, plein d'espoir.

Elle avait pris sa décision depuis un moment déjà et accueillit sa proposition avec un sourire bienveillant. S'accroupissant face à lui, elle le regarda droit les yeux et eut ce fameux sourire qui ferait fondre le garçon encore des années après.

Bien sûr que je vous accompagne, déclara-t-elle. Je ne vais pas rater l'occasion de voyager avec la Confrérie du Tofu, n'est-ce pas, petit roi ?


	4. Fol espoir

Wakfu

 **CHAPITRE 2**

A mesure qu'il approchait, il sentait son excitation monter crescendo. Mise à part Qilby qui était arrivé amoindri et estropié, il n'avait vu aucun de ses semblables adulte. De plus, c'était une jeune fille ! Est-ce qu'elle aussi portait un chapeau ? A quoi ressemblait-elle ? Avait-elle une sœur dragonne ? Ou un frère ? Tant de questions auxquelles il voulait des réponses immédiates.

Il se stoppa sur un rocher et se força à reprendre son calme. Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'aborde avec un tel empressement sinon, elle risquait de s'enfuir à nouveau et il ne le supporterait pas. Il baissa les yeux sur Az, paisiblement endormi dans sa poche et sourit, apaisé.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas du flux qui était à présent dans la montagne, auprès de l'autre qu'il avait repéré plus tôt. Il fallait qu'il trouve l'entrée, ce qui ne serait pas chose aisée. Le sanctuaire devait être si bien caché que seuls les gardiens initiés devaient pouvoir le trouver. Mais il avait bien trouvé celui de Grougaloragrane par hasard avec Adamaï. Alors, pourquoi pas celui-là ?

Il fureta à droite, à gauche et après s'être maintes fois griffé et cogné, il trouva l'entrée d'une grotte dissimulées derrière un épais taillis. Il y entra et observa le boyau plongé dans l'obscurité avec circonspection. Après l'avoir exploré avec les flux de Wakfu, il avança sans bruit et avec une démarche rendue lente et gauche par la crainte.

Toutes les règles de prudence lui déconseillaient de s'aventurer dans la grotte. Il aurait dû attendre le lendemain et venir avec les autres mais d'ici là, l'Éliathop aurait peut-être pris le large.

Il marcha longtemps dans un silence pesant, seulement guidé par la source presque aveuglante de Wakfu provenant de l'inconnue et au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, il arriva près d'elle. Seul un mur les séparait. Il aurait pu se zapper mais cela risquait d'effrayer l'inconnue. Il reprit donc sa route et ne tarda pas à apercevoir une lueur ténue au détour d'un tunnel. Il marcha sans hésiter, une main effleurant le mur pour ne pas se perdre. Il déboucha dans une antichambre sculptée à même la roche, éclairée de lampes à huile ouvragées. Un vieux sofa trônait dans un coin avec, à ses pieds, un havre-sac, une cape ample noire et des bottes en cuir de marche. A l'autre bout de la pièce, il aperçut un nécessaire à cuisiner qui traînait près d'un feu.

Visiblement, la jeune fille avait prévu de rester un certain temps et n'attendait pas de visiteurs. Yugo se demanda si elle n'était pas nue et hésita un instant, rougissant de la tête aux pieds, mais n'appercevant ni vêtements ni sous-vêtements, il se reprit. La pièce dégageait une telle austérité que cela lui serra le cœur. Il la traversa, plus proche que jamais de l'inconnue et sa puissance inégalée. Il franchit une nouvelle arche, un couloir chichement éclairé puis, il l'aperçut et se figea sur place.

Elle était face à lui et concentrée sur le Dofus posé devant elle sur un présentoir. De ce fait, elle ne le remarqua pas et il put l'étudier à son aise.

Elle devait avoir dans les 20 ans, à peine moins, la peau couleur pêche, et des prunelles vert feuille à couper le souffle. Elle portait une sorte de bonnet ample assorti à ses yeux avec des « oreilles » un peu plus grandes que les siennes. Sa tenue se résumait une combinaison de même couleur très près du corps dévoilant la totalité de son dos, une jupette fendue ceignait ses hanches, laissant deviner les formes qu'elle dissimulait. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc éclatant et cascadaient jusqu'à ses reins avec légèreté, seulement retenu par un lien de cuir négligemment noué au niveau de sa nuque. Elle caressait le Dofus avec douceur le sourire aux lèvres, en lui murmurant des paroles affectueuses.

Il concentra alors son examen sur l'œuf. Il était d'un blanc nacré avec, sur un côté, une arabesque bleu azur. Yugo comprit que la jeune fille utilisait du Wakfu à la lumière bleutée qu'il dégageait. Il ne parvenait pas à bouger, captivé par le spectacle. Il se dégageait une telle sérénité de la jeune fille qu'il ne pouvait qu'être touché.

Soudain, le tableau idyllique prit fin quand elle se rendit compte de sa présence. En un dixième de seconde, elle avait redressé la tête et sauté entre lui et le présentoir, tremblante de peur mais déterminée à ne pas le laisser approcher. Elle se mit en position défensive et l'étudia en silence. Il leva ses mains, paumes en avant pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas armé et lui sourit timidement.

Je ne te veux aucun mal, dit-il en faisant un pas en avant ce qui eut pour effet de rendre la jeune fille encore plus agressive. Ni à toi, ni à ton Dofus.

Elle tressaillit en fronçant les sourcils puis se détendit imperceptiblement. Yugo reprit confiance et baissa les bras.

Qui es-tu, demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait menaçante mais qui se faisait douce et chaude à l'oreille du garçon.

Je m'appelle Yugo, je suis un Eliatrop et visiblement, toi aussi. Pardon de t'avoir effrayée dans la forêt mais je croyais que tout mon peuple était enfermé dans une autre dimension. Alors, te trouver ici, c'était… inespéré.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille parut totalement déroutée et quitta sa position défensive pour rester bras ballants. Pourtant, elle ne s'écarta pas du Dofus d'un pas, encore méfiante. Il continua.

Il y a bien Chibi mais c'est encore un petit garçon, déclara-t-il en baissant la tête et haussant les épaules. Quilby, lui, est devenu fou et j'ai dû le renfermer dans sa prison dimensionnelle. Ce sont tous les deux des gardiens et je suis justement à la recherche des trois autres… J'ai réuni tous les Dofus alors, je voulais simplement savoir si celui qui se trouve derrière toi était Eliatrop.

Tu viens de dire que tu les avais tous en ta possession, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. De toute façon, ce Dofus est une enveloppe vide. Il n'y a rien à l'intérieur.

Yugo parut interloqué. Il était convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'un Dofus Eliatrop mais personne ne l'avait mentionné jusque là. Il l'expliqua à la jeune fille, soucieux puis lui demanda la permission de s'approcher pour observer l'œuf.

Évite de le toucher, cela t'épuiserait, dit-elle simplement en se passant une main lasse sur le visage et en lui libérant le passage.

Comment ça ?

Ça fait déjà six semaines que je suis ici, entreprit-t-elle de lui expliquer. Et depuis six semaines, je le nourris quotidiennement de Wakfu. Mais ces derniers jours, il semble être plus vorace et il m'en pompe plus que d'habitude sans que je ne puisse faire quelque chose pour l'en empêcher…

A bien y regarder, il était vrai que la jeune fille avait grise mine : le teint pâle et l'œil hagard, elle s'appuyait sur le socle en se passant les mains sur le visage. Yugo lui proposa alors de passer dans la pièce d'à-côté et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé avant de prendre place face à elle, à même le sol. Celle-ci le remercia puis lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir près d'elle. Il obtempéra, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait de quoi impressionner : elle dégageait naturellement une autorité et une force de caractère impressionnante. Son menton volontaire et son regard perçant devaient y être pour quelque chose mais le petit Éliatrop pouvait sentir qu'il y avait autre chose, une sorte d'aura qui n'en était pas amoindrie par la fatigue.

Tout ça pour te dire que tu devrais te méfier des Dofus, reprit-elle en sortant de son Havresac des tranches de Bouftouts salés et du lait de Bambou qu'elle partagea avec le jeune homme qui les prit avec reconnaissance : il mourrait de faim !

Pourtant, quand je les ai touché, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, répondit-il la bouche pleine. Et puis, vous dégagez la même onde de Wakfu, le Dofus et toi. D'après moi, ça doit être le tien mais il devrait y avoir un dragon à l'intérieur…

Et il n'y en a pas…

Yugo garda le silence, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il avait beau étudier la question sous tous les angles, il ne trouvait pas ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une réponse !

Peut-être que Balthazar a une idée sur le sujet, glissa-t-il pensivement.

Qui est Balthazar, demanda la jeune fille.

Un gardien, comme moi. Écoute…

Il se figea et se tourna vers la jeune fille qui eut un sourire moqueur mais charmant. Le garçon rougit et baissa la tête. Il avait oublié de lui demander son nom ! Mais elle ne s'était pas présentée non plus…

Willow, dit-elle simplement.

Yugo releva la tête et sentit son regard verdoyant plonger dans le sien, lui faisant perdre tous ses repères pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables. Il avait l'impression d'avoir les yeux posés sur un lieu infiniment plus grand aux contrastes beaucoup plus prononcés qui lui donnèrent le vertige. Les lumières se faisaient trop vives tandis que les abysses lui semblaient sans fin et immatériels.

Mon nom est Willow, répéta-t-elle. Ou en tout cas, c'est le nom que ma mère adoptive m'a donné.

Willow, répéta-t-il d'un ton rêveur. Joli prénom.

Elle rit doucement puis regarda d'un air pensif vers la chambre où se trouvait le Dofus puis reporta discrètement son attention sur son hôte qui mordait à pleines dents dans la viande séchée. Il semblait aussi insouciant que tous les gamins de son âge et pourtant, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, il avait accompli de hauts faits accompagné de ses amis de la Confrérie du Tofu comme sauver le monde à trois reprises, rien de plus !

Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à m'aider, demanda-t-elle alors sur un ton tranquille alors, qu'en réalité, elle tentait de contenir la tempête qui faisait rage dans tout son être.

Parce que c'est le rôle d'un héros d'aider les autres, répondit-il du tac au tac avec un sourire enfantin avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. En vérité, ça me rassure de voir qu'il y a un autre Éliatrop avec qui je puisse parler et échanger, qui soit réellement concerné par ce qui arrive… Chibi est trop petit pour se préoccuper du retour des nôtres.

Et ton frère dragon ? Ou même tes amis, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et paisible.

Adamaï, mon frère est parti il y a des mois suite à un désaccord. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis et j'ignore même s'il est encore de ce monde. Mais par delà ça, les dragons ne sont que six et les autres sont disséminés un peu partout, en sommeil depuis des milliers d'années et mes amis… Comment dire ? Ils me soutiennent et sans eux, je ne serais jamais parvenu à accomplir ma mission jusque-là ou à trouver ma vraie famille mais ils ont d'autres préoccupations. Amalia doit s'occuper du Royaume Sadida aux côtés de son père et de son frère, Évangélyne et Pinpin de leurs enfants et Ruel… Ruel, de courir l'aventure pour s'en mettre plein les poches, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Je ne peux pas leur demander de tout sacrifier pour moi. Ils en ont assez fait.

Mais ils t'ont accompagné dans ta recherche des Dofus Éliatrops et encore aujourd'hui, ils sont à tes côtés, releva la jeune fille. C'était leur choix, je me trompe ?

Non, évidemment que non, mais… Je sais qu'ils voudraient faire autre chose…

La jeune fille se leva et s'étira langoureusement avant de se tourner vers le garçon avec un air enjoué. Il la regarda, mi-surpris mi-amusé et attendit.

Tu sais ce que je pense, Yugo, demanda-t-elle d'un ton léger.

Non…

Que tu devrais en discuter avec eux et les laisser décider de ce qui est bon pour eux ou non, répondit-elle. Ne choisis pas à leur place.

Le garçon tressaillit mais ne dit rien. Elle avait raison : la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de les empêcher de l'accompagner sur l'île des Griffes Pourpres en cassant la direction de leur bateau, ils étaient parvenus à le rejoindre et leur aide lui avait été plus que secourable ! Il eut un hochement de tête approbateur et sourit de toutes ses dents à la jeune fille qui en fut déstabilisée mais qui se reprit bien vite.

A cet instant, Az choisit de se réveiller et se propulsa hors de la poche pour aller virevolter dans toute la pièce. Willow sourit et lui offrit son bras pour qu'il s'y pose, ce qu'il fit avec méfiance. Mais devant la tranquillité de son maître, il se laissa caresser avec plaisir. Encore une fois, la jeune fille dégageait tant de douceur dans ses gestes que l'Éliatrop se sentit happé dans un cocon de bien-être. En prenant part à leur quête, elle pourrait faire pencher la balance de leur côté. Il en était persuadé. Et puis, elle s'entendrait à merveille avec les autres.

Dis, Will... Tu te joindrais à nous, demanda le garçon, plein d'espoir.

Elle avait pris sa décision depuis un moment déjà et accueillit sa proposition avec un sourire bienveillant. S'accroupissant face à lui, elle le regarda droit les yeux et eut ce fameux sourire qui ferait fondre le garçon encore des années après.

Bien sûr que je vous accompagne, déclara-t-elle. Je ne vais pas rater l'occasion de voyager avec la Confrérie du Tofu, n'est-ce pas, petit roi ?


	5. Iop un jour, Iop toujours !

Wakfu

 **CHAPITRE 4**

Il avait quitté sa nouvelle amie après avoir convenu d'un rendez-vous à l'entrée du village le lendemain matin. Elle emmènerait le Dofus avec elle et ils feraient demi-tour pour rejoindre Emelka. De là, ils tenteraient de trouver des informations sur la jeune fille.

Quand il atteignit enfin l'auberge, il fut accueilli par une Evangéline hors d'elle et une Amalia à deux doigts de mourir de rire. Pinpin se tenait devant elles, un coquart à l'oeil gauche, contrit. Il s'avança en soupirant et les salua.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fois, demanda-t-il, résigné.

Ce qu'il se passe, c'est que Tristepin est tombé sur une des élèves de son maître et qu'ils se sont battus, répondit la Crâ en ne quittant pas le Iop du regard.

Mais, j'y suis pour rien, se défendit l'intéressé. Demandez à Ruel, Titi m'a frappé sans raison. Je venais de lui dire que j'allais vous présenter quand elle m'a mis un coup en pleine figure !

Yugo soupira et partit s'asseoir à une table après avoir commandé son repas. La Confrérie le rejoignit sans rompre son silence méditatif. Puis, n'y tenant plus, Amalia se jeta à l'eau.

Alors ? Raconte ! Tu as trouvé l'Eliatrop ?

Yugo sursauta et la fixa d'un air absent.

Elle nous rejoint demain à l'entrée du village. Tiens, bonjour, dit-il avec un sourire lorsqu'il remarqua le Zobal. Je suis Yugo, enchanté.

C'est un ami de Titi, déclara le chevalier Iop. Mordan Vortival.

Je vais d'ailleurs aller la retrouver. J'ai été enchanté de vous rencontrer tous. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, répondit le Zobal d'un ton neutre en se levant et en quittant la table.

Une fois parti, Amalia se permit de complimenter cette nouvelle connaissance.

Ce qu'il était classe !

C'est son masque qui fait ça, Amalia, soupira son amie.

Elles entamèrent un long débat sur la question tandis que Yugo finissait de manger en silence, méditant les paroles de Willow concernant les décisions de ses compagnons. Il avait beau y réfléchir encore et encore, il ne voulait imposer ses contraintes aux autres. Ils en avaient bien assez fait jusque là. Il faudrait qu'il en reparle avec elle parce que sa solution ne lui semblait pas aussi simple que lorsqu'elle lui en avait parlé. Une fois son assiette terminée, il se leva, attirant l'attention de tout le groupe.

J'aimerai repartir à Emelka pour un temps, annonça-t-il. Ça va faire bientôt trois mois que nous sommes partis et nous n'avons toujours pas l'ombre d'une piste. Alors, je pensais interroger Balthazar si je parviens à le contacter pour comprendre pourquoi Will ne se trouve pas enfermée dans Emrub avec les autres… Vous pourrez en profiter pour retourner auprès des vôtres…

Attend, t'essaierais pas de nous écarter une fois de plus, demanda Pinpin en fronçant les sourcils.

Non, je connais déjà le résultat, répondit-il en riant. Je pense juste que ça nous ferait à tous du bien de lever le pied pendant quelques mois. Rien ne presse vraiment et chacun de vous à des choses plus urgentes à faire qui n'attendront pas notre retour. Alors, je vais rester avec Willow. On finira peut-être par trouver quelque chose.

Tu es sûr que cette… Willow est ce qu'elle prétend être, demanda prudemment Évangéline.

Le Wakfu ne trompe pas. C'est belle et bien une Éliatrop, vous l'avez vu comme moi.

Oui mais… Si par malheur, elle, hésita la Sadida.

Il savait où Amalia et les autres voulaient en venir. Il y avait déjà pensé et l'idée ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'à eux.

Et si elle était comme Qilby, termina-t-il en serrant les poings. Et bien, il me faudrait encore me battre contre l'un des miens et repartir de zéro. Mais sincèrement, je ne pense pas qu'elle me veuille du mal. Elle se croyait seule jusqu'à aujourd'hui et a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre…

Yugo…

Amalia tendit une main vers lui mais il s'écarta promptement vers les escaliers.

Je sais que vous dites ça pour mon bien, que Qilby m'a blessé bien plus que ce que je ne pourrais jamais l'accepter et que Adamaï est parti pour suivre cette femme étrange mais je ne veux pas penser à cette possibilité pour le moment. Tous les Éliatrops ne sont pas fous ou foncièrement méchants. Il y en a aussi des bons, comme vous. Alors, par pitié, ne venez pas me parler de l'éventualité que Willow soit folle ou mauvaise.

Il demanda à Ruel le numéro de leur chambre qui lui répondit sans chercher à le raisonner, trop choqué pour pouvoir émettre une pensée cohérente et le regarda quitter la pièce et monter dans sa chambre sans se retourner. Les derniers évènements avaient définitivement changé quelque chose chez le jeune garçon. Il avait perdu de sa candeur et pouvait se montrer d'une dureté impressionnante pour lui comme pour les autres. Alibert l'avait aussi remarqué et s'en était inquiété. Ils en avaient longuement parlé mais les faits étaient là : quelque chose s'était brisée et il faudrait beaucoup de temps avant que ça ne cicatrise, si ça devait cicatriser un jour…

Mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez lui, explosa Amalia. Ça va pas de nous parler comme ça ?

Amalia…

Et ne prends pas sa défense, Ruel, le coupa-t-elle. Il est sous pression, l'avenir de son peuple est entre ses mains, je le sais mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'en prendre à nous.

Et bien, si, justement, dit le vieil Énutrof avec un calme étrange. C'est justement parce que nous en avons consciences et que nous sommes ses amis qu'il peut s'en prendre à nous. Parce qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de montrer ses faiblesses devant d'autres personnes que nous… Il n'a que vingt ans, même si nous sommes d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne les fasse pas, Amalia et si toi, tu te sens aujourd'hui capable d'assumer tes fonctions princières, ce n'est pas forcément le cas de tout le monde.

La princesse resta comme statufiée devant ce qu'il venait de dire et se contenta de le fixer jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la pièce à son tour puis elle se tourna vers la Crâ et lui lança un regard de détresse. Celle-ci soupira et se leva à son tour.

On s'est peut-être montré trop exigeants avec lui, finit-elle par dire en se levant. Ruel a raison : toutes ces responsabilités sont toutes nouvelles pour lui et on a tendance à facilement l'oublier.

Amalia se contenta de hocher la tête, contrite puis imita son amie qui l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux.

Pinpin, essaie de régler cette histoire avec Latissa avant notre départ, dit-elle doucement. Je ne connais pas tous les détails, mais une chose et sûre : personne ne frappe sans raison, déclara-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

Les deux jeunes filles partirent ensuite à l'étage. Tristepin, quant à lui, resta bouche bée devant sa chope; il pensait qu'il pourrait repartir comme avant, avec toute la Confrérie du Tofu, mais les choses n'étaient définitivement plus comme avant. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans les escaliers. Tournant instinctivement les yeux dans cette direction, il croisa les yeux vert pomme de Latissa, qui fronça les sourcils et tourna des talons pour repartir, cependant le chevalier Iop l'en empêcha avant.

Attend, Titi ! Explique-moi au moins pourquoi tu m'as frappé !

La jeune femme se figea un instant. Il était vrai qu'elle avait été injuste envers Pinpin, puisque de tout évidence, il n'avait rien compris. Sans dire un mot, elle vint s'asseoir à sa table et commanda à manger. Ils restèrent un moment en silence, Tristepin n'osant pas ouvrir la bouche. C'est finalement Latissa qui engagea la conversation.

Tu as beaucoup changé, dit-elle en avisant la marque noir sur sa joue et son teint maintenant basané.

Toi aussi, répondit-il, et en bien ! se hâta-t-il d'ajouter, de peur de s'en prendre une autre.

Après un autre blanc gênant, il s'autorisa à demander la raison du départ de sa consoeur, il y avait neuf ans. La jeune Iop réfléchit à l'explication qu'elle allait lui donner.

On m'a engagée pour une quête, rétorqua-t-elle vaguement.

Évidemment, cela ne suffit pas à Pinpin, qui voulut en connaître davantage. Quel était le but de cette quête ? Quel trésor y avait-il à la clef ? L'avait-elle achevée ? Autant de questions auxquelles Latissa hésitait à répondre. Mais son côté Iop reprit le dessus et elle répondit avec sincérité.

En fait, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé un seul des objets de la quête. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à commencer l'aventure, étant donné que je partais de rien. En plus, seule, les donjons même les plus simples deviennent assez compliqués, et de plus en plus loin…

Dépitée, elle avala une grande bouchée de ragoût, sans faire attention à ce qu'il contenait. Elle avait tellement manger ce qu'elle avait pu chasser ou pêcher qu'un repas préparé par quelqu'un d'autre ne pourrait que lui sembler succulent.

Et Mordan, demanda le Iop.

Je viens à peine de le rencontrer, mais j'aimerai bien qu'il m'accompagne.

Pinpin ouvrit la bouche pour rajouter qu'ils pourraient se joindre à elle, avant de se souvenir de la discussion précédente. Il se pouvait que Yugo s'engage seul dans une nouvelle aventure, mais Tristepin se refusait à le laisser se débrouiller, même si ce que l'Eliatrop recherchait le dépassait complètement. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à l'aventure, le Iop ne pouvait se résoudre à rester chez lui. Non pas qu'il était un mauvais père, mais il n'avait pas assez vu le monde à son goût, il ne s'était pas assez battu.

Écoute, demain, les copains et moi, on part pour Emelka, déclara-t-il. Yugo a trouvé une Éliatrop et il aimerait avoir des renseignements sur elle. Si tu veux, on pourrait y aller ensemble et peut-être qu'on en apprendrait plus sur ta quête…

Latissa ne répondit pas immédiatement, pensive. L'homme du Lac avait été clair : elle n'était pas loin d'un artefact et la rencontre avec la Confrérie du Tofu était un bon signe. Alors, pourquoi pas ?

Je dois d'abord explorer les alentours demain, annonça-t-elle enfin. Après ça, je veux bien t'accompagner.

C'est vrai ? Vrai de vrai, s'exclama le jeune homme, ravi.

Elle sourit avec nostalgie : pendant un instant, elle avait retrouvé le Pipoune des premiers jours, alors qu'il venait à peine de commencer sa formation et qu'il lui collait aux bottes pour qu'elle lui apprenne de nouvelles techniques.

Décidément, Pipoune, tu es toujours aussi bête, déclara-t-elle en se levant, dissimulant un sourire.

Pourquoi tu dis ça, s'exclama l'intéressé, outré.

Elle partit d'un grand éclat de rire avant de le saluer de la main et de disparaître dans les escaliers.


	6. Espion bidon

Wakfu

 **CHAPITRE 5**

Yugo n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, tourmenté par sa discussion de la veille. Amalia avait raison : rien ne prouvait que Willow soit digne de confiance et à sa place, il aurait été tout aussi méfiant. Mais, il avait vu son regard, il lui avait parlé et tout en elle criait sa sincérité et son désarroi. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Et puis, cela lui pesait de rentrer bredouille et avec encore davantage de questions qu'au départ. Qu'allaient dire son père et les autres ? Faisait-il bien de rentrer maintenant et de perdre du temps pour une parfaite inconnue ?

Au fond de lui, il savait que ce ne serait pas nécessairement une perte de temps mais comment convaincre les autres ?

Il s'était donc levé à l'aube et était descendu sans que personne ne le remarque, si ce n'était Az qui le suivit, inquiet. Il s'assit dans un coin de la salle commune, ne sachant que faire puis, avisant qu'il n'y avait personne, il se zappa sur le toit. Le soleil commençait à peine à apparaître derrière l'immense masse rocheuse. Le village était encore calme et les rues désertes. Il s'assit contre la cheminée et fixa la montagne où devait dormir paisiblement l'Éliatrop. Il activa ses yeux dragoniques et l'aperçut bientôt à l'entrée du sanctuaire, faisant les cents pas sur l'à-pic rocheux, nerveuse.

Elle se trouvait dans le même état que lui, angoissée, incertaine et tourmentée par des questions auxquelles elle n'avait aucune réponse à apporter. Prenant sa décision, il se zappa dans sa chambre, laissa un mot sur la table de nuit du vieil Énutrof et partit aussi sec pour le sanctuaire en prenant garde de ne pas se faire repérer par les villageois. Willow semblait éprouver une telle aversion pour eux qu'il ne préférait pas mettre sa parole en doute. Quand il atterrit près de l'entrée, il aperçut la jeune fille qui avait fini par s'asseoir sur le rebord, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Elle regardait au loin, terrorisée, ses yeux vert rougis et cernés par le manque de sommeil et l'inquiétude. Yugo eut un pincement au coeur. Elle semblait réellement souffrir, comme si sa douleur était physique.

Il fallait que tout cela prenne fin. Il ne supportait plus de voir tous les gens qui l'entouraient souffrir, d'être loin de ceux qu'il aimait, de braver constamment le danger…

Will, dit-il en escaladant.

La jeune fille sursauta et l'apercevant, essuya ses yeux et lui sourit maladroitement. Il lui rendit, tout aussi peu convaincu et s'assit près d'elle.

Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, dit-elle d'un ton léger. Tu es matinal.

Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, répondit-il, sombrement.

Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas dormi…

Je te retourne la remarque.

Il y eut un long silence où les deux jeunes gens se contentèrent de fixer la cime des arbres découpée en deux par le soleil levant puis, Yugo, frissonnant sous la brise matinale, vint se blottir contre la jeune fille qui sursauta mais ne rejeta pas sa présence.

En fait, j'ai discuté avec les autres hier et je pensais faire une pause, le temps qu'on en sache plus sur toi et qu'on trouve une piste.

Et qu'ont-ils dit ?

Ils sont d'accord mais ils se méfient. Ils ont peur que je les laisse derrière et puis…

Il voulait lui parler des craintes de ses amis à son sujet mais ne savait pas comment l'aborder sans que Willow ait une mauvaise image d'eux. Il soupira.

Ils se méfient de toi, avoua-t-il à demi-mot.

C'est compréhensible, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. A leur place, je le serais aussi : je t'ai ramené inconscient sans me montrer et ils ignorent mes intentions. Et puis, je pense qu'ils se montrent protecteurs parce qu'ils tiennent à toi.

Tu dois avoir raison…

Il lui avait répondu d'un ton morose sans bouger, visiblement peu convaincu. Touchée par sa sollicitude, elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le secoua doucement, encourageante. Il se laissa aller contre elle après lui avoir répondu d'un pauvre sourire, épuisé physiquement et moralement, et ne tarda pas à somnoler. Willow l'observa un moment avec un sourire attendri et continua à observer la forêt dans un silence paisible, couvert de temps à autre par les pépiements de Az sur son épaule.

Arrivée à Emelka, elle enverrait une lettre à Derek et sa mère, pour leurs dire que tout allait pour le mieux et qu'elle n'était plus seule.

" _La présence d'un petit roi et de la Princesse Sadida les rassurera plus sûrement qu'un long discours"_ se dit-elle en contemplant le guide de son peuple avec affection. Devoir trouver un nouveau refuge pour des milliers d'enfants ne devait pas être simple, surtout quand on ignorait où chercher.

Même si elle ignorait tout des siens et de ses origines, elle avait envie d'aider Yugo à accomplir sa mission. Où qu'elle fut allée, elle avait été rejetée et malgré les efforts de sa mère puis ceux de Derek, les gens la craignaient sans qu'elle ait besoin d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Ce qui l'avait sauvée, c'était sa connaissance des plantes. Elle n'avait jamais eu de véritables amis si ce n'était dans les personnes des assistants de Derek. Tout le long des fouilles et des recherches de son père adoptif depuis treize ans déjà, ils avaient appris à la connaître et à l'aimer même si le début avait été compliqué.

Mais avec Yugo, elle n'avait pas connu ces soucis devenus quotidiens, mieux ! C'était lui qui était venue à elle et qui l'avait apprivoisée. Elle sourit. Maintenant que les rôles avaient été inversés, elle comprenait mieux la frayeur qu'elle pouvait inspirer et finit d'étouffer la colère qu'elle éprouvait pour tous ceux qui l'avaient depuis longtemps condamnée sans savoir qui elle était.

A présent, le soleil éclairait toute la forêt. Les compagnons de Yugo devaient être levés. Avec un pincement au coeur devant son visage détendu et heureux, la jeune fille se décida à le réveiller. Posant une main sur sa joue, elle la caressa doucement en murmurant son nom.

Yugo, il faut te réveiller. Tes amis vont s'inquiéter…

Il cligna des yeux et les posa sur elle, lourds de sommeil. Puis il se redressa et s'étira.

J'ai dormi longtemps, demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Vingt minutes tout au plus, répondit-elle en souriant. Tu devrais y aller.

Il hocha la tête et se leva à contre coeur, pris d'une angoisse sourde. Il venait de réaliser qu'elle pouvait très bien partir sans l'attendre et l'abandonner à sa lourde tâche. Rien ne l'obligeait à trouver un refuge pour les enfants éliatrops. Après tout, c'était sa responsabilité en tant que Roi. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers la jeune fille et vit son sourire chaleureux et sincère et lui rendit, rassuré. Elle l'attendrait.

Merci pour tout, Will.

Merci à toi, Petit Roi, répondit-elle.

Il disparut en riant et se zappa jusqu'à l'entrée du village puis continua à pieds jusqu'à l'auberge où il retrouva la Confrérie au complet ainsi que le Zobal et la Iop de la veille. Il les salua et s'assit près d'eux. Amalia lui répondit à peine et baissa la tête dans son assiette, gênée. Il réglerait cette affaire plus tard. Pour une fois, il n'était pas pressé de la rassurer et préférait qu'elle réalise son erreur d'elle-même, en rencontrant la jeune fille.

Alors, Willow est prête, demanda Evangéline avec entrain.

Oui et vu sa tête, depuis un moment, répondit-il sur le même ton. Elle n'a pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit.

Toi non plus, fit remarquer Ruel.

Yugo haussa les épaules et prit un morceau de pain qu'il couvrit de confiture avant de croquer goulûment dedans. Il n'avait aucune envie de manger mais la journée promettait d'être longue et les pauses repas, frugales.

On part quand ?

J'aimerai aider Latissa à chercher une relique pour sa quête, intervint Pinpin. D'après elle, il y en aurait une non loin d'ici. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Non. Au contraire. Je vais aller prévenir Will. Elle pourrait nous aider.

On peut venir avec toi, demanda timidement la Sadida.

Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup la rencontrer, ajouta Eva.

De toute façon, la relique ne doit pas être dans le village, intervint Latissa. Je vois mal ce que des bûcherons archaïques en feraient…

Pourquoi pas, dit finalement l'Eliatrop. Ça rassurera tout le monde comme ça.

Cette décision prise, il finit de manger et envoya Az prévenir sa nouvelle amie de leur arrivée. Puis, la Confrérie se sépara afin de préparer leur départ. Yugo redescendit le premier, fébrile et euphorique. Willow devait tourner comme un fauve en cage dans le sanctuaire, tout comme lui.

Quand les autres furent tous présents, ils sortirent sans se retourner, soulagés de quitter le village et ses habitants hostiles. Yugo ouvrait la marche, discutant à bâton rompu avec Latissa qui se fit un plaisir de raconter les pires bourdes de Pinpin alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune apprenti. Ruel et l'interressé suivait leur échange d'une oreille attentive, l'un amusé et l'autre, mort de honte. Les filles fermaient la marche avec le Zobal, qui se montra peu bavard voir indifférent aux questions polies qui lui étaient posées. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver au pied de la montagne et Yugo leur fit signe de s'arrêter.

Le sanctuaire est en haut, annonça-t-il. Je vais la chercher. Attendez-moi ici.

Il se zappa jusqu'à un à-pic rocheux puis, après avoir salué le groupe en bas, disparut de leur vue. Comme la veille, il emprunta le couloir plongé dans les ténèbres mais cette fois-ci avec plus d'assurance et atterrit dans l'antichambre où il retrouva sa nouvelle ami assoupie, Az blotti dans ses mains. Il resta figé à l'entrée, fasciné et hésitant à la réveiller. Elle semblait si sereine et si fragile. A cet instant, il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait rien d'elle alors qu'elle avait déjà entendu parler de la Confrérie du Tofu. Peut-être n'était-elle pas là par hasard mais franchement, il en doutait. Elle était ici avant tout pour le Dofus. L'étrange Dofus qui absorbait le Wakfu et qui était vide.

Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du sofa et, avec une infinie douceur empreinte de crainte, il posa une main sur la sienne et la caressa avec tendresse. Az se réveilla et pépia doucement, encore endormi avant de venir se poser sur son épaule.

Willow, l'appela-t-il dans un murmure.

Elle cligna des yeux puis se redressa avec un sourire. Yugo n'avait pas eu le temps de retirer sa mains de celles de la jeune fille et rougit. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil en l'étreignant brièvement avant de le libérer. Il ne bougea pas et se contenta de baisser la tête, mort de honte sans savoir pourquoi.

Tu es là depuis longtemps, demanda-t-elle en s'étirant.

N-non, quelques minutes à peine, bafouilla-t-il.

Où sont tes amis ?

Ils attendent en bas.

Alors, en route, répondit-elle en se levant.

Elle enfila sa cape et passa son Havresac sur ses épaules puis se tourna vers le garçon qui n'avait pas bougé du sofa, les sourcils froncés dans une intense réflexion.

Qu'y a-t-il, Yugo, demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Je l'ignore. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment mais je ne saurais dire pourquoi.

Elle s'approcha et vint s'accroupir face à lui. Prenant ses mains dans les siennes douces et tièdes, elle lui sourit.

Détends-toi, Petit Roi. Tout va bien se passer, lui murmura-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce qui nous le garantie, répliqua-t-il calmement. Qui nous dit que je vais trouver un endroit pour tout un peuple ou même que je puisse t'aider à comprendre pourquoi ton Dofus est si vorace ?

Personne, Yugo, répondit-elle avec sérieux. Personne ne peut nous garantir que nous allons trouver mais on se doit d'essayer. Les nôtres attendent en sécurité, certes, mais nous ne pouvons permettre de baisser les bras. Tu comprends ? Je sais ce que c'est, crois-moi, de te sentir seul et bien petit comparé à la tâche que l'on t'a confié mais tu n'es pas seul : tes amis t'accompagnent et avec eux, tu as déjà sauvé par trois fois le Monde des Douze.

Mais à quel prix, répliqua-t-il avec désespoir. La première fois, Pinpin a faillit y rester et la seconde, je me suis rendu compte trop tard que Qilby était fou et s'apprêtait à détruire le Monde des Douze comme il a plongé notre planète d'origine dans le chaos ! Et la dernière, mon frère est parti parce que je n'ai pas su l'écouter et Pinpin a perdu son bras ! Alors, qu'est-ce que ce sera la prochaine fois ?

Il était épuisé et démoralisé. Willow s'apprêta alors à rajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Lui saisissant la main, elle l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à l'entrée du sanctuaire. Là, en contrebas, Yugo vit que tous ses amis l'attendaient, le nez en l'air; Amalia les mains jointes sur la poitrine, Pinpin secouant vigoureusement les bras à son attention, manquant de peu d'éborgner Ruel au passage, Mordan assis en tailleur sur une pierre plate, Latissa à ses côtés les bras croisés et enfin Eva, une main en visière, alerte.

Regarde-les, Yugo, murmura-t-elle. Regarde-les et dis-moi ce que tu vois.

Mes amis, répondit-il, les larmes aux yeux. Mes amis qui m'attendent.

Alors, vas-y. Vas-y et avance.

Il serra sa main, essuya ses yeux en répondant aux signes de Pinpin et ouvrit un portail. Ne la lâchant pas, il se zappa en face du petit groupe et leur sourit de toutes ses dents.

Les copains, je vous présente Willow l'Eliatrop, annonçat-t-il. Willow, la Confrérie du Tofu et celle des Chercheurs de Reliques.

Elle s'inclina avec cérémonie, impressionnée et remarqua le regard mauvais de la Sadida - la Princesse Amalia Sheran Sharm sans doute. Elle voulut retirer sa main mais Yugo l'en empêcha d'une pression. Lui aussi avait remarqué mais ne semblait pas inquiet. Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête et sourit.

Je suis honorée vous rencontrer, dit-elle.

Nous aussi, répondit sincèrement la Crâ. Je suis Evangéline et voici, Pinpin, Amalia, Ruel, Latissa et Mordan, ajouta-t-elle en les désignant tour à tour.

C'est Tristepin De Percedal, la reprit le Iop, vexé.

Mais Pinpin pour les intimes, ajouta Ruel, hilare.

J'ai encore mieux, s'exclama Latissa. Pipou…

L'intéressé s'était précipité vers elle et avait plaqué une main contre sa bouche, rouge de honte. Si les autres entendaient ça, ils ne le prendraient plus jamais au sérieux.

Ce serait pas Pipoune, par hasard, demanda innocemment Evangéline.

Les autres échangèrent des regards interloqués puis éclatèrent de rire tandis que Pinpin les regardait, atterré. La Iop tenta de réprimer son fou rire naissant et tourna le dos à son confrère pour éviter de voir sa mine comiquement désespérée quand elle fut soudain poussée dans un buisson. Quand elle émergea des branches, la nouvelle arrivante lui tendait une main secourable qu'elle accepta volontiers tout en fusillant le Iop du regard. Celui-ci était en train de remettre sa cape en place. C'est alors que sa consoeur remarqua qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose de TRÈS important !

Tristepin, ton bras, s'écria-t-elle horrifiée.

Ce n'est que maintenant que tu le remarques, demanda Yugo en rigolant.

Mais c'est… Tu l'as perdu quand ?!

Son cadet entreprit alors de lui raconter les évènements survenus quelques mois plus tôt. Leur affrontement contre Ogrest et la découverte de son destin.

Mais j'ai refusé d'être le Dieu Iop pour pouvoir rester avec ma famille, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard attendri à Evangéline.

Tout le monde serra les dents, appréhendant la réaction de Latissa, mais elle ne fut pas celle à laquelle ils avaient pensé.

Quoi ?! Tu étais un Dieu, avec toutes les possibilités de dieu et tu ne t'en es pas servi pour faire réapparaître ton bras ?! Mais c'est tellement stupide ! On peut rien faire avec un seul bras ! Sans compter que c'est super moche ! Je n'en reviens pas…

Latissa partit en avant, fulminant de frustration et personne n'osa la rattraper, étonnamment soulagé qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Willow qui observait la scène fut vite gagnée par leur bonne humeur et regarda l'Eliatrop avec affection. Il était bien entouré et quoi qui l'attende dans le futur, ils seraient là pour le soutenir.

Au fait, tu t'es oubliée, chuchota Yugo.

Oubliée ? C'est-à-dire ?

Il y a mes amis et toi qui m'accompagnent, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Il lâcha sa main et se mêla au petit groupe. Willow était restée figée, confuse et le coeur battant à tout rompre. Elle ne s'y était pas du tout attendu. Elle posa délicatement ses doigts là où les lèvres du garçon avaient effleuré sa joue et eut un sourire gêné.


	7. Les Fouilleurs

Wakfu

 **CHAPITRE 6**

Quand ils se remirent en marche, Latissa entreprit de résumer la situation : une relique se trouvait quelque part non loin d'eux et il s'agissait sûrement du Réveil Trautar.

Et il sert à quoi ce réveil, demanda Amalia de mauvaise humeur.

Malheureusement, Latissa haussa les épaules, incapable de fournir la réponse à sa question. Willow, quant à elle, avait pris garde de se tenir à bonne distance de la Sadida et discutait à présent avec Evangéline et - Miracle ! - Mordan. Yugo n'avait pas adressé un mot à la princesse, contrarié par sa réaction de rejet et guidait le groupe au côté de Latissa. Evangélyne demanda alors à Mordan pourquoi il s'était joint à la Iop.

C'est une grande quête qui promet d'être glorieuse, et je pense que mon aide ne sera pas un poids pour Latissa.

Sauf qu'on ignore encore à quoi sert ce Réveil, râla Amalia.

Il change le temps pour la personne qui tire sa couronne, répondit une voix venant des bosquets.

Amalia hurla et fit un bon de côté. Les autres s'armèrent et s'approchèrent, prêt à en découdre. Willow se tint en retrait, ne sachant que faire. Derek lui avait bien appris à se battre mais elle détestait avoir recours à la violence. Elle recula discrètement et une fois à couvert se zappa pour atterrir dans les branches surplombant la source de la voix.

Elle y aperçut une silhouette, recroquevillée et qui riait en silence, fier de son effet.

Et ça te fait rire en plus, râla-t-elle en se laissant tomber derrière lui, furax.

A son tour, le Xélor poussa un hurlement métallique et sortit des fourrés, terrorisé. Willow le suivit, sourcils froncés et le fit reculer jusqu'au milieu de la route. Latissa pointa Nasyap sur sa gorge, menaçante.

Qui es-tu et pourquoi te cachais-tu ? Tu es un bandit, un espion, enchaîna-t-elle.

R-rien de tout cela, Chevalière, répondit le Xélor en levant les paumes pour se protéger de l'épée. Je vous ai entendu parler du Réveil ce matin dans l'auberge alors, je me suis dit que je pourrais vous suivre pour comprendre pourquoi un objet Xélor vous intéressait…

Et en bon représentant de ta classe, tu as décidé de nous espionner, termina Latissa.

Non, enfin si mais j'étais simplement curieux de savoir pourquoi…

Visiblement, la proximité de la lame le mettait dans tous ses états et à ce rythme, il n'allait pas tarder à être en surchauffe. Willow soupira.

Baisse ton arme, Lati, dit-elle. Dans deux secondes, il va nous claquer dans les bras.

Ah ! Je vous jure, soupira la Iop. Mais que sont devenus les braves ? Il avait la lame à l'oeil…

C'est clair que ce combat, ça cassait pas trois pattes à un tofu, renchérit Pinpin en rangeant Rubi à sa ceinture.

Hé ! Les expressions Iops ça va aller, là, bougonna la princesse Sadida.

Les intéressés échangèrent un regard complice puis reportèrent leur attention sur le Xélor, toujours à la merci de la faux. Il semblait inoffensif mais la Confrérie savait par expérience que cela ne voulait rien dire…

Maintenant que tu sais pourquoi nous avons besoin de ces reliques, que comptes-tu faire, demanda Evangéline.

Vous aider, répondit-il en se détendant. D'après ce que j'ai compris, l'usage que vous voulez en faire est à de bonnes fins alors…

Il suspendit sa phrase, pensif puis les regarda tour à tour.

Et qu'y gagnerais-tu, demanda doucement Mordan.

Je veux laver l'honneur et la réputation des Xélors, répondit-il avec sérieux. Depuis les incidents avec Nox et le Compte Harbourg, notre peuple connaît un revers malchanceux. Je veux réparer leurs erreurs…

Il était sincère et personne n'en douta. Dans sa voix avait résonné les accents de la vérité et Yugo et les autres en furent touchés.

Je pense qu'il dit la vérité, déclara Ruel en croisant les bras. Latissa, c'est à toi de décider.

Il faudrait que je demande à l'Homme du Lac, répondit-elle en s'éloignant. Mais il se manifeste comme ça lui chante.

Tu n'as aucun moyen de l'invoquer, demanda Evangéline.

Il ne m'en a pas donné mais je vais essayer. Surveillez-le.

Elle disparut entre deux arbres en silence. Mordan et Pinpin restèrent un moment à fixer l'endroit où ils l'avaient vu s'éclipser puis reportèrent leur attention sur le Xélor qui s'était relevé.

Comment t'appelle-tu, demanda Amalia.

Kyrel Nichrom, pour vous servir, répondit le Xélor en s'inclinant.

Attend, Nichrom comme Nichrom Horlorgerie ?

Exact, je suis le petit-fils de Horlo, confirma-t-il posèment.

Amalia, tu pourrais nous éclairer, demanda Ruel, perdu.

Horlo Nichrom est le meilleur horloger du monde des Douze. Il est passé maître dans l'art des rouages et des aiguilles.

Elle a reçu un bracelet montre Sadida, il y a quelques années, expliqua Evangéline.

J'adore le travail de ton grand-père, s'exclama la Princesse.

Un bracelet montre style Sadida, vous avez dit, répéta Kyrel. Il n'en a créé qu'un seul pour…

Il se tut soudain, réalisant qui se trouvait devant lui et mit un genoux à terre pour s'incliner, paniqué.

Princesse Amalia Sheran Sharm, veuillez m'excuser pour mon impolitesse, dit-il à toute vitesse. J'ignorais que…

Houlà ! On se calme. Pas de ça avec moi. Relèves-toi, Kyrel.

Il parut décontenancé mais obéit. Le petit groupe le regardait, partagé entre amusement et surprise. Yugo se permit même de sourire.

Je suis ici en tant membre de la Confrérie du Tofu. Rien de plus.

Le Xélor regarda tour à tour toutes les personnes l'entourant et recula, effaré. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Le petit Eliatrop éclata de rire, vite suivi par un vieil Enutrof et un Iop au teint basané et tatoué.

Mais la Confrérie du Tofu ne comprend que cinq membres, s'exclama-t-il. Il y a Ruel Stroud, le Chevalier Tristepin de Percedal, Evangéline La Crâ, la Princesse Amalia et Yugo l'Eliatrop.

Elle vient de s'agrandir, annonça ce dernier. Je te présente Willow qui est aussi une Eliatrope et Mordan Vortival, appartenant à la Confrérie des Chercheurs de Reliques avec Latissa Pendragée, Chevalier de l'Ordre des Gardiens de Shushus qui est partie.

Le Xélor remarqua que le visage de la princesse s'était assombri à l'annonce de la jeune fille au bonnet vert, pour reprendre contenance quelques secondes plus tard. Apparemment, tous n'étaient pas d'accord avec ces changements. Il haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur Yugo.

Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur vous. Mais que faites-vous dans une endroit aussi reculé ?

Latissa prétend qu'il y aurait une relique ici, expliqua Mordan.

Mais toi, demanda Amalia. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté travailler avec ton grand-père ?

Pour la raison que j'ai évoqué. Les Xélors sont devenus les cibles de la colère des autres peuples. Même Nichrom Horlogerie en subit les conséquences. L'atelier de montage a été attaqué, il y a deux mois de ça. Presque tout y a brûlé. Je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés.

Il y eut un silence gêné. Tous avaient entendus parler des brimades que subissaient les Xélors depuis que Nox puis le maître de l'Île de Frigost s'en étaient pris à l'Arbre de Vie et au Royaune Sadida. Le roi Sheran Sharm avait bien tenté d'apaiser ses confrères mais les pertes avaient été trop conséquentes pour que les gens ignorent les Xélors.

J'irai m'entretenir avec mon père, annonça la Princesse. Kyrel, je peux peut-être protéger Horlo et ses ouvriers mais pas tout un peuple.

C'est pour ça que je veux participer à votre quête. Si nous réussissons, les gens changeront sûrement d'opinion sur nous.

Je pense qu'il a raison, ajouta Mordan. Zobals comme Xélors ne sont pas très appréciés et à juste titre. Si nous parvenons à accomplir cette quête divine, les choses devraient s'apaiser.

Tous hochèrent la tête, marquant leur approbation. Latissa choisit ce moment pour reparaître, les sourcils froncés de mécontentement.

Il ne répond pas, annonça-t-elle. Mais un Xélor ne sera pas de trop pour nous aider à trouver le Réveil. D'ailleurs, tu ne saurais pas où il est par hasard ?

Il ne se trouve pas ici.

Comment le sais-tu ?

C'est un objet divin Xélor, je peux le sentir.

Alors, ça veut dire que Titi et moi, on peut trouver la relique Iop, Eva, la Crâ, Amalia, la Sadida et Ruel, l'Enutrof ?

Normalement, oui. Mais il faut beaucoup de concentration et surtout, savoir ce que l'on doit trouver…

Ces paroles déstabilisèrent le Iop qui regarda sa consoeur mais elle semblait tout aussi perdue que lui. Il haussa les épaules et décida de ne pas se poser plus de questions. Ses amis étaient là pour ça.

La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, l'Homme du Lac m'a dit que la relique me suivait.

Comment ça, s'exclama Pinpin, intrigué.

Je n'en sais rien, s'écria-t-elle, éxédée. Il m'a juste dit qu'elle se déplaçait en même temps que nous. Rien de plus !

Après un silence de réflexion, l'Enutrof prit la parole.

Alors, on fait quoi, demanda Ruel. On part direction Astrub ?

Il me semble que c'est la seule chose à faire, soupira Latissa, puisqu'on ne sait pas à quoi elle ressemble.

En espérant qu'elle nous suive jusque là-bas, renchérit Mordan.

A midi, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un pré pour manger. Chacun mit en commun les vivres qu'il possédait, même si Ruel rechigna avant de partager. Lui, Mordan ainsi que Willow étaient les seuls à posséder un Havre-Sac.

J'ai du bouftou séché et du papioupain. Sinon, je peux toujours vous préparer de la soupe de chardon, proposa Willow un peu gênée de ne pas pouvoir donner autant que les autres.

Non, ne t'en fais pas, le midi on ne mange pas trop, sinon Ruel et Pinpin ont besoin de faire la sieste.

La dernière fois, toi aussi Yugo tu as bien dormi, s'écria l'Enutrof.

Moi j'ai des oignons, des Broutzels ou des Mad-laynes. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en saisissant le gâteau entre deux doigts, vous ne trouvez pas qu'on dirait Tristepin ?

Les autres lui lancèrent des regards d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude. Pourtant, le Zobal portait toujours son masque de la classe. Pour toute réponse, l'intéressé présenta le petit gâteau de profil, mettant bien en évidence la rondeur en son centre. Yugo comprit et regarda son ami Iop : son ventre ressemblait s'y méprendre à la forme ventrue d'une Mad-Layne. Il explosa alors de rire, vite rejoint par le reste de la petite troupe, excepté Pinpin, qui se tourna vers sa compagne en lui lançant un regard chargé de détresse.

Eva, je ne ressemble pas vraiment à une Mad-Layne, si ?

Sa voix trahissait son désarroi et la Crâ ne put se résoudre à lui assener le coup de grâce.

Mais non… Une Mad-Layne n'a pas de bras ni de jambes, répondit-elle en se retenant difficilement d'éclater de rire.

Cependant, les autres ne se privèrent pas alors que le Iop poussait un soupir de soulagement.

Willow l'imita : plus il y aurait de distance entre elle et ce village de fous, mieux elle se porterait. Elle n'avait aucune envie de croiser un bûcheron. Elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si l'un d'eux la reconnaissait mais surtout, ça mettrait ses nouveaux amis en danger. Ces hommes étaient capables de tuer et elle avait failli se faire lyncher avec sa mère, il y avait déjà seize ans de ça. Elle n'avait aucune envie de revivre ça.

Will.

Elle sursauta et se rendit compte que le petit groupe s'était mis en marche. Yugo se trouvait près d'elle et l'observait avec inquiétude.

Ça va ? Tu es toute pâle.

Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle en se forçant à sourire. Un mauvais souvenir qui m'est revenu en mémoire. Allons-y.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et se mit en marche. Ils marchèrent toute la journée et sortirent de la forêt en fin d'après-midi. Le jeune homme n'osa plus aborder le sujet et alla parler à Amalia, décidant que le malaise avait assez duré.

Alors : rassurée, demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Je dois avouer qu'elle est plutôt sympathique, avoua la Sadida à demi mot.

Mais tu n'es pas complètement convaincue…

Non… Désolée, Yugo mais on ne sait rien d'elle… Ça m'inquiète…

On ne sait rien non plus de Kyrel si ce n'est ce qu'il a bien voulu nous dire, déclara-t-il. Et pourtant, il n'a pas fallu grand chose pour vous convaincre.

La princesse tressaillit avant de baisser piteusement la tête. Yugo avait raison : Kyrel avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux alors que Willow représentait encore une menace pour elle.

Je vais essayer d'apprendre à la connaître, dit-elle. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle ne te fasse pas de mal.

Je sais, Amalia. Et merci pour toute l'attention que vous m'accordez. Je n'y serais pas arrivé sans vous tous.

Heureuse de te l'entendre dire, répliqua-t-elle en reprenant contenance.

Elle ne l'avouerait jamais à quiconque mais cette dernière phrase l'avait comblée de bonheur. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et se dirigea vers Latissa et Willow, en grande conversation. L'Eliatrop eut d'abord un mouvement de recul puis, voyant le sourire gêné de la Sadida, elle se détendit et lui rendit, discrète. Elles commencèrent à parler, d'abord en prenant garde à ce qu'elles disaient puis après quelques minutes, elles discutèrent à bâton rompu sous les regards bienveillants du reste du groupe. Elles en vinrent rapidement à parler vêtement, la Princesse étant une accroc de la mode, elle découvrit bientôt que Willow était aussi bien informée qu'elle en la matière. En revanche, Latissa se sentit très vite dépassée; pour elle, les vêtements se résumaient à son tabard et son pyjama. De ce fait, elle partit voir du côté de Kyrel et Tristepin si la conversation n'était pas plus à sa portée. Ils parlaient Boufbowl à son plus grand plaisir et elle découvrit bientôt que la Confrérie avait joué au Real Boitard et sous la direction du légendaire Kriss La Krass à Brakmar contre le Boufbowleur Masqué qui s'était avéré être une fille et la bien aimée de Kriss. Une fois de plus, elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles mais devant Evangéline et Ruel qui lui confirmèrent en rapportant quelques anecdotes qui manquaient franchement de classe mais pas d'humour, elle sourit et alla jusqu'à rire de leurs mésaventures.

Yugo marchait au côté de Mordan qui, comme à son habitude, était aussi silencieux qu'une tombe, serein et nullement gêné par l'absence de conversation. Soudain, il s'anima et se mit à déblatérer sur tout et n'importe quoi, prenant le garçon de court. Il se plaignit tout d'abord des bûcherons sauvages et archaïques avant de prendre leur défense, changeant de point de vue, puis il enchaîna sur le pourquoi d'une quête aussi glorieuse, mélangeant des propos sans queue ni tête, en débat avec lui-même. Yugo qui essayait de suivre, finit par éclater de rire. L'enthousiasme du Zobal n'était pas retomber et il se mit à rire de bon coeur à son tour, passant un bras autour des épaules de l'Eliatrop. Tout le groupe se retourna pour les dévisager. Les deux protagonistes se calmèrent avant d'échanger un regard complice qui les fit partir de plus belle dans un fou rire.

Je t'aime bien, petit, déclara finalement le Zobal, avant de retrouver son ton neutre habituel, ses yeux rivés sur la route qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant eux.

Yugo ne se formalisa pas et partit en avant en voyant Latissa leur faire de grands signes.

Ruel vient de me dire que tu avais une carte Shushu. Elle pourrait nous indiquer l'auberge la plus proche ?

Oui, je pense.

Yugo fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une carte qu'il déplia en souriant.

Grufon, il y a une auberge pas loin ?

C'est demandé si gentiment, soupira la carte.

Un plan des environs s'afficha et ils aperçurent une croix, indiquant l'auberge.

Il y a une taverne à six kilomètres au Nord. Demain, il faudra nous diriger au Nord-Est. Astrub est à un jour ou deux de marche.

Et il y a une autre étape sur la route ?

Grufon ?

Oui. Sur la route principale. On vous a vraiment pas appris les bonnes manières, à vous !

Merci, Grufon, dit Yugo en l'enroulant précipitamment avant que Latissa ne sorte une flopée d'insultes.

Ils se remirent en route, soulagés d'être pratiquement au bout du parcours pour la journée. En une heure, ils atteignirent un village paysan, un des plus petits qu'il leur avait été donné de voir. Presque en autarcie, il y avait le minimum pour vivre, un boulanger, un boucher et une auberge pour les voyageurs de passage, sûrement les seuls touristes qu'ils avaient. En entrant sur la place principale, la différence avec la bourgade de bûcheron sauta aux yeux de tous; le parfait contraire, comme le revers d'une médaille. Les environs étaient dégagés sur un patchwork de champs cultivés, des sourires sur tous les visages, des pious qui volaient ou picoraient près des maisons dont les portes d'entrée restaient grandes ouvertes. Mieux encore : lorsqu'ils croisaient un villageois, ils étaient salués ! Ils eurent même le loisir de demander où se trouvait la taverne, bien qu'ils n'auraient pas tourné bien longtemps pour la trouver. Ruel et Mordan en franchirent la porte et se dirigèrent vers le comptoir, tandis que le reste du groupe patientait à l'entrée.

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent, le sourire aux lèvres pour l'un, des étoiles dans les yeux pour l'autre, les deux compagnies étaient logés dans deux grandes chambres, les filles réunies entre elles, laissant les garçons s'organiser dans l'autre pièce. Elles s'installèrent et décidèrent de se reposer avant le repas. Willow s'installa tranquillement sur un lit et fourragea dans son sac pour en sortir une feuille de parchemin et une plume. Elle s'adossa contre la tête de lit et se mit à écrire patiemment et avec application.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda Latissa, à la fois intriguée et outrée.

Cette question attira l'attention des deux autres jeunes femmes, dont le regard se posa sur la jeune Eliatrop qui rougit violemment.

Je voulais envoyer une lettre à mes parents, dit-elle timidement. Pour les rassurer… Je suis partie sans trop leur donner d'explication alors, je voulais simplement leur dire que j'avais trouvé ce que je cherchais, que je me trouvais maintenant avec vous et qu'on se dirigeait vers Emelka.

Ils font quoi tes parents, demanda doucement Amalia.

Mon père est un archaologue, Derek Cherch. Je ne sais pas si ça vous dit quelque chose mais il paraît qu'il est très connu dans son domaine. Ma mère est une guérisseuse. Elle suit Derek et son équipe dans leurs déplacements et je faisais pareil avant de partir.

Ruel doit sûrement le connaître, supposa Evangéline. Si tu lui dis ça, il va te harceler de questions.

Latissa regarda attentivement la jeune fille et vit son air abattu.

Ils te manquent, demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Oui. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de rester aussi longtemps sans les voir. Ça fait treize ans que je vis avec Derek et ses assistants et leur compagnie me manque.

Ils sont où, en ce moment ?

Au Sanctuaire de l'Almanax. Il y a une conférence sur les orbes magiques.

Alors qu'elle terminait sa phrase, elle vit la Iop froncer dangereusement les sourcils. Sa méditation n'avait pas échappé aux deux autres qui échangèrent des regards à la fois surpris et inquiets. Finalement, la blonde déclara, peu sûre d'elle.

Il me semble avoir vu sur la carte magique que Almanax était à côté d'Astrub. Après, ma mémoire de Iop me fait peut-être défaut…

Non, c'est juste, confirma Eva.

Mais j'ai promis à Yugo de venir à Emelka avec lui, intervint l'Eliatrop.

Si tu lui dis que tu veux voir tes parents, il comprendra.

Sûrement, mais je pense qu'il serait plus sage que je les attende à Emelka. Je ne pense pas que ma présence va être bénéfique à Derek.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que son principal concurrent y est aussi et que... Oh et puis, je ne vais pas vous embêter avec ça, dit-elle soudain en rangeant ses affaires.

D'un commun accord, les trois jeunes filles suspendirent ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire et vinrent s'asseoir autour de leur nouvelle amie. Amilia lui attrapa la main et l'observa avec sérieux.

Que s'est-il passé qui t'empêche d'aller voir ta famille alors que tu en meures d'envie ?

Rien de dramatique, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Enfin... Quand on ne fait pas parti du cercle très fermé et misogyne des Fouilleurs.

Elle s'adossa contre le mur et soupira, faisant visiblement un gros effort pour prendre sur elle.

Il y a moins d'un an de ça, un site datant de l'âge de la Terreur a été découvert autour du centre historique de Bonta, à l'extérieur des fortifications. C'est Derek qui a été officiellement chargé de diriger les fouilles. C'était une aubaine pour lui. S'il découvrait des vestiges du premier affrontement entre Brakmar et Bonta, sa popularité monterait en flèche et appuierait sa candidature pour le poste de Maître Fouilleur, le plus haut grade pour un chercheur.

"Mais Pillo Destrouss convoite aussi le poste. C'est un être mesquin et prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Un jour, il est venu sur le site pour nous saluer et savoir comment les recherches avançaient, soit disant. Mais Derek n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien, tout comme ma mère et moi, qu'il venait dans le but de dénicher une relique avant mon père pour avoir tout le mérite. Mais nous ne pouvions pas lui en interdire l'accès. Alors, Derek m'a chargé de le surveiller pour la journée en compagnie de Driss, un de ses assistants. Cela a marché, tellement bien que je l'ai surpris en train de fouiller au mauvaise endroit.

"Quelques jours plus tôt nous avions découvert une zone très intéressante mais nous ne pouvions pas abandonner le chantier principal alors, nous l'avions laissé en suspens. J'ai discrètement suivi Pillo pendant que Driss allait prévenir mon père pour le prendre sur le fait et le chasser du chantier. Mais ils mettaient trop de temps à revenir et je voyais Pillo creuser encore et encore et déterrer des trésors que Derek aurait dû trouver. Alors, je suis intervenue.

"J'ai utilisé un portail zaap et je les ai renvoyés aux portes de la ville, lui et son équipe. Derek et Driss sont arrivés peu après. Je leur ai expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. J'avais écarté le danger pour quelque temps, mais Pillo reviendrait à la charge tôt ou tard.

"Depuis que vous avez sauvé ton Royaume, Amalia, les portails éliatrops ne sont plus un secret pour personne.

"Quand il a refait surface, quelques heures plus tard, Pillo a crié au scandale et m'a accusée d'avoir essayé de le tuer. Derek lui a dit que je les avais pris pour des bandits et que pour la gloire de la Confrérie des chercheurs, je les avais fait disparaître. Vous auriez vu leurs têtes, ajouta-t-elle en riant. Après, Derek a déterré lui-même les reliques et les a enfermé dans un coffre gardé par une demi-douzaine de Féca en leur assurant que leurs efforts seraient mentionnés lors de la présentation officielle.

"Depuis, Pillo me voue une haine inconditionnelle et j'ai peur que cela n'ait des conséquences sur la campagne de Derek."

Les filles gardèrent le silence, méditant ses paroles puis Evangéline soupira. Elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution que de rester en retrait le temps que le nouveau Maître Fouilleur soit désigné. Elle posa une main sur le bras de la jeune fille qui sortit de sa rêverie.

Dès que nous serons à Astrub, nous nous rendrons personnellement à l'Annuaire de l'Almanax pour lui transmettre ta lettre, déclara-t-elle solennellement.

Pour une fois, notre réputation va jouer en notre faveur, ajouta Amalia.

Vous feriez vraiment ça, s'exclama la jeune fille, pleine d'espoir.

Bien sûre et puis, je t'avouerai que cet ordre m'a toujours intriguée.

Et ce Pillo Destrouss mérite une bonne leçon, renchérit Latissa en agitant son poing.

La jeune fille sourit et serra la main encore posée sur son bras et se leva en faisant un demi tour, éclatante. Les filles rirent devant cette démonstration de joie enfantine et l'imitèrent.

Allons fêter ça !

Fêter quoi, demanda Amalia.

Notre rencontre, la quête des dieux et votre intervention prochaine auprès de ce cher Pillo.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire et la suivirent de bon coeur l'Eliatrop hors de leur chambre et descendirent en bavardant et en chahutant dans la salle commune de l'auberge où les garçons se trouvaient déjà. Ils les accueillirent avec joie et leur firent de la place à leur tablée. Amalia prit place en bout de table près de Ruel qui se décala en lui adressant un sourire bienveillant. Latissa s'assit entre ses deux nouveaux compagnons tandis que Evangéline rejoignait Tristepin qui la couva amoureusement du regard. Quant à Willow, elle resta un moment en retrait à observer cette joyeuse compagnie avec bonheur. Yugo se retourna et tapota sur le banc près de lui, l'imitant lorsque qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la grotte la veille, lui souriant avec douceur et sincérité. Elle lui répondit et prit place en engageant la conversation avec animation, insouciante et heureuse de partager cet instant de paix avec ses nouveaux compagnons de route et, l'espérait-elle, ses amis.


	8. Les Eliatrops

Wakfu

 **CHAPITRE 7**

Le jour suivant se passa tranquillement. Les Confréries eurent le droit à quelques combats sans grand danger et découvrirent que Willow n'avait aucune connaissance ni maîtrise de ses pouvoirs éliatrops. Yugo commença à la former et lui promit de poursuivre une fois arrivée à l'auberge.

C'est mon frère qui m'a appris les bases, lui raconta-il. Pour le reste, j'ai expérimenté. J'ai même brûlé Az.

Ce dernier confirma bruyamment, n'ayant rien oublié de la manière dont son ami lui avait carbonisé l'arrière train ce qui fit rire la jeune fille. Il lui raconta leur recherche du Dofus de Grougaloragran et comment le gardien Osamodas avait failli les tuer en les prenant pour des voleurs.

On cherchait à trouver un rocher en forme de tête de dragon. Mais pas moyen de mettre la main dessus. Quand on est arrivé dans ce trou au milieu du labyrinthe de roches, il commençait à faire nuit. Du coup, je me suis installé sur une pierre plate pour dormir. Le rocher était juste au-dessus de nos têtes !

Et tu t'en es rendu compte à quel moment ?

Quand le gardien à essayer de m'aplatir la tête avec son marteau. J'avais commis le sacrilège de toucher le rocher sacré du dragon. Après ça, je lui ai expliqué le but de ma venue et il m'a accueilli chez lui, dans le sanctuaire.

Tu as eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir pu le raisonner. C'est très rare qu'un gardien laisse le temps à un intrus de s'expliquer.

C'est vrai mais je crois que le présence d'un Tofu blanc et bleu y a été pour beaucoup. Adamaï était resté emprisonné sous cette forme à cause du Chienchien de Nox.

J'ai hâte de rencontrer Balthazar, avait-elle avoué. Je n'ai jamais vu de dragon et pourtant, nos deux peuples sont si proches…

Ça risque d'être compliqué mais je vais faire tout mon possible, lui promit-il.

Après cela, elle avait gardé le silence pendant des heures, se contentant de marcher, plongée dans ses pensées. Quelque chose semblait la perturber et elle ne cessait de lancer des coups d'oeil à la dérobée au garçon et à tripoter les oreilles de son bonnet. Le soir, ils firent halte dans une bourgade à peine plus petite que Emelka et quand l'aubergiste leur eût assigné des chambres, elle s'était excusée et retirée dans celle qu'elle partageait avec Latissa, laissant ses compagnons pantois et soucieux.

Elle doit sûrement s'inquiéter pour son père, avança Amalia.

Il n'y a pas que ça, ajouta la Crâ. Vous avez vu comme elle martyrisait son bonnet ? Elle n'a pas arrêté de le toucher sur tout le trajet. Et je crois qu'elle voulait te demander quelque chose, Yugo, mais qu'elle n'a pas osé.

Je pense savoir ce que c'est, répondit ce dernier en se levant. Je vais aller la voir pour tirer ça au clair. Latissa, vous êtes dans quelle chambre ?

La 18, je crois.

Il la remercia et monta à l'étage d'un pas léger. Les autres continuèrent à manger tranquillement. La jeune fille était inquiète et les autres pouvaient aisément la comprendre. Tous étaient épuisés par la journée de marche et profitaient de ce moment de répit. Demain, il leur faudrait encore parcourir des kilokamètres avant d'atteindre, pour les deux Eliatrops, Emelka et pour les autres, Astrub qui se trouvait à plus d'une journée de marche.

J'espère que l'on trouvera rapidement les indices concernant les reliques, soupira Amalia en s'étirant voluptueusement.

La plupart des sanctuaires se trouvent à Astrub, pour le reste, les autres sont érigés un peu de partout sur le continent.

Peut-être qu'en s'adressant à des représentants de chaque croyance, on parviendrait à trouver des indices, tenta Amalia. Nous sommes déjà six représentants même si, désolée Mordan, les Zobals ne sont pas encore reconnus comme des croyants à part entière. Sadida a ordonné que vous bâtissiez un temple mais techniquement, vous êtes les gardiens des masques contenant les neuf parties de l'âme du fils du Dieu Iop engendré avec une poupée Sadida.

Mordan écarquilla les yeux, étonné que la jeune Princesse ait tant de connaissances sur son peuple. Mais dans un sens, c'était logique; les Zobals descendaient indirectement de Sadida, et une personne du statut d'Amalia se devait de tout savoir de son propre peuple.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il va nous falloir douze représentants minimum, déclara Latissa.

Exact. Astrub sera une excellente occasion de se faire des alliés, approuva Mordan en hochant la tête.

Amalia soupira et leva les yeux en direction du plafond, inquiète. Savoir que les deux Eliatrops se trouvaient seuls à l'étage la perturbait même si elle savait à présent que Willow ne leur voulait aucun mal.

Princesse Amalia ?

Elle sursauta et aperçut Kyrel à ses côtés. Elle lui sourit et s'efforça d'oublier son trouble.

Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Princesse, Kyrel. Je suis bien loin de mon royaume et ne vaux pas plus que vous.

Pour moi, vous restez la Princesse du Royaume Sadida, répondit-il en secouant la tête. Que diriez-vous de regarder les pièces de la prochaine collection de Nichrom Horlogerie ? J'ai pu récupérer le catalogue avant de partir.

Volontiers, approuva-t-elle. Horlo est un véritable magicien du temps.

C'est vrai et je peux dire sans me vanter qu'il a su transmettre sa passion.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent s'installer au coin du feu en bavardant. Le Xélor lui présenta le catalogue en lui racontant comment son grand-père en était venu à créer certaines pièces et celles qu'il avait réalisé lui-même. Amalia l'écoutait avec fascination, ébahie par tout le travail nécessaire derrière chaque modèle.

Et ma montre, demanda-t-elle soudain. Raconte-moi comment est venue l'idée.

C'est moi qui a réalisé le croquis, répondit timidement Kyrel. Votre peuple m'a toujours fasciné et quand j'ai entendu dire que le Roi Sheran Sharm voulait offrir un bracelet montre à sa fille, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. J'y ai passé deux jours entiers et finalement, quand j'eus enfin terminé, je l'ai amené à Horlo. Vous n'imaginez pas mon angoisse. Quand il s'agit d'horlogerie, mon grand-père est intransigeant. Mais à mon grand étonnement, il a ri et m'a ordonné de passer au montage. J'étais si heureux. C'était la première fois qu'on me laissait participé et en plus, pour créer ma pièce ! Depuis, Horlo m'a nommé chef de réalisation. Père me répète souvent que j'aurai dû naître Sadida mais je ne pense pas. J'aime trop les montres et les horloges pour ça !

Je suis heureuse de pouvoir rencontrer le créateur d'un tel bijou, déclara la jeune fille. Tu n'imagine pas ma joie quand j'ai ouvert la boîte. Quand je suis au palais, je la porte constamment. Mais quand je pars en voyage, j'ai trop peur de la casser ou de me la faire voler. Qui sait ce que nous réserve l'aventure…

Des découvertes, des trésors, des amitiés mais aussi des déceptions, répondit le jeune horloger.

Vraiment ? Même de la part de ses alliés ?

Oui, même quand ces derniers ne s'en rendent pas compte et que l'on ne comprend pas soi-même ses sentiments.

La princesse referma le catalogue qu'elle feuilletait distraitement et regarda le Xélor droit dans les yeux, le déstabilisant. Pour une fois, il ne portait pas son masque et ne put cacher son désarroi.

J'en déduis que tu as remarqué mon trouble, Kyrel, dit-elle à voix basse. Que me conseillerais-tu ?

Je n'ai aucun conseil à vous prodiguer, Princesse, répondit-il en reprenant son sang-froid. Je ne suis pas très expérimenté en ce qui concerne les dilemmes amoureux et je n'ai qu'un an de plus que vous. C'est un brouillard complet pour moi. Mais demandez plutôt à votre amie Evangéline. Ne s'est-elle pas unie à Sir Tristepin ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils ont eu deux enfants ensemble.

J'en suis la marraine, confirma la jeune fille. Tu dois avoir raison, Kyrel. Je lui en ferais part, ce soir, quand nous serons seules. Merci à toi. L'attention que tu me portes me va droit au coeur.

Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Princesse, répondit-il en s'inclinant. Et si nous faisions une petite partie de cartes ?

Tous approuvèrent et Amalia fut reconduit à la table au bras du Xélor. Elle ne l'admettrait jamais mais cela lui faisait du bien d'être à nouveau considérée comme une personne de sang royal. Même si la spontanéité et l'authenticité de sa relation avec les membres de la Confrérie la ravissaient, cela pouvait aussi se montrer dévastateur.

Yugo gravit les marches d'un pas tranquille, la fatigue annihilant tout sentiment de panique ou d'urgence en lui. Willow s'inquiétait de savoir ce qu'il cachait sous son bonnet. Fort bien, il lui suffisait de demander. Après tout, il n'avait rien à lui cacher et cela leur donnerait encore l'occasion de se rapprocher. Cette obsession de la connaître et la découvrir encore et toujours le surprenait autant qu'il le rendait heureux.

La chambre 18 se trouvait au bout du couloir. Il se zappa, atterrit devant la porte et toqua avec entrain. Une petite voix lui répondit.

Willow ? Je peux entrer ?

Yugo ? Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

Non. Je voulais te voir, dit-il sans détour. Ou attend, je reviens. Bouge pas !

Il repartit à toute vitesse et revint peu après, laissant tout juste le temps à la jeune fille de se passer de l'eau sur le visage et d'enfiler son bonnet. Quand il toqua à nouveau, elle l'accueillit d'un sourire engageant quoique fatigué. Il fit abstraction de ses yeux rouges et alla déposer le plateau garni de petits gâteaux et de deux tasses de thé.

Tu n'as pratiquement rien mangé ce midi, se justifia-t-il.

Tu es adorable, Yugo.

Non, je suis inquiet, répliqua-t-il. Parce que tu ne t'es pas décidée à venir me voir pour me poser la question qui te perturbait tant. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Non, enfin si, se reprit-elle. C'est juste que… Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ces futilités.

Qui t'a dit que tes questions étaient futiles ?

Moi. Parce qu'elles le sont. Tu as d'autres choses à régler que ma curiosité mal placée.

Il soupira et bras croisés, l'observa longuement. Même à cet instant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer égoïstement, alors qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. Il lui prit doucement la main et la fit asseoir sur une chaise entourant la petite table sous la fenêtre. La nuit était éclairée par une pleine lune immaculée qui faisait étinceler la chevelure de la jeune fille.

Ferme les yeux, dit-il doucement sans lâcher sa main.

Elle obéit après lui avoir décroché une moue à la fois méfiante et amusée. Yugo saisit son bonnet de son autre main et le fit glisser avec lenteur. Il n'avait jamais révélé son secret à quiconque. Seul Alibert savait ce qu'il cachait sous son bonnet et encore, cela faisait des années qu'il ne les voyait plus si ce n'est quand il lui coupait les cheveux.

Yugo ? Tout va bien ? Tu trembles…

O-oui, bafouilla-t-il en se reprenant. Tends ta main.

Elle s'exécuta et sursauta légèrement quand elle sentit le contact brûlant de sa peau sur la sienne. Il dirigea sa main au niveau de sa tête et avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre, ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec ce qu'un Eliatrop avait de plus intime et fragile. Elle voulut s'écarter mais le jeune garçon la retint avec douceur et fermeté.

Je peux ouvrir les yeux, demanda-t-elle doucement.

Pas encore. Tu sais, je ne les ai jamais montré à personne sauf à mon Papa Alibert. C'est pas que j'en ai honte mais… Je crois que c'est une partie de nous que l'on ne doit révéler qu'à très peu de personnes.

Alors, pourquoi moi et pas Amalia ou Evangéline ? Tu as passé plus de huit ans à leurs côtés.

Tu es spéciale, avoua-t-il. Et tu partages cette particularité.

Cette fois-ci, elle ouvrit les yeux et le considéra, stupéfaite. Ses ailes brillaient d'un éclat bleuté dans la pénombre, l'éclairant d'une lumière irréelle la pièce. Ses iris semblant être faites d'or en fusion ne la quittaient pas. Elle tendit son autre main et la posa sur sa joue, impressionnée mais irrémédiablement attirée par ce petit être qui était venu la sortir de la grotte obscure dans laquelle elle se terrait.

Je peux les voir, demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle se sentit hocher la tête et le vit avec crainte tendre sa main vers son bonnet. Elle ne fit pas un geste pour le retenir alors que tout son être lui hurlait de s'écarter. Elle sentit le tissu glisser de sa tête et ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir sa réaction. Elle avait beau se dire encore et encore qu'ils étaient pareils, révéler cette partie de son anatomie la mettait mal-à-l'aise, pire que s'il l'avait surprise à moitié nue.

" _Je crois que c'est une partie de nous que l'on ne doit révéler qu'à très peu de personnes."_ Il avait raison. Ces ailes étaient la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle possédait d'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient que deux à en avoir.

J'ai vécu toute mon enfance dans le village de bûcherons, dit-elle soudain sans ouvrir les yeux. Ma mère m'a recueillie quand le gardien du sanctuaire m'a trouvée dans la forêt. C'était la guérisseuse du village et même si on se méfiait de nous, ce statut nous mettait hors de danger. Ça a duré neuf ans. Neuf ans de tranquillité jusqu'au jour où une femme m'a surprise sans mon bonnet et a vu mes ailes. Ils étaient prêts à me tuer mais Derek qui était de passage dans le village est intervenu en notre faveur et nous avons simplement été chassées.

"Il nous a pris sous sa protection et a engagé ma mère comme guérisseuse et moi, comme son assistante. Peu après, ils se sont mariés et Derek m'a officiellement reconnue comme sa fille.

" Ça fait déjà treize ans et ils sont heureux ensemble. Pourtant, je n'oublierai jamais la terreur que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai vu qu'ils étaient près à tuer ma mère à cause de moi."

Will…

Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, le coupa-t-elle. Que ce n'est pas de ma faute et pourtant ! Si je n'avais pas eu ces ailes, rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé !

C'est vrai, approuva-t-il. Vous n'auriez pas quitté le village avec Derek et ils ne seraient sûrement pas mariés aujourd'hui. Vous seriez peut-être restées quelques temps encore avant qu'ils ne trouvent quelques choses à vous reprocher et que vous ne partiez dans la précipitation.

Willow rouvrit les yeux et le fixa, stupéfaite. Elle n'avait jamais réfléchi plus loin que le moment où sa mère avait failli être abattue, désirant effacer ce souvenir pour toujours de leur mémoire. Mais Yugo avait raison : jamais elle ne se serait décidé à partir avec Derek s'il n'était pas intervenu en leur faveur.

Elle lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras, reconnaissante. Yugo resta tétanisé de surprise pendant de longues secondes, déstabilisé par sa spontanéité mais surtout par sa proximité et finit par passer ses bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui, aussi euphorique qu'intimidé.

Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de tes ailes, murmura-t-il au bout de quelques minutes. Parce qu'elles dictent ce que tu es et aussi parce qu'elles sont magnifiques.

Elle rit et passa une main dans ses cheveux, joueuse. Depuis deux jours, il n'avait cessé de la rassurer et de la consoler. Maintenant, c'était à son tour de l'épauler. Après tout, c'était elle l'aînée, même si elle ne savait rien des siens.

Et si on les goûter, ces petits gâteaux ? Je meurs de faim.

Yugo s'écarta, heureux de voir que son amie avait repris du poil de la bête. Elle servit le thé et prit une pâtisserie dans laquelle elle mordit avec entrain avant de tousser.

Ils sont archi secs, s'exclama-t-elle en buvant une gorgée.

Il éclata de rire et trempa le sien dans le thé avant de le manger. Il sentit le goût du beurre, puissant et presque écoeurant puis la saveur plus subtile du thé et ferma les yeux. Il était à bout de force. Maintenant que tout était réglé, il n'avait plus aucune raison de lutter contre le sommeil et avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Tu devrais aller te coucher, lui conseilla-t-elle.

Non, ça va, lui assura-t-il. Ça va passer.

Vas au moins sur le lit, Yugo. Tu as besoin de repos.

Il obéit et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers le lit de la jeune fille. Elle enleva ses affaires et le regarda se laisser tomber comme une masse sur le matelas en plumes de Piou. Comme elle l'avait prévu, il ne mit pas dix minutes à s'endormir et elle le couvrit de sa cape après lui avoir retiré ses chaussures. Elle finit par s'asseoir au pied du lit et à l'observer en train de dormir avec toute l'insouciance du monde. Timidement, elle approcha sa main et la passa dans ses cheveux. Le petit garçon gémit dans son sommeil et s'apaisa bientôt. Willow décida d'aller chercher Mordan pour transporter le dormeur dans son lit mais se ravisa au dernier moment, préférant l'observer encore.

En deux jours, elle était parvenue à se faire accepter par tout le monde, même Amalia qui l'avait rejetée dans un premier temps. D'ici peu, elle apprendrait à contrôler ses pouvoirs et n'aurait plus de raison d'avoir peur. Et qui sait, si Eva et les autres parvenaient à entrer dans l'Annuaire de l'Almanax, elle pourrait bientôt voir sa mère et Derek à Emelka.

Elle avait hâte d'y être et de rencontrer le dragon et le petit Chibi ainsi que le père de Yugo dont Ruel lui avait dit tant de bien. Souriante, devant le spectacle de son jeune roi endormi, elle se leva et partit s'asseoir à la table pour terminer sa lettre. Elle la remettrait à Eva demain quand ils se sépareraient.

Son travail terminé, elle redescendit dans la salle commune et trouva ses amis encore attablés, pris dans une partie de cartes endiablée. Elle s'assit dans un coin et observa la partie qui se jouait à présent entre Eva et Kyrel. Ils s'affrontaient du regard pour déterminer les points faibles de l'autre. Puis, sur un signal d'Amalia, ils abattirent leurs cartes. Immédiatement, la Crâ eut un sourire triomphant tandis que le Xélor poussait un soupir de désespoir théâtral. Willow applaudit en riant.

Comment as-tu su que je poserai cette carte, demanda Kyrel.

Élémentaire, mon cher, répondit Eva, pas peu fière de son coup.

Yugo n'est pas avec toi, Will, demanda Amalia.

Il s'est endormi, répondit l'intéressée sans se départir de son sourire.

Mordan, est-ce que tu pourrais le porter dans son lit, demanda Ruel. On devrait aller se coucher nous aussi. La journée de demain sera tout aussi fatiguante.

Et toi, Will ? Tu vas bien, demanda Latissa, inquiète.

Oui, beaucoup mieux. Merci, Titi.

La Iop hocha la tête et partit se coucher après avoir salué ses amis. Tous l'imitèrent, excepté les trois femmes de la Confrérie du Tofu qui restèrent encore pour bavarder jusqu'à ce qu'elles tombent de fatigue. Amalia n'eut pas le loisir d'interroger son amie comme le Xélor lui avait conseillé et se promit de le faire le plus tôt possible.


	9. A l'auberge du Bouftou Croustillant

Wakfu

 **CHAPITRE 8**

Le lendemain, Latissa fut réveillée aux aurores par une Eliatrop débordante d'énergie, ce qui eut le don de lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle rabattit la couverture sur sa tête en grognant quand elle entendit Pinpin crier de la salle commune.

Les filles ! Le petit-déj' est servi !

On arrive, répondit Willow sur le même ton. Aller, debout, Titi ! Une fantastique journée nous attend.

Tu parles, répondit l'autre en envoyant valdinguer ses couvertures. Une journée de marche au milieu de nulle part et pour tout opposant, des petits bandits qui commettent des larcins non moins petits. Et arrête de m'appeler Titi !

L'Eliatrop éclata de rire et termina de faire son sac tandis que la Iop faisait un brin de toilette avant de s'habiller et de l'imiter. Puis, elles descendirent, l'une fraîche comme un pichon, et l'autre encore mal réveillée et bougonne. Amalia et Evangéline n'étaient toujours pas arrivées. Willow salua les garçons avec entrain et s'assit à côté de Mordan, qui se montrait très loquace depuis son réveil. Elle salua Yugo d'un hochement de tête qui lui répondit en rougissant violemment, la faisant sourire.

Il s'était endormi comme un bébé devant elle, pire, Pinpin lui avait raconté que le Zobal l'avait transporté jusqu'à leur chambre sans qu'il ne se réveille !

Yugo ?

Il sursauta et se redressa d'un bloc pour fixer la jeune fille qui l'observait en souriant, rayonnante.

Il nous reste combien de kilokamètres avant d'arriver à Emelka ?

Une trentaine, répondit-il après avoir sorti Grufon. A environ quatre heure d'ici, la route se sépare en deux. A partir de là, on pourrait se zapper. Ce sera plus rapide.

D'accord.

Elle se leva et s'étira, de bonne humeur. Puis, se dirigea vers la porte avec entrain.

Je vais faire un tour dans le village, déclara-t-elle. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Je peux venir avec toi, demanda Mordan.

Volontiers.

Il se leva et la devança en trottinant pour lui ouvrir la porte en s'inclinant avec élégance, faisant rire la jeune fille. Elle sortit en saluant une dernière fois le petit groupe et la porte se referma sur ce duo improbable.

Vous croyez que ça va aller, demanda Yugo, inquiet.

Les villageois ont l'air plus ouverts d'esprits que les bûcherons et Mordan sait à quoi s'en tenir, le rassura Ruel. Quant à Willow, sa bonne humeur est contagieuse. Elle n'a rien à craindre.

Il hocha la tête, tranquillisé et termina de manger avec entrain. Il avait hâte de la présenter à Alibert et de se retrouver entouré de sa famille chez lui. Son jumeau lui manquait cependant, il ne doutait pas qu'ils seraient à nouveau réunis. Et puis, il en avait assez de partir au quatre coins du monde sans jamais rien trouver et d'être loin d'eux.

Amalia et Eva descendirent peu après et déjeunèrent en vitesse. Quand tous furent prêts, ils décidèrent de retrouver le Zobal et l'Eliatrop dans le village. Ils les découvrirent en grande conversation avec un vieux monsieur sur la place et s'approchèrent. Visiblement, la jeune fille marchandait avec lui pour obtenir une petite bourse en cuir qu'il balançait ostensiblement entre eux.

Nous sommes en pleine saison, ça ne vaut pas plus de 8 kamas, déclara-t-elle.

12 kamas, et c'est mon dernier mot, répondit le vieillard.

Soudain, les yeux de Ruel brillèrent d'un éclat de convoitise. Alertée, Eva se rapprocha de lui et l'attrappa par le bras avant qu'il ne s'interpose.

Laisse-là faire, Ruel.

Mais…

C'est son marchandage.

Il inclina la tête, peiné et regarda la jeune fille mener ses négociations avec envie. Et, il devait admettre qu'elle s'en sortait bien, même s'il se serait montré beaucoup plus offensif. Finalement, elle obtint sa bourse pour 5 kamas et les rejoignit, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Amalia, impressionnée.

De la Noitcerruser ou de l'herbe de vie, si vous préférez, déclara triomphalement la jeune fille. Elle ne pousse que dans cette région et je n'en avais plus en stock.

A quoi elle sert ?

Elle provoque un sommeil profond et réparateur. C'est une herbe très rare.

Alors, comment se fait-il que tu l'ais eu pour presque rien, s'exclama Kyrel, outré.

Parce les gens d'ici ne la considèrent pas à sa juste valeur mais comme de la mauvaise herbe. Certains continuent à en ramasser pour les gens de passage comme moi.

Dans ce cas, déclara Ruel, rouge de colère. Tu t'es faite arnaquer !

La jeune fille secoua doucement la tête et lui sourit.

Je l'ai payé pour sa peine, déclara-t-elle. Vu son âge avancé, ça n'a pas dû être une mince affaire de ramasser une telle quantité. Mais 20 kamas, c'était beaucoup trop !

Ruel hocha la tête, satisfait et le groupe se remit en route. Willow fut d'une compagnie des plus agréables et égailla la marche de quelques balades apprises lors de ses voyages avec Derek. Amalia se joint à elle et lui enseigna même la chanson de l'île de Pandawa, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

L'heure passa vite et bientôt, ils aperçurent l'embranchement où les deux Eliatrops devaient les quitter. La jeune fille ne se départit pas de son sourire mais un voile de tristesse l'avait considérablement assombri. Elle sortit sa lettre du Havresac et la tendit à la Crâ qui la rangea avec précaution dans sa besace.

Salue Alibert de notre part et prend bien soin d'eux, lui dit-elle en lui étreignant brièvement le bras.

Promis, répondit la jeune fille avec émotion.

On vous donnera des nouvelles dès qu'on en saura plus sur les reliques, promit Latissa. Et on t'envoie tes parents.

Merci, Lati.

Elle salua tous ses amis puis attendit que Yugo ait terminé, trépignant d'impatience. Elle avait hâte de se mesurer à lui et surtout de mettre fin à la scène d'au revoir. Cela lui rappelait le fait qu'elle était partie en pleine nuit de la demeure familiale pour ne pas voir pleurer sa mère. En y pensant, il était probable que la prochaine fois que Derek la verrait, elle en prendrait pour son grade. Il lui crierait dessus comme un forcené, ce qui ne manquerait pas de la faire rire, puis elle s'excuserait et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre et elle retrouverait ses parents.

Yugo revint en courant vers elle et lui attrapa la main, les yeux larmoyant mais souriant bravement en faisant de grands signes de la mains à ses amis qui disparurent dans un tournant. Il finit par baisser le bras et resta un moment aussi immobile et silencieux qu'une statue avant de s'animer soudainement et de marcher, tenant toujours la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. Elle respecta son silence et marcha à ses côtés sans rien dire, profitant du calme et de la campagne. Elle adorait ces vastes paysages et l'ambiance paisible qui s'en dégageait. Finalement, elle s'arrêta et mit genou à terre face au jeune garçon qui eut un mouvement de recul, les joues roses.

Yugo, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas partir avec eux à Astrub ? On pourrait enquêter plus tard sur mes origines, non, demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Non, c'est mieux comme ça, répondit-il en souriant. J'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec ma famille et avec toi, dans mon village et mettre entre parenthèses cette quête. Tout le monde a besoin de prendre un peu de recul et de faire le point sur ses motivations.

Elle poussa un long soupir et se releva en s'étirant.

Bon, on se la fait, cette course, lança-t-elle.

Yugo eut un sourire malicieux et hocha la tête en sortant Grufon de sa besace. Il montra le chemin qu'ils devaient suivre à la jeune fille puis, ils se mirent en place, attendant le signal de Az. Quand ce dernier pépia, ils activèrent leurs portails et s'élancèrent. Les portails apparaissaient pour mieux se matérialiser des kamètres plus loin. Voyant que Willow semblait s'en sortir à merveille, le garçon décida d'accélérer la cadence. Elle l'imita et commença même à le devancer sérieusement. Quand elle aperçut les portes d'Emelka, elle lança un portail zap vers Yugo qui n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver et l'ouvrit à des centaines de mètres au-dessus du sol puis se zappa à sa rencontre. Attrapant sa main, elle lui sourit et ouvrit un portail qui le mena encore plus haut et se laissa tomber en chute libre, admirant la ville où son ami avait vécu toute son enfance.

C'est magnifique, murmura-t-elle.

Bienvenue chez moi, Willow, lui répondit Yugo, revigoré par la vision de sa ville natale.

Il activa un portail et ils disparurent quelques secondes pour réapparaître aux pieds des portes. Main dans la main, ils les franchirent et furent accueillis par les villageois qui avaient reconnu le garçon. Il se retrouvèrent rapidement encerclés par des visages accueillants qui émurent la jeune fille.

Yugo, enfin rentré, s'exclama un homme en lui donnant une claque dans l'épaule qui le fit fléchir.

Et en bonne compagnie, ajouta un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années.

Je vous présente Willow, annonça Yugo. C'est aussi une Eliatrop.

Tous la saluèrent chaleureusement comme une vieille connaissance, ce qui eut pour effet de la déstabiliser et de lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Jamais elle n'avait eu le droit à un tel accueil. Yugo étreignit sa main avec douceur puis s'adressa aux villageois.

Je vais à l'auberge. Mon papa Alibert ne sait pas que je suis là.

Il salua tout le monde et entraîna son amie à sa suite dans un dédale de rues, jusqu'à arriver sur la place principale. Là, il se stoppa et lui désigna une maison coquette aux fenêtres grandes ouvertes qui laissaient s'échapper un fumet qui mit l'eau à la bouche de la jeune fille. Sur la façade avant, un panneau avait été accroché. On pouvait lire "Le Bouftou Croustillant".

Elle remarqua alors une silhouette massive et rassurante qui s'affairait à l'entrée et se figea totalement. Yugo ne lui laissa pas le loisir de se poser plus de question et s'élança en interpellant l'homme qui fit volte face, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

Yugo ?

Willow s'avança et reconnut un Enutrof sur le pas de la porte, portant un bébé avec un chapeau marron semblable au sien dans ses bras, un dragonnet noir volant dans son sillage. Yugo lui sauta au cou puis ébouriffa les cheveux du petit qui éclata de rire.

A présent, la jeune fille comprenait pourquoi il voulait tant rejoindre cette endroit. Toute le ville semblait vivre dans un bonheur pur et simple qui la remua considérablement. Quand il reprit enfin ses esprits, Yugo l'attrapa par la main et la planta devant sa famille.

Papa, voici Willow, annonça-t-il. Elle possède un Dofus comme nous, mais il n'y a aucun dragon à l'intérieur. Je lui ai proposé de venir ici pour essayer de trouver des réponses et pour m'aider dans ma quête.

Elle s'inclina précipitamment, impressionnée et mal à l'aise.

Désolée de m'imposer parmi vous, s'excusa-t-elle.

Allons, tu es la bienvenue, Willow, lui répondit Alibert. Je te présente Chibi et Grougaloragrane, son frère dragon.

Il lui tendit l'enfant qu'elle cala adroitement dans ses bras, sous le charme. En les observant bien, Alibert se fit la réflexion qu'elle aurait très bien pu être sa soeur, il n'aurait pas vu la différence. Avec leurs cheveux blancs et leurs traits fins, ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Mais entrez, je vais te préparer une chambre, Willow et un bon ragoût dont tu me diras des nouvelles.

Je peux vous aider, demanda-t-elle, timidement.

Occupe-toi de Chibi le temps que je prépare ta chambre. Ce garnement cavale comme une Dragodinde et il me cause bien du souci.

Willow hocha la tête, souriante et les suivit à l'intérieur de l'auberge. Alibert la fit installer dans un sofa à l'arrière de la boutique et lui servit une tasse de lait de Boufette. Yugo disparut à l'étage avec son père, serein. Son fils lui raconta ses péripéties depuis sa rencontre avec la jeune fille. Il lui parla aussi du mystérieux Dofus dévoreur de Wakfu et du lien qu'il l'unissait à la jeune fille. Alibert lui rappela alors les évènements survenus avec Qilby et son fils s'efforça de le rassurer.

Je comprends que tu sois inquiet après ce qui s'est passé avec Qilby mais Willow n'est pas comme ça. Elle ignore tout de notre peuple et de nos pouvoirs et sait à peine se servir des portails. Amalia aussi ne lui a pas fait confiance au début mais elle a su prouver sa bonne foi.

J'espère que tu as raison, Yugo, lui répondit son père. Sincèrement.

Yugo hocha la tête, pas totalement satisfait mais il ne pouvait le blâmer pour sa méfiance car après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, elle était justifiée.

Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'elle n'est pas une gardienne mais elle possède un Dofus sans dragon et Baltazar nous a bien dit que seuls les gardiens se trouvaient hors de la dimension où je l'ai envoyé avec les enfants.

Mais les Dofus restent même après votre naissance, non ?

Oui mais nous sommes directement lié à eux. Là, je n'ai pas vus d'autre lien que celui entre elle et l'oeuf.

Alors, tu n'as pas d'idée sur ce qu'elle pourrait être ? Adamaï ou Baltazar ne t'ont jamais parlé d'Eliatrop originel sans frère dragon ?

Non, jamais et d'après moi, c'est contre-nature. Un oeuf de dragon ne peut pas contenir qu'un Eliatrop.

Il faudrait interroger Balthazar…

En espérant qu'il ait une réponse mais sincèrement, j'en doute fort… En attendant, j'ai envie de profiter de mon retour à la maison. Ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi.

Tu parles ! Grougal est un vrai petit monstre et Chibi va finir par me rendre complètement dingue.

Je vais t'aider et Willow aussi, déclara le garçon en sortant de la chambre.

Je serais curieux de savoir comment elle s'en sort avec Chibi.

Ils descendirent en catimini et se glissèrent sans bruit dans l'arrière boutique. Une fois l'épais rideau franchi, ils entendirent le son d'une mélodie et aperçurent la jeune fille tranquillement assise dans le sofa, berçant l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle lui chantait une berceuse qui avait eu raison de l'enfant qui dormait à présent à point fermé. Une fois assurée que le petit ne se réveillerait pas, elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre, pensive. Quelque chose l'inquiétait et Yugo pensait bien savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Willow n'était plus tout à fait sûre de vouloir découvrir ses origines et les secrets qui les entouraient. Seule la déesse savait ce qui allait advenir et la jeune fille avait peur de se retrouver dans une situation encore plus terrible que maintenant.

Finalement, elle baissa les yeux sur le visage potelé de l'enfant et eut un sourire tendre, charmée par le petit garçon qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. Alibert l'observait attentivement et malgré ses craintes, il sentait ses réticences s'effacer lentement. Un être aussi cruel que Qilby n'aurait pas sourit devant un tel spectacle et n'aurait sûrement pas prit la peine de chanter une berceuse à un enfant. Non, Willow n'était pas méchante et sans se l'avouer, l'Enutrof en était persuadé.

Il s'avança d'un pas tranquille et vint se poster près d'elle sans qu'elle ne le voit.

Je vois que tu sais t'y prendre avec les enfants, déclara-t-il faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

Remise de ses émotions, elle lui sourit et hocha vigoureusement la tête, trop impressionnée pour faire une phrase complète. Il lui rendit son sourire et se lança dans la présentation de l'auberge et de son plat traditionnel : la Blanquette spéciale Alibert. Cependant, ils durent suspendre leur session quand Chibi geignit dans son sommeil. Ils se turent et le dragonnet guida la jeune fille jusqu'à la chambre du garçonnet après que celle-ci l'ait repris dans ses bras. Elle le déposa délicatement, le couvrit et quitta la pièce en entrebâillant la porte. Ils redescendirent sans bruit et se laissèrent tomber dans les sofas en soupirant de soulagement.

Willow, tu aiderais vraiment Yugo à trouver un foyer pour les enfants éliatrops ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas immédiatement et observa longuement l'impressionnant Enutrof qui la fixait avec crainte avant de sourire.

Si je peux être d'une quelconque aide, je n'hésiterai pas un seul instant. Mais, pour le moment, je ne suis pas d'un très grand secours. J'ignore tout de nos deux peuples. Comment pourrais-je leurs trouver un refuge dans ces conditions ?

En te formant, répondit-il. Yugo et les autres t'apprendrons tout ce qu'ils savent.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en souriant, les yeux humides.

Merci, Alibert.

Yugo m'a dit que tu possédais un Dofus très étrange.

Il n'y a pas de dragon, confirma-t-elle.

Les Dofus sont des points de sauvegarde pour les six gardiens et leurs frères et soeurs dragons, résuma Yugo. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'être habités pour se matérialiser. Cependant, il y a toujours un lien de Wakfu entre le Dofus et ses jumeaux. Mais le plus étrange, c'est que tu n'es pas une gardienne et que le Dofus semble drainer tout ton Wakfu. Comme s'il voulait te rappeler à lui.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune fille qui garda le silence. Pourquoi l'oeuf cherchait-il à la dévorer ? Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Il doit y avoir une explication, pourtant, déclara-t-elle.

Il y en forcément une, lui répondit Alibert, rassurant. Mais en attendant de la trouver, il vaudrait mieux que tu évites de toucher au Dofus. Yugo m'a raconté la fois où tu as fait un malaise.

Le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je lui avais fait peur et il s'était assommé en reculant, confirma-t-elle en riant. Quand je l'ai ramené auprès des autres, ils ont cru que je l'avais agressé.

Ça, il s'est bien gardé de me le dire.

Le garçon rougit violemment et regarda la pointe de ses pieds avec attention. Alibert éclata de rire, rapidement suivi par la jeune fille. Yugo finit par oublier sa gêne pour se joindre à eux et raconta plus en détails les péripéties des derniers jours, Willow pimentant le tout d'anecdotes sur les maladresses de chacun. Puis, ils montèrent lui montrer sa chambre. Elle jouxtait celle de Yugo et donnait sur l'arrière-cour. Elle les remercia une nouvelle fois et promit de les aider à tenir l'auberge mais aussi à s'occuper à des petits monstres. Tout en disant cela, elle fit signe au bébé dragon de s'approcher. À la grande surprise des deux autres, il obéit et se posa sur ses genoux. Elle sourit et lui caressa le sommet du crâne. Le dragonnet s'allongea et ferma les yeux, parfaitement calme.

Incroyable, souffla Alibert.

Qu'y a-t-il, demanda la jeune fille.

Grougal. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi calme et obéissant, lui répondit-il, impressionné.

Peut-être parvient-il à ressentir quelque qui nous est impossible de percevoir, ajouta son fils, songeur.

Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas parler, murmura Willow. Ça nous aurait sûrement aider à comprendre ce que je suis...

Yugo s'assit près d'elle et prit sa main, encourageant. Ils finiraient bien par trouver et il espérait sincèrement qu'ils le feraient rapidement. L'incertitude rongeait le coeur de la jeune fille. Elle s'efforça de sourire mais le garçon vit bien que le coeur n'y était pas. Il soupira.

Soudain, un gémissement leur parvint de la chambre de Chibi. Willow se leva et posa Grougaloragrane sur son épaule.

On va chercher Chibi ?

Le dragonnet émit un grognement d'approbation et ouvrit la marche. Yugo les suivit, pensif. Il en savait tellement peu sur son propre peuple. S'il parvenait à contacter Balthazar, peut-être que celui-ci serait en mesure de les renseigner. Mais comment faire sans l'Éliacube ?

Yugo ?

Oui ?

La jeune fille le fixa longuement puis, après s'être assurée que le dragonnet était loin, elle s'accroupit devant lui.

Tu es sûr que seuls les gardiens possèdent des Dofus de sauvegarde ?

D'après ce que Grougal m'avait raconté avant sa renaissance, nous sommes nés de l'union entre la Déesse Éliatrop et le Grand Dragon.

Donc, ils sont les seuls à avoir pu me créer.

Oui.

D'accord mais dans quel but ?

Je l'ignore. Attendons Balthazar. S'il n'en sait pas plus que nous, nous irons voir dans le Mont Zinit. Peut-être qu'il y a des livres qui parlent de toi.

Elle haussa les épaules et se redressa en entendant Chibi pleurer. Souriante, elle franchit le pas de la porte en fredonnant. Yugo entra à son tour et la vit penchée sur le lit, parlant au petit garçon. Il tendit les bras et elle le prit dans les siens en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Le gamin se mit à rire comme seuls les enfants savent le faire. Willow le fit tourner à bout de bras puis l'assit sur ses épaules et descendit en courant jusqu'au salon, faisant sursauter Alibert qui finit par sourire devant la scène. Chibi criait et riait tout à la fois, Grougaloragrane volant autour d'eux. Yugo assista à la scène du haut des escaliers, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'esquisser un fin sourire, attendri. La présence d'une jeune fille dans l'auberge allait adoucir le quotidien. Il était heureux de lui avoir proposé de venir avec lui jusqu'ici.


	10. Petit concert privé

Wakfu

 **CHAPITRE 9**

Quand l'auberge commença à se remplir, Willow fut chargée du service de salle avec Matou tandis que Yugo cuisinait avec son père. Toma surveillait les petits tandis que Toto servait au comptoir. Cependant, Grougaloragrane parvint à se rendre à la cuisine et voulut chiper un morceau de Bouftou grillé. Alibert le prit sur le fait et lui cria dessus, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter le dragonnet qui répandit le contenu de la marmite en prenant la fuite. Le bruit attira Willow qui arriva dans la cuisine en courant. Constatant l'ampleur des dégâts, elle réfléchit à toute vitesse.

Je vais essayer d'occuper les clients le temps que vous prépariez autre chose, dit-elle en faisant demi-tour à toute vitesse.

À quoi penses-tu, lui demanda Yugo.

T'occupes, lui répondit-t-elle en disparaissant derrière le rideau.

Yugo se dépêcha de tout nettoyer et de préparer un nouveau ragoût. Cela fait, il se dirigea à pas de muloup vers la salle commune et se cacha derrière le rideau. Il aperçut Grougal assis à la fenêtre, fulminant de rage. Willow avait dû le punir. Celle-ci revint justement accompagnée d'un musicien qui s'installa dans un coin de la pièce. La jeune fille monta sur l'estrade et interpella les clients qui commençaient à s'impatienter.

Votre attention, s'il-vous-plaît. Je vous pris de nous excuser pour ce retard. Un certain petit dragon a mis la pagaille en cuisine.

Elle regarda ostensiblement vers la fenêtre et l'assistance éclata de rire tandis que l'intéressé leur tournait le dos.

Pour vous faire patienter, je vous propose un petit concert privé.

Yugo écarquilla les yeux, surpris et s'approcha du comptoir. Toto l'observa brièvement puis reporta son attention sur la jeune fille.

On y avait jamais pensé, chuchota-t-il.

Mais ça va plaire, j'en suis sûr.

Il s'assit et observa Willow qui se tenait à présent au centre de la pièce, les yeux clos. Les premières notes s'élevèrent, douces et nostalgiques. Et enfin, la voix pure et cristalline de l'Éliatrop. Il s'agissait d'un ancien chant Énutrof parlant de leur dieu-dragon et de son fabuleux trésor. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la salle, tous se taisaient pour entendre la moindre note, la moindre variation. Alibert sortit de la cuisine et prit Chibi dans ses bras pour qu'il puisse lui aussi admirer le spectacle. Il est y avait quelque chose d'envoûtant dans ce chant et pas seulement pour les Enutrofs présents dans l'auberge. Yugo pouvait sentir un sentiment de nostalgie et de grandeur se dégageait de ce chant millénaire. Il avait beau ne pas en comprendre le sens, la mélodie parlait d'elle-même.

Soudain, Willow fit un signe au musicien qui entama une mélodie plus entraînante, un chant Sadida que la plupart des clients reprit en coeur. Sous les invitations de la jeune fille, des couples se formèrent et se joignirent à l'étrange ballet de l'Éliatrop. Apercevant le maire et propriétaire de l'auberge et toute sa petite tribu, elle s'approcha et prit Chibi dans ses bras.

Venez danser, leur dit-elle.

Allez-y, déclara Alibert. Je surveille le ragoût.

Je viens t'aider, lui répondit Yugo en sautant du comptoir.

L'Enutrof se pencha sur son fils et posa une main sur son épaule.

Vas t'amuser. Tu l'as bien mérité. Et puis, tu risquerais de vexer une certaine jeune fille, ajouta-t-il un ton plus bas.

Le garçon rougit et se tourna vers l'intéressée qui l'attendait, le petit dans les bras, souriante comme à son habitude. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers son père qui le poussa à y aller. Le remerciant une dernière fois, il rejoignit la jeune fille et prit sa main.

Se mêlant à la foule, ils aidèrent Chibi à tenir debout et dansèrent un temps qui leur parut infini. Quand le dernier accord résonna, les deux Eliatrops se regardèrent dans les yeux encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'Alibert leur criât que tout était prêt. Willow confia Chibi à Thomas et partit dans la cuisine pour commencer le service. Yugo resta un moment immobile, encore empli des images de la danse.

Qu'est-ce que tu attends, l'interpella Alibert. C'est le moment de lui montrer ce dont les Eliatrops sont capables, tu ne crois pas ?

Le garçon fixa son père quelques secondes puis hocha la tête, déterminé. L'arrêtant alors qu'elle allait dépasser le comptoir, il activa un portail et l'invita à y déposer les assiettes. Elle obéit, intriguée puis poussa un cri de surprise en les voyant réapparaître sur les tables. Elle s'empressa d'aller chercher d'autres assiettes, pressée de réitérer l'expérience.

Tu veux essayer, lui proposa-t-il.

N-non, merci. Je ne maîtrise pas encore assez mes portails pour faire ça.

Mais tu te zappes très bien pourtant, s'exclama-t-il. Tu as même réussi à me piéger ce matin.

Me zapper seule ou avec quelqu'un, c'est une chose. Mais un objet inanimé... C'est autre chose.

Alors, on commencera l'entraînement par là.

Elle hocha la tête et continua de faire passer les assiettes, observant chacun des gestes du garçon, plus concentrée que jamais. Alibert les observa attentivement, fasciné par la sérénité qu'ils dégageaient. Est-ce que la majorité des Éliatrops se comportait ainsi ou cela leur était-il propre ?

Tout va bien, Alibert, demanda la jeune fille en s'asseyant au comptoir.

Oui, je me disais juste que...

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille et la vit, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, le regardant droit dans les yeux dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Allons dehors.

Elle le suivit, inquiète et le vit s'arrêter sous un arbre à bonne distance de l'auberge. Elle s'assit sur le banc et attendit. Quand il se tourna enfin vers elle, son visage n'exprimait que de l'inquiétude.

Willow, que penses-tu de Yugo ? Sincèrement.

Elle tressaillit, prise de court. Elle considéra le père inquiet et comprit que la question était vitale pour lui.

Je crois que je ne peux pas vraiment mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens à son égard, murmura-t-elle. J'ai eu l'impression de renaître à son contact. C'est comme si j'avais respiré pour la première fois. La sensation d'être normale, de ne pas être vue comme un monstre ou un être à part. Et...

La jeune fille rougit mais continua à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Et en quelques jours, j'ai découvert un garçon courageux, aimant et aimé, drôle et aussi impétueux. Pour tout vous avouer, j'ai adoré ce que j'ai vu, Alibert. Sincèrement. Il a sauvé trois fois le Monde des Douze, Yugo est le Roi de mon peuple et je suppose que Adamaï a aussi un statut particulier auprès des dragons. Mais malgré toutes ces choses qui pourraient les rendre arrogants, il est humble et n'hésite pas à aider son prochain. Et j'admire beaucoup cette qualité chez lui, tout comme chez vous.

Il l'observa longuement et finit par sourire.

Tu possèdes aussi cette qualité, Willow. Tu n'as pas montré l'ombre d'une hésitation pour l'aider dans sa recherche alors que tu as beaucoup plus important à traiter.

Je crois que je ne suis pas pressée de savoir, déclara-t-elle en regardant les collines environnantes. Je suis bien ici avec vous et j'ai envie de m'investir pour les Éliatrops, de découvrir qui nous sommes et peut-être, mon rôle dans cette mystérieuse histoire.

Alibert lui sourit, s'assit à côté d'elle et vit son fils sur le pas de la porte qui les cherchait. Quand il les aperçut, il ouvrit un portail et disparut. L'Enutrof se leva et se posta devant le second portail.

Je te le confie, déclara-t-il. Prends-en bien soin.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui dans le but de lui demander le sens de ses paroles mais Yugo apparut soudain.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites, s'écria-t-il. On a besoin de bras.

Alibert partit sans attendre, enthousiaste. Son fils lui emboîta le pas mais se stoppa peu après en n'entendant plus la jeune fille. Il se retourna et la surprit en train de l'observer d'un air singulier.

Willow ? Tout va bien ? Mon père ne t'a pas importunée au moins ?

Elle sursauta et secoua la tête, comme s'il la sortait d'une profonde rêverie. Puis, elle rougit et le rejoignit en courant.

Non, au contraire, lui répondit-t-elle. Nous avons eu une discussion très intéressante. Mais passons, Alibert nous attend.

Yugo resta figé sur place, impressionné. La jeune fille dégageait quelque chose d'infimement différent. Elle faisait preuve de plus d'assurance, ne semblait plus s'excuser d'être en vie ou simplement d'être là. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du sujet qu'elle avait bien pu aborder avec son père mais cela lui avait fait du bien.

Il lui devait une fière chandelle. Avec l'aide de sa famille, il parviendrait à l'aider et à lui faire aimer ce qu'elle était.

 _"Comme moi, je..."_

Il rougit violemment et partit en courant en l'entendant l'appeler.

Quand les clients se firent moins nombreux, la petite famille se permit de faire une pause à l'entrée de l'auberge. La jeune fille avait eu le droit à de nombreux remerciements qui eurent pour effet de la gêner, faisant sourire la tribu.

À présent, elle jouait avec Chibi et Grougaloragrane à qui elle avait levé sa punition après lui avoir fait un sermon. Le dragonnet avait écouté sagement puis était allé rejoindre son frère. Elle partageait un lien particuliers avec les deux petits ce qui ne cessait de surprendre les deux autres.

Après avoir pris un peu de repos et tandis que les petits dormaient à l'ombre du grand arbre avec Alibert, Yugo donna sa première leçon à Willow qui consistait à zapper des objets et de les faire atterrir en douceur à des distances différentes. Il ne lui fallut qu'une heure pour maîtriser l'exercice et ils passèrent à la vision draconnique. Comme Yugo lui en avait déjà parlé, elle put les activer immédiatement et découvrit avec émerveillement le monde en Wakfu. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même, détaillant chaque élément qui s'offrait à sa vue fait de pure énergie. Quand elle s'arrêta enfin sur le jeune homme, elle le sentit plus qu'elle ne le vit sourire. Puis, elle se pencha sur Grougaloragrane et Chibi. Elle eut un aperçu de leur bonheur mais aussi du lien particulier qui les unissait. Baissant les yeux sur ses propres émanations de Wakfu et vit qu'elles s'effilochaient dans toutes les directions et venaient alimenter chaque chose vivante.

Euh, Petit Roi... Tu pourrais activer ta vision et m'expliquer pourquoi mon Wakfu s'échappe de tous les côtés ?

Il s'exécuta sans attendre, inquiété par le teint pâle de son amie, sous le regard sceptique d'Alibert. Yugo n'avait jamais pensé à le faire et il fut stupéfait de constater que la quantité d'énergie qu'elle dégageait était astronomique et que toute chose venait s'en nourrir.

Déesse, souffla Yugo. Serait-ce possible que Will soit...

Il désactiva sa vision draconnique et considéra la jeune fille avec effarement. Celle-ci était restée immobile, atterrée par la théorie farfelue et impossible que le garçon était en train de formuler à demi-mots. Elle commença à reculer, pas à pas et finit par s'enfuir pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Père et fils restèrent immobiles, assommés par ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Si leur théorie s'avérait juste, ils étaient en présence d'une des deux entités les plus puissantes de l'Univers ou du moins, une réincarnation. Une réincarnation qui ignorait tout d'elle et de son peuple, de ses six enfants et ses pouvoirs.

Yugo...

Il tourna la tête et le contempla d'un regard vide.

Il faut aller lui parler.

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea d'un pas titubant vers l'auberge.

Si on y réfléchissait, c'était une bonne chose. Quand elle saurait se servir de ses pouvoirs, leur quête pourrait avancer et les Éliatrops pourraient enfin prétendre à une place dans le Monde des Douze. Face à la Déesse en personne, les Douze ne pourraient que s'incliner.

 _"Encore faudrait-il que Yugo la fasse sortir de sa chambre"_ pensa-t-il avec appréhension.


	11. Théorie improbable

Wakfu

 **CHAPITRE 10**

Il resta un long moment aux pieds de l'escalier, sonné et incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente. Comment lui, le Roi des Éliatrops certes, mais tout de même un être de petite envergure comparé à la Déesse, serait en mesure de la rassurer et de lui garantir que tout cela avait un sens ? Il l'ignorait lui-même !

Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'il le fasse. En tant qu'ami. _"Ou en tant que fils "_ pensa-t-il sombrement.Cette idée était loin de le ravir. Pire ! Elle le plongeait dans un désespoir indéfinissable. Il avait compris il y avait des années de cela qu'il ne vieillissait pas au même rythme que les habitants du Monde des Douze. Alors qu'Amalia devenait une ravissante jeune fille, il restait un gosse de quatorze ans. Il s'était fait une raison : on n'allait pas à l'encontre de l'ordre naturel par amour. Il s'était alors rendu compte qu'il pourrait passer sa vie entière seul et éternellement jeune en voyant ses amis vieillir, leurs enfants grandir puis mourir.

Pourtant, à l'arrivée de Willow, il avait repris espoir. C'était une Éliatrop tout comme lui et de ce fait, ils vieillissaient tous deux de la même manière. Il s'était pris d'affection pour elle et espérait qu'elle aussi. Son désarroi le plongeait dans un vide angoissant et ça lui était insupportable.

Relevant la tête, il gravit les escaliers à toute allure et se planta devant la porte. Tremblant comme une feuille, il inspira à pleins poumons et frappa à la porte.

Will, j'entre.

Il n'eut pas de réponse mais poussa le battant sans plus attendre. La jeune fille se tenait dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, pensive. Son visage était serein et ne conservait aucune trace de larmes.

Willow ?

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui en souriant.

Petit Roi, déclara-t-elle. Je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer. Assis-toi.

Il prit place sur une chaise et observa la jeune déesse s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sereine.

Je suis désolée de m'être enfuie en plein milieu de l'entraînement, dit-t-elle finalement.

Willow…

Écoute, Yugo. Je pense que pour le moment, il vaudrait mieux laisser de côté cette... supposition et nous concentrer sur mon entraînement et la quête. Rien n'est sûr et il est même fort probable que nous ayons faux sur toute la ligne. Je veux dire, pourquoi la Déesse irait se réincarner en Éliatrop qui ignore tout de son peuple ? C'est insensé.

Yugo contempla l'objet de tous ses tourments mais aussi de ses espoirs et soupira. Il se rappela alors la réaction de Pinpin quand il avait découvert qu'il était le Dieu Iop réincarné. Il avait tout rejeté en bloc, refusant de croire ce qui était pourtant sous ses yeux. _"J'ai deux Dieux parmi mes amis, et de taille !"_ constata-t-il en riant intérieurement avec ironie. Mais elle avait raison : ils ne devaient pas s'arrêter sur de simples suppositions. Ça ne les feraient pas avancer de se torturer avec des questions auxquelles ils ne pouvaient apporter absolument aucune réponse.

Et l'idée que vous soyez mes enfants, Chibi et toi, me met assez mal-à-l'aise, ajouta-t-elle en riant. Je n'ai que vingt-et-un ans, après tout.

Comment se fait-il que tu vieillisses normalement, demanda-t-il avec une pointe de jalousie.

J'ai gardé l'apparence que je possédais à mes dix-huit ans, répliqua-t-elle d'un sourire sans joie. Cela fait trois ans que je n'ai pas changé même si cela est moins choquant qu'à ton âge. J'ignore pourquoi tu es resté bloqué à quatorze ans et moi, dix-huit mais c'est ainsi. Et je refuse de croire que tu es mon fils, ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant.

Il éclata de rire et se leva pour la rejoindre. Prenant sa main dans la sienne, il la serra et ne la lâcha plus. Le considérant avec surprise, elle devint rouge comme un Piou de feu et resta immobile en attendant de savoir ce qu'il allait faire.

Ça serait vraiment dommage, murmura-t-il en rougissant à son tour, un sourire éclatant étirant ses lèvres. Je pense que tu t'es assez entraînée pour aujourd'hui. Repose-toi autant que tu le souhaites. On s'occupera de l'auberge avec mon papa Alibert, Toma, Matou et Toto.

Ah non, s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne vais pas me tourner les pouces pendant que vous travaillez. Et puis, mes fans m'attendent.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et se levèrent pour descendre. Il retrouvèrent l'Enutrof dans le salon, occupé à faire les cent pas. Quand il les aperçut, il se précipita vers eux.

Willow ! Comment tu te sens ?

Bien, merci, répondit-elle avec insouciance. Et vous ?

Aussi…

Tout va bien, Papa, lui déclara Yugo. Willy a décidé de ne pas tenir compte de ce détail et de continuer sa formation. On va aller se reposer avant le service du soir. Tu viens ?

N-non, ça va aller. Je vais garder un oeil sur les petits. Prenez votre temps.

Les deux Éliatrops remontèrent et se stoppèrent devant la porte de la jeune fille, indécis. Les règles de bienséance voulaient qu'ils se retirent chacun dans leur chambre cependant, aucun ne voulait se retrouver séparé de l'autre. Prenant les devants, Yugo lui attrapa la main et la mena dans la pièce qu'il partageait avec son frère jusqu'à il y a quelques mois et la fit asseoir sur un sofa. Fouillant dans ses affaires, il en sortit un carnet qu'il lui présenta.

Qu'est-ce que c'est, l'interrogea-t-elle, piquée de curiosité.

Un carnet qu'Éva m'a offert pour mes quatorze ans. Ouvres-le.

Elle s'exécuta et découvrit avec émerveillement le récit des aventures de La Confrérie du Tofu enrichi d'illustrations dessinées par les mains expertes de la Crâ. Elle le lut en silence, absorbée par la richesse des dessins et la minutie de l'archère. Elle faillit fondre en larmes quand elle découvrit qu'Alibert avait été transformait en buisson puis en vieil homme et dans quelles conditions la Confrérie s'était formée.

Alibert a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir, murmura-t-elle.

C'est de ma faute s'il s'est retrouvé dans cette situation, répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

Peut-être mais je pense qu'il n'y a jamais vraiment réfléchi. Il t'aime. C'est indéniable. Il suffit de voir comme son visage s'est illuminé quand il t'a vu ce matin. Et puis, il en a vécu des aventures avant qu'il s'occupe de toi. Ruel m'en a raconté quelques unes et ce n'était pas de tout repos non plus de travailler comme chasseur de primes.

Le garçon sourit, apaisé. Willow avait raison : travailler avec ce vieux bandit était une tâche des plus mouvementées. Elle referma le livre et s'adossa au lit, lasse.

Je crois que je vais aller m'allonger. Le service de midi a été assez intense.

Et celui de ce soir risque de l'être encore plus, déclara Yugo en étouffant un bâillement. Avec ton spectacle improvisée de tout à l'heure, il devrait y avoir encore plus de monde.

Tant mieux. Au moins, j'aurais su me rendre utile. Je n'aimais pas l'idée d'être hébergé gratuitement.

Will, tu n'es pas hébergée, tu es invitée.

Peut-être, répondit-elle en se levant. Mais je préfère nettement mettre la main à la pâte que de vous regarder faire. Bon, je vais te laisser.

Elle baissa les yeux sur lui et vit qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander quelque chose puis se raviser. Lui tendant la main, elle l'invita en silence à venir. Son visage sembla s'illuminer quand il saisit sa main et la suivit.

J'aimerai que tu me racontes un peu tes péripéties, lui dit-elle.

Ils entrèrent et s'allongèrent sur le lit en soupirant de contentement. S'installant plus confortablement, Willow passa un bras au-dessus du garçon qui lui tournait le dos, rose de confusion. La sentir aussi proche de lui était aussi grisant qu'angoissant. Il ne parvenait même plus à avoir une pensée cohérente. Cependant, le garçon vit distinctement le visage d'Amalia et eut une pointe de remord avant de la chasser.

Comment vous en êtes venus à jouer avec Kriss La Krass à Brakmar, demanda-t-elle doucement.

Elle cherchait à le mettre à l'aise et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Il s'allongea sur le dos et fixa le plafond. Il lui raconta comment il en était venu à jouer au Boufbowl dans le Real Boitard, son affrontement contre Kriss, sa victoire et son amitié avec le célèbre Boufbowleur. Quand il tourna la tête, Willow dormait tout à fait, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il en profita pour l'observer tout à sa guise : ses lèvres pleines, ses longs cils, sa peau douce, ses traits fins mais surtout ses cheveux blancs comme neige. Il se retourna lentement et les effleura du bout des doigts. Gardant une mèche serrée dans son poing, il finit par s'endormir, la tête posée sur sa poitrine.

Elle se réveilla brièvement et découvrit le garçon profondément endormi. Déposant un baiser sur son front, elle resserra son étreinte avant de refermer les yeux en souhaitant que ce moment dure le plus longtemps possible.

L'Enutrof soupira. Il aurait bien voulu qu'Adamaï soit là. Toutes ces questions sans réponses le rongeaient. Willow semblait prendre la chose avec un calme hallucinant mais une autre surprise de ce genre et elle ne manquerait pas de perdre pied. Il leur fallait de l'aide et rapidement.

" _Si ce qu'il suppose s'avère exact, cela veut dire que d'autres épreuves les attendent et bien plus difficiles que ce que l'on pourrait imaginer"_ pensa-t-il avec crainte en aidant Chibi à tenir debout. _"Pour qu'une déesse, non, pour que la Déesse descende en personne lui prêter main forte, ce doit être vraiment difficile."_

Il soupira. Plus vite la jeune fille serait prête, plus vite ils pourraient partir à la recherche d'indices et peut-être trouver un semblant de réponse. Il se secoua, se forçant à être optimiste puis aperçut ses apprentis et se leva.

Laissons-les encore un peu dormir, murmura-t-il.

Alibert sourit doucement. Il fallait rassurer les enfants, se montrer calme et confiant mais au fond, il était mort de peur. Qu'allait-il encore leur arriver ?


	12. Seule la vérité blesse

Wakfu

 **CHAPITRE 11**

Quand Yugo se réveilla, il se retrouva blotti tout contre Willow, sa tête confortablement posé sur son épaule. Il rougit et se dégagea à regret en frissonnant, le cocon de chaleur humaine brisé. Du rez-de-chaussée lui parvenait un léger brouhaha qui le fit bondir du lit, réveillant sa compagne.

\- Yugo ? Un problème, demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée en se frottant les yeux.

\- Non, répondit-il très vite. Mais je crois que les clients sont là.

Comme lui, elle sauta du lit. S'inspectant dans le miroir de la coiffeuse, elle arrangea sa tenue, se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage et lui fit face, à présent tout à fait réveillée et souriante comme à son habitude. Puis, elle s'accroupit face à lui, remit son bonnet en place et défroissa sa tunique avant de hocher la tête d'un air satisfait et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Allons-y, souffla-t-elle. Alibert doit être débordé.

Il hocha la tête d'un air hagard tout en lui emboîtant le pas. S'il avait été plus âgé, Willow ne se serait sûrement pas permis un tel geste, ce qui l'aurait frustré. Cependant, s'il avait paru son âge réel, c'est-à-dire vingt ans, il aurait pu se permettre un tel geste pour lui témoigner toute son affection. Il soupira et se força à sourire quand la jeune fille se retourna vers lui, la mine inquiète. Il ressentait une frustration semblable à ce qu'il avait ressenti quand Amalia avait été présentée au Compte Harbourg pour devenir sa femme et créer une alliance entre les deux nations. Ce sentiment d'impuissance insupportable. Il avait beau être resté un gosse de quatorze ans dans les apparences et conservé des réactions adolescentes, il avait vécu suffisamment d'années pour attendre autre chose.

Will ?

Oui, fit-elle en se retournant sur la première marche de l'escalier.

Tu me vois comme un gamin ?

Elle parut déconcertée et le regarda avec surprise. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi lui demandait-il cela maintenant ? Avait-elle fait ou dit quelque chose de dégradant ?

Pourquoi cette question, demanda-t-elle doucement en s'agenouillant face à lui.

Parce que j'ai l'air d'un gamin alors que je n'en suis plus un, répondit-il d'une voix boudeuse en baissant les yeux.

Riant sous cape, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et le força à le regarder, calme et dégageant une douce chaleur sur son visage.

Tu es bien plus que cela, Petit Roi, murmura-t-elle en le regardant droit dans le yeux. Tu es mon souverain, tu es mon ami et tellement d'autres choses encore. Si tu savais… Mais je dois avouer que ton apparence… juvénile ne me facilite pas la tâche, termina-t-elle en souriant, les joues roses.

Il avait eu sa réponse et ressentit de la joie avec une pointe d'amertume. Visiblement, son… attachement était réciproque mais son allure d'adolescent était une réelle barrière. Avisant sa mine triste, Willow soupira et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue. Yugo en resta figé de stupeur. Puis, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui. Ce baiser n'avait rien de semblable avec son prédécesseur. Il était mille fois plus doux et aussi plus intime. Willow l'avait chargé de tous les sentiments emmêlés et inconnus qu'elle pouvait ressentir à son égard.

Un jour, nous serons sur un pied d'égalité, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Et à ce moment-là, je te reposerai la question.

Et je te répondrai tout aussi sincèrement, répondit-elle en l'écartant à bout de bras pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. C'est promis.

Il hocha la tête, satisfait puis l'aida à se lever et ils descendirent l'escalier d'un pas tranquille. Ils furent accueilli par les salutations des clients et par les cris d'Alibert. Il naviguait à toute vitesse entre les tables et la cuisine, donnant des ordres précis et clairs à ses trois apprentis qui tentaient tant bien que mal de garder le rythme. Les deux amis se précipitèrent, l'un au cuisine pour seconder son père et l'autre en salle pour prendre les commandes et assurer le service. Quand le rythme se calma un peu, Willow entama une danse accompagnée d'une balade apaisante et lente. Un jeune homme assis au comptoir se proposa pour la faire danser ce qu'elle accepta d'une révérence en lui offrant sa main. Yugo sortit des cuisines à ce moment et eut un pincement au coeur. Elle se mouvait avec grâce et légèreté, comme si l'apesanteur n'avait pas de prise sur elle. Il ne pouvait pas la faire danser. Il ne pouvait pas lui procurer le sentiment de sécurité en la protégeant dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas affirmer sa place à ses côtés.

A mesure qu'il réalisait son impuissance, son visage s'assombrit dangereusement et il disparut à l'étage. Personne ne s'en rendit compte jusqu'à la fin du morceau où la jeune fille le guetta pour partager cet instant de joie avec lui. Ne le trouvant pas, elle chargea le musicien de jouer des morceaux calme le temps du repas et disparut derrière le rideau menant au cuisine. Alibert s'y trouvait, en compagnie de Toto et Matou mais pas de traces de Yugo. Avisant sa mine inquiète, l'Enutrof s'approcha et la prit par l'épaule et le mena discrètement vers l'entrée.

Il doit être à l'étage, chuchotta-t-il. Il n'avait pas l'air bien tout à l'heure. Tu voudrais bien aller jeter un oeil ?

Mais… Il reste des clients et…

Pas de soucis de ce côté-là, la coupa-t-il. On s'en sort très bien à quatre. Vas-y et passe voir si Chibi dort.

Elle hocha la tête, reconnaissante et disparut en trottinant à l'étage après avoir saluer les trois apprentis et emportait de quoi manger. Faisant un détour par la chambre, elle aperçut le petit et son jumeau, profondément endormis. Elle se dirigea alors vers la chambre de Yugo et fut alertée par un bruit sourd. Posant le plateau sur un guéridon, elle partit en courant jusqu'au fond du couloir et ouvrit la porte, apercevant le jeune homme face à un mur, le poing meurtri. Elle se précipita et inspecta la blessure. Il n'y avait rien de grave, cependant, elle préférait nettoyer la plaie avant qu'elle ne s'infecte. Le prenant par l'autre main, elle le guida jusqu'à sa chambre et le fit asseoir sur son lit.

Attend-moi ici, je reviens avec de l'eau chaude, dit-elle d'une voix blanche avant de disparaître.

Il ne réagit pas immédiatement et une fois assuré d'être bien seul, il se couvrit le visage de ses mains. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à garder son calme ? Il avait pourtant réussi lorsque Amalia avait accepté la demande en mariage du Compte. Alors pourquoi ne faisait-il pas de même maintenant ? Elle avait simplement dansé avec un jeune homme de son âge et qu'il connaissait bien et trouvait même sympathique. Il ne contrôlait plus rien et avait l'impression d'être submergé par ses sentiments. C'était insupportable.

Willow revint avec une bassine d'eau fumante qu'elle déposa sur sa table de chevet. Avisant son Havre-Sac, elle fouilla dedans et récupéra la Bourse de Noitceruser et en mit quelques feuilles à infuser. Puis, elle trempa un linge propre dans la décoction et tamponna doucement la main de son compagnon.

Que s'est-il passé, demanda-t-elle doucement sans le regarder.

Je…

Il n'avait pas le courage de lui avouer son éclat de colère et surtout la raison de ses tourments. C'était trop prématuré et nouveau pour qu'il puisse mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

J'aurais voulu être à la place de celui avec qui tu dansais, avoua-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Elle garda le silence une éternité, absorbée par la confection de son bandage puis soupira.

Dis-toi une chose, Petit Roi, souffla-t-elle. Danser, je peux le faire avec un parfait inconnu s'il me paraît sympathique. Par contre, dormir avec quelqu'un pour qui je ne ressens rien en particulier s'avère impossible pour moi. Alors, tu es toujours sûr de vouloir prendre sa place ?

Il redressa vivement la tête, piqué au vif. L'imaginer avec un autre serré dans ses bras et aussi proche le mettait hors de lui. Il vit alors ses joues roses et son regard craintif et eut un sourire discret.

Évidemment, j'aurais préféré danser avec toi, mais je me voyais mal refuser la proposition d'un client au risque de plomber l'ambiance, continua-t-elle sur un ton léger en détournant son regard.

Ça lui aurait sûrement brisé le coeur, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Elle éclata de rire et se leva. Elle partit dans le couloir et revint avec un plateau garni de deux assiettes de Blanquette spéciale Alibert. Les posant sur la petite table près de la fenêtre, elle fit signe à son compagnon qui vint s'asseoir. Ils mangèrent en silence, ruminant des idées noires puis Willow s'anima soudain. Se levant, elle fit signe au garçon de l'attendre et repartit avec le plateau. Il se cala plus confortablement sur sa chaise et ferma les yeux, sentant la fatigue poindre le bout de son nez.

Quand la jeune fille revint, elle tenait deux capes fourrées. Elle lui en lança une qu'il réceptionna habilement d'une main.

Où compte-tu aller à cette heure, demanda-t-il, surpris.

Faire un tour, prendre l'air ou se défouler, répondit-elle doucement. Peu importe.

Ça me va.

Il enfila sa cape et regarda la jeune fille ouvrir un portail puis lui tendre la main qu'il prit sans hésiter. Ils le franchirent et atterrirent sur le toit. Le brouhaha et la musique leur parvenaient assourdis. Ils s'assirent l'un contre l'autre en frissonnant et Willow passa un pan de sa cape sur les épaules de Yugo.

Tu devrais profiter de ta jeunesse pour faire ce qu'à vingt ans tu ne pourras plus te permettre.

Comme...

Comme sauter au cou de ton père, te faufiler où bon te semble, dormir avec une jeune fille avec toute l'insouciance du monde, énuméra-t-elle en riant.

C'est vrai... Mais... Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerai faire et qui sont hors de portée…

Comme quoi ?

Pouvoir protéger ceux que j'aime, danser avec une charmante demoiselle... et tellement d'autres choses encore.

Ça arrivera plus tôt que tu ne le crois, Petit Roi, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Il soupira, espérant sincèrement qu'elle ait raison.

Et ça me fendra le coeur de ne plus pouvoir dormir avec toi, ajouta-t-elle théâtralement arrachant un sourire à son compagnon.

Pourquoi ne pourrait-on plus dormir ensemble ?

Parce que ça ferait jaser. Et les ragots sont nos pires ennemis, déclara-t-elle avec conviction.

Alors, il nous suffira d'être discrets, répliqua-t-il avec sérieux. Je ne vais pas m'empêcher de vivre parce que ça ne plaît pas à certains. Et puis, je suis Roi. Et un roi fait ce qui lui plaît.

À condition de ne pas devenir un tyran mais tu en es bien loin.

Pour être tyran, il faut avoir un peuple à martyriser.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Yugo, s'écria-t-elle avec véhémence. Tu vois tout avec pessimisme ! Des centaines de personnes rêveraient d'être à ta place ou à la mienne. Tu as un père aimant, des amis fidèles et le temps n'a pratiquement aucune emprise sur nous !

Mais pourquoi suis-je resté bloqué à mes quatorze ans, explosa-t-il. Pourquoi ? Je m'étais fait une raison pour Amalia. Mais toi ! Pourquoi grandis-tu plus rapidement alors que nous sommes tous deux des Éliatrops ?

La jeune fit eut une réaction mitigée, partagée entre la jalousie qu'elle éprouvait pour la Sadida et le bonheur d'entendre le jeune homme exprimer son affection aussi franchement. Finalement, elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre elle, se sentant impuissante face à la détresse qu'elle percevait derrière chacun de ses mots.

Je l'ignore, Yugo, murmura-t-elle. Mais j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. J'attendrai que tu me demandes à nouveau comment je te considère pour te répondre franchement. Alors, ne sois pas trop pressé.

Il hocha la tête et attrapa la main qu'elle avait posé sur son épaule et la serra en tremblant. Ça lui faisait mal et il réalisa l'égoïsme de ses paroles et en fut mortifié. Cependant, les choses avaient été dites clairement et ils n'auraient pas à revenir dessus. Se dressant sur les genoux, il se stabilisa et fit face à la jeune fille qui le considéra avec surprise.

Ferme les yeux, dit-il dans un souffle.

Elle obéit, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Le regard qu'il lui avait lancé n'avait rien de celui d'un enfant. Il était vif, acéré et enflammé par l'envie. Elle sentit ses doigts effleurer sa joue, tremblants mais avançant sans hésitation vers sa chevelure et s'y glisser avec douceur.

Ne m'en veux pas, Willow, chuchotta-t-il.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui demander ce qu'il avait à se faire pardonner, ses lèvres furent scellées par celles du garçon dans un baiser maladroit mais plein de tendresse et d'empressement. La jeune fille ne sut dire plus tard combien de temps il avait duré mais quand il la libéra, elle garda encore les yeux fermés quelques secondes pour savourer ce témoignage d'une affection partagée, avant de les ouvrir et de culpabiliser d'avoir permis à une jeune garçon de quatorze ans de l'embrasser. Pourtant, quand elle sentit la main s'échapper de sa chevelure, elle réagit au quart de tour et l'attrapa par le poignet en ouvrant les yeux, farouche.

Tu ne t'enfuiras pas aussi facilement après ce que tu viens de faire, Petit Roi, gronda-t-elle. Tu comptais disparaître par un portail zaap et t'enfermer dans ta chambre en attendant demain ? Et bien, je suis au regret de te dire que ça ne se passera pas comme ça.

D'un bond, elle sauta du toit, Yugo serré contre elle et fit apparaître un portail au ras du sol, lui arrachant un hurlement de peur. Ils reparurent à des centaines de mètres au-dessus du sol. Elle inspecta les environs d'une oeillade puis fila vers la forêt à une vitesse hallucinante avec une facilité déconcertante. C'était à peine si elle bougeait pour ouvrir ses portails. Et de ce qu'il savait, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde mais il se garda bien de le faire remarquer à la jeune fille pour éviter un nouveau débat houleux sur ses origines qui devenaient de plus en plus évidentes à ses yeux.

Elle les fit atterrir sur une branche, au plus haut d'un arbre massif, leur offrant une vue imprenable sur Emelka et ses alentours. Willow se laissa glisser contre le tronc et poussa un soupire d'aise. L'air était frais cependant, elle en profita pleinement et ferma les yeux. Yugo s'assit docilement à bonne distance, méfiant. Elle lui avait vraiment fichu la trouille en se jetant dans le vide. Cependant, il avait remarqué ses joues rouges et ses yeux plus pétillant que d'habitude. Elle était troublée et tentait tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il avait été égoïste au-delà du possible et si son père l'apprenait, il serait sûrement déçu. Cependant, il n'éprouvait pas de remords, juste de l'impatience mêlée à la crainte. Willow n'avait encore rien dit et même si tout portait à croire que ça ne lui avait pas déplu, son silence était une véritable torture.

Je plains Amalia, souffla-t-elle alors en gardant les yeux fermer.

Comment ça, insista-t-il prudemment.

Elle a toujours des sentiments pour toi. Et si un jour, tu venais à grandir et que tu atteignais mon âge, elle, elle aurait raté la dragodinde… Elle serait plus âgée que nous et tu serais hors d'accès.

Je l'aime beaucoup, déclara-t-il. Et si j'avais grandi au même rythme qu'elle, peut-être serions-nous fiancés mais… Elle a un pays à gouverner et j'ai un peuple à libérer et à installer. Nos chemins prennent lentement des directions différentes… Je me suis fait une raison, il faudra bien qu'elle comprenne aussi…

Il se tut un moment puis serra les poings pour faire cesser les tremblements qui parcouraient ses mains.

Je crois que je l'ai réellement compris quand elle a accepté d'épouser le Compte Harbourg, ajouta-t-il d'une voix blanche. Même si c'était pour garantir la sauvegarde de son peuple, elle n'a pas hésité un instant. Je sais que ça l'a profondément blessée mais… On aurait pu trouver une solution et au final, on l'a trouvé. Je me suis brouillé avec Adamaï mais, on a sauvé le peuple Sadida. Elle en a douté. Elle a douté de ses amis pour s'associer à un parfait inconnu. Et je ne peux pas lui pardonner…

La fin de sa phrase fut interrompue par un sanglot, alertant la jeune fille qui se dressa en ouvrant les yeux. Le corps du garçon était parcouru par des tremblements qu'il tentait vainement de réprimer. L'attrapant, elle l'attira à elle et le protégea de ses bras, ne sachant que faire d'autre pour l'apaiser. Il avait été profondément meurtri par la trahison d'Amalia, de son premier amour.

Elle avait ressenti cette peine, ce sentiment de trahison et désirait plus que tout l'effacer. Elle avait réalisé longtemps après que cet incident avait été certes douloureux pour elle mais aussi éphémère. Cependant, Yugo mettrait du temps à le comprendre et le chemin jusqu'à l'apaisement serait long. Il faudrait éviter une confrontation directe avec la princesse Sadida et se concentrer sur autre chose. Et il lui faudrait aussi prendre ses distances et prendre garde à ce qu'elle ferait.

Yugo, tu vas attentivement écouter ce que je vais te dire, d'accord, dit-elle d'une voix infiniment douce.

Il hocha la tête sans s'écarter, blotti tout contre elle. Elle passa une main sur son bonnet et cala son menton sur le sommet de son crâne.

Tu vas passer les prochains jours à profiter de ton père, de Chibi, de Grougal et du village, souffla-t-elle. Tu vas oublier Amalia, la quête, Adamaï ou même mon entraînement. Il faut que tu te reposes et que tu apprennes à faire de nouveau confiance aux personnes qui t'entourent et qui t'aiment. Sinon, tu risques de perdre bien plus que tu ne le penses. Je resterai avec toi autant de temps qu'il le faudra et quand tu voudras te retrouver seul, je te laisserai. D'accord ? Mais, surtout, ne pense pas un instant que tu es seul. On est tous derrière toi.

Il hocha une seconde fois la tête et passa ses bras autour de sa taille avec lenteur. Elle déposa un baiser sur son bonnet et ils restèrent un temps indéfinissable ainsi, sans bouger. Puis, Yugo s'écarta et fixa la jeune fille avec un sourire ensommeillé.

Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ?

Autant de nuits que tu voudras, répondit-elle en l'ébouriffant. Tu me tiendras chaud.

Il ouvrit un portail à leurs pieds à des dizaines de mètres du sol et ils se laissèrent tomber pour atterrir quelques portails plus tard sur le parquet de la chambre de la jeune fille. Ils descendirent aux cuisines saluer Alibert. L'ambiance était calme mais il restait pas mal de clients. Avisant le sourire forcé de son fils et l'air abattu de la jeune fille, il fronça les sourcils. Willow lui fit comprendre d'un regard de ne rien dire et l'Enutrof obéit. Il embrassa son fils avec tendresse et le regarda remonter l'escalier d'une démarche épuisée après que la jeune fille lui ait promis qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à le suivre. Alibert se tourna alors vers elle et l'interrogea du regard.

Il est épuisé, dit-elle avec tristesse. Moralement. Je lui ai demandé de mettre de côté tout ce qui concernait les Eliatrops ou son frère et de se consacrer uniquement à lui. Vous pensez que j'ai bien fait ?

Oui. Il pense toujours aux autres. Décrocher quelques temps ne lui fera pas de mal. Merci, Willow. Et toi ? Que comptes-tu faire ? Tu peux toujours contacter Eva et les autres pour te joindre à eux.

Elle posa une main sur son avant-bras avec un sourire apaisant et se retint de bailler.

Plus tard, Alibert. Le moral de votre fils m'importe bien plus que les réponses à des questions existentielles.

Il la considéra puis la prit par les épaules, reconnaissant. Il n'aurait pu mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Puis, il l'aida à préparer des infusions et la regarda disparaître à l'étage. Son fils était bien accompagné et même si sa peine le tourmentait, il était persuadé qu'il se remettrait sous peu.

Ah ! Les jeunes, soupira-t-il en se lissant la moustache avant de retourner à ses fourneaux.

Les clients n'attendaient pas !

Quand Willow franchit la porte de sa chambre, Yugo ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle en profita pour se changer puis alla toquer à sa porte. Il ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir, vêtu d'un short et d'un tee-shirt trop grands. Elle lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers sa chambre. Le garçon s'assit sur le sofa et prit avec plaisir la tasse qu'elle lui tendit. Prenant une couverture, elle la passa sur leurs épaules et ils burent en silence. Puis, Yugo bailla et reposa sa tasse. Willow l'imita et ils partirent se coucher avec soulagement après avoir retiré leurs bonnets avec un sourire gêné. Elle s'allongea, prit le garçon dans ses bras et il posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de dix minutes avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	13. Les au-revoirs

Wakfu

 **CHAPITRE 12**

Le lendemain, Willow se leva aux aurores et resta un instant immobile, profitant de la chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Puis, elle baissa les yeux sur le visage endormi de son ami et sourit. Il semblait apaisé, écarté de tous les soucis qui assombrissaient tant son regard depuis quelques jours.

Elle se leva avec milles précautions et s'enveloppa dans un châle en prenant place à la table. Puis, fouillant dans son Havre-sac, elle en sortit stylo et carnet et se mit à écrire sur tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur rencontre. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle ne s'était pas adonnée à ce petit rituel et se sentit apaisée. L'accueil que la Princesse lui avait fait en la voyant aussi proche de Yugo prouvait bien qu'elle n'était pas prête à renoncer à lui et Willow craignait encore des représailles.

Elle referma le carnet avec un lien de cuir, n'ayant aucune envie de garder une trace de cet épisode et sortit avec des vêtements propres pour aller prendre une douche brûlante qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Quand elle revint dans sa chambre, Yugo était assis au bord du lit, les yeux encore lourds de sommeil mais visiblement de bonne humeur.

Bonjour, dit-elle avec entrain. Bien dormi ?

Il hocha la tête en lui souriant.

Je ne t'ai pas réveillé au moins ?

Non, je somnolais, la rassura-t-il. J'ai ouvert les yeux parce que j'avais froid.

Elle lui rendit son sourire en rougissant légèrement. Son regard avait changé, il était plus direct et beaucoup plus scrutateur. Imperceptiblement, le garçon changeait et se montrait plus sûr de lui ce qui avait de quoi inquiéter Willow. _"Fini les siestes avec ma bouillotte personnelle"_ constata-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse.

Quand ils descendirent, Alibert se trouvait dans la cuisine avec Chibi et son frère et préparait le petit-déjeuner avec entrain. Il se tourna, les aperçut enfin, dans l'encadrement de la porte, et les salua chaleureusement. Yugo l'embrassa sur la joue comme à l'accoutumée puis s'assit près du garçonnet qui gloussa de joie. Willow prit place de l'autre côté et commença à les servir.

J'ai engagé le musicien pour toute la saison, annonça enfin Alibert en les rejoignant. Et j'aimerais organiser des soirées à thèmes certains jours. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

C'est une excellente idée, répondit Willow avec sérieux. Ça fidéliserait un peu plus les habitués et en même temps, ça permettra d'attirer de nouveaux clients.

Pareil, ajouta Yugo entre deux bouchée.

Parfait. Je vais mettre tout ça en place dès la semaine prochaine. Je compte sur vous pour me donner des idées. En attendant, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas visiter les alentours aujourd'hui ?

Mais… Et l'auberge, Papa, s'alarma l'adolescent.

Toma, Matou et Toto sont là pour m'aider, l'apaisa son père.

On pourrait emmener Grougal et Chibi avec nous, proposa la jeune fille. Au moins, vous seriez tranquilles pour la journée.

Ouiiii, s'écria le petit Eliatrop en battant des mains quand Alibert eut donné son accord.

Merci, Papa, murmura Yugo, touché par les efforts qu'ils faisaient pour lui remonter le moral.

Vous n'avez qu'à aller pique-niquer au bord de la rivière, suggéra Alibert. Il fera beau toute la journée. C'est l'occasion rêvée pour aller se baigner. Willow, tu veux bien t'occuper des affaires de Chibi ? Yugo, tu m'aides à préparer le panier.

Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête et se séparèrent pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Une fois les sacs faits, la jeune fille se rendit au village avec Chibi pour acheter maillot et paréo. A son départ de la maison de Derek, elle n'avait pas pensé un seul instant qu'elle en aurait un jour besoin. Quand elle revint à l'auberge, elle fila dans sa chambre et en redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, changée et satisfaite. Elle vit Yugo la regarder brièvement puis se détourner en rougissant et eut un sourire en coin. Décidément, elle avait bien fait de choisir ce modèle, même s'il coûtait un peu plus chère que les autres. Ruel lui aurait sûrement passé un savon pour ça.

A cette pensée, elle éclata de rire, s'attirant les regards de toute la petite tribu, surprise par cette démonstration de joie inattendue. Elle s'excusa en s'essuyant les yeux.

J'ai juste imaginé ce que Ruel aurait dit s'il avait su le prix de mon maillot, expliqua-t-elle.

Il aurait sûrement fait une scène au vendeur pour qu'on te rembourse, répondit Alibert en souriant à son tour.

Avant de mettre les kamas dans sa poche, ajouta Yugo.

Ils éclatèrent tous trois de rire, imaginant sans difficulté la scène. Alibert secoua la tête en souriant, recouvrant son calme. L'enthousiasme de la jeune fille était contagieux et il fut soulagé de voir son fils rire franchement, comme si tous les évènements de ces derniers mois n'avaient jamais eu lieu.

Elle se joignit à eux pour terminer les préparatifs puis glissa toutes leurs affaires dans son Havre-Sac. Grougal était resté perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre pendant toute la durée de l'opération, docile. La punition de la veille lui avait suffi et il ne voulait pas que la jeune fille se mette encore en colère contre lui.

Au dernier moment, Yugo et Chibi montèrent pour se changer et ils partirent enfin après avoir salué Alibert qui les regarda s'éloigner en direction de la forêt en bavardant. Willow profita de la balade pour apprendre une comptine Féca à Chibi qui la répéta en babillant. Puis, elle le souleva et le percha sur ses épaules, lui faisant profiter de la vue.

Yugo suivait, muré dans un silence méditatif en les observant, Grougal volant dans son sillage. Willow adorait Chibi et Grougaloragrane. Chacun de ses gestes, de ses paroles ou de ses regards dégageaient toute son affection pour les jumeaux. Cependant, il n'y retrouvait pas l'intensité et l'empressement qu'elle pouvait avoir avec lui. Ça n'avait rien à voir. C'était différent. Il avait une place à part.

Cette pensée le rassura, mieux, elle le fit sourire et il rattrapa le petit groupe sans se hâter.

Quand ils atteignirent enfin la rivière, la jeune fille s'arrêta et contempla l'étendue d'eau cristalline avec fascination. L'endroit ressemblait à un coin d'Incarnam, isolé du reste du monde. Seuls les piaillements des oiseaux et le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant paisiblement leur parvenaient. Les berges étaient en partie couvertes par la pénombre rassurante qu'offraient les arbres.

Ils déposèrent donc leurs affaires à l'ombre et se précipitèrent dans l'eau. Willow prit le temps de mouiller les épaules et la nuque de Chibi avant de le confier à Yugo, puis elle plongea. L'eau l'accueillit sans bruit ni éclaboussures et elle en émergea avec un sourire satisfait.

Cette endroit est magnifique, dit-elle en attrapant Chibi qui semblait inquiet.

Il s'accrocha à elle en tremblant, inspectant l'eau avec crainte. Elle se rapprocha alors du bord et le laissa s'accrocher. Avec patience, elle entreprit de le rassurer et de lui apprendre à nager et surtout à ne pas avoir peur de l'eau mais à s'en méfier.

Il l'écouta avec attention, comme si sa vie en dépendait puis entreprit d'appliquer ses consignes et s'agita bientôt comme une grenouille, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Une fois encore, Yugo fut impressionné de voir l'autorité naturelle qui émanait de son amie, lui confirmant qu'il s'agissait bien de la Déesse.

La journée passa avec fulgurance et le soleil déclinait tout doucement quand Willow pensa qu'il était temps de retourner aider Alibert avec le service du soir. En outre, Chibi commençait à grelotter sans s'en rendre compte, et alors que la jeune fille s'occuper de rhabiller le petit Eliatrop, Yugo courait après le dragonnet qui était bien décidé à ne pas rentrer tout de suite.

Ils prirent donc le chemin du retour, Grougal les suivant à bonne distance, ayant abandonné la partie après une oeillade appuyée de la jeune fille. Yugo rit sous cape, hilare devant la docilité du dragon. Quand ils atteignirent l'auberge, ils se faufilèrent discrètement à l'étage par l'arrière. Le jeune homme s'empressa de se changer et descendit aider son père tandis que la jeune fille faisait prendre un bain chaud aux jumeaux qui tombaient de sommeil. Après ça, elle les fit rapidement prendre leur dîner et les coucha. Elle resta un moment à leur chevet, à caresser leurs têtes avec douceur, perdue dans ses pensées. Depuis son arrivée à Emelka, elle se sentait à la fois incroyablement heureuse et profondément triste. Elle voulait tout à la fois rire et pleurer et elle ne supportait plus cette situation. Yugo remonta en silence, voulant annoncer l'arrivée de Latissa et des autres sans réveiller les jumeaux. Il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte et observa la jeune fille, penchée sur le lit.

Il serra les poings et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa le plafond. Pendant un instant, il avait eu envie de détruire cette atmosphère douce et tranquille et d'écarter la jeune fille des jumeaux pour qu'elle ne regarde plus personne si ce n'était lui. Mais immédiatement, il avait regretté cette pensée et s'était senti coupable.

Quand il se décida enfin à redescendre, il vit Willow attablée en compagnie de ses amis et se stoppa quelques pas d'eux, angoissé. Elle riait avec les autres, elle les écoutait avec attention, elle anticipait chacune de leurs demandes. Il recula puis partit en courant dans sa chambre, bousculant Matou au passage. Willow se leva d'un bond et partit aider Matou en s'excusant auprès des clients quand Alibert fit irruption dans la salle. Elle laissa alors Toma et Toto aider leur ami pour parler à l'Enutrof. Elle lui expliqua ce qui venait de se passer. Alibert fronça les sourcils puis lui demanda d'aller le voir, lui se chargerait du service. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis en leur assurant de tout leur expliquer plus tard puis s'enfuit plus que ce qu'elle ne monta à l'étage.

Elle ignorait ce qui venait de se passer mais elle pouvait sentir la détresse, la colère et la tristesse de Yugo. Elle en avait la nausée. Il avait pourtant été détendu toute la journée et la jeune fille pouvait dire avec certitude qu'il avait profité pleinement de l'après-midi. Alors pourquoi cette réaction ?

Elle s'avança dans le couloir et n'aperçut pas le jeune homme dans sa chambre. Rebroussant le chemin, elle entra dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée et le retrouva assis dans un coin de la pièce, les genoux repliés sous son menton, son visage caché dans ses bras croisés. Elle s'avança et prit place face à lui, sur le lit, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit. Elle ne dit rien, ne fit aucun geste pour le consoler, se contentant de l'observer. Il ne releva pas immédiatement la tête mais gêné par son silence, il finit par croiser son regard.

\- Comment va Matou, demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

\- Il s'en remettra, répondit-elle sans le lâcher des yeux. Par contre, tu vas devoir aller t'expliquer auprès de tes amis.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, la mort dans l'âme. Il ne savait plus quoi faire ou même quoi penser. Il soupira et se décida à regarder sa compagne qui le dévisagea, l'air mécontent.

\- Écoute, je sais que ça ne va pas fort en ce moment et je t'ai même conseillé de faire une pause mais pas au détriment de tes amis, dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Ils ont voyagé jusqu'ici pour nous voir et apparemment, ils ont découvert des choses intéressantes.

\- Je sais, finit-il par dire, penaud en la rejoignant sur le lit. Je vais descendre m'excuser.

\- Avant ça, j'aimerai que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé, si tu veux bien.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, répondit-il. Je me suis énervé pour un truc stupide...

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, les interrompant. La silhouette d'Éva se découpa dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- On a des choses à vous raconter. On attend plus que vous, dit-elle simplement.

\- On arrive Éva, répondit le garçon. Désolé pour tout à l'heure.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire avant de redescendre, leur laissant le temps de terminer leur conversation.

\- Je vais laisser ma chambre à Titi, déclara la jeune fille. Ça te dérange pas si je dors avec toi pendant qu'ils sont là ?

Il secoua la tête et se rapprocha, serein. Sans un mot il passa ses bras autour de son cou et la serra longuement contre lui. Elle lui répondit après une hésitation puis le tint à bout de bras en le regardant avec attention.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Oui. Ne t'en fais pas. Je me sens déjà mieux, répondit-il en se forçant à sourire.

Elle n'en crut pas un mot mais n'insista pas. S'il ne voulait pas lui parler, c'était son choix. En plus de ça, elle avait hâte d'avoir des nouvelles de ses parents. Elle redescendit donc, son compagnon la suivant comme une ombre et s'avança vers ses amis en souriant. Tous lui répondirent, excepté Mordan et Latissa qui l'observèrent en silence. Tous deux sentaient que quelque chose de très grave venait de se passer et que la jeune fille tentait tant bien que mal de le dissimuler. La Iop se promit de lui en toucher deux mots quand elles seraient seules et se décala pour qu'elle s'assoit. Yugo resta debout, tête baissée, se tordant les mains en tous sens. Ce fut finalement Tristepin qui prit la parole, nonchalant et hors sujet comme à son habitude.

\- Tu as pu soulager ton envie pressante ?

Décontenancé, Yugo releva la tête et voyant tous ses amis se moquant du chevalier, il éclata de rire.

\- Oui, désolé pour ça, dit-il en essuyant ses yeux.

Yugo partit s'excuser auprès de Matou puis prit place entre Tristepin et Ruel. Le reste du repas se déroula paisiblement et les deux Eliatrop eurent le droit à un récit détaillé des péripéties de leurs amis. Quand Latissa leur raconta leur entrevue avec Pillo et comment Amalia l'avait ridiculisé devant toute la Confrérie des Fouilleurs, Willow fut prise d'un fou rire et se promit de remercier la princesse.

\- Derek nous a informé qu'il resterait dans la région un bon moment, lui apprit Evangélyne. Les élections du nouveau Maître sont pour bientôt.

\- Bien. Je passerais le voir, répondit Willow en cachant mal sa déception. Merci de lui avoir porté ma lettre.

Après ça, ils attendirent que l'auberge se vident et aidèrent Alibert à tout remettre en place. Cela fait, ils s'entassèrent dans le petit salon, dans l'arrière boutique et Latissa sortit le parchemin qu'elle avait découvert dans le Temple Maudit. Willow se pencha dessus et observa les dessins représentant les différentes classes et leurs reliques.

\- Chacun de nous peut déchiffrer le message en rapport avec sa classe mais pas ceux des autres, déclara Ruel. Il nous faut donc consulter un représentant pour chaque classe.

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit Willow sans lâcher le parchemin des yeux. Derek m'a appris à déchiffrer les textes anciens et religieux des douze classes.

\- Ça veut dire que tu comprends tout ce qui est écrit, s'exclama Latissa, aussi heureuse qu'étonnée.

\- Oui… Mais j'ai la nette impression qu'il manque quelque chose…

Elle saisit le parchemin et se dirigea vers la cheminée où le feu commençait doucement à s'éteindre. Avec milles précaution, elle approcha le parchemin des flammes et attendit mais il ne se produisit rien. La mort dans l'âme, elle fixa encore un moment les dessins puis son regard s'éclaira. Fermant les yeux, elle activa sa vision draconnique et poussa un cri de victoire. Yugo sauta de son siège et la rejoignit. L'imitant, il laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur.

\- Un plan… Cette carte est un plan, s'exclama-t-il.

\- Un plan ? Mais le plan de quoi, le pressa Latissa, à brûle pourpoint.

Willow ouvrit les yeux et la regarda quelques secondes en silence. La Iop retint son souffle. Elle allait enfin savoir dans quel but on lui avait confié la mission de trouver les Douzes Reliques.

\- Ce plan nous explique comment découvrir l'Ile d'Enolybab, laissa-t-elle tomber.


	14. Du mythe à la réalité

Wakfu

 **CHAPITRE 13**

L'Île d'Enolybab, s'écria Ruel, mais c'est une légende !

C'est quoi l'île d'Enobab, demanda Mordan sans grande émotion.

L'Île d'Enolybab est une île légendaire qui date d'avant la création de l'Horloge de Xélor, expliqua l'Enutrof. Tonpla est le premier à en parler, il raconta qu'une dizaine de milliers d'années avant les dix premiers dieux, un peuple très puissant occupait ce monde, et ils fondèrent leur capitale Enolybab sur une vaste île perdue au milieu des eaux. Mais le destin de ce peuple bascula, et en l'espace d'un seul jour et d'une seule nuit funestes, l'Île d'Enolybab s'enfonça sous la mer et disparut.

Ruel marqua une pause dans son récit, fier de l'effet qu'il suscitait auprès de ses compagnons.

L'île aurait également abrité un astre brillant et d'une valeur inestimable, avant même les Dofus primordiaux. Mais Tonpla fut très vite discrédité et ses récits furent relégués au rang de fables.

Toute la tablée écoutait attentivement Ruel, des étoiles plein les yeux. Latissa semblait en état de choc. Elle découvrait enfin pourquoi l'Homme du Lac avait fait appel à elle. Willow la secoua gentiment, inquiète. Par instants, le fonctionnement Iop lui paraissait teinté d'un voile opaque de mystères et elle redoutait à présent la réaction que son amie ne manquerait pas d'avoir, quelle qu'elle fût.

Hé, Lati, ça va aller, on est avec toi, déclara-t-elle doucement.

Voyant que son amie, ne répondait pas, elle haussa les épaules et la discussion reprit de plus belle.

Mais quel est le rapport avec les reliques des Douzes Dieux alors, demanda Eva. S'ils sont apparus bien après, ils ne devraient pas être concernés, non ?

La légende veut que le peuple élolybabien vive encore sous les eaux, déclara Ruel. L'astre brillant dont je parlais plus tôt était la source de tous leurs pouvoirs mais un jour, il a été dérobée...

Tous avaient suspendu leurs gestes à ces mots, sous le choc et attendaient avec impatience que le vieil Enutrof poursuive, ce qu'il fit après avoir ménagé son effet.

C'est là que les dieux interviennent. Pour sauver l'île et son peuple, ils joignirent leurs forces et la maintinrent au fond des eaux sous un champ de force. Mais craignant que ce peuple au savoir immense ne finisse par dominer les autres races, ils en scellèrent l'accès.

Alors les artefacts seraient en fait des clefs, demanda Mordan, à présent tout à fait captivé.

Oui, répondit Willow. Et nous en possédons déjà une.

Quoi ?

La question fusa simultanément de toutes les bouches, la faisant sursauter. Puis elle pointa Tristepin du menton. Ils le fixèrent sans comprendre tandis que l'intéressé se pointait du doigt pour avoir confirmation. Willow poussa un long soupire, agacée puis se leva et fit prestement le tour de la table pour se planter derrière le Iop qui la fixa avec crainte. Plongeant sa main sous sa cape, elle dégaina Ruby et foudroya la tablée.

Le dessin sur le parchemin vous a pas fait percuter, lança-t-elle. C'est pourtant très ressemblant.

Si, mais c'est un Shushu…

Les Shushus sont des démons qui possèdent des objets, rappela l'Eliatrop. Il se peut que Rubilax ait été en fait enfermé dans la Relique pour une raison ou pour une autre.

Willow se retourna vers son amie et se figea, stupéfaite. Latissa avait une expression de joie intense qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. En y pensant, c'était normal. Cela faisait un bon moment que la quête avait commencé pour elle sans qu'elle ne sache où cela la mènerait mais sans résultat. A présent, elle avait une piste et une relique, ce qui était un énorme progrès. L'Eliatrop se permit un sourire discret, heureuse pour la jeune fille.

Soudain, Latissa fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir intensément. Willow allait l'interroger quand celle-ci se leva brusquement, l'air déterminé.

Alors ?! On part quand, s'exclama-t-elle.

On attend Kyrel, peut-être, glissa Mordan en se balançant en arrière sur sa chaise.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, soupira la blonde. Celui-là, je vais lui remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Willow se retourna vers la Confrérie du Tofu, s'attendant à partager son amusement avec eux mais ne récolta que des regards sombres et soucieux. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre. Yugo le lui avait déjà dit, ses amis avaient des vies à côté de la Confrérie. Amalia avait été la première à partir et il fallait s'attendre à ce que les autres fassent de même. Tristepin consulta sa femme du regard puis soupira.

Titi, ne nous en veux pas, mais avec Eva, on va rentrer, déclara-t-il d'une toute petite voix, visiblement inquiet.

Oui et moi, je dois aller retrouver Ad...

Cette fois-ci, Willow se retourna d'un bloc, prise de court. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Hier encore, il hésitait à partir à sa recherche et là, il annonçait ça de but en blanc ! Non pas qu'elle n'était pas heureuse qu'il se décide enfin mais c'était si soudain ! Cependant, elle se garda bien de faire une remarque. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment.

Elle secoua doucement la tête, chassant ses idées sombres et remarqua que Latissa la fixait avec insistance, semblant attendre qu'elle parle. Elle baissa la tête, honteuse. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, sachant que Yugo comptait sûrement sur sa présence pour partir à la recherche de son frère. Mais ils étaient les deux seuls à pouvoir lire le plan dans sa totalité.

Enfin, Ruel qui ne s'était pas exprimé, prit la parole, la sortant de son embarras.

Si tu cherche à agrandir ton équipe, je peux te présenter une Enutrof.

Latissa sourit à regret et accepta, ce qui finit de mettre Willow mal-à-l'aise. Elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche de toute la discussion et éprouva un sentiment de soulagement quand Latissa sursauta brusquement et commença à parler au vide, signe que l'Homme du Lac s'était manifesté.

Ah tiens, vous n'êtes pas mort, releva-t-elle avec sa diplomatie habituelle.

L'Homme du Lac, demanda Mordan sur un ton blasé.

La Iop hocha la tête sans quitter des yeux un espace se situant derrière leur table.

Il est où, demanda Tristepin en regardant partout.

Il n'y a que Latissa qui peut le voir, lui rappela Evangelyne gentiment.

Ah, il doit être timide. On va vous laisser seuls tous les deux alors.

Ruel et Eva essayèrent une nouvelle fois d'expliquer au Iop que personne d'autre que la jeune fille n'était capable de le voir et que ce n'était pas une histoire de timidité mais comme toujours, il réfuta cette explication, trop compliquée pour lui. Latissa soupira puis s'éloigna de la table en conversant seule. Willow observa son manège un long moment de loin puis la vit sursauter.

Mais il se fout de moi, hurla-t-elle.

Elle revint vers eux en tapant des pieds.

Un truc rare et sacrée, vous le mettriez où, demanda-t-elle à ses compagnons, agacée.

Ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, ils réfléchirent tous avant de parler en même temps.

Dans un temple, proposa Yugo.

Dans une grotte, ajouta Ruel.

Dans un palais, parla Eva à son tour.

Dans un endroit inaccessible, dit Pinpin.

Dans un coffre, renchérit Willow qui semblait bien s'amuser.

Je le garderais avec moi, termina Mordan, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge...


	15. Quand j'étais petit je n'étais pas grand

Wakfu

 **CHAPITRE 14**

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que les deux Confréries avaient rejoint Emelka et s'y reposaient. Leurs récentes découvertes leurs avaient enfin apportés les réponses qu'ils recherchaient tous et le moment était venu pour certains de se séparer. Willow n'avait toujours pas pris de décision. Latissa semblait respecter son silence mais il faudrait pourtant qu'elle finisse par choisir.

A bien y réfléchir, accompagner Latissa et les autres lui semblait la meilleure solution pour Yugo et pour elle. Ils n'avaient pas l'ombre d'une piste pour retrouver Adamaï et faire un bout de chemin avec la Confréries des Chercheurs de Reliques leur permettrait sûrement d'obtenir des informations sur la mystérieuse Dame Echo.

Latissa avait passé son temps en silence, parlant peu mais - chose étonnante pour une Iop - réfléchissant à la montagne de choses qui lui restaient à faire. Mordan restait égal à lui-même, tantôt maussade, tantôt euphorique. Il accompagnait régulièrement Willow dans ses sorties dans le village, ce qui contrariait beaucoup Yugo. La jeune fille le savait mais elle avait choisi de ne pas lui en parler. Après tout, elle ne faisait rien de mal et il fallait qu'il le comprenne. Mordan était certes un compagnon changeant et surprenant, séduisant sur bien des points mais ils restaient de simples amis.

Willow avait l'étrange impression de jouer les Ecaflips dans un jeu de hasard qui pouvait tourner à tout moment en sa défaveur. Quelque chose allait radicalement changer sous peu, elle le sentait.

Le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi, alors qu'Alibert et les autres se reposaient avant de commencer à tout préparer pour le service du soir, Kyrel fit son apparition sur la petite place d'Emelka, prenant de court tous ses compagnons. Ils ne l'attendaient pas avant une semaine encore, le Royaume Sadida n'étant pas voisin de la Nation d'Amakna.

Remis de leur surprise, Willow et Yugo l'aidèrent à s'installer et lui servir une collation pendant qu'il racontait son voyage vers le Royaume Sadida et l'accueil hostile auquel il avait eu droit sans s'en formaliser.

Comment as-tu fait pour arriver aussi tôt, lui demanda Latissa, intriguée.

La Princesse m'a gracieusement offert un Bibliotransport qui m'a directement mené sur le pas du Temple de la connaissance, au beau milieu d'un groupe de personnes assez agressives.

Ah, tu as dû rencontrer notre bon ami Pillo et ses chienchiens de garde, lança Willow avec un sourire.

Tous les autres sourires de concert puis Latissa en profita pour lui faire un rapport détaillé de leurs aventures et de la découverte du parchemin permettant de trouver la légendaire île d'Enolybab.

Une noble quête en perspective, déclara Kyrel, et je me ferais une joie de vous accompagner, mais je ne prendrais part qu'à la gloire si vous le permettez, Chevalière Latissa, et pas au trésor.

Quoi ?! Comment ça, s'écria la Iop en écarquillant ses beaux yeux verts.

Mon but est de laver l'honneur des Xélors, et je crains de le salir encore plus si je ne fais pas preuve d'abnégation.

Je comprends.

La tablée resta silencieuse, la plupart s'étonnant que la Iop ait compris la signification d'un mot aussi compliqué et Pinpin fronçant dangereusement les sourcils sous la concentration.

Puis-je voir le parchemin, demanda Kyrel.

Latissa lui tendit de bonne grâce, l'observant attentivement alors qu'il le déroulait avec précaution et fixait attentivement un espace vide. Il resta ainsi une longue minute puis replia le parchemin qu'il tendit à la chevalière.

J'ai une bonne nouvelle, annonça-t-il.

Et sans laisser le temps à quiconque de l'interroger, il saisit son sac et fouilla dedans pour en ressortir un étrange réveil.

Mon grand-père l'appelle le Xéloroscope, mais selon ce parchemin, son nom est simplement "Réveil Trautar".

Willow se pencha davantage sur la table pour l'observer. C'était un réveil assez gros aux rouages apparents. On entendait distinctement de multiples tic-tacs aux rythmes très différents. Le cadran était marqué par les douze heures écrit dans la langue de l'aire des Dofus, ornées d'un inquiétant hiboux à cornes tenant un sablier entre ses serres. Willow l'identifia immédiatement comme une représentation du Dieu Xélor. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune aiguille pour indiquer les heures ou les minutes. Il s'agissait bien de la relique représentée sur le parchemin. Cela ne faisait aucun doute.

La Iop l'interrogea du regard, ne pouvant le confirmer d'elle-même et elle lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, encore trop surprise pour parler. Alors, la chevalière s'enhardit à vouloir toucher le précieux objet mais son gardien l'en empêcha.

Il ne faut pas le dérégler : le nombre d'heure avancées se paie en années de vie, prévint-il.

Mais c'est dangereux, s'exclama Latissa en retirant prestement sa main.

Il nous faut un endroit pour mettre les Reliques à l'abri, on ne peut pas les garder sur nous et risquer d'utiliser leur magie, ou de nous les faire voler...

Alibert qui avait entendu la fin de la discussion, suggéra de cacher la relique et les prochaines dans un coffre sous la garde de Fécas, connus pour leur talent de gardien. Tous approuvèrent et stoppèrent la discussion sur le fait que Kyrel garderait le Réveil jusqu'à nouvel ordre puis celui-ci se retira pour aller se reposer.

Folle de joie pour son amie, Willow saisit ses mains et les serra, euphorique. Latissa lui sourit, encore sonnée par toutes ces découvertes et resta un moment à contempler le parchemin.

Peu après, elle partit se coucher après avoir manger, Mordan sur les talons. Il leurs faudrait se lever tôt demain pour préparer leur départ. Et Willow qui ne lui avait toujours pas donné de réponse. La jeune fille discuta brièvement avec Alibert et monta peu après s'enfermer avec Yugo dans la chambre de ce dernier. Il fallait qu'ils prennent une décision ce soir. Ils savaient déjà que Ruel devait accompagner Latissa pour lui présenter une de ses consoeurs et que Pinpin et Eva devaient rejoindre leurs enfants.

A son grand soulagement, ce fut Yugo qui aborda le sujet le premier.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait les accompagner, déclara-t-il de but en blanc.

Willow ne répondit pas cependant son visage trahissait son soulagement et sa joie.

\- Je pensais la même chose mais je croyais que tu voudrais d'abord partir à la recherche de ton frère, avoua-t-elle.

\- J'ignore où il peut se trouver. Alors, autant partir et aider Latissa.

\- En parlant de ça, tu crois que le peuple légendaire dont parle Tonpla pourrait être le nôtre ?

\- Oui. Ça correspondrait à ce que m'a raconté Grougal.

Poussant un soupire, la jeune fille s'étira et sourit à Yugo.

Il lui rendit puis sortit se changer. Willow fit de même et alla se mettre au lit. Le garçon ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et ils s'endormirent quelques minutes après, épuisés et heureux.

Quand Willow émergea des brumes du sommeil le lendemain, elle n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux. Yugo, qui avait la tête posée sur son bras, lui semblait incroyablement lourd mais ce fut surtout le renfoncement que son corps produisait dans le matelas qui l'interpella. Elle se souvint s'être réveillée en le sentant se lever dans la nuit. Dans un demi-sommeil, elle avait attendu son retour, vingt minutes plus tard. Il s'était blotti contre elle, reniflant et tentant de taire ses sanglots. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'apaiser, elle s'était contentée de le serrer contre elle en lui passant une mains dans les cheveux, les yeux toujours fermés.

Finalement, ils avaient décidé de suivre Latissa pour un temps et de partir à la recherche d'Adamaï plus tard. Après tout, s'ils parvenaient à réunir les douze reliques et à découvrir l'île de Enolybab, il serait en mesure de sortir les enfants Eliatrops de leur dimension parallèle.

Le bruit de la porte qu'on entrebâillait la fit sortir de ses réflexions mais elle garda les yeux fermés. Elle entendit distinctement les pas feutrés se glisser sur le parquet puis plus rien. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'un bruit ne lui parvienne puis les pas reprirent et s'approchèrent d'elle avec milles précautions. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et soupira intérieurement.

Willow, chuchota Latissa. Will, faut que tu te lèves. Vite !

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec un sifflements d'agacements. Qu'est-ce qui était si urgent pour qu'on l'empêche de dormir ? Ils s'étaient tous les deux couchés assez tard la veille, Yugo et elle avaient passé quelques heures de la nuit à discuter de tout, du voyage en préparation, des futurs projets, de la réaction d'Amalia, de l'Île aux Eliatrop, etc.

Mais sa colère retomba en voyant l'expression méfiante et effrayée de son amie. Elle se redressa vivement avant de grimacer sous la décharge de douleur qui traversa son bras endolori. Près d'elle, Yugo grogna d'une voix étrangement grave et rabattit les couvertures sur sa tête.

Willow s'extirpa du lit et se couvrit avec un châle avant que Latissa ne la prenne par les épaules pour l'éloigner de quelques pas.

Qu'y a-t-il, Lati, demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

Dans le lit, balbutia-t-elle, stupéfaite.

Quoi dans le lit, s'énerva l'Eliatrop, agacée et de plus en plus inquiétée par le comportement de sa compagne. Oui, Yugo dort toujours avec moi, et alors ?

C'est… C'est pas Yugo !

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que c'est Yugo. Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

Puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas lui, cria Latissa.

Elle la lâcha d'un geste rapide et la dépassa. Prenant la couverture à deux mains, elle la tira d'un mouvement vif, la faisant voler dans la pièce. Willow resta figée avant de pousser un hurlement.

Alertés, leurs amis se précipitèrent dans sa chambre et restèrent figés sur le pas de la porte. Latissa tenait un tisonnier à quelques millikamètres de Willow qui était plantée devant elle, bras écartés, faisant barrage de son corps pour protéger un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, le bonnet de Yugo posé à la va-vite sur sa tête, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Eva comprit la première et s'avança d'un pas lent. Latissa tremblait de la tête au pieds, effrayée mais aussi folle de rage.

Latissa, tout va bien, dit-elle d'une voix apaisante.

Non, ça ne va pas, cria-t-elle. C'est qui lui et qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ?

Lati, je te l'ai dit, c'est Yugo, lui répondit Willow d'une voix dure. Baisse ton arme.

Yugo regarda soudainement ses mains et écarquilla de plus belle ses yeux mordorés, consterné, le coeur battant. Il sauta du lit, faisant un écart pour éviter la Iop et se précipita devant le miroir à pied.

Il pila et fixa son reflet avec émerveillement. Il avait pris plus de cinquante centikamètres et avait perdu ses traits enfantins pour prendre l'apparence d'un jeune homme de vingt ans. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient à présent à la taille et son short, autrefois trop grand, lui ceignait à présent agréablement les hanches.

Il se retourna vers ses amis et leur sourit comme autrefois, avant la disparition d'Adamaï, avant Qilby, avant Nox, les larmes aux yeux.

Ça a marché, dit-il d'une voix hésitante et soudain très grave. Le Réveil a fonctionné, s'écria-t-il n'y croyant pas lui-même.

Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, s'inquiéta Eva, partagée entre le soulagement et la crainte.

Yugo… C'est vraiment toi, demanda Pinpin d'une voix hésitante.

Il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête en riant, soulagé qu'ils l'aient enfin reconnu. Quand il se tourna vers le lit pour partager sa joie avec sa compagne, celle-ci ne s'y trouvait plus. Elle n'était plus dans la pièce.

Où est Will ?

Elle est partie avec un portail zaap, annonça Latissa qui s'était enfin décidée à ranger son arme improvisée. Et elle avait l'air hors d'elle.

Il jura entre ses dents et voulut partir à sa recherche mais Ruel s'interposa, ses yeux acérés le scrutant avec attention.

Tu nous dois quelques explications, il me semble, dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme.

Il hocha la tête et s'assit sur le lit, ne voulant pas perdre de temps. Il leur dit tout : ce qu'il ressentait à présent pour Amalia sans essayer d'adoucir ses propos pour ses amis qui l'écoutèrent avec une surprise non dissimulée ; aucun d'entre eux ne s'était douté de ce qu'il ressentait. Il leur parla de ses doutes, de ses craintes, du vide laissé par l'absence d'Adamaï, de son envie obsessionnelles de grandir enfin et du rôle déterminant que Willow avait tenu dans sa convalescence.

C'est pour ça que j'ai utilisé le Réveil malgré le danger, déclara-t-il. J'en avais assez de vous voir changer sans jamais pouvoir vous atteindre. Concernant Amalia, je suis désolé de vous l'avoir dit aussi brutalement. Will voulait m'en empêcher parce qu'elle sait qu'elle pensait faire au mieux en acceptant l'offre du Compte mais...

Je comprends, répondit Eva en hochant brièvement la tête. Et j'en suis désolée.

Moi aussi, répondit-il avec un pauvre sourire.

Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant, poursuivit-elle. J'ai le sentiment que tu as beaucoup idéalisé la situation.

Nous verrons, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Pour l'instant, je vais aller voir mon père sans qu'il fasse une crise cardiaque et essayer de parler à Willow sans qu'elle ne m'écharpe.

Je peux t'aider pour Alibert, déclara Ruel en se levant.

Et moi, je vais aller t'acheter de quoi t'habiller, ajouta Eva. Tu ne vas pas rester toute la journée comme ça.

Merci. Merci à vous, répondit-il, ému.

Il se leva et fouilla dans ses affaires avant de tendre une bourse bien remplie à la Crâ. Mordan, Kyrel et Latissa avaient quitté la pièce sans un mot, estimant que tout cela ne les regardait pas. Pourtant, il lui avait semblé voir le Xélor serrer convulsivement les poings, le visage masqué l'empêchant de confirmer ses soupçons. Yugo savait qu'il aimait beaucoup la Princesse et l'entendre parler ainsi d'elle avait dû le mettre dans une colère noire.

Il soupira puis suivit Ruel au rez-de-chaussée et inspira profondément en espérant calmer les battements chaotiques de son coeur. Il traversa la grande salle puis se tint immobile derrière les rideaux, laissant Ruel passer. Son père était déjà derrière les fourneaux à préparer les légumes pour la blanquette. Quand son vieil ami se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence, il leva la tête et lui sourit chaleureusement.

Bien dormi, vieille canaille, demanda-t-il avec entrain.

Parfaitement bien, répondit l'Enutrof en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Et toi ?

Comme toujours. Depuis que Willow est arrivée, les affaires sont florissantes et Yugo récupère vite. Elle tient énormément à lui, tu sais.

Ruel hocha la tête tandis que Yugo rougissait de plaisir en entendant son père confirmer ses suppositions.

Euh… En parlant de ton fils...

Alibert arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire et observa attentivement son ami qui finit par baisser les yeux sur ses chaussures.

Il a utilisé le Réveil, avoua-t-il d'une petite voix.

Yugo se frappa le front du plat de la main. Le cuisinier abandonna tout à fait son plan de travail et se précipita vers les rideaux. Avant que Ruel n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste pour tenter de l'arrêter, il tira le rideau et rentra en collision avec Yugo qui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'écarter. Il finit par terre, l'arrière-train et l'épaule douloureux. Son père le considéra un moment, ne le reconnaissant pas puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il recula de quelques pas.

Yugo ?

Bonjour, Papa, lui répondit-il maladroitement, ne sachant que dire.

Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, cria-t-il. Tu aurais pu te tuer !

Je sais. Je suis désolé.

Comment tu as pu faire une chose pareille, continua-t-il comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Il baissa la tête, honteux. Il n'avait pas d'excuse mais des tas de raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir ainsi. Cependant, il savait qu'elles n'auraient aucune valeur aux yeux de son père. Il se remit sur pied, prêt à recevoir sa sentence mais au lieu de ça, il sentit des bras puissants l'enserrer et il se retrouva tout contre son père qui tremblait des pieds à la tête. Il l'agrippa avec force, terrorisé en réalisant qu'il avait failli tout perdre pour quelques années de plus en apparence.

Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, souffla Alibert d'une voix étouffée.

Ça n'arrivera pas, lui assura-t-il. En tout cas, ce n'est pas mon souhait.

Son père l'écarta de lui et le tint à bout de bras, l'observant sous toutes les coutures, détaillant les traits qui étaient à présent les siens.

Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

Reprendre la quête, aider Latissa. Et dans l'immédiat, survivre à la colère de Will, plaisanta-t-il en faisant la grimace. Mais après ce que je t'ai entendu dire, je suis prêt à braver n'importe laquelle de ses décharges de Wakfu.

Prends-en soin, fils. Les femmes sont fragiles mais aussi les plus redoutables quand on les blesse.

Tout ira bien, lui assura-t-il. Mais avant de repartir à l'aventure, il y a une discussion que j'aimerai avoir avec Amalia.

Tu es sûr ?

Yugo lui sourit avec douceur en hochant la tête et se blottit une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de partir à la recherche de la jeune fille. Il avait bien une idée d'où elle s'était réfugiée mais il lui fallait d'abord réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il se dirigea donc vers la forêt à pieds, les sandales et la tunique empruntées à son père ne lui facilitant pas la vie : il était encore loin d'avoir sa carrure.

Ils en avaient déjà discuté à demi-mots et éprouvaient une attirance mutuelle. Cependant, il avait besoin d'une preuve concrète et comptait bien l'obtenir à présent qu'il était en âge de l'exiger.

Il leva les bras devant ses yeux et détailla son corps avec fascination. Il pouvait voir ses muscles jouer sous sa peau au moindre de ses mouvements. Il voulut tester ses limites et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il put et fut surpris du résultat : les paysages défilaient sous ses yeux dans un flou harmonieux de vert, de marron et de doré. Dans un premier temps, il se sentit lourd et maladroit, désorienté par son poids et sa taille puis il parvint à synchroniser ses mouvements et accéléra encore pour faire des acrobaties, alliant force et agilité. Euphorique, il ouvrit un portail zaap au moins trois fois plus grand que ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de créer et sauta dedans sans hésiter pour réapparaître des kamètres plus loin dans un buisson.

La rivière n'était plus loin, il pouvait déjà percevoir le bruit de l'eau. Il inspira un grand coup, essayant de chasser l'angoisse qui lui nouait le ventre.

Soit Willow allait lui faire sa fête et il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie, soit elle l'ignorerait, ce qui serait pire que tout. Il marcha en silence, la mine sombre avant de se remémorer ce que son père avait dit à Ruel.

" _Elle tient beaucoup à lui."_

Elle lui avait déjà fait comprendre mais l'entendre confirmer de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre prouvait qu'il ne se faisait pas d'idée, que c'était une évidence. Il ne s'était pas fourvoyé.

Quand il arriva au bord de la rivière, il ne tarda pas à l'apercevoir, assise sur la berge, les pieds dans l'eau et le regard dans le vague, sur l'autre rive. Il s'arrêta face à elle et la détailla en silence.

Comme lors de leur première rencontre, elle mit un temps avant de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Cependant, quand elle leva les yeux sur lui et qu'il aperçut son visage, il n'y vit que de la colère, une rage à peine contenue par la peur qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle ne bougea pas car elle ne le craignait plus et en profita pour le détailler des pieds à la tête, le mettant mal-à-l'aise.

Will… Je…

Agacée, elle se leva et se sépara de son paréo pour plonger, l'éclaboussant au passage. Elle nagea un temps avec l'élégance d'un poisson-chachat tandis qu'il la suivait depuis la berge. Quand elle émergea enfin, il s'assit sur la berge et lui sourit.

Willow, je suis désolé. Vraiment.

Désolé de quoi, aboya-t-elle avec une telle violence qu'il tressaillit.

Elle retira son bonnet et l'essora rageusement sans le regarder. Il s'imagina un instant à la place du couvre-chef et déglutit difficilement.

De t'avoir inquiétée, répondit-il finalement, pris au dépourvu.

Et d'avoir risqué ta vie ? Tu n'en es pas désolé, cracha-t-elle. D'avoir failli anéantir de chagrin ton père et tes amis, d'avoir risqué de laisser les tiens sans foyer ? Tu n'es pas désolé pour ça ?!

Il la considéra un instant, recevant chaque mot comme une gifle et la regarda remettre son bonnet en silence.

Je ne me sentais pas assez… Prêt avec ce corps, murmura-t-il enfin. Comment un gamin de katorze ans peut-il être pris au sérieux ?

Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille fit volte face et ouvrit ses portails, l'un au-dessus de la tête du jeune homme, l'autre non loin d'elle, dans l'eau. Il reçut une trombe d'eau puis sentit qu'elle l'attrapait par le bras et finit dans la rivière. Il n'eut pas le temps de se défendre et se retrouva immergé dans le courant glacé. Il sortit dans un cri, transi de froid et fixa sa compagne avec incompréhension. Elle le fusillait du regard, des larmes de colère rougissant ses beaux yeux verts.

Comment tu peux dire ça, sanglota-t-elle en s'écartant quand il tenta de lui prendre la main. Crois-tu vraiment que je t'aurais suivi si je ne t'avais pas fait confiance, si je n'avais pas cru en toi ? Crois-tu sincèrement que tes amis auraient laissé Royaume et enfants pour tes beaux yeux ?

Il resta impassible devant les arguments de la jeune fille, sachant bien qu'ils étaient fondés. Il le savait depuis longtemps.

La vérité, Yugo, c'est que tu es un sale petit égoïste et un gros capricieux, finit-elle par dire en se détournant. Tu voulais grandir et c'est ce que tu as fait, sans prendre une minute en considération les sentiments de ceux qui t'aiment ou le fait que tu puisses te faire tuer. Tu voulais devenir adulte ? Alors, commence par réfléchir comme un adulte.

Elle se tenait à présent sur la berge, les poings sur les hanches, frissonnante de colère et de froid sous la brise de ce début d'automne. Il hocha la tête, lui signifiant qu'il avait compris puis eut un sourire en coin, hésitant. Pour toute réaction, elle cacha son visage dans ses mains et pleura en se laissant glisser à terre, soulagée malgré elle que le Réveil ait fonctionné comme il le désirait. Il la rejoignit et la serra dans ses bras, lui prodiguant chaleur et réconfort. Elle se cramponna à sa tunique et sentit ses muscles rassurants sous le tissu détrempé.

Alors, j'en déduis que tu me considères toujours comme un gamin, souffla-t-il en riant.

Oui, tu n'es qu'un grand enfant de vingt ans, déclara-t-elle en s'écartant. La prochaine fois, ce sera quoi, Yugo ? Tu te laisseras posséder par un Shushu pour acquérir plus de puissance ?

Will, ne sois pas injuste, la gronda-t-il doucement. J'ai mal agi, c'est vrai mais je voulais juste enfin paraître mon âge et faire ce que je voulais le plus.

Et que voulais-tu absolument faire au point de te mettre en danger, demanda-t-elle en se levant.

Il l'imita et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant tout contre lui, humant son parfum, ses mains irradiant sur sa taille.

Plus que tout, je désirais et je désire toujours pouvoir te protéger et te voir à mes côtés, murmura-t-il à son oreille, lui arrachant un frisson. Je veux pouvoir te faire danser, te cacher dans mes bras et tellement d'autres choses encore…

Elle rougit furieusement en posant timidement ses mains sur son torse et s'écarta, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle lui tirait l'oreille.

En tout cas, plus question de dormir ensemble, décréta-t-elle. Tu m'as l'air beaucoup trop sûr de toi pour que je te fasse confiance.

Il fit la grimace ce qui la fit rire puis il effleura son visage du bout des doigts. Elle lui sourit timidement en rougissant puis frissonna.

Allons nous sécher, dit-il. Il ne faudrait pas que nous tombions malades.

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son sac, suivie de près par le jeune homme qui ôta tunique et bonnet pour les essorer. Willow en profita pour le détailler du coin de l'oeil, faisant mine de chercher une serviette dans son Havre-Sac.

Peut-être était-ce dû aux pouvoirs du Réveil Trautar mais elle le trouvait incroyablement séduisant. Finement musclé, son corps associait force et agilité à chacun de ses mouvements. Ses yeux étaient plus scrutateurs mais conservaient cette luminosité qui l'avait envoûtée dès leur première rencontre dans le sanctuaire. Non, décidément, le Réveil n'y était pour rien : c'était bien le Yugo qu'elle connaissait qui se tenait devant elle. Il avait simplement… Grandi.

Elle finit de se sécher en souriant, soulagée par son constat puis lui tendit la serviette.

Tes ailes sont superbes, le complimenta-t-elle.

Merci. Pour le compliment et pour m'avoir couvert le temps que je remette mon bonnet tout à l'heure. Il faudra que je demande à Papa de m'en faire un plus grand. Je me sens un peu à l'étroit dans celui-là.

Elle ôta le sien en se retenant de rire, amusée de voir un jeune homme de vingt ans utilisait le mot "Papa". Quand il avait treize ans en apparence, c'était plutôt mignon. A présent, cela avait un côté dérangeant. Finalement, elle lui tendit son bonnet blanc.

Prends celui-ci. Maintenant, tes ailes sont plus grandes que les miennes.

Il la remercia chaleureusement et l'enfila en poussant un soupire de soulagement. Elle l'imita et fit la grimace : les oreilles étaient beaucoup trop petites !

Maintenant, il faut que tout le monde s'habitue à ta nouvelle apparence, déclara-t-elle en enfilant son paréo.

Il hocha la tête sans rien ajouter et ils repartirent tranquillement sans utiliser leurs portails. Au bout de quelques pas, la jeune fille lui jeta un regard en coin. En temps normal, il lui aurait pris la main le plus naturellement du monde. A présent, il semblait hésiter.

Tu regrettes déjà ton ancien toi, lui demanda-t-elle un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Comment ça, bégaya-t-il.

Tu hésites, Petit Roi et ça ne te ressemble pas.

Il tressaillit puis attrapa sa main et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de la jeune fille qui sourit.

Rassurée, demanda-t-il, la défiant du regard.

C'est mieux.

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres d'un ton léger sur le chemin du retour, oubliant pour un temps la montagne de tâches qui leur restaient à accomplir. Quand ils aperçurent l'auberge au détour du sentier, Yugo ralentit.

Will, je compte partir pour le Royaume Sadida afin de parler à Amalia et mettre les choses à plat.

Dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux que je ne fasse pas parti du voyage.

J'en discuterai avec Eva plus tard. J'aimerai qu'elle soit avec moi. Pour la soutenir…

Elle hocha la tête, pensive. La Princesse allait sûrement lui en vouloir. A cette pensée, elle sentit son ventre se nouer d'appréhension. Après tout, elles étaient enfin parvenues à se lier d'amitié et s'étaient même trouvées des points communs.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Yugo s'arrêta et prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains, plongeant son regard mordoré dans celui verdoyant de sa compagne.

Je lui dirais ce que je t'ai dit : j'ai renoncé à elle le jour où elle a accepté les fiançailles avec le Compte. Ta présence n'a en rien influencé ma décision. Je t'ai rencontrée et tu m'as apportée la joie qu'il me manquait. Ces deux affaires n'ont rien à voir.

Je te crois, Yugo, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux. J'espère simplement que tu sauras convaincre Amalia.

Il caressa son visage du bout des doigts, incertain sans la quitter des yeux. Puis, il s'attarda sur ses lèvres, pensif.

Malgré la peine que ça me fait de penser qu'elle pourrait me rejeter, je ne renoncerai pas à toi, murmura-t-elle finalement. J'attendrai comme je te l'ai promis mais je n'abandonnerai pas.

Pourquoi devrions-nous attendre, dit-il dans un souffle avant de l'embrasser.


	16. La Déesse et le Dragon

Wakfu

 **Chapitre 15**

Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus aucune maladresse ni l'ombre d'une hésitation, si bien que la jeune fille lui rendit son baiser. Elle n'avait plus de raison de culpabiliser et savoura pleinement ce contact.

Quand il s'écarta, il rit doucement devant les joues rouges de confusion de Willow. Elle le fixa longuement, ébahie puis baissa rapidement les yeux.

Ne fais pas cette tête-là, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, lui arrachant un frisson. Sinon, je pourrais être tenté de recommencer.

Il l'entendit rire puis s'écarta, rasséréné.

Te voilà bien entreprenant, Petit Roi, lança-t-elle, espiègle.

J'ai tout intérêt à l'être si je veux être à la hauteur.

Ils repartirent d'un bon pas et entrèrent dans l'auberge qui commençait doucement à se remplir.

Alibert, je vous ramène votre mauvaise graine de fils, cria-t-elle en franchissant la porte du réfectoire.

Merci, ma fille, déclara-t-il en la saluant. Vous mangerez ici, fit-il en direction de leurs amis attablés.

Latissa répondit par l'affirmative, puisque le départ de sa compagnie avait été reporté à trois heures de l'après-midi.

Très bien alors ! Vous deux, déjeunez vite et venez m'aider pour le service, intima gaiement Alibert à son fils et sa récente "bru". Mais avant, rajouta-t-il avec un regard sévère en direction de son fils, Yugo, va te couper les cheveux !

Yugo sembla se rendre compte qu'en effet, sa coiffure n'était plus celle d'un petit garçon mais d'un homme qui aurait dormi pendant des années. Il aquiesça et gagna la salle d'eau, suivi par Willow qui l'aida à retrouver une apparence correcte. Ils rejoignirent ensuite leurs amis et se mirent à table sans attendre, bavardant gaiement. Eva entra ensuite à son tour, accompagnée comme toujours de Pinpin et tendit ses sacs à Yugo qui la remercia avec enthousiasme. Il remarqua que Kyrel avait retrouvé son calme et lui souriait à présent comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il monta rapidement dans sa chambre et essaya les deux tenues que la Crâ lui avait choisies.

La première était beige et noir, les chausses lui moulant les jambes comme une seconde peau tandis que la tunique laissait deviner les muscles de son torse, de lourdes bottes venaient compléter la tenue ainsi qu'une tunique plus chaude et une épaisse cape de voyage.

La seconde ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle qu'il portait jusque-là : haut orange très évasé avec une épaisse ceinture, un pantalon ample bleu et des petites sandales. Il opta pour la première et fouilla dans les sacs pour y trouver quelques rechanges, des sous-vêtements qui le firent rougir mais qu'il prit avec soulagement et enfin du tissus, un beige et l'autre bleu avec de la laine de Bouftou pour se confectionner de nouveaux bonnets

Il descendit et la remercia avec chaleur. Les autres approuvèrent bruyamment tandis qu'ils se dandinaient d'un pied sur l'autre, mal-à-l'aise. Bientôt, les clients affluèrent et il fut encerclé quand certains des habitués le reconnurent. Willow se garda bien de l'aider et se contenta d'observer la scène en riant. Ils finirent par se mettre à table, Yugo étant choqué de l'attitude de sa petite-amie.

Tu aurais pu m'aider, se récria-t-il.

Comment, répliqua-t-elle. Et puis, tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, répliqua-t-elle. Qui sème le vent récolte le Iop.

Ils mangèrent ensuite à la va vite avec le reste de leurs amis avant de se hâter d'aller aider Alibert en cuisine.

Yugo fut chargé de préparer les commandes, Willow de les amener en salle. Quand le rythme se fit moins effréné, il passa sa tête derrière le rideau et aperçut la jeune fille en train de servir au comptoir tout en devisant gaiement avec Thomas et Matou. Le musicien était assis dans un coin de la salle, sur une estrade improvisée, fidèle à son poste.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Yugo ouvrit le rideau en grand et alla droit sur la jeune fille qui sursauta quand il posa une main sur son épaule. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à travailler ici, elle avait pris l'habitude de passer une robe longue sans manche, fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse pour son service en salle. Yugo l'admira quelques secondes en silence avant de se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il l'avait dérangée.

S'inclinant élégamment, il lui tendit la main, les yeux posés sur elle.

Me feras-tu l'immense honneur de m'accorder cette danse, demanda-t-il d'une voix chaude.

Elle rougit, lui arrachant un sourire en coin et lui abandonna sa main.

Celle-ci et toutes les autres à venir, lui répondit-elle dans un souffle, intimidée.

Il la conduisit au centre de la pièce qui s'était changé en piste de danse au fil des soirées à thèmes et fit signe au musicien qui s'arrêta quelques secondes pour entamer une balade douce et inconnue. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice puis se laissèrent griser par la musique, perdant peu à peu leurs repères. Ils oublièrent le lieu et l'heure, les gens qui les entouraient pour ne ressentir que l'autre et la musique.

L'assistance s'était tue et regardait les deux Eliatrops se mouvoir avec fascination. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, entièrement absorbés dans leur danse. Une fois de plus, Yugo eut l'impression de contempler le Krosmoz habillé d'un vert lumineux et perdit totalement pied.

Leurs amis assistaient aussi à la scène et comprirent pour la plupart le lien qui les avait uni. Ils éprouvèrent de la compassion pour la Princesse Sadida qui aurait beaucoup de peine tout en ayant conscience que celle-ci finirait par passer. Car ils ne pouvaient pas en vouloir à Yugo en le voyant aussi heureux.

Quand la musique prit fin, les deux danseurs furent accueillit par une salve d'applaudissements qui les fit redescendre sur terre.

Quelle était cette balade, demanda Willow au musicien qui les avait rejoint.

Une composition. Je vais l'appeler "La Déesse et Le Dragon".

Les Eliatrops échangèrent un regard, surpris puis le remercièrent et rejoignirent leurs amis.

Il a vraiment été inspiré, souffla Yugo, amusé.

Tu serais donc le Grand Dragon, répliqua-t-elle. Intéressant.

Ils se sourirent mais il perçut clairement l'angoisse sourde qui étreignait sa compagne.

Yugo ?

Il se tourna vers elle et s'approcha encore, rassurant.

Si j'étais réellement la Déesse, tu resterais le même, hein, demanda-t-elle.

Exactement le même, répondit-il sans une hésitation. Même si j'éviterais de te mettre en rogne.

Tu devrais commencer à t'entraîner maintenant.

Il éclata de rire puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'installer à la table de leurs compagnons. Les clients, pour la plupart, mangeaient tranquillement en bavardant et Alibert leur accorda à tous une pause. Yugo en profita pour expliquer sa théorie concernant les origines de Willow qui s'éclipsa, mal-à-l'aise. Ses amis l'écoutèrent avec attention, estomaqués. Que Pinpin soit le Dieu Iop réincarné, ils l'avaient acceptés tant bien que mal mais la Déesse ? C'était un peu gros à avaler.

Ça expliquerait ses pouvoirs hors normes, lui accorda Evangélyne.

Tu crois qu'elle pourrait créer des Kamas, demanda Ruel avec avidité.

Ils ne relevèrent pas et continuèrent à parler, le laissant bouder dans son coin.

Grougal est vraiment docile avec elle et puis, elle maîtrise ses capacités éliatrops beaucoup trop vite pour que ça soit anodin…

Et qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense, demanda Mordan en se tournant pour observer l'intéressée s'agitait nerveusement derrière le comptoir.

Ça lui fait peur, avoua Yugo en suivant son regard. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi la Déesse se serait réincarnée en Eliatrop alors qu'elle ignore tout de nous…

Quand mes pouvoirs se sont manifestés, je me souviens avoir eu des flash-back, intervint Pinpin en plissant le front sous la concentration. Des passages de mes anciennes vies…

Elle n'en a pas eu ou pas que je sache...

Ils méditèrent ses paroles en silence puis Latissa soupira. Ça ne les avançait à rien de rester assis ici à réfléchir alors qu'ils n'avaient aucunes preuves. Elle en fit part aux autres qui approuvèrent.

Attendons de voir, déclara Eva. Tu devrais aller aider Willow à finir, Yugo.

Il se leva et seconda sa compagne pour débarrasser les tables et prendre les commandes pour les desserts. Elle ne décrocha pas un mot pendant un moment puis quand la salle se vida, elle partit se réfugier dans la cuisine, échangeant sa place avec Toto qui fut soulagé d'éviter la corvée de vaisselle. Elle s'attela sans rechigner, ravie d'éviter la foule. Les garçons se chargèrent donc de débarrasser et de ranger la grande salle tandis qu'Alibert mettait de l'ordre dans la cuisine en fredonnant. Quand tout fut en ordre et que les derniers clients furent partis, ils montèrent tous à l'étage pour faire les derniers préparatifs.

J'arrive pas à m'y faire, avoua Tristepin en fixant Yugo, parlant pour tous le monde. La veille, tu as quatorze ans et le lendemain, on te retrouve à vingt ans.

Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte plus changer de si tôt. Ou du moins, je ne forcerais plus le temps.

C'est rassurant, soupira Kyrel avec une pointe d'ironie.

Eva, je pourrais te parler une seconde, demanda finalement l'Eliatrop en se levant.

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit au fond du couloir où ils discutèrent à voix basse. Willow, dont toutes les affaires étaient rangées dans son Havre-Sac, fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué et s'amusa gaiement avec Chibi qui était assis sur ses jambes croisées. Elle tenait un livre imagé devant lui et lui lisait, mimant certaines scènes. Pinpin, Latissa et Mordan l'écoutaient également, assis en cercle face à elle. La jeune fille blonde voyait bien que son amie n'avait pas le moral mais choisit de se taire pour le moment.

Willow, l'appela Chibi en relevant son petit minois vers elle.

Oui, Chibi.

On pourra aller se baigner après l'histoire ?

Je ne pense pas que nous ayons le temps, répondit-elle. On doit bientôt repartir.

Le petit parut étonné mais se contenta de baisser la tête pour exprimer son mécontentement. La jeune fille allait le consoler quand Eva apparut à l'entrée de la pièce. Ce fut le signal que les autres devaient reprendre leurs préparatifs et les garçons disparurent. Latissa se leva, mal à l'aise, mais un regard d'Eva lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait rester. La Crâ s'assit sur le lit, près de la jeune fille et la regarda longuement.

Yugo m'a dit que tu t'inquiétais pour Amalia, déclara-t-elle soudain.

Oui, répondit-elle en baissant la tête. Je sais qu'elle tient encore à lui et je ne voudrais pas que sa décision nous éloigne. Au début, elle ne m'aimait pas et me faisait très peur. C'est une princesse et moi…

Elle haussa les épaules pour exprimer ce qu'elle cherchait à dire.

Mais au final, j'ai appris à l'apprécier et je pense qu'elle aussi, continua-t-elle. Je trouve ça dommage que tout s'arrête aussi brutalement.

Eva regarda la chevalière qui s'était statufiée, une expression contrariée figeant ses traits.

Elle t'en voudra, déclara-t-elle de but en blanc, faisant tressaillir ses deux compagnes. Mais seulement au début. Elle comprendra vite que tu n'y es pour rien. Tu sais, ça nous a tous chamboulé quand elle a accepté l'alliance avec le Compte Harebourgh. Alors, je comprends Yugo mais je ne peux pas la blâmer d'avoir tenté de sauver son royaume et d'avoir accepté ces fiançailles quand la situation lui semblait désespérée. Et je ne peux pas non plus désapprouver votre comportement à toi et à Yugo. Pas en vous voyant aussi heureux et complices. Je pense que le soutien que vous vous apportez mutuellement, personne d'autre ne serait capable de vous le fournir.

Willow l'avait écoutée avec attention, puis à mesure qu'elle réalisait que la Crâ ne lui en voulait pas, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Quand Eva tourna la tête pour la regarder, elle luttait pour qu'elles ne débordent pas de ses yeux. D'abord déstabilisée, elle finit par rire doucement et posa une main sur son avant-bras.

Nous aussi, nous avons appris à t'apprécier et notre amitié ne tient pas uniquement à ça, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête puis essuya ses yeux et se força à lui sourire. Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit son souverain sur le pas de la porte et sourit discrètement, apaisée. Yugo vit alors ses yeux rougis et se précipita vers elle, alarmé. Elle regarda son compagnon et hocha doucement la tête pour lui signifier que tout allait bien, lui arrachant un soupir de soulagement. Puis, il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et se retourna vers Latissa qui les avait observé.

Will et moi, on a décidé de t'accompagner mais avant ça, je dois aller parler à Amalia, déclara-t-il. Je dois mettre les choses au clair.


	17. Une nouvelle tête

Wakfu

 **CHAPITRE 16**

Quand quinze heures sonnèrent, tout le monde se rassembla devant l'auberge, sac sur l'épaule. Ils saluèrent le maire et le remercièrent pour l'accueil. Willow lui parla longuement à voix basse, lui promettant de surveiller son fils de près. Tous deux supposaient qu'il y aurait des contre coups au sort Xélor car une telle quantité de magie demandait toujours un lourd tribut pour compenser. Après cela, ils partirent sans se retourner, les deux Eliatrops étrangement silencieux.

Donc vous nous accompagner jusqu'où, vous deux, demanda Mordan.

Je vais au Royaume Sadida, j'ai besoin de parler avec Amalia, déclara Yugo d'un ton neutre.

Je peux t'accompagner, lui demanda Kyrel, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

Non, toi, tu viens avec nous, le sermonna Latissa. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a le Réveil !

Le Xélor hocha piteusement la tête, honteux de se faire aussi vertement rappeler à l'ordre.

Et moi je viens avec vous, annonça Willow avec bonne humeur. Après tout, je suis la seule à pouvoir lire le parchemin dans son intégralité ! Autant que ça serve.

Latissa hocha la tête, satisfaite mais surtout soulagée de la compter dans ses rangs.

Je ne devrais pas être long. Ce soir, je prendrai le portail Zaap du Royaume Sadida pour celui de Bonta, résuma son compagnon.

Willow le regarda à la dérober. Ils en avaient longuement discuté et s'étaient mis d'accord sur un point : ils laisseraient le trésors aux aventuriers et revendiqueraient l'île pour y accueillir leurs semblables. Personne ne pourrait les en empêcher. Après tout, il était fort probable que cette mystérieuse civilisation dont parlaient les contes des temps anciens soit la leur. Cela correspondrait à ce que Grougal avait raconté à Yugo avant de se réincarner. Il fallait qu'il voit l'île de ses propres yeux pour confirmer ses suppositions et trouver des réponses à tous ces mystères qui entouraient son peuple et Willow.

Et puis, il aimait voyager en sa compagnie. Pas seulement voyager, passer les journées avec elle, et les nuits. Il aurait tant aimé qu'elle l'accompagne dans le Royaume Sadida mais ce n'était pas prudent. Amalia lui en voudrait et mieux valait éviter la confrontation.

Alors qu'ils quittaient le village d'un bon pas après avoir salué les villageois, une voix inconnue s'éleva, brisant la sérénité de ce début d'après-midi.

Mlle Willow ! Mlle Willow !

Le petit groupe se retourna d'un bloc vers un Osamodas d'une couleur rouge étonnante pour sa classe et d'une fourrure beige lustrée. Il courait vers eux, agitant le bras. Willow leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un long soupire. Il était vêtu d'une chemise dorée laissant dépasser la fourrure de son torse et d'un pantalon cintré ainsi que de lourdes bottes noirs. Mais ce qui avait provoqué le mépris de la jeune fille était le chapeau d'aventurier qui couvrait sa tête. Quand il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux pour reprendre son souffle, les aventuriers purent constater à quel point il était jeune, mais tout de même adulte au vu de ses cornes.

Je… Je vais vous accompagner, articula-t-il difficilement.

Ils échangèrent des regards intrigués ce qui décida le nouveau venu à s'expliquer.

Je suis envoyé par votre père.

Mais… Mais pourquoi faire, demanda l'Eliatrope, estomaquée.

Il m'a chargé de vous surveiller.

Je n'ai absolument pas besoin d'être surveillée. Dois-je te rappeler mon âge, Jasper ?

Derek savait que vous diriez ça, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé qui rendit la jeune femme furibonde. Considérez alors que je vous seconderai dans vos aventures.

Willow vit Latissa froncer dangereusement les sourcils, sûrement contrariée qu'on ne lui demande pas son avis. Discrètement, Yugo prit sa main et la montra ostensiblement, jaloux que cet Osamodas sorti d'on ne savait où s'autoproclame garde du corps de sa compagne.

On peut savoir qui vous êtes, et d'où vous connaissez Derek, l'interrogea sèchement Latissa.

Veuillez m'excuser, Chevalière Latissa, répondit-il en s'inclinant précipitamment. Je me nomme Jasper Hobson. Je suis en quelque sorte le lieutenant du Professeur Cherch.

Pinpin lui sourit, convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'un brave aventurier, manquant certes de souffle mais pas de sympathie. Mais ses compagnons ne partageaient pas son avis, pire, ils s'en méfiaient. Il était trop lisse, trop parfait pour que ce soit vrai. Plus étrange encore, son statut de "lieutenant" à son jeune âge et le fait qu'il débarque alors qu'ils quittaient Emelka.

Quant à Willow, elle s'en détourna dédaigneusement. Il avait intégré l'équipe de son père peu avant son départ mais son caractère précieux l'avait immédiatement agacée. Alors, le voir débarqué ici et l'entendre annoncer qu'il l'aiderait dans la longue et périlleuse quête qui les attendaient, c'était trop.

Et alors, Jasper Hobson, l'interpella Mordan d'un ton glacial qui surprit tous ses amis. Pourquoi Derek irait faire surveiller sa fille ?

L'inquiétude paternel, répondit l'Osamodas sans se démonter. Et je dois aussi vous remettre ce carnet, Mademoiselle Willow. Pillo Destrouss n'a pas apprécié la manière avec laquelle l'a traité la Princesse Sadida au colloque et il cherche par tous les moyens à prendre sa revanche. De peur de se faire voler ses recherches les plus avancées, le Professeur les a consignées dans ce carnet et a fait disparaître le reste. Il va maintenant diriger ses recherches sur un tout autre sujet, le temps que la tension entre les deux archaologues disparaissent.

Tu es donc devenu chercheur, questionna Willow, railleuse.

Presque. Ces recherches, continua-t-il en désignant le carnet, me permettraient d'obtenir l'agrégation officielle d'Archaologue. Comme je vous l'ai dit, pour l'instant, je suis juste son premier assistant.

En quelque sorte, tu vas continuer son travail sur cette affaire, conclut Ruel.

Exactement, répondit-il d'un ton presque militaire. Chevalière Latissa, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme, je vous demande la permission de rejoindre votre compagnie.

Latissa se tenait droite, bras croisés et observait le nouveau venu avec une moue que son amie reconnut sans problème : elle hésitait. Jasper avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux mais elle se méfiait encore. Quelque chose dans son comportement la poussait à rester sur ses gardes et Willow en fut soulagée. Jasper n'était pas un mauvais bougre mais il n'était pas fait pour partir à l'aventure par monts et par vaux, se mettre en danger et combattre. La vie d'archaologue avec ses terrains protégés et délimités et ses découvertes inertes lui allaient à merveille. Les spéculations romanesques étaient d'ailleurs son sujet de prédilection.

Je vais voir avec l'Homme du Lac, rétorqua enfin Latissa. En attendant, vous pouvez nous suivre jusqu'à Bonta.

Willow eut un sourire en coin, amusée par le stratagème de Latissa pour gagner du temps. Tous les membres de la Confrérie savaient pertinemment que l'Homme du Lac apparaissait au gré de ses envies et que cela pouvait être dans l'instant comme dans trois semaines. La Iop se tourna vers eux et fixa Yugo, attirant le regard de Willow. Quand elle leva la tête vers son compagnon, elle pâlit. Il foudroyait Jasper du regard en serrant et desserrant convulsivement son poing libre. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse se mettre dans un état pareil à cause d'un gringalet qui s'autoproclamait son second; à défaut d'être capable de jouer les gardes du corps. Cependant, elle en ressentit un immense soulagement et attira son attention en lui serrant doucement la main pour l'embrasser furtivement. Il fut tellement surpris par l'audace de son geste qu'il en oublia momentanément l'Osamodas.

Cette décision prise, ils se remirent en route, Latissa ouvrant fièrement la marche. Ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre le carrefour où Yugo, Pinpin et Evangélyne se séparaient du reste du groupe. Les chevaliers discutèrent brièvement tandis que Yugo embrassait Willow en lui promettant de revenir vite. Enfin, Evangélyne s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui saisit les mains pour les serrer avec douceur.

Ça va aller, Willow, lui souffla-t-elle. Elle ne va pas t'en vouloir éternellement.

Merci, Eva, répondit-elle avec un pauvre sourire. Faites attention sur la route et bon retour chez vous.

Sincèrement, je ne pense pas que nous y restions plus de quelques semaines. Pinpin va vouloir se reposer les premiers jours mais il ne tiendra pas en place longtemps et les petits en ont assez d'être constamment écartés de nos péripéties.

Dans ce cas, profite bien de ces quelques jours de repos, plaisanta l'Eliatrop pour cacher sa peine.

La Crâ lui sourit puis se détourna pour rejoindre ses deux compagnons. Pinpin semblait agité et regardait Yugo suspicieusement. Ruel s'approcha de Willow en ricanant.

Je n'aimerai pas me retrouver à leur place, déclara-t-il.

Pourquoi, demanda innocemment Mordan. Ils seront chez eux avant la nuit et gratis. C'est une bonne chose.

Oui, si on omet les nausées atroces à la sortie du portail.

Avec un dernier regard pour sa dulcinée, Yugo ouvrit un portail et disparut, suivi de près par le couple qui se jeta dans le passage à contrecoeur.

Le portail disparut, la Confrérie put enfin reprendre la route et se dirigea tranquillement vers le port bontarien d'Astrub, au nord de la cité où un bateau les mènerait vers le continent vert gratuitement au grand plaisir de Ruel. La traversée ne dura pas longtemps et ils débarquèrent à l'avant-poste de Bonta au crépuscule.

Depuis le départ de Yugo et du couple, Willow était aussi silencieuse qu'une pierre tombola, perdue dans ses pensées et inquiète. Elle était montée sans le remarquer dans le bateau et fut donc surprise quand elle faillit tomber à l'eau pour en redescendre.

Il est un peu tard pour s'aventurer dans les mines à cette heure, déclara Mordan après l'avoir aidée à rejoindre le quai totalement sèche. En plus, Yugo ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre.

Dans ce cas, allons trouver une auberge où passer la nuit, répondit Latissa. Nous partirons vers les mines demain à l'aube.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas sitôt fait un pas, que Ruel se mit en travers de son chemin.

T'es folle ?! Ça va pas la tête ? Une auberge à l'avant-poste de Bonta, s'écria-t-il, outré. La seule taverne ici, c'est celle de Bagrutte et elle est hors de prix ! C'est un attrape touriste !

Tu connais mieux, lança Willow qui tentait de stopper l'Enutrof avant qu'il ne leur claque entre les doigts.

Bien sûr, mais c'est à la Galette…

Autant dire trop loin pour ce soir, ce que les autres firent bruyamment remarquer. Quelqu'un suggéra donc de camper mais là encore, ils ne parvinrent pas à se mettre d'accord quant au lieu qui conviendrait le mieux.

Willow se détourna en soupirant vers l'océan, morose. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était que Yugo revienne vite pour qu'elle puisse se blottir dans ses bras. Peu lui importait où ils dormiraient et à quel prix tant qu'il revenait.

Alors qu'elle pensait à Amalia et les larmes commençaient à poindre le bout de leur nez, elle sentit brusquement un poids sur son dos qui lui fit plier les genoux. Surprise, elle voulut se retourner quand deux bras puissants l'enserrèrent tandis qu'un rire s'élevait à ses oreilles suivi d'un "Surprise" tonitruant. Elle fit volte face pour voir le visage de son souverain et déchirée entre la joie de le voir et l'angoisse de savoir comment s'était déroulé son entrevue avec la Sadida, elle se serra contre lui, muette. Mais ce n'était pas ni l'heure ni le lieu pour en parler. Aussi d'un commun accord, il enchaîna.

Vous avez trouvé où dormir, demanda-t-il sans la lâcher, finissant par la mettre mal-à-l'aise.

On lui relata les grandes lignes de leur dilemme et après très long débat qui faillit faire perdre patience à Latissa, il fut décidé d'aller à la taverne de Bagrutte si tant était que Ruel parvint à faire baisser les prix. Deux chambres seraient amplement suffisantes, étant donné qu'ils étaient seulement cinq hommes pour deux femmes. _"Même une grange conviendra"_ pensa l'Eliatrope qui se sentait soudain très lasse.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tranquillement vers l'auberge, épuisés mais sereins. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à Bonta et même s'ils n'avaient toujours pas de piste, ils savaient à quoi ressemblaient les Reliques. Cela donnait une autre signification à la quête, un renouveau.

Alors que Willow s'interrogeait sur le contenu du carnet que Jasper lui avait remis de la part de son père, elle rentra dans Mordan qui s'était figé à l'entrée de la taverne. Ruel, Kyrel et bientôt Yugo se retrouvèrent dans le même état à fixer ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur tandis que Jasper s'en détournait honteusement. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle aperçut bientôt la raison de leur immobilité et vit rouge. Une femme aux formes plantureuses et peu vêtue se tenait au comptoir dans une posture aguichante.

L'Eliatrope lança un regard furibond à son amie Iop qui fit de même, lui confirmant qu'elle ne se faisait pas des idées. Elle se tourna vers Yugo et lui donna un coup en bas du crâne avant de s'éloigner avec la Chevalière le laissant sonné et penaud.

Cependant, quand la vile tentatrice annonça ses prix d'une voix mélodieusement douce, ils sortirent tout à fait de leurs rêveries. Remis de ses émotions et plus remonté que jamais, Ruel entama ses négociations. L'établissement était certes somptueux mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulait investir 300 kamas pour une nuit. A ce rythme, leur quête se terminerait en un rien de temps. Willow et Mordan se joignirent à lui pour seconder les négociations et après vingt bonnes minutes de harcèlement, ils obtinrent enfin satisfaction.

Vous pouvez me remercier, déclara Ruel en faisant tournoyer la clef autour de son doigt. Pour le prix d'une chambre, j'en ai eu trois !

Je n'y suis pour rien, certes, plaisanta Willow qui était intervenue plusieurs fois quand les esprits s'échauffaient.

À présent, il leur fallait se décider sur le partage des chambres car elles ne comportaient que deux lits chacune et ils étaient sept. Il faudrait donc que deux personnes se partagent un lit. Willow avait pensé que les garçons se débrouilleraient entre eux ou feraient dormir Jasper par terre mais c'était sans compter sur la naïveté de son roi qui intervint :

C'est pas un problème, je dormirai avec Willow, déclara-t-il innocemment.

La jeune femme devint rouge écarlate tandis que Latissa et les autres restèrent silencieux, ne sachant comment lui expliquer que la situation ne se prêtait pas à ce genre de réflexion. Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur eux, elle le prit gentiment par le bras et le guida vers un coin de la taverne désert.

Écoute, Yugo, euh…

Elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet sans lui faire de peine. Après tout, il n'avait rien sous entendu en disant cela et Willow savait qu'elle pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles quand ils étaient à l'auberge. Cependant, ils étaient chez son père, à l'abri mais ici avec les membres de la Confrérie, ils ne pouvaient pas décemment fonctionner de la même manière.

On ne peut pas dormir ensemble, finit-elle par lâcher du bout des lèvres. A présent, tu es un jeune homme de vingt ans comme les autres et ça ne se fait pas.

Pourquoi, lui demanda-t-il, blessé. C'était pour rendre service.

Je sais, Petit Roi.

Alors, c'est à ça que tu pensais quand tu disais que je devais profiter d'avoir encore une apparence d'enfant, soupira-t-il.

Entre autre, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Elle aurait souhaité ne pas en venir à lui tenir de tels propos mais il fallait qu'il comprenne une fois pour toutes. Soudain, une main apparut dans son champ de vision et se posa sur sa joue pour l'inciter à le regarder.

Je comprends, dit-il doucement. Excuses-moi.

Non, ne t'excuse pas, répondit-elle précipitamment. Tu ne le savais pas.

Avec un sourire contrit, il déposa un baiser sur son front et se détourna pour rejoindre les autres. Elle le suivit, la mort dans l'âme. Le paradoxe entre ses vingt ans et ses treize ans était vraiment perturbant. Elle ne savait jamais où commençaient ces idées de jeune adulte et celles d'enfant.

Yugo s'excusa, mal-à-l'aise puis se mura dans le silence, laissant à sa compagne le soin de proposer à Latissa de partager leur lit tandis que Yugo dormirait dans le lit d'à côté.

Mordan proposa à Jasper de partager une chambre ce qu'il accepta sans hésiter. Il ne pouvait pas proposer à Mademoiselle Willow de dormir dans la même pièce. A voir comment son prétendant avait été écarté, elle allait sûrement lui rire au nez s'il osait ne serait-ce que lui suggérer de dormir devant sa porte.

Il était heureux que Latissa lui ait proposé de se joindre à eux pour faire route vers Bonta sinon il aurait perdu de vue la fille de son Maître et cette pensée lui était intolérable. Sa fille était son bien le plus précieux avec Dame Fresia et il devait se montrer digne de sa mission de gardien. De plus, le Professeur avait suggéré qu'elle était la seule avec le Roi Yugo à pouvoir déterrer tous les secrets de ce peuple qui semblait être le leur.

Fier de l'importance de sa mission, il suivit la Confrérie qui avait décidé de dîner dans l'une des chambres pour limiter les frais. Il eut le droit à un véritable interrogatoire de la part de la Chevalière.

Willow écouta avec attention ses réponses, ne le connaissant pas. Elle l'avait côtoyé un mois à peine, le rencontrant au gré de ses visites.

Jasper était un Osamodas très philosophique et étrangement craintif pour un représentant de la race draconnique. Il ne connaissait que les sites de fouilles archaologiques et l'université où il avait étudié pendant des années avant de se lancer dans la magnifique aventure des sites archaologiques comme il disait souvent.

A son grand étonnement, Willow constata que Latissa était passionnée par ses anecdotes et le regardait à présent avec approbation.

Enfin, alors que le repas était terminé et que tous s'apprêtaient à rejoindre leurs chambres, la Chevalière se planta devant lui et lui tendit la main, tout à fait convaincue que Jasper devait se joindre à elle.

Jasper Hobson, déclara-t-elle. Bienvenue dans la Confrérie des Chercheurs de Reliques !

Il serra sa main, reconnaissant et ému et lança un regard à Willow, guettant son approbation.

Rendant les armes devant tant de candeur, la jeune femme éclata de rire et finit par hocher la tête.

T'as intérêt à te mettre au sport, Jasp', lança-t-elle. Sinon, tu ne tiendras jamais le rythme de Lati.

Comptez sur moi, Mademoiselle Willow, répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

C'est Willow. Juste Willow. Je ne suis pas une princesse, répliqua-t-elle, son expression s'assombrissant à mesure qu'elle parlait.

Sur ces paroles, elle se retira en compagnie de Yugo qui lança un dernier regard courroucé au nouvel arrivant avant de la suivre. Quant à Latissa, elle lui fit un compte-rendu sur la quête des Douze Reliques, leur utilité et tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert jusque-là. Jasper l'écouta religieusement en prenant des notes mais ne fit pas un commentaire, préférant se laisser le temps de la réflexion. Cependant, la légende que la Iop venait de lui rapporter ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un ouvrage découvert par le professeur quelques semaines en arrière, près du Mont Zinit. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas s'en assurer puisque tout était consigné dans le carnet et qu'il était en la possession de Willow.

Quand Latissa eut terminé, elle les salua après leur avoir annoncé qu'ils devraient partir à l'aube le lendemain, faisant râler Mordan et Kyrel.

Demain, il leurs faudrait marcher jusqu'aux mines d'Euriens et trouver l'Enutrofette nommée Amber.

Willow décroisa et recroisa les jambes pour la énième fois, extrêmement mal-à-l'aise. Yugo lui avait proposé de sortir un moment pour regarder les étoiles et elle avait accepté. À présent, ils étaient assis sur le toit d'un établi non loin de l'auberge mais suffisamment éloigné de l'agitation de l'avant-poste et se tenaient côte-à-côte sans se parler.

Elle savait pourquoi il l'avait amenée ici et même si elle désirait savoir comment s'était déroulé son entretien avec la Princesse, elle ressentait le besoin impératif de s'enfermer dans un lieu où ses mots ne pourraient jamais l'atteindre.

On a frôlé le conflit entre nations, aujourd'hui, lança-t-il enfin, son rire sonnant faux.

Elle l'a si mal pris, demanda-t-elle avec lassitude.

Assez. Quand je suis arrivé, les gardes n'ont pas voulu me laisser entrer mais Eva s'est portée garante pour moi. Quand Amalia m'a vu...

Il soupira puis la regarda de biais, longtemps, gravant dans sa mémoire l'expression sur son visage. Elle était inquiète pour lui mais aussi effrayée par ce qu'elle allait entendre. Amalia était sa rivale mais aussi son amie ce qui la plaçait dans une position très délicate. Yugo avait constaté à plusieurs reprises à quel point sa compagne se sentait inférieure à la Sadida. Pourtant, elle restait silencieuse, attendant patiemment qu'il parle qui lui raconte son entrevue bouleversante avec la princesse.

Je suis désolé, Will, déclara-t-il enfin. Je n'ai pas à t'imposer ça.

Au contraire, répondit-elle en prenant sa main. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes les deux seuls Eliatrops, nous sommes unis, Yugo, pour le meilleur, soit, mais aussi pour le pire. Et puis, je veux savoir à quoi m'en tenir avec Amalia et avec toi.

Comment ça ?

Yugo, Amalia a été présente pendant plus de dix ans de ta vie. Tu ne peux pas oublier ça en quelques jours.

Il garda le silence, incapable de la contredire et ça lui faisait atrocement mal.

Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand elle t'a vu, enchaîna-t-elle. Elle ne t'a pas reconnu ?

Au contraire, se força-t-il à répondre. Elle m'a immédiatement reconnu. Eva lui expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé. Je me suis fait sermonner par le Roi et Armand puis ils ont commencé à suggérer une alliance officielle.

Amalia devait être folle de joie.

Ça n'a pas duré longtemps. J'ai immédiatement annoncé que je partais à la recherche d'une terre d'accueil pour mon peuple et que c'était la priorité absolue. Et je peux te garantir qu'ils ont bien compris le message. Le Roi Sheram Sham s'est montré très compréhensif comme à son habitude mais pas Armand.

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Que c'était un affront pour leur famille et leur nation qu'il ne saurait tolérer. Son père lui a ordonné de se taire et s'est retiré après m'avoir parlé en privé. Il a bien vu que les fiançailles d'Amalia m'avaient beaucoup perturbé et m'a simplement demandé de ne pas laisser cet évènement briser notre amitié. Suite à ça, j'ai avoué à Amalia mon ressentiment et la colère qui m'avaient rongé tout ce temps.

Yugo…

Je sais, c'est cruel de lui dire ça mais elle n'aurait jamais compris sans ça. Après ça, je me suis excusé et j'ai commencé à faire demi-tour pour partir et c'est là que ça a dégénéré…

Willow se colla à lui et après qu'il ait passé un bras autour de ses épaules, elle entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de son compagnons qui les serra longuement en tremblant.

Elle a commencé à parler de toi et j'ai vu rouge, dit-il tout bas. Si Eva ne m'avait pas retenu à ce moment-là, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait…

Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, répliqua Willow en se blottissant dans ses bras. Tu ne l'as pas fait et Amalia doit sûrement regretter ce qu'elle a pu dire.

S'écartant légèrement, Yugo prit le visage de la jeune femme en coupe dans ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle lui rendit, silencieuse puis finit par baisser les yeux. Elle voulait le soutenir dans cette épreuve, lui montrer qu'il pouvait compter sur elle en toutes circonstances mais cela lui faisait incroyablement mal de savoir qu'à présent Amalia la détestait.

Je suis désolé, Willow, dit-il encore une fois. Je n'aurais pas dû t'exposer ainsi. C'était égoïste de ma part.

Peut-être mais ce qui est fait est fait et si c'était à refaire, je te pousserai à agir de la même manière, répondit-elle en couvrant les mains de Yugo des siennes. C'est terminé, Yugo. Tu as fait ce que tu jugeais bon de faire. A présent, il faut que nous pensions aux nôtres qui attendent que nous leur trouvions une terre d'accueil. Le ressentiment d'Amalia, nous nous en inquiéterons plus tard.

Tu as raison, dit-il en souriant. D'ailleurs, tu as lu le carnet de ton père ?

Non, et ce ne sera pas ce soir. Je suis épuisée.

Tu crois qu'il pourrait avoir retrouvé des vestiges d'un village Eliatrop ?

C'est ce qu'il semble croire, répondit-elle en soupirant. Espérons que cela puisse nous aider...

Il hocha la tête avec entrain puis la fixa encore un moment avant de l'embrasser tendrement, la faisant rougir.

Allons nous coucher, sinon les autres vont jaser.

Elle rit de bon coeur et accepta la main qu'il lui offrait galamment pour se relever. D'un mouvement rapide et précis, il la propulsa dans ses bras et la serra. D'abord surprise, elle finit par lui rendre son étreinte. Pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait renoncé à lui. De cela, elle était certaine, même si cela voulait dire sacrifier ses amis. Elle qui avait toujours privilégié le peu d'amis qu'elle avait mais tout cela avait été bouleversé en quelques semaines par un jeune garçon qui s'était changé en un beau jeune homme. C'était une histoire à marcher sur la tête et elle n'était pas sûre que ses parents l'apprécient. Quand il avait encore l'apparence d'un môme, c'était une chose mais à présent qu'il était un jeune homme de vingt ans on ne peut plus normal physiquement parlant et qui s'affirmait en tant que tel, Derek chercherait par tous les moyens à les tenir à distance s'il venait à le découvrir. Et sa mère… Elle tenterait de la convaincre avec douceur que cela ne se fait pas de voyager avec des garçons par monts et par vaux et de partager la même chambre que celui qu'elle aimait. Mais à situation exceptionnelle, mesures exceptionnelles, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, Yugo était exceptionnel… Alors, elle se voyait mal agir comme une fille de bonne famille.

A quoi tu penses, lui demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix chaude.

A la réaction de mes parents s'ils nous voyaient ainsi, répondit-elle franchement.

Le sang se retira brusquement du visage de Yugo à la mention des parents de la jeune fille. Elle éclata de rire en le voyant et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se diriger vers le rebord du toit, situé à plus de cinq kamètres du sol et de sauter dans le vide, n'ouvrant son portail qu'au niveau du sol.

Yugo l'imita plus prudemment et l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le pas de leur chambre avant de la laisser entrer pour vérifier si Latissa était présentable.

" _Je préfère nettement me prendre une correction de sa part que de celle de Derek ou Dame Fresia"_ pensa-t-il en faisant la grimace avant d'entrer en entendant leur fille l'appeler à voix basse.


	18. Why is the rum always gone ?

Wakfu

 **CHAPITRE 17**

Quand Willow se réveilla le lendemain, le jour n'était pas encore levé, pas plus que Latissa d'ailleurs qui dormait à poings fermés près d'elle dans une posture peu avantageuse. Willow étouffa son rire naissant et se leva avec précaution. S'assurant que Yugo dormait lui aussi, elle s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune. Elle était encore déserte à cette heure et Willow en profita pour s'asseoir et faire le point. Elle avait emmené le carnet de son père avec elle et le tenait entre ses mains, se demandant toujours si elle devait le lire ou non. A dire vrai, elle craignait ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir. Il leur restait tant à apprendre à Yugo et à elle… et elle redoutait d'y trouver davantage de questions que les réponses qu'elle escomptait.

Le laissant tomber sur la table, elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et poussa un long gémissement. Comme elle regrettait d'avoir quitté le nid familial pour courir l'aventure ! Sa mère et ses conseils empreints d'une bienveillante sagesse lui manquaient cruellement en cet instant.

Soudain, elle se redressa et fixa avec envie les plaines à l'extérieur, visibles par les fenêtres. Il lui suffirait de se zapper, là, maintenant et elle pourrait être auprès d'elle en moins d'une heure. Mais cela signifierait abandonner ses compagnons et elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre, même pour quelques heures.

Elle lança un regard irrité en direction du carnet puis se reprit. Si Derek le lui avait confié, c'était qu'il la sentait prête à affronter ce qu'elle pourrait y découvrir. Willow l'ouvrit et lu la première page, partiellement blanche:

" _Carnet de recherches du Professeur Derek Cherch_ "

Prenant une inspiration, elle se mit à parcourir les premières pages. Son père reprenait la chronologie du Monde des Douze, la création de l'Horloge Xélor jusqu'au dernier exploits de Yugo, quelques mois auparavant. Sur les pages suivantes, il y notait ses hypothèses qui l'avaient lancé sur les traces archaologiques d'un peuple disparu aujourd'hui, avant même la création du temps ! Il y résumait des passages de plusieurs ouvrages ou témoignages où étaient mentionnés cette mystérieuse population aux différents noms, selon les époques. Des dessins et hiéroglyphes venaient se glisser ici et là parmi le texte, le tout griffonné d'annotations faites plus récemment, qui venaient étayer, avérer ou réfuter ses hypothèses. Il y mentionnait également quelques autres de ses collègues, ou peut-être d'anciens archaologues et historiens, les premiers du Monde des Douze.

Autrement dit, ce carnet conservait des recherches de toute une vie, et elle n'en avait jamais eu la moindre idée depuis qu'elle était petite… Son travail était colossal, et elle ne l'avait jamais compris jusqu'à maintenant… Elle se prit de passion et lut la suite avec avidité.

La création du temps, les Dix Premiers Dieux qui créèrent la vie, les premiers aventuriers,... Parmi ces événements, il y avait le Compte Harebourg et sa Clepsydre et un nom apparaissait pour la première fois dans ce carnet: _Nail_. Mystérieux personnage dont les témoignages étaient peu nombreux, mais suffisants pour supposer un peuple venu d'ailleurs. Immédiatement, Willow pensa aux Eliatrops, mais de ce qu'elle savait, ils étaient dans la dimension de l'Eliacube…

A partir de là, les notes du carnet partaient dans tous les sens, Derek posait une hypothèse, la rayait, en écrivait une autre, qu'il corrigeait, reprenait la précédente…

Willow ferma le carnet, perdue. Elle ne comprenait pas, c'était trop pour elle. Il lui fallait l'aide de quelqu'un pour tout comprendre, mais Yugo n'en savait pas plus qu'elle. Tandis que Jasper, il devait recevoir son agrégation sur le sujet, il devait forcément savoir lui.

Vous voulez prendre votre petit-déjeuner ?

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix doucereuse derrière elle. C'était la tenancière qui commençait son service, mais un petit déjeuner ici devait coûter la moitié du prix d'une chambre. Elle s'excusa et remonta rapidement dans sa chambre, où Latissa ouvrait doucement les yeux. Willow s'installa dans un coin de la pièce et l'observa, amusée. Latissa n'était, pour ainsi dire, pas du matin. Même si elle se levait tôt, la phase du réveil était toujours chaotique. Elle restait un moment assise, les yeux fermés avant de chercher Willow à côté d'elle. Elle paniqua un instant, tout à fait réveillée à présent et balaya la pièce du regard. Voyant son amie à deux doigts d'éclater de rire, elle grogna et se leva en envoyant valdinguer les couvertures. Remarquant que Yugo dormait toujours comme un bébé, elle s'en approcha furtivement sous le regard interrogateur de sa compagne et souleva les couvertures en criant. Yugo se réveilla instantanément en hurlant, gauche dans son nouveau corps.

Je voulais vérifier si tu n'avais pas encore vieilli, railla la Iop mesquine.

Willow secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur, un sourire en coin puis son regard se posa sur Yugo et elle rougit avant de baisser les yeux. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, hagard, puis avisant la réaction de sa compagne, il remonta les couvertures jusqu'au menton en balbutiant des excuses. Puis, il s'enroula dedans et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, ses vêtements sous le bras, dans la chambre de Ruel et Kyrel qui s'étaient réveillés en attendant crier.

Une nouvelle fois, Willow laissa échapper un soupire, partagée entre l'amusement et la déception. Après cet épisode plus qu'embarrassant pour lui, Yugo ne risquait plus de proposer de partager sa chambre avec elle.

Quand tout le monde fut réveillé et prêt, Latissa donna le signal de départ, faisant râler la gente masculine à l'exception de Ruel et Jasper. Tout le monde voulait déjeuner mais pas au prix de l'auberge qui était astronomique pour un repas moindre et à la fraîcheur suspecte. Indifférente aux plaintes de ses comparses, la chevalière sortit de l'auberge après avoir répondu froidement à la vile tenancière à la voix mielleuse, faisant glousser de satisfaction Willow quand cette dernière s'interrompit soudain pour la fixer avec des yeux ronds comme des boufbowls. De ce fait, les garçons la saluèrent à peine, soudainement intéressés par leurs bottes ou des éléments extérieures loin d'elle.

Ils marchèrent un moment, puis la Iop se stoppa nette, le nez en l'air, humant un parfum délicieux qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa faim. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à faire de même et se tournèrent vers leur chef.

Et si on déjeunait là-bas, proposa Willow en pointant une boulangerie du doigt.

Les cinq hommes restèrent silencieux, fixant la chevalière avec espoir. Elle les regarda tour à tour, se laissant le temps de réfléchir puis hocha la tête. Elle aussi avait faim et puis, la boulangerie ne devait être trop chère.

Mais on s'attarde pas, cria-t-elle à l'attention des garçons qui se précipitaient déjà vers la boutique en poussant des cris de joie.

Jasper, Willow et Latissa les observèrent, mi-amusés, mi-découragés devant leur comportement immature. Par moment, la Iop s'interrogeait sur leurs capacités… chose étrange venant d'une représentante de cette classe.

En franchissant les portes, la jeune Eliatrop n'en crut pas ses yeux. Les étales regorgeaient de pains, brioches et pâtisseries de toutes tailles et de toutes les saveurs possibles et imaginables. Chacun prit le temps de tout observer avant de faire un choix en rapport avec leur classe, comme le remarqua Willow alors qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se décider.

" _A quoi ressemblerait un pain éliatrop"_ se demanda-t-elle en parcourant les étales des yeux.

Alors qu'elle allait abandonner, une main apparut dans son champs de vision, lui tendant une moitié de pain à l'odeur délicieuse. Elle releva la tête et vit Yugo qui lui souriait timidement.

C'est un pain de Xav, se justifia-t-il. On a participé au concours de … avec lui.

Elle le remercia en rougissant sous le regard bienveillant de la boulangère qui les salua avec chaleur. Le jeune homme profita du trajet vers les plaines de Kara pour lui relater son aventure avec le célèbre boulanger. Willow buvait ses paroles, oubliant même de manger.

Décrochant quelques secondes pour observer les alentours, elle remarqua que Latissa la fixait avec insistance. Une fois encore, la Iop avait compris que quelque chose la travaillait même si elle faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Elle sembla hésiter un instant à venir lui parler puis renonça et mordit à pleines dents dans sa part de Tartagnon.

Le reste du voyage fut à l'image des précédents, monotone, sans grand intérêt et rendu plus long par les plaintes incessantes des garçons. Seul point positif : Jasper semblait moins pince sans rire après avoir été le témoin d'un des monologues de Mordan. Cependant, quand des membres du clan Riktus voulurent les détrousser, il partit se réfugier au milieu du groupe comme elle s'y attendait. Agacée et sous pression, elle se déchaîna sur les bandits, laissant à peine le temps à ses congénères d'en toucher un. Plus les jours passaient, plus ses pouvoirs montaient en puissance. Yugo avait raison, elle en était convaincue à présent mais elle ne l'admettrait jamais.

La veille de leur départ d'Emelka, elle avait pris le temps d'interroger Pinpin sur la manière dont son éveil en tant que Dieu s'était passé. Il lui avait parlé de ses flash-back, du halo de lumière brûlante et puis de ses transes destructrices. Elle n'avait aucun de ces symptômes.

Quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule, elle fit volte-face, prête à agir et retint son poing en reconnaissant Latissa.

Willow, je crois qu'il serait temps qu'on ait une petite discussion, déclara-t-elle.

La jeune Eliatrop observa tout ses amis et vit leur air horrifié. Puis, elle se tourna lentement vers les bandits et se figea. Elle les avait massacrés et deux d'entre eux avait un membre cassé.

Elle couvrit sa bouche d'une main et recula lentement sans les quitter des yeux. Yugo tenta de s'approcher mais la jeune fille ne mit que quelques secondes pour ouvrir un portail et disparaître.

Latissa jura entre ses dents puis fixa Yugo qui scrutait déjà les alentours de sa vision draconnique.

Tu es le seul à pouvoir la retrouver, lança-t-elle. On va continuer à avancer vers Kara. On se retrouve là-bas.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête puis disparut à son tour. Kyrel et Jasper s'avancèrent en même temps vers Latissa et se mirent à parler dans un bel ensemble ce qui eut pour effet de faire craquer la chevalière.

Vous la fermez et vous vous remettez en route, cria-t-elle.

Et elle partit sans les attendre. Ruel la suivit, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Jasper et Kyrel le regardèrent faire puis se tournèrent toujours en parfaite synchronisation vers Mordan.

Faut la comprendre, les gars, dit-il à voix basse. Sa seule amie est en train de péter les plombs et elle ne sait pas comment l'aider. Ça doit être moogrement dur à supporter.

Mordan, gronda la Iop.

J'me tais, dit-il précipitamment en partant au trot.

Les deux contestataires échangèrent un regard puis suivirent leurs compagnons, comprenant qu'ils se faisaient tous autant de soucis mais que seul Yugo serait en mesure de la trouver et, peut-être, de la raisonner.

Latissa, l'appela Kyrel d'une voix hésitante.

Pas la peine de t'excuser, le devança-t-elle. Yugo va la ramener, j'en suis sûre.

Sans doute, finit-il par dire en souriant, soulagé qu'elle le prenne aussi bien.

Si seulement elle apprenait à parler ! C'est pourtant pas difficile de dire quand ça va pas, non ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qui la met dans cet état aussi, hein ?

Sûrement le carnet de son père, intervint Jasper.

Ou la théorie de Yugo, supposa Mordan.

Quel théorie ?

Yugo pense que Willow serait une réincarnation de la Grande Déesse en personne, soupira Ruel. Ça lui fait très peur, d'autant plus que ses pouvoirs se renforcent de jour en jour.

Latissa se mordit la langue pour ne pas dire plus que ce qu'elle ne pensait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans ses sentiments et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Elle se força à tout mettre d'un côté dans sa tête et continua à marcher. Elle était chef d'équipe, elle se devait de montrer l'exemple, pas ses faiblesses. Les deux Eliatrops finirent par rejoindre le groupe en silence, Yugo entrant dans la conversation, faisant semblant que tout allait bien tandis que Willow continuait à ruminer dans son coin.

A midi, Latissa autorisa une halte au pied d'un arbre et l'on pique-niqua tranquillement, l'ambiance un peu plus légère, bien que Willow ne mangea pas, l'appétit coupé par ses sombres pensées.

Ils firent encore un peu de chemin avant d'atteindre le Faubourg de la Sainte Eau Dorée, belle petite bourgade au creux de plusieurs cours d'eau apparus au moment du Déluge d'Ogrest. En passant près de plusieurs boutiques d'artisans, Latissa demanda à ce qu'on l'attende et entra dans une boutique de vêtement, sans même remarquer que c'était celle de Nina Richa, qui tenait en personne la caisse.

Mais pourquoi elle a choisi _cette_ boutique, demanda Ruel dans une question rhétorique en se plaquant une main sur le front.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce magasin, questionna Mordan qui ne connaissait rien en vêtements.

C'est une de ces grandes créatrices, grogna-t-il. Bandes d'arnaqueurs ! Vendre des bout de tissus aussi chers !

Sur ces propos, il s'éloigna et s'assit sur le trottoir d'en face, la mine sombre. Willow suivit son amie tandis que les autres faisaient le tour des commerces alentours. Elle observa la Iop qui ne tarda pas à se dégoter une panoplie complète pour les grands froids. C'était un équipement obtenu dans les Prairies Célestes, là où les Bouftous Impériaux aimer à paître. Autant dire, une matière première coûteuse, sans compter le prix de la marque Nina Richa. Willow voulut prévenir son amie mais n'en eut pas le temps : la créatrice l'avait senti venir et s'était mise en travers de son chemin, un casque assorti dans les mains, un sourire confiant aux lèvres.

Je vois que Mademoiselle aime les panoplies assorties. Je peux vous proposer ce casque de bouftou Impérial à moitié prix pour aller avec vos achats. C'est le dernier.

Latissa s'en empara et en coiffa sa chevelure dorée, admirant son apparence dans une immense miroir à pied. L'Eliatrop aurait volontiers rit aux éclats si elle n'était pas persuadée que son amie allait se faire plumer. Dans cette tenue, Latissa pouvait aisément se fondre dans un troupeau. C'était grotesque ! Elle s'avança, déterminée à faire face à la créatrice quand Latissa fouilla dans son sac et tendit un bourse bien ronde à la vendeuse. Après avoir emballé leur achat, Nina les remercia chaleureusement avec un sourire ravie. Elle pouvait être contente, elle avait fait son chiffre d'affaire du jour.

Ah ben comme ça, on est sûr de passer inaperçu, plaisanta-t-elle en faisant la grimace.

Moi je le trouve très beau, répondit la chevalière d'une voix boudeuse. Et le tout c'est d'avoir chaud.

Attend que les autres le voient, répliqua l'Eliatrop en pouffant de rire. Nasyap va a-do-rer !

Latissa haussa les épaules en faisant la moue mais Will savait qu'elle commençait à avoir des doutes sur le bien fondé de cet achat coûteux. Puis, elle la vit sourire à demi et abandonna la partie. Elle s'en rendrait bien compte quand elle verrait les autres se retenir de rire et la charrier à demi mots.

Après avoir rassemblé les troupes, ils repartirent vers les plaines de Kara. C'était une zone assez peu envahie par les douze et pourtant, ils croisèrent différents ateliers, plantés çà et là dans la verdure. Il y avait notamment un atelier de mineur, ce qui était encourageant pour l'équipe : ils obtiendraient sûrement des informations sur l'Enutrofette.

Baal ! Comment ça va, mon vieux, hurla Ruel en lui donnant l'accolade.

Ruel, s'écria-t-il en l'embrassant à son tour. Je n'ai rien à vendre !

Les autres se bouchèrent les oreilles, surpris. Ruel s'époumonait au point de leur vriller les typans. Le vieux Baal Stroud était sourd comme une barrique de lait de bambou.

On vient pour Amber, lui hurla lentement Ruel.

Aah, la benjamine Bernstein ? Elle est à la Mine d'Eurien Est, avec ses soeurs. Elles ont trouvé un filon de bronze étincelant.

Après l'avoir salué respectueusement, l'équipe reprit la route vers le nord des plaines. Le paysage se métamorphosa à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Les plaines verdoyantes laissèrent place un milieu aride fait d'à-pics et sujet aux tempêtes de sable.

Alors qu'ils avançaient en silence, Yugo voulut tester ses nouvelles capacités et se lança dans des expérimentations farfelues. Sa vitesse et ses tirs de Wakfu avaient connu une augmentation exponentielle qui lui fit gagner quelques égratignures mais il les maîtrisa aisément. Pourtant, quand vint le moment de tester ses portails et jusqu'à quelle distance il pouvait les étirer. Il faisait presque aussi bien que Willow, à la différence qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à évaluer les distances ce qui lui valut d'atterrir dans un arbre.

Un craquement sinistre retentit. Folle d'inquiétude, sa compagne s'élança et le découvrit coincé entre deux branches, sonné mais entier. Soulagée, elle observa l'arbre, un noisetier, et commença à ramasser les noisettes sous les rires de ses amis qui taquinèrent le jeune homme à loisir.

Une fois les pieds de tous les membres sur terre, ils se remirent en marche et ne tardèrent pas à apercevoir le Village des Vents qui, hélas, portait trop bien son nom. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt pris dans une tempête et avancèrent courbés pour ne pas tomber, leur vitesse largement réduite. Ruel jeta un regard dans la tempête et Willow aperçut bientôt un terrain de Boufbowl abandonné. Elle l'interrogerait une fois à l'abri sur les particularités de ce lieu.

L'Enutrof les guida à travers la nuée de sable et ils déboulèrent enfin dans la salle d'un petit restaurant déserté. Après s'être débarrassés des kilos de sable venu se glisser perfidement dans les plis de leurs vêtements dans un bac prévu à cet effet, Ruel s'avança vers le comptoir abandonné, faisant gémir toutes les planches sous ses pas. Les autres le suivirent, redoutant de sentir le sol se dérober sous leurs pieds. La bicoque craquait de tous les côtés mais tenait bon malgré la déferlante de sable qui s'abattait contre ses murs.

'Y a quelqu'un, cria Mordan d'une voix hésitante, à plat ventre sur le comptoir.

J'arrive, répondit une voix enjôleuse.

" _Encore une pioulette, une !"_ pensa Willow en échangeant un regard entendu avec Latissa. Quand elle se détourna pour observer la trombine de la tenancière, elle vit tout d'abord Mordan qui s'était figé, toujours couché sur la table puis en descendre lentement sans lâcher la nouvelle arrivante des yeux. Et il avait de quoi : une Zobal lui faisait face, bien en chair, cheveux rose et avec un sourire de séductrice bien calculé. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, agacée et remarqua que le Zobal n'était pas le seul à avoir succomber à ces vulgarités. Seul Jasper réagit parmi la gente masculine, lui jetant un regard désolé.

Je suis Ardanssac, se présenta-t-elle enfin. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Voyant que personne ne répondait, Latissa laissa échapper un sifflement excédé et prit la parole, bien décidée à couper court à cette mascarade.

Nous cherchions Amber Bernstein et ses soeurs, mais la tempête nous a surpris.

Ça va, laissa-t-elle échapper du bout des lèvres sans lâcher Mordan des yeux qui faisait de même, avant de se détourner pour consulter la pendule. Elles ne devraient pas tarder, elles ont une chambre ici, les informa l'Ecamasque. Installez-vous si vous voulez, je viendrais vous servir.

La Iop ne se fit pas prier et partit s'asseoir à une table, suivi de près par Jasper qui choisit une place dos au comptoir. Willow donna un coup à Yugo qui glapit de surprise puis le tira par la manche jusqu'à la table la mine sombre, contrariée. Quand ils furent tous réunis devant leurs chopes et la tenancière éloignée, Mordan poussa un soupire admiratif.

Son masque est sublime…

'Y a pas que son masque, si tu veux mon avis, rajouta Ruel en leur faisant un clin d'oeil appuyé.

Jasper secoua la tête, agacé ce qui attisa la curiosité de Yugo qui se faisait tout petit. Willow était furax et l'ignorait totalement. Il avait juste était déstabilisé par le manque de pudeur de la tenancière. Depuis sa transformation, il se sentait très perturbé par ce genre de détails alors qu'avant ça ne lui causait pas le moindre trouble. La veille par exemple, quand il avait réalisé que les filles se changeaient près de lui, il avait senti comme une étrange chaleur monter en lui et il s'était fait violence pour garder son calme et ne pas s'enfuir de la pièce. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en parler maintenant, si tant est qu'elle acceptât de l'écouter. Il lui fallait donc changer de sujet, le temps de retrouver ses esprits.

Vous avez une amie de coeur, Jasper ?

Oui, répondit-il franchement, elle s'appelle Paulina, et c'est l'Osamodas la plus courageuse, la plus douce et la plus compréhensive de toutes.

Latissa observa ses amis échanger des regards mielleux, perdue, ce qui amusa Willow qui rit sous cape devant sa mine ahurie. Puis la conversation dévia lentement sur des sujets qu'elle maîtrisait jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre avec fracas, les faisant sursauter. Trois silhouettes étroitement emmitouflées amenant avec elles leur lot de sable. L'une d'elles ôta sa capuche et Ruel se leva avec un sourire ravi. Latissa le suivit, devinant que l'une des trois jeunes filles qui se trouvaient devant elles était Amber mais quant à savoir laquelle, ce serait plus compliqué étant donné qu'elles se ressemblaient comme trois gouttes d'eau, sauf les cheveux mais ça ne l'avançait pas beaucoup. Après les avoir saluées, Ruel fit rapidement les présentations : Ruby, l'aînée à la chevelure rouge flamboyante et au visage ridée comme une vieille pomme, la cadette, Cornaline, rousse et moins marquée par les ravages du temps et enfin, Amber, le teint frais et les cheveux auburn en pétard striés de blond et de brun. Toutes trois avaient les yeux gris sombre et le visage semblable malgré la différence d'âge.

Amber, tu cherches toujours à te joindre à une guilde, n'est-ce pas, lança Ruel.

Oui, elle en cherche une, répondit immédiatement Ruby.

Une de moins sur le filon, s'écria triomphalement Cornaline en tapant dans la main de son aînée.

Amber leur jeta un regard méprisant puis se tourna vers Ruel.

Bien sûr - si c'est pour m'éloigner de ces deux pestes - mais mon âge ne sera pas un problème, l'interrogea-t-elle en observant la Iop qui ne l'avait pas lâcher du regard, sourcils froncés.

Cette dernière affirma que non, puisque de tout évidence, elles semblaient avoir le même âge qu'eux. Puis, elle se ravisa, hésitante :

Et tu as quel âge ?

Soixante-et-un ans, bientôt soixante-deux, déclara Amber avec empressement.

Latissa ouvrit grand ses yeux puis se reprit, ne voulant pas la froisser. Enfin, elle tendit une main et lui souhaita la bienvenue, lançant le début des festivités pour fêter son arrivée. Les deux soeurs furent vite chassées et les bouteilles débouchées. Chacun s'amusa, oubliant les contrariétés de la journée. Latissa se chargea d'apprendre à Amber en quoi consistait la quête et fut ravie de voir avec quel enthousiasme la jeune Enutrof l'interrogeait sur les trésors de l'Île Légendaire. Mordan les abandonna en milieu de soirée, une bouteille de Rhum dans une main et les hanches de la tenancière sous l'autre, plus docile qu'à l'accoutumée mais personne n'en fut témoin pour s'en moquer.

Why is the rhum always gone ?


	19. L'Île mystérieuse

Wakfu

 **CHAPITRE 18**

Le lendemain, la confrérie se réunit très tôt dans la salle commune déserte, ce qui leur permettait de discuter tranquillement de leur mission sans être épié. Willow n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis son réveil, prétextant une nuit agitée. Mais par delà la tempête qui avait secoué la bâtisse toute la nuit, elle n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil à cause du carnet et de son dérapage de la veille. Elle avait failli tuer ces bandits et le pire c'était qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'impression de faire le moindre effort. Dorénavant, il lui faudrait prendre garde quand elle utiliserait ses pouvoirs.

Cette résolution prise, elle s'était alors remémorée tout ce que contenait le carnet. Elle avait terminé de le lire juste avant que Latissa ne la rejoigne dans la chambre, épuisée mais optimiste. Elle avait longuement discuté avec Amber et semblait ravie. Will avait fait mine de partager sa joie, dissimulant difficilement son agitation. Elle avait encore du mal à croire ce que Derek avait écrit.

A présent, il lui fallait leur apprendre la nouvelle. Si son père s'était trompé, ils seraient tous très déçus mais, s'il y avait la moindre chance que Derek ait vu juste, il fallait qu'elle leur disent.

Elle lâcha sa cuillère qui tomba dans son lait de Boufette, projetant des éclaboussures sur la table. Les membres de la Confrérie levèrent leurs nez de leurs bols dans un bel ensemble, surpris. Elle baissa la tête, se forçant au calme puis inspira à fond avant de bloquer l'air dans ses poumons, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

Euhm, parvint-elle à lâcher.

Que devait-elle leur dire ? Pouvait-elle réellement révéler les recherches de son père à tant de monde ? Son cerveau était à deux doigts de surchauffer quand son regard rencontra celui de Yugo, assis à côté d'elle. Ses iris mordorées semblaient lui promettre amour et protection. Elle lui sourit timidement. Elle n'avait plus peur.

Bon, dit-elle pour attirer l'attention de toute la tablée. J'ai lu le carnet que tu as rapporté, Jasper. Il contient toutes les recherches de mon père concernant les Eliatrops.

Elle vit son compagnon se dresser sur son tabouret, le regard rivé sur elle. Intérieurement, elle pria pour que Derek ait trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient désespérément.

Bon, pour la faire courte, le peuple Eliatrop, venu d'une autre planète, était le premier à vivre sur le Monde des Douze, qui ne s'appelait même pas encore comme ça.

Elle avait capté leur attention. Mordan avait même posé sa cuillère et l'écoutait, la tête nonchalamment posé sur une main. Latissa avait sa mine sérieuse, devinant que son amie allait lâcher une bombe.

Enolybab était une grande et riche cité, d'après les témoignages de l'époque. On la disait perdue, détruite ou mythique, mais mon père…

Elle se tut, gorge soudainement sèche comme un vieux parchemin. Elle vit la Iop bouger et reprit son explication. Ils n'avaient pas toute la journée devant eux pour l'écouter balbutier.

Mon père a trouvé la cité.

Elle les observa tour à tour, surprise. Elle s'était attendu à des exclamations de joie, des contestations, une crise de folie de la part de Mordan et un malaise de Jasper. Mais ce silence... Elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il est vraiment parvenu à localiser la cité, murmurra Jasper Hobson, qui pâlissait à vue d'oeil.

Oui mais ce n'est pas un point précis, et il y a de fortes chances pour que cette cité soit ensevelie par les eaux du Chaos d'Ogrest ou, avec un peu de chance, qu'elle soit troglodyte. Dans le pire des cas, elle est en ruine et immergée, se perdit-elle en conjecture, absorbée.

Latissa croisa ses bras sur sous poitrine, nez retroussé. Elle devait être perdue avec tous ces termes techniques.

Soudain, Willow sentit quelque chose effleurer une des ses mains qu'elle avait gardées à plat sur ses jambes puis l'enserrer. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers Yugo et se figea. Il lui souriait avec une expression indéfinissable dans le regard, un mélange de joie intense, de soulagement et… d'autre chose auquel elle préféra ne pas prêter attention de si bon matin. Elle lui rendit finalement son sourire alors que les autres laissaient éclater leur joie. Ils avaient enfin une vraie piste pour ramener leur peuple. L'Île Mystérieuse était enfin à portée de portails.

Quand ils franchirent enfin l'arche de l'avant-poste bontarien, ils firent leur adieu à Ruel qui se vit offrir son passage en portail par Latissa, d'humeur généreuse. Le chemin du retour leur avait paru court. Ils avaient pas mal chahuté et beaucoup rit, le moral de l'équipe au beau fixe, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs jours.

L'Enutrof parti, la chef annonça qu'elle avait quelqu'un à saluer et les quitta en leur donnant rendez-vous dans une heure au port.

Willow décida d'emmener Yugo en périphérie, dans le pré longeant les remparts de la ville. Étant d'Amakna, il n'avait presque jamais eu l'occasion de s'attarder dans une autre nation. Mais pour le moment, leurs deux pays s'étaient alliés contre Brâkmar, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Jasper et Amber entraînèrent Mordan et Kyrel dans les rues commerçantes. Ils marchèrent donc tranquillement vers l'extérieur de l'avant-poste, main dans la main, sereins et heureux d'avoir un peu de répit.

Depuis leur discussions près du lac à Emelka, il n'avait pas réussi à se retrouver seul en tête à tête avec Willow. D'une part, parce qu'ils étaient en mission et constamment avec les membres de la Confrérie mais aussi parce que Yugo se sentait à fleur de peau. Ruel lui avait expliqué que ses hormones s'étaient développées en même temps que son corps et qu'il allait se sentir agité.

Tu t'y habitueras, lui avait-il assuré.

Mais il n'en était pas si sûr. Ces derniers jours, le simple fait de croiser le regard de Will lui donnait la sensation de brûler de l'intérieur. Et quand il la touchait…

Il secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées perturbantes de son esprit et observa la jeune fille. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle devine les idées qui l'agitaient. Jamais. Il avait trop honte pour en parler à qui que ce soit.

Il se souvint alors de ce que Willow lui avait dit le soir où ils étaient montés sur le toit pour regarder les étoiles et qu'il lui avait volé un baiser. " _Tu devrais profiter de ta jeunesse pour faire ce qu'à vingt ans tu ne pourras plus te permettre."_

Il comprenait à présent. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'agir sans réfléchir.

Willow savait très bien ce qu'elle disait à ce moment-là. Était-il possible qu'elle ressente la même chose que lui ? Ou qu'elle l'ait connu pour quelqu'un avant lui ? Elle lui avait bien parlé d'une déception amoureuse ce soir-là. Il baissa la tête. Il connaissait bien ce sentiment qui lui étreignait la poitrine : la jalousie. Mais il ne voulait pas se laisser aveugler. Il avait retenu la leçon avec Amalia. Et puis, il était normal qu'elle ait connu d'autres expériences avant lui.

Tout en se disant cela, il serra son poing. Ça ne lui plaisait pas mais qu'y pouvait-il ?

À quoi tu penses, lui demanda-t-elle doucement en admirant le paysage.

Rien de très intéressant, répondit-il en soupirant. Des bêtises.

Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur et il se contenta de hausser les épaules en lui faisant une grimace. Elle pouffa de rire, d'humeur joueuse puis se mit à courir, le tenant toujours par la main. Il la suivit, surpris et ils entrèrent dans le sous bois qui longeait les remparts à l'ouest de la ville. Ils coururent ainsi pendant quelques kamètres quand il aperçut une trouée éblouissante devant eux. Se protégeant les yeux, il sentit sa compagne ralentir et l'imita. Ses yeux s'étant habitués à la luminosité, il baissa sa main et s'immobilisa, admiratif. Ils se trouvaient au bord de l'eau, où des vestiges de la grande Bonta précédant le Chaos d'Ogrest dépassaient. Au loin, il pouvait apercevoir le port et le bateau dans lequel ils allaient embarquer pour rejoindre Brâkmar.

C'est magnifique, murmura-t-il, stupéfait.

Quand Derek était en charge du chantier des vestiges de la première guerre entre Bonta et Brâkmar, je venais souvent ici. Quand je voulais souffler un peu et m'éloigner de l'équipe, je me réfugiais ici et je regardais les bateaux partir au loin. C'est apaisant, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il hocha la tête, le regard rivé sur la mer. Il se sentait incroyablement bien. Peu importaient ses angoisses et ses tourments, du moment qu'il pouvait rester auprès d'elle.

Elle finit par s'allonger dans l'herbe, les bras croisés derrière la tête et ferma les yeux, sereine. Yugo l'observa un moment, indécis puis l'imita. L'idée que Willow ait pu être proche de quelqu'un d'autre le terrorisait. Mais surtout, c'était son ignorance qui l'inquiétait. Jusqu'où était-elle allée avec ce mystérieux garçon avant que leur histoire ne se termine en chagrin d'amour ? Il voulait le savoir mais n'osait pas lui poser la question. Parce que c'était déplacé et parce qu'il redoutait ce qu'il allait entendre.

Comment ça va, toi, demanda-t-elle finalement.

Yugo fut pris de court. Pouvait-elle lire dans les pensées ? Il souhaita que non. Ça n'arrangerait pas ses affaires si elle avait cette capacité.

Ça va, dit-il en se redressant sur un coude. J'ai encore un peu du mal à m'habituer à ma taille mais dans l'ensemble, je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

Oui. Mais je dois admettre qu'il y a certaines choses que j'ignorais et qui me donne à réfléchir.

Willow ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur lui, curieuse. Il se détourna, mort de honte. Elle allait vite comprendre s'il continuait à parler ainsi. Elle finit par se redresser, alarmée par son comportement.

Tu n'es pas malade au moins, s'enquit-elle en le regardant sous toutes les coutures. La transformation a peut-être causé des séquelles…

Non. Non, rien de ce genre-là, la rassura-t-il en riant. Je vais bien. C'est juste qu'être un adulte, ce n'est pas qu'une histoire d'apparence comme je le pensais…

Willow l'observa un moment, sceptique puis rougit violemment et se détourna.

Je t'avais prévenu, s'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

Yugo eut un sourire amusé. Sa gêne était la meilleure preuve de son ignorance. Il avait sa réponse : Will était encore aussi pure qu'un nouveau né.

Se levant à son tour, il s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par la taille pour la serrer contre lui, la prenant de court. Les mains sagement posées sur son ventre, il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque, lui arrachant un frisson.

Ne t'en fais pas : je resterai sage comme une image, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Elle s'écarta précipitamment de lui, rouge comme une Shin Lave et le foudroya du regard.

Je ne t'ai rien demandé, bégailla-t-elle.

Il sursauta, hébété par sa déclaration puis eut un sourire carnassier. Alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle venait de dire et qu'elle allait faire demi-tour pour filer à l'anglaise, une clameur s'éleva au loin, les interrompant dans leur jeu. Tous deux se retournèrent et observèrent le port qui fourmillant de gardes.

Alarmée, la jeune fille activa sa vision draconnique et reconnut bientôt la source de Wakfu de Latissa. Elle se trouvait sur les remparts, cavalant comme une dragodinde, une dizaine de soldats à ses trousses.

" _C'est un cul de sac"_ réalisa l'Éliatrop en ouvrant les yeux.

Latissa a des problèmes, dit-elle simplement en ouvrant un portail.

Apparemment, les autorités bontariennes en avaient après son amie. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ne pouvait pas la laisser se faire capturer.

Atterrissant à l'entrée de la ville, elle aperçut la Iop sur le muret, prête à sauter et passa à l'action.

Elle ouvrit un portail alors que son amie se jetait du haut des remparts. Elle en ouvrit un second et la blonde atterrit dans l'herbe, hébétée. Immédiatement, elle se redressa les yeux fermés, sur le point de vomir, secouée par ce zap imprévu.

Yugo apparut bientôt, suivi par les autres membres de la Confrérie qui observèrent la scène avec surprise.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils te poursuivaient, demanda la voix de Mordan au dessus d'elle.

Voyant que son amie n'était pas en mesure de répondre, elle se pencha pour scruter son visage.

Ça va ?

La Iop hocha la tête et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe.

Je… Je me suis faite avoir, bredouilla-t-elle, sonnée.

Avoir ? Par qui, demanda l'Eliatrop sans comprendre.

Le clan Riktus.

Ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, Willow interrogea les autres silencieusement qui lui répondirent par des regards indécis et des haussements d'épaules. Latissa fouilla dans son tabard et en sortit son passeport qu'elle leur tendit. Au lieu de l'emblème bleu azur de Bonta se trouvait celui des Riktus.

Mais comment tu as fait ton compte, s'exclama Mordan, sidéré.

Il y avait un Riktus dans la garnison, il m'a soufflé dessus et l'instant d'après je me trouvais au Triangle des Bermudas et j'ai dû payer 1000 kamas le droit de passage dans le portail Zaap pour revenir ici.

Ne sachant quoi penser de la mésaventure de la Iop, Will jeta un regard inquiet en direction des remparts. Les soldats s'étaient massés dans le coin où Latissa aurait dû tomber, la cherchant de tous côtés. Ils n'avaient pas encore fait le rapport entre les portails Eliatrops et la disparition de la fugitive. C'était leur chance.

Posant son havre sac, elle s'y glissa et se dirigea vers une malle qu'elle ouvrit avant d'en vider le contenu.

Se saisissant d'une cape de voyage marron, elle ressortit et la tendit à Latissa.

Tiens, mets ça pour te cacher. Avec l'esclandre que tu as créé, tous les gardes connaissent ton visage.

Ça ne va pas être évident pour embarquer, lâcha Amber.

Latissa laissa échapper un gémissement de désespoir.


	20. Voyage sous couverture

Wakfu

 **CHAPITRE 19**

En prenant soin d'éviter les gardes, le petit groupe se dirigea vers le port. Ils firent le tour du quai trouvèrent enfin un bateau en partance pour la cité de feu. Mordan et Jasper marchandèrent le prix du trajet sans succès et ils faillirent rester sur place quand le capitaine, un Ecaflip respectable et intransigeant, vit le passeport de Latissa. Il allait alerter les gardes quand Willow intervint.

Écoutez, Capitaine Len Gato, il faut absolument que nous allions à Brakmar, dit-elle en le prenant à part. Si vous ne voulez pas la prendre comme passagère, embarquez-la comme prisonnière.

Sans donner son accord immédiat, le capitaine fut sensible à ces arguments et observa la Iop qui attendait son verdict avec une mine de chienchien battu.

C'est d'accord mais elle sera en cellule sur toute la durée du voyage, finit-il par dire.

Quoi, s'écria-t-elle, outrée. Mais je suis Chevalière de l'Ordre des Gardiens de Shushus ! Je suis digne de confiance !

Vos vociférations sont inutiles; si vous êtes "digne de confiance" comme vous le prétendez, vous accepterez mes conditions, sinon, vous pourrez toujours espérer voyager à bord d'un navire pirate, mais il n'est pas dit que vous arriviez tous en vie à Brâkmar.

Willow observa Latissa en silence, espérant qu'elle accepterait la proposition du capitaine. Cette traversée était l'une des plus longues mais aussi des plus périlleuses de toutes car les pirates sévissaient sur les mers et l'entente était loin d'être cordiale entre bontariens et brâkmariens.

Allez, Lati, il n'y en a que pour quelques jours, l'encouragea l'Eliatrop.

Latissa parut sur le point de refuser net puis se terra dans le silence, les sourcils froncés sous l'effort que lui nécessitait sa réflexion.

Cette histoire de passeport avait été un coup dure pour leur chef et Willow savait qu'il faudrait se montrait prévenant avec elle. Être membre du clan Riktus était la pire des disgrâces pour la chevalière et à juste titre. Un chevalier représentait la justice, un Riktus la discorde et le crime. Ils étaient donc des ennemis naturels.

Il leurs faudrait donc rassembler la somme de quarante-cinq milles kamas au plus vite pour qu'elle récupère sa nationalité et son identité. Cette mésaventure pouvait lui coûter son titre de chevalier et ça, Latissa ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Donc, rassembler l'argent était leur priorité absolue. S'ils voulaient être encore plus rapides, mieux valait qu'ils obtiennent la relique Enutrof.

Latissa avait dû tirer les mêmes conclusions car elle finit par accepter. Elle remit donc sa faux à Mordan et dévisagea le capitaine en serrant les dents, hésitant encore à s'enfuir.

Le capitaine eut un sourire singulier puis ordonna à son second de la menotter. Cela fait, il la poussa rudement et la conduit à la cale.

Willow s'avança, sentant la colère étouffer sa raison. Il l'avait traînée dans sa cellule comme la pire des criminelles, sans même leur laisser le temps de l'encourager.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire le fond de sa pensée à ce capitaine tyrannique, un bras enserra sa taille et la tira en arrière. Elle atterrit contre le torse de Yugo qui regardait Len Gato sans ciller. Relevant le menton vers lui, elle le supplia du regard, affligée en pensant à son amie seule, dans une cellule inconfortable et sans lumière.

Votre amie a accepté son sort, déclara le capitaine en les toisant. Vous feriez mieux de faire de même.

Il tourna les talons et ordonna à ses hommes d'accélérer le rythme. Avec un dernier regard haineux, Willow se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte de son compagnon et monta sur le bateau.

Quand le bateau prit enfin la mer, Willow s'isola au sommet d'un mât, ignorant les cris du second et contempla longuement l'océan. Il fallait qu'elle s'apaise, qu'elle étouffe cette colère qui la rongeait.

Le capitaine ne faisait que son devoir. Et encore, il avait su se montrer généreux en acceptant d'embarquer la Iop au lieu de la livrer aux autorités. Elle aurait dû le remercier mais ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire. Il avait eu l'air tellement satisfait quand la jeune fille s'était faite enchaînée et malmenée que Willow en avait la nausée rien qu'en y repensant.

Et Yugo qui s'était aplati comme un Bernardo dé la Carpett ! Il n'y avait qu'elle qui trouvait ce traitement cruel et injuste ?

Elle se mordit les lèvres et ferma les yeux, sentant des larmes de colère lui brouiller la vue. Pourquoi y avait-il toujours un contre temps ? Dès qu'ils faisaient un pas en avant, ils en faisaient immédiatement deux en arrière, comme pour leur rappeler qu'ils étaient bien trop faibles comparés à ce qu'ils leurs restaient encore à accomplir.

Alors qu'elle allait fondre en larmes, un portail s'ouvrit dans son dos et elle sentit à nouveau les bras de son compagnon l'envelopper pour la ramener tout contre lui. N'ayant pas la force de le repousser, elle ne bougea pas, attendant qu'il agisse le premier.

Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour elle et que le comportement du capitaine est injuste mais il est le maître ici et si on se le met à dos, ça n'aidera pas Lati, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Je sais, dit-elle finalement en relevant la tête de mauvaise grâce. Il a raison d'agir ainsi mais c'est tellement cruel ! Latissa n'a jamais demandé à être une Riktus.

C'est pour ça que nous devons récupérer le Bâton de Recruos au plus vite. Avec ça, nous serons en mesure d'amasser suffisamment d'argent pour lui fournir un nouveau passeport.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et finit par grimacer pour retenir ses larmes. Yugo eut un sourire attendri et l'attira contre lui, comprenant que cette crise était en grande partie due à la fatigue.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, la rassura-t-il. Titi en a vu des pires, j'en suis sûre.

C'est pas à cause de ça que je suis comme ça, protesta-t-elle d'une voix étouffée par la tunique de son compagnon.

Alors, pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil ?

Elle s'écarta de lui sans le lâcher et de l'autre mains essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux.

J'ai l'impression que les dieux sont contre nous, hoqueta-t-elle. Dès qu'on trouve une nouvelle piste ou un indice, tu peux être sûr qu'il se produira un événement pour nous retarder ou nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Mais c'est le lot de toutes les aventures, Will.

Si les choses étaient trop simples, ce ne serait pas drôle, c'est ça ? Je connais la chanson. Mais il y a une limite à toute blague, Yugo. Celle-ci a assez duré.

Son compagnon la dévisagea, devinant bien que Willow n'était pas simplement sujette à une angoisse injustifiée.

A quoi penses-tu, lui demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

Tu l'as dit toi-même : aucun représentant des nations n'a accepté de nous accueillir. Les Dieux pourraient très bien penser la même chose. Après tout, ce sont eux qui ont scellé l'île d'Enolylab, non ? Derek a tiré les mêmes conclusions : si l'Île d'Enolylab a été engloutie, c'est parce les Dieux voulaient empêcher les Eliatrops de s'établir ici. Ils ne pouvaient pas les contrôler ou soumettre leur créateur divin puisqu'il s'agissait de la Grande Déesse elle-même. Alors, ils les ont fait disparaître toute trace de notre existence sur cette terre.

Yugo l'avait écoutée avec attention mais se refusait à la croire. Pourquoi les Dieux se montreraient aussi cruels avec les siens ? Ils n'avaient pourtant rien fait de mal…

Se remémorant tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre sur l'histoire de son peuple, il pâlit. Willow avait raison : les Douze avaient une excellente raison de les craindre et de les haïr. N'était-ce pas à cause d'un Eliatrop que les Mecasmes avaient failli détruire cette planète ? A voir la puissance de leur ennemi, ils ne pouvaient que redouter celle des Eliatrops.

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, il contempla sa compagne, mortifié. Tous les éléments s'emboîtaient parfaitement : leur rencontre, celle de Latissa, la présence de Derek dans le lieu où le parchemin des Douze Reliques était conservé, tous les obstacles qu'ils avaient rencontré depuis leur départ du Royaume Sadida. Des forces supérieures luttaient pour mener la Confrérie là où elles le voulaient.

La majorité des dieux sont contre nous mais nous avons au moins un allié, dit-il alors en tentant de retrouver son calme.

L'Homme du Lac ? Tu parles d'un allié, railla-t-elle.

Alors comment explique-tu que Kyrel soit en la possession du Réveil, lui parmi tous les Xélors ? Ou pour Pinpin ? Il a aussi aidé Latissa dans le Temple Maudit.

C'est vrai… Mais nous ne savons pas pour qui il travaille ou s'il ne s'agit d'un Dieu…

Elle avait raison. L'Homme du Lac était un personnage trop énigmatique pour le considérer comme un allié. Mais il se sentit rassuré : Iop et Xélor semblaient vouloir les aider. Ils ne seraient donc pas seuls pour affronter les Dieux.

Regardant sa compagne du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua ses yeux rougis et se tourna vers elle pour prendre son visage dans ses mains.

Attendons de voir comment se déroule la suite des évènements, murmura-t-il. J'ai le sentiment qu'ils pourraient tourner en notre faveur.

Elle hocha la tête, priant pour qu'il ait raison et se blottit contre lui pour contempler les côtes bontariennes qui s'éloignaient. Une ombre semblait les suivre. Willow crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un Salbatros puis fronça les sourcils et observa avec attention la silhouette ronde et corpulente.

Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, lui demanda Yugo.

J'ai cru… Non… J'ai dû me tromper. Redescendons, je vais aller remercier ce cher capitaine comme il se doit.

Quand les Eliatrop rejoignirent enfin leurs compagnons, ils les retrouvèrent dans un coin du pont principal, n'osant pas bouger. Apparemment, l'incarceration de leur chef les avait tous beaucoup affectés et ils n'osaient plus bouger, de peur de se faire jeter par dessus bord ou de se faire enfermer à leur tour. Len Gato finit par les rejoindre et les mit immédiatement à l'aise.

Considérez-vous comme des invités de la Naje. Vous êtes libres d'aller où bon vous semble, excepté en cale, la loi interdit de parler aux prisonniers. Profitez-en pour vous reposer. Le voyage sera long.

Willow le remercia d'un hochement de tête, devant bien reconnaître que le capitaine était un homme respectable et un citoyen exemplaire. D'après les dires de ses subordonnés, il ne dérogeait jamais du droit chemin. Willow n'y croyait pas franchement mais l'estimait digne de confiance.

Ils s'installèrent donc plus confortablement dans un coin où ils ne dérangeraient pas les matelots et discutèrent de la suite des évènements sans grande conviction. Leur chef n'était présente, il leur était donc inutile d'en discuter.

Voyant que le moral de la Confrérie était au plus bas, Willow soupira et se leva pour s'étirer. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement et finit par leur sourire.

Amber, tu aurais un jeu de carte, demanda-t-elle.

J'en ai même plusieurs, répondit la jeune fille avec un regard curieux.

Parfait, je vais pouvoir vous plumer au powker !

J'aimerai bien voir ça, s'écria Mordan, une étincelle dans les yeux.

Ils s'installèrent en cercle et Jasper commença à distribuer, ne voulant pas jouer à un jeu d'argent.

Bientôt, les matelots se joignirent à eux et la partie dura ainsi jusqu'au moment où le Capitaine Gato aboya pour qu'ils retournent à leurs postes.

Vers midi, la corvette voguait agréablement sous un soleil timide. Tous les matelots avaient disparu en cale, sûrement pour se repaître de quelques biscuits secs et faire la sieste, seuls quelqu'uns étaient restés pour nettoyer le pont et lustrer le bastingage. Le Capitaine céda la barre au timonier et en quelque enjambées félines, il s'approcha de la Confrérie.

Si vous avez faim, déclara-t-il, je peux vous proposer quelques rafraîchissement dans ma cabine, mais rien de très copieux, je le crains.

Et pour Latissa ?

Le ravitaillement des prisonniers se fait le soir, au couché du soleil. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit-il en indiquant la poupe.

Yugo caressa le bras de Willow pour la calmer avant qu'elle ne regrette son geste. De toute façon, elle avait déjà une idée derrière la tête. Au bas de quelques marches, l'équipe découvrit une vaste cabine, à quelques étages de la ligne de flottaison. Une table fixée au centre était recouverte d'une carte maritime et des instruments de navigations étaient posés ça et là. Len Gato se dirigea vers une armoire en bois richement décorée et en sortie des sacoches et deux plats qui croulaient sous des petits pains, fourrés d'ingrédients variés. Yugo avait reconnu ces sandwiches pour en avoir déjà mangé, préparés par Alibert, bien que ceux-ci fussent moins fournis en ingrédients et en huile, de même que la forme était différente. Dans les sacs en toile, d'autres pains, briochin, galettes de riz, et biscuits secs dans l'un, du pâté et des viandes séchés dans un autre.

Nous ne mangeons pas beaucoup le midi, mais assurez-vous d'un délicieux repas le soir, préparé avec soins par le maître coq de bord, déclara l'Ecaflip avec fierté. Je ne puis malheureusement pas vous offrir de quoi vous asseoir, le mobilier étant restreint…

Ne vous en faites pas, intervint Yugo tout gêné, on va se débrouiller !

D'un geste de la main, il salua ses convives avant de remonter sur le pont. Willow ferma les yeux et regarda sous ses pieds pour essayer de trouver Latissa; les cellules se trouvaient plus loin, à l'avant du bateau. Emportant deux sandwiches avec elle, elle proposa gaiement d'aller manger à la poupe pour profiter du voyage. N'y voyant aucun inconvénient, tout le petit groupe suivit, chacun profitant du buffet qui leur était offert. Une fois installée, l'Eliatrop ferma les yeux et activa sa vision draconnique, sous le regard interrogatif de Yugo qui n'avait toujours pas compris son manège. Repérant Latissa, elle ouvrit un portail. Elle eut un peu de mal à positionner sa main correctement au travers de la flaque de Wakfu et envoya un des sandwiches en direction de leur Chef qui parvint à l'attraper au vol. Au moins, elle pourrait essayer de se reposer le ventre rempli.

Elle ouvrit les yeux après avoir promptement refermé le portail et aperçut ses compagnons qui l'observaient, à la fois amusés et attendris. Fronçant les sourcils, elle mordit dans son sandwich, les joues roses.

C'est pas parce qu'elle est une Riktus qu'elle doit pas manger, grommela-t-elle. Len Gato a ses méthodes, j'ai les miennes.

Pas besoin de te justifier, Will, la coupa Mordan. Il n'y a que Yugo et toi qui puissiez vous mettre en contact avec elle. Et puis, on savait bien que tu penserais à elle. Sinon, on s'en serait chargé nous-même.

L'Eliatrop sourit, soulagée de voir que tous les membres de la confrérie étaient fidèles à leur chef et mordit dans son sandwich avec entrain.


	21. Mauvaise surprise

Wakfu

CHAPITRE 20

Cela faisait à présent une dizaine de jours qu'ils avaient quitté le port de Bonta et Will était presque arrivée au bout de son stock de bonne humeur et d'idées pour divertir le groupe. Elle n'en était pourtant pas à son premier voyage en mer. Cependant, à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient des côtes bontariennes, la tension était montée crescendo. Après avoir avoué sa théorie sur les motivations des Dieux, elle avait craint des représailles ou que l'un d'entres eux fasse sombrer leur bateau au beau milieu de l'océan, là où personne ne penserait à venir les chercher. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas subi une seule tempête, pas même une attaque pirate. Mais le trajet était loin d'être terminé et les problèmes risquaient de leur tomber dessus d'un moment à l'autre. Néanmoins, le Capitaine Len Gato semblait ne pas être inquiété et Willow décida de s'en remettre à son jugement.

Mordan délaissait son masque de la classe et lui préférait celui du psychopathe qui lui avait déjà valu deux séjours dans la cellule de confinement réservée aux criminels dangereux. Jasper, Amber et Kyrel, quant à eux, semblaient s'accommoder de leur séjour au milieu des eaux et occupaient leur journée avec une tranquillité d'autant plus déconcertante quand on comparait les trois cadets de la Confrérie aux matelots braillards et bagarreurs qui composaient l'équipage de la corvette.

Willow fut une nouvelle fois interrompue dans son étude du carnet de son père par son compagnon qui sortit d'un portail.

Will, faut que tu viennes voir ça, s'exclama-t-il en trépignant sur place.

Quoi encore, soupira-t-elle, ne prenant plus la peine d'être agréable.

Tu sais, l'oiseau, celui que tu as vu quand on a quitté le port. Il nous suit encore !

Oui, comme la plupart des oiseaux marins, Yugo…

C'est pas un Sabaltros !

Cette fois-ci, elle perdit patience. Cela faisait dix jours qu'ils vivaient sur ce bateau, enfermés, croisant encore et toujours les mêmes visages à longueur de journée, parlant des mêmes choses...

Elle referma le carnet avec colère et se leva pour faire face à son compagnon, bien décidée à lui reveler le fond de sa pensée.

\- Yugo, des oiseaux, il y en a tout autour de nous, hurla-t-elle. On est envahi par les…

\- PIRATES, hurla un matelot.

A peine prirent-ils conscience de la situation qu'un boulet de canon vint perforer la coque de la corvette dans un fracas de bois qui fit trembler tout le navire. Yugo attrapa Willow et la projeta dans un portail et elle atterrit à la proue du bateau, se cognant contre le bastingage, loin des tirs. Encore sonnée, elle secoua frénétiquement la tête et ressentit bientôt de violentes secousses. Les boulets brisaient tout sur leur passage si bien que le pont finit par ressembler à un prespic.Elle n'apercevait même plus le bastingage.

Elle aperçut un homme à l'aspect peu attrayant aborder le bateau. L'un de ses yeux était dissimulé sous un affreux cache-œil noir et ses vêtements avaient l'aspect de vieux chiffons usés. Quand il hurla à ses compagnon de passer à l'attaque, elle découvrit des dents noires et pourries qui lui donnèrent des haut-le-cœur.

Réalisant brusquement que tout l'équipage était en danger, elle s'élança et prépara à lancer un jet de wakfu avant de suspendre son geste. Si elle tirait sur quelqu'un, elle risquait de le tuer ou de le blesser gravement. Elle ne voulait pas tuer…

Cherchant son compagnon des yeux, elle l'aperçut à la proue aux prises avec deux bandits. Il avait matérialisé une épée et un bouclier grâce à son wakfu mais Willow les ignora, trop perturbée par les zébrures bleues sur sa peau. Ses yeux avaient pris la même couleur et ses lèvres qui d'ordinaire étaient étirées en un sourire, étaient à présents déformées par un rictus de colère et de bestialité qu'elle ne leurs connaissait pas. Ressemblait-elle aussi à ça lors des combats ? Cette idée lui fit peur.

Elle recula, effrayée et buta contre la cabine de navigation, attirant l'attention de l'un des malfrats qui se précipita sur elle. Il était encore loin, si bien, qu'elle eut le temps d'ouvrir un portail qui le fit atterrir dans l'eau.

Peut-être n'avait-elle pas besoin d'en venir à les blesser, il suffisait juste de les jeter suffisamment loin des bateaux pour qu'ils ne puissent remonter avant qu'elle n'ait terminé son opération. Elle aperçut Latissa qui s'était jetée dans la mêlée après être sortie d'un trou béant. Leur chef était de retour et leur montrait l'exemple. Will la vit fusionner avec son arme Shushu et prit cela comme un signal. La haute silhouette dégaigandée de son amie lui avait permis de retrouver ses esprits.

Elle ferma les yeux et activa sa vision draconnique. Elle s'apprêtait à mettre en pratique une théorie dont elle avait discuté avec Yugo alors qu'ils se trouvaient encore à Emelka. Le jeune homme s'y était essayé mais sans parvenir à atteindre le niveau voulu.

Si elle était bien la réincarnation de la Déesse, elle devrait pouvoir le faire. Elle n'avait pas le choix sinon elle pourrait envoyer ses alliés à l'eau.

Il lui fallait d'abord faire abstraction de toutes les sources de perturbation ce qui n'était pas chose aisée au beau milieu d'une bataille. Elle n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'un des corsaires ne la voit. Elle s'efforça donc de faire le vide et aperçut bientôt les projections de Wakfu de chaque individu se trouvant sur le bateau, puis elle l'étendit encore et l'intensifia jusqu'à percevoir clairement les auras de chacun des membres de la Confrérie et tout ce qui pouvait y avoir d'autre à des kamètres à la ronde.

Cette étape était la plus simple. Elle les connaissait bien et avait eu l'occasion d'identifier leurs auras respectives. Mais pour celles des matelots et du capitaine Len Gato, elle ne les avait aperçu qu'une fois alors que Yugo l'avait une fois de plus dérangée pour lui montrer le mystérieux oiseau qui le fascinait tant. Elle n'en avait donc qu'un souvenir approximatif.

Elle faillit renoncer jusqu'à qu'elle sente plus qu'elle ne vit un matelot se faire transpercer le flan. Elle se recroquevilla, prise de tremblements et vit avec horreur l'aura diminuer d'intensité. Le jeune homme se laissa glisser à terre et porta ses mains à hauteur de ses yeux avant de pousser un cri plaintif. Il se vidait lentement de son sang, abandonné par son assassin qui chargeait déjà un autre matelot qui donnait du fils à retordre à ses comparses.

Le visage du blessé lui revint en mémoire et bientôt d'autres détails qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Elle vit d'abord l'attaque sous un autre angle, à travers les yeux du mousse, puis les dix derniers jours et remonta ainsi jusqu'aux premiers souvenirs du jeune garçon. Elle les vivait, les ressentait et en tirait des enseignements mais surtout, elle y trouva la volonté du mousse, son envie de vivre et ses rêves.

Kalel, murmura-t-elle dans un état second.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était relié à elle par un mince chaînon bleuté qui semblait se retirer de sa propre aura pour aller les alimenter. Si les auras venaient automatiquement se nourrir de la sienne, peut-être pouvait-elle choisir celles auxquelles elle souhaitait fournir de l'énergie.

Mue par l'envie de le sauver, elle concentra toute son énergie et commença à rassembler tous les chaînons alimentant les pirates et à les relier à celui du mousse. Le Wakfu l'enveloppa comme un cocoon et Willow le fit venir à elle. Sentant un corsaire près à l'attaquer, elle érigea une barrière autour d'eux et les isola du reste de la bataille. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir que ses amis et l'équipage de la corvette s'occupaient de mater les malfrats sans danger.

Elle pouvait sentir l'étonnement de Latissa devant l'épuisement soudain de ses adversaires, l'euphorie démente de Mordan qui avait, pour la troisième fois depuis leur départ, revêtit le masque du psychopathe, la peur de Kyrel, Jasper et Amber… Quand elle se concentra sur l'aura de Yugo, elle se rendit compte sans surprise qu'il l'observait et que ce qu'il voyait venait de le conforter définitivement. Willow se rendit à l'évidence : peuple mystérieux ou non, ses capacités n'avaient rien de normal, même pour une Eliatrop.

Nullement alarmée, elle mit la touche finale sur les soins qu'elle portait au petit mousse - toujours inconscient - et le libéra dans un endroit sûr. Puis, elle fit disparaître la barrière, diminua l'afflux de Wakfu et coupa le lien mental qu'elle avait établi avec le blessé.

L'esprit à présent plus clair, elle observa l'avancée du combat et fut satisfaite du résultat : la plupart des pirates avait été ligotée, les autres se jetaient eux-mêmes à la mer pour tenter de rejoindre leur rafiot. N'en restait plus qu'un qui se retrouvait à présent acculé dans un coin du pont, le visage tordu de colère par la fuite de ses subordonnés.

Dans une tentative désespérée, il pointa le canon de son arme sur Amber. Avant qu'elle n'est pu matérialiser un portail, Willow vit Morgan s'interposer et prendre le projectile du malfrat de plein fouet. Elle s'étendit hurler et habitée par une rage désespérée, tira sur le criminel, qui poussa un cri de douleur, l'épaule disloquée avant de battre en retraite.

Tous se précipitèrent vers le blessé qui s'était laissé tomber à terre. Amber se tenait figée près de lui, visiblement en état de choc. Willow aperçut du sang couler dessous son masque alors que celui-ci était intact. S'agenouillant près de lui, elle voulut lui retirer mais le Zobal l'en empêcha d'un geste brusque. Le code Zobal leur défendait de montrer leur visage, exception faite de leur conjoint. Même blessé, Mordan comptait bien respecter la règle.

Mordan, tu es blessé, laisse-moi t'aider, le supplia-t-elle, alarmée par la flaque de sang qui s'étendait à ses pieds.

Il s'agita, puis se mit sur le ventre, rampant difficilement vers les cabines avant de s'arrêter, épuisé par l'effort. Sachant que son temps était compté, la jeune fille se matérialisa à ses côtés et lui arracha son masque en prenant soin de se mettre devant lui pour dissimuler son visage. Mais immédiatement, il le couvrit de ses mains, les barbouillant de sang. Affolée, elle se retourna vers ses amis qui n'osaient pas s'approcher et leur lança un regard de détresse. S'il ne la laissait pas le soigner rapidement, il allait y rester.

Havresac, parvint-t-il à dire entre deux halètements.

Elle se pencha vers lui, et le regarda avec crainte, pensant qu'il commençait à délirer.

Le masque… dans mon havresac, se força-t-il à dire.

Il y a un masque dans son havresac, cria-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante à ses amis.

Elle entendit Kyrel se téléporter dans son dos puis revenir quelques secondes après. Puis, des bruits confus lui parvinrent mais elle ne se retourna pas craignant que le Zobal ne perde connaissance si elle le quitter des yeux. Presque inconsciemment, elle avait tenté d'établir un lien avec son Wakfu mais s'était heurté à la volonté farouche de Mordan.

Peu de temps après, Latissa lui tendit un masque austère qu'elle lui prit avant de la faire reculer.

Pose-le, lui ordonna Mordan.

Enlève tes mains, je ferme les yeux et tout le monde se retourne. Fais-moi confiance.

Il sembla hésiter puis obéit. Rassurée, Willow se servit de sa vision draconnique et scruta le visage de son ami, implorant silencieusement son pardon de violer l'une des règles les plus sacrées de son peuple.

Ce qu'elle vit alors, elle se promit de n'en dire mot à personne mais en profita pour détailler le visage de son compagnon qu'elle ne verrait probablement plus jamais.

Mordan était bel homme, il avait un corps d'athlète fin et régulier. Son visage était similaire et malgré le trou béant laissé par la balle sur sa pommette, elle le trouva indéniablement séduisant et bestial.

Décidant qu'elle en avait assez profitée, elle posa son masque sur son visage et après s'être assuré que son aura ne faiblissait plus, ouvrit les yeux et l'aida à se relever.

Se retournant, elle aperçut Latissa et ce qui semblait être une réplique de Mordan accrochée à sa taille. La Iop considéra la marionnette, visiblement incommodée. Elle commença donc par saisir ses bras et tenta de lui faire lâcher prise mais en vain. Willow se retint de rire et observa le vrai Mordan qui tentait de tenir sur ses deux jambes tant bien que mal.

Mordan, l'appela prudemment la chevalière.

Ce dernier releva mollement la tête, sonné et regarda la scène d'un oeil vitreux. Grâce au masque, ses jours n'étaient plus en danger mais il lui fallait se reposer et reprendre des forces. Il voulut s'avancer mais dut s'arrêter. D'un signe de tête, Will fit signe à Yugo de l'aider. Celui-ci s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule du Zobal, lui proposant son aide. Le blessé accepta sans rechigner, se sentant incapable de faire deux pas de plus sans s'effondrer.

Willow en profita pour faire le point et observa ses compagnons tour à tour. Tout le monde allait bien et les blessures les plus conséquentes s'arrêtaient aux entailles. Seul Yugo devait savoir ce qui avait fait pencher le combat en leur faveur et la jeune fille ne comptait pas s'en vanter. Elle sentait une énergie nouvelle parcourir son corps. A présent, elle n'avait plus besoin de sa vue draconnique pour apercevoir le wakfu. En usant de sa force, elle avait déclenché une réaction en chaîne dont elle se serait bien passée.

Décidant que ce n'était pas le moment d'alarmer toute la confrérie, elle se tut et observa la marionnette Mordan qui semblait dysfonctionner. Après le coup que son invocateur avait reçu, elle semblait n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Elle sourit, attendrie par les câlineries auxquelles s'adonnait la marionnette.

On dirait que tu as un admirateur secret, Lati, plaisanta-t-elle.

Son amie lui lança un regard surpris mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la marionnette se jeta sur l'Eliatrop qui lui rendit son étreinte, en lui caressait tendrement la tête.

Il serait peut-être temps de le ranger, non, demanda-t-elle à son propriétaire.

Mordan hocha la tête et vacilla. En se concentrant, la déesse en herbe vit qu'il en était incapable et baissa la tête sur la marionnette qui se frottait la joue contre sa poitrine, visiblement satisfait de la situation.

Peut-être plus tard, Will, déclara Yugo qui cachait mal les difficultés qu'il avait à soutenir son compagnon.

Sur ces mots, Latissa ordonna à l'équipe d'aider à soigner les blessés et aux réparations. Amber et Mordan en furent exemptés afin d'aller se reposer et on assigna au héros de la journée une cabine privée où il pourrait panser ses blessures tranquillement.

L'Eliatrop se rendit donc au chevet du mousse, la marionnette toujours accrochée à ses jupons et vit avec soulagement qu'il avait repris connaissance et était entouré de ses aînés qui observaient sa cicatrice avec circonspection. Will s'approcha et vit la teinte bleutée de sa peau meurtrie. Quand le mousse la vit, il se leva et mit un genou à terre.

Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, déclara-t-il pompeusement. Je vous en serais à jamais reconnaissant.

Gênée d'être le centre de l'attention, elle lui fit signe de se relever et lui sourit timidement.

J'étais en mesure de le faire, voilà tout, dit-elle simplement.

Comment avez-vous fait, lui demanda le médecin de bord, estomaqué. A voir la largeur de la blessure, il aurait dû y rester.

J'ai simplement suivi mon instinct. Comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, mon compagnon et moi ne faisons pas partie des douze peuples. Nous sommes des Eliatrops et nous ignorons tout des nôtres et de nos aptitudes.

C'est fantastique, s'exclama l'Eniripsa. En tout cas, nous vous devons une fière chandelle, Mademoiselle.

Elle secoua la tête et leur sourit, heureuse. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée qu'ils puissent avoir une réaction aussi positive. Si elle avait fait cela dans son village natal, sauvetage ou non, ils l'auraient sûrement brûlée vive comme un Shushu.

Rassérénée, elle redescendit et vit Latissa en grande discussion avec le Capitaine. Visiblement, Len Gato avait révisé son jugement sur la Iop. Willow ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupire de soulagement. Au moins, leur chef passerait la fin du voyage hors de sa cellule.

Forte de ce constat, elle se détourna et observa les alentours pour voir où elle serait utile. Avec ses nouvelles capacités, elle avait le sentiment de pouvoir tout réaliser. Ses seules limites s'arrêtaient à celles de sa créativité.

Will.

Elle sursauta et aperçut son compagnon qui s'avançait d'un pas lent et décontracté. Elle lui sourit, se sentant soudainement lasse et prit sa main qu'elle éteignit avec vigueur.

Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance, murmura-t-elle, osant à peine y croire.

Je ne miserais pas sur la chance, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il plongea son regard dans celui verdoyant de sa compagne et se sentit bientôt happé dans ce krosmoz miniature. La vérité avait toujours été là, sous son nez et ce n'était qu'à présent qu'il s'en rendait compte. A présent, qu'il n'avait plus aucun doute sur la nature de l'être qui se trouvait devant lui.

Ce que j'ai fait est bien au-dessus de la portée de l'Eliatrop le plus expérimenté. Je ne peux pas continuer à me voiler la face plus longtemps.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, l'air alerte mais nullement inquiet. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment qu'à présent, il s'y adaptait totalement.

Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

M'entraîner et chercher à comprendre ce qui a pu me passer par la tête quand j'ai décidé de me réincarner en Eliatrop amnésique.

La prenant par la taille, il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de la prendre dans ses bras, conscient de sa frayeur.

C'est un bon début.

Elle hocha la tête et sans se décoller, continua à parler.

Tu avais raison.

A propos de quoi ?

Ce n'est pas un oiseau ordinaire qui nous suit.

Qu'est-ce que c'est alors, demanda-t-il, avide de savoir.

C'est un messager. Une chouette.

Une chouette ?

Oui et nous savons pour quel dieu elle travaille.

Elle baissa les yeux sur Kyrel qui discutait gaiement avec ses compagnons et se promit de le garder à l'œil. L'émissaire divin était peut-être là pour les aider ou pour leur dérober la relique.

Allons nous reposer, lui glissa Yugo. Tu es épuisée.

Elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et s'écarta pour regarder son compagnon qui sursauta.

Will, il faudrait penser à désactiver ta vue draconnique.

J'y arrive pas, souffla-t-elle. Mais je devrais en être capable après m'être reposée.


	22. La Tour de Rûddarab

Wakfu

CHAPITRE 21

Quand la Confrérie des Chercheurs de Reliques débarqua sur le port de l'avant-poste brakmarien, les membres en furent soulagés. Certains matelots et passants les jaugèrent d'un regard puis passèrent leur chemin. En une semaine, la plupart des membres avaient profité du voyage pour s'entraîner.

Mordan avait totalement récupéré et s'il avait été dispensé d'entraînement, son expérience de la mort l'avait quelque peu tempéré. Amber, quant à elle, n'avait eu de cesse de coller son sauveur, s'arrangeant pour subvenir au moindre de ses besoins. Mais le Zobal restait silencieux et indifférent à ses avances.

Jasper et Kyrel avaient été initiés aux rudiments du combat par Latissa et Len Gato qui s'était prêté au jeu avec une joie sadique. Les deux combattants en herbes avaient été effrayés par l'association shushutesque des deux vétérans et en avaient souffert. Cependant, à présent qu'ils étaient sur la terre du vice, ils se sentirent soulagés d'avoir suivi cette formation accélérée.

Latissa avait profité des pauses de ses disciples pour se perfectionner et reprendre confiance en elle. Elle se servit donc de sa rage envers les Riktus qui l'avaient lâchement trompée et détroussée pour faire évoluer son art du combat, cherchant à devenir plus subtile et perfide dans ses coups.

Yugo tenta de reproduire la technique de Willow sans jamais parvenir à lire et différencier les auras. Comprenant que cela était hors de la portée d'un être humain, il se rabattit sur celle que Qilby avait utilisé lors de leur combat : ouvrir des dizaines de portails pour y projeter ensuite son wakfu à l'intérieur et attaquer sa cible de tous les côtés à la fois.

Quant à Willow, elle ne parvint à retrouver sa vue normale qu'après trois jours d'efforts intenses. Lors de la bataille, elle avait déclenché quelque chose en elle, elle avait dépassé un point de non-retour. Désormais, elle prenait progressivement conscience de ses capacités, et il ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'elle était la réincarnation de la Grande Déesse, même si la raison lui en échappait encore. Cette nouvelle lui torturait l'esprit plutôt qu'elle la réjouissait. Elle se trouvait juste être une Eliatrop avec trop de pouvoirs. Et ce Dofus vide l'inquiétait d'autant plus. Willow y avait vaguement pensé, mais c'était Yugo qui, un soir, avait osé dire tout haut le fond de sa pensée:

Si ce Dofus est le tien et qu'il est vide, peut-être que le Grand Dragon s'est, lui aussi, réincarné ?

Et cela ne faisait que rajouter à ses inquiétudes, à tel point qu'elle ne vit pas passer le trajet jusqu'aux Landes de Sidimotes. Le sol, les roches et même les nuages étaient déclinés en un camaïeu de noir et de gris, et les seules notes de couleurs qui apparaissaient dans ce paysage plutonique étaient des flaques de laves en fusion, éclairant d'une lueur orangée cette steppe aride. Si quelques rails ne venaient pas barrer leur chemin de temps à autre, les aventuriers auraient pu croire cette région déserte, sauvage. Même les créatures qu'ils croisèrent étaient étranges, voire effrayantes pour certaines. Mordan, déjà bien effrayé, devait se montrer fort devant les craintes presque exagérées de la benjamine du groupe, constamment suspendue à son bras.

A présent qu'ils avaient atteints leur destination et qu'ils étaient plus prêts que jamais de l'incroyable Relique, ils réalisèrent à quel point la tâche qui les attendait allait se montrer ardue.

Les premières choses qu'ils aperçurent furent les immenses grilles effilées qui protégeaient le domaine. Willow haussa les épaules avec peu de conviction mais se força à prendre un ton blasé quand elle parla.

En deux portails, on est de l'autre côté.

C'est pas les piquets qui nous inquiètent, Will, souligna Yugo d'une voix étrangement aigüe.

La jeune fille leva la tête et vit enfin ce qui effrayait tant ses amis : La Tour De Rûddarab, inviolable et majestueuse dans son manteau de pierre volcanique. Will aurait pu trembler de peur comme Jasper était en train de le faire si ses yeux, habitués aux couleurs ternes de ce continent ne lui avaient pas signaler une tâche verte au pied de la tour.

Elle éclata de rire, attirant tous les regards à elle. Ne pouvant trouver les mots pour annoncer sa découverte, elle se contenta de la pointer du doigt en souriant. Les autres découvrirent alors le magnifique jardin aménagé qui s'étendait au pied de la tour et l'armée de jardiniers en charge d'entretenir cet Incarnam en enfer et sentirent bientôt, le poids de l'imposante demeure s'envoler.

Le maître de céant aime les belles choses, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

Et alors, soupira Kyrel, laissant libre court à son désespoir.

Alors, on va lui en mettre plein les yeux, répliqua l'Eliatrop avec un clin d'oeil.

L'énergie retrouvée, la Confrérie commença à échafauder un plan qui tomba vite à l'eau quand Willow revint de son entretien avec l'un des domestiques.

J'ai notre moyen de passer les grilles, annonça-t-elle triomphalement.

Pitié ! Pas le portail, gémit Latissa.

Non, mieux que ça : des cartons d'invitation pour le bal de ce soir, annonça-t-elle.

On est pas venu ici pour faire la fête, se récria Kyrel, outré.

T'aurais pas des parents Iop, toi des fois, lui demanda Mordan. Le bal a lieu ici, à Rûddarab.

Tout juste l'ami ! C'est demain soir, ce qui nous laisse largement le temps de nous préparer mais surtout de nous annoncer.

A quoi ça nous servirait, demanda Amber, découragée.

Quel comptable influent de Brâkmar refuserait de recevoir le souverain des Eliatrops ?

Réalisant enfin l'importance du statut de leur compagnon, les membres de la Confrérie l'observèrent avec intérêt et finirent par sourire.

On pourrait aller à ce bal et tenter de convaincre Suserc de nous donner la relique, s'exclama Yugo, euphorique.

Impossible, trancha Amber. Le Bâton fait la fortune de Suserc. En tant qu'Enutrof, il ne le cédera jamais. Il faut le voler.

Ils déchantèrent tous et commencèrent à réaliser ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire : déposséder un Enutrof de son bien le plus précieux. La déclaration de leur cadette était on ne peut plus claire : leur mission devrait se faire dans la plus grande discrétion. Willow échangea un regard avec son compagnon et lui sourit. Même si le voler ne serait pas chose aisée, elle était confiante. Si les événements venaient à mal tourner, elle pourrait protéger ses amis sans problèmes.

Plus sereine que jamais, Will se tourna vers son amie et chef pour la consulter sur la marche à suivre et la découvrit prise dans une intense réflexion. L'idée de voler ne devait sûrement pas convenir à la chevalière, pire ! Cela allait à l'encontre des principes d'un gardien de Shushu. Prête à la soutenir dans cette dure épreuve morale, l'Eliatrop s'avança vers son amie et se figea en la voyant hausser les épaules et retrouver sa vivacité naturelle.

Will ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner de la rapidité avec laquelle la Iop avait accepté la situation et se rendit compte à quel point ses amis avaient tous évolué depuis leur première rencontre. Cela la réconforta, mieux, elle lui donna le courage d'appréhender le vol du lendemain avec sérénité.

Venant se coller à son compagnon, elle se blottit contre lui et le laissa passer son bras sur ses épaules. Bientôt, Will sentit une gêne et s'écarta doucement pour observer son souverain de biais. Depuis sa transformation, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se tenir ainsi et jusqu'à présent, Will avait trouvé cette position très confortable. Activant discrètement sa vue draconnique, elle observa son aura et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait avec son Wakfu. En ouvrant les yeux, elle l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures et remarqua bientôt un détail qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille.

La tenue de voyage qu'Eva avait choisi à Yugo avait été réajustée pour lui aller à la perfection. Aucune manche retroussée, ni ourlet. Tout avait été contrôlé pour que le jeune homme ne soit pas incommodé. A présent, ses manches lui tombaient légèrement sur les poignet et le bas de ses chausses se fronçaient avant de disparaître dans ses bottes de voyage. Elle voulut lui faire la remarque mais la voix du Zobal la ramena à l'affaire qui les occupait.

Et on ne pourrait pas engager quelqu'un pour la voler à notre place ?

J'y pensais, lui répondit leur chef en prenant une attitude nonchalante. Et Brâkmar ne doit pas manquer de bandits et de brigands…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire, intervint Willow, soucieuse.

C'est vrai, il va falloir le payer, ajouta Jasper. Et très cher si nous ne voulons pas qu'il file avec le bâton.

La jeune fille devait reconnaître que l'archaologue ne herbe avait raison : on n'engageait pas un brigand comme ça et encore moins à Brâkmar sous peine d'écourter sa vie ou d'alléger considérablement sa bourse.

Latissa décida de partir immédiatement à la recherche d'un membre temporaire pour la Confrérie et la scinda en deux. Willow poussa un soupire de soulagement quand son amie décida qu'elles feraient équipe avec Jasper et Yugo qui semblaient être des proies faciles pour les petits bandits de la cité. Mordan écopa de Amber qui refusa de se séparer de lui. Alors qu'ils se séparaient, l'Eliatrop lui fit un discret signe d'encouragement. L'Enutrofette était adorable mais par instant sa trop grande naïveté devenait envahissante et se rapprochait dangereusement de la bêtise pure.

Se mettant gaiement en marche, Willow finit par se tenir près de son compagnon, peu rassurée. C'était elle qui avait proposé un premier lieu susceptible de leur convenir mais à présent, elle n'était plus aussi sûre que son idée soit si judicieuse…

Après tout, s'il était le premier à lui être venu à l'esprit, c'était bien parce que Derek lui avait formellement interdit d'y mettre les pieds lors de leur dernière visite dans la cité du vice. D'ordinaire, elle était entourée de l'équipe de son père qui savait très bien y faire avec les petits bandits de la cité. Car les Fouilleurs étaient souvent les cibles de voleurs ce qui était logique quand on pensait à toutes les merveilles qu'ils déterraient. Derek et ses apprentis savaient à quoi s'en tenir et veillaient toujours sur elle.

A présent, ils n'étaient pas là et c'était à elle de veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à ses amis. Et au lieu de les mettre en lieu sûr, elle les jetait dans la gueule du Mulou. Elle en aurait presque pleuré de désespoir. Au lieu de quoi, elle accepta avec soulagement la main de Yugo et avança en scrutant les passants, l'air mauvais. Elle aurait pu utiliser sa vision du Wakfu mais craignait trop de se retrouver dans la même situation que la dernière fois et de voir en bleu pendant des jours. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant la taverne, Willow frissonna puis prit son courage à deux mains et entra en bousculant des ivrognes pour se frayer un passage jusqu'à une table huilée de crasse et de bières renversées. Elle observa ses compagnons et vit que Jasper était à deux doigts de faire une syncope. Elle lui donna un grand coup de pied sous la table et le foudroya du regard quand il lui lança un regard de bête blessée.

Ne montre pas que tu as peur, gronda-t-elle. C'est le meilleur moyen de se faire détrousser.

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête et tenta d'adopter le même comportement que Latissa : sourcils froncés et lèvres pincés. La chevalière devait sûrement regretter d'avoir suivi son amie dans ce coupe gorge.

Une Osamodas à l'embonpoint prononcé et à l'air revêche vint à eux et se planta devant la table, attendant leur commande. Latissa commanda des bières brâkmariennes et stoppa l'imposante tenancière avant qu'elle ne reparte.

Nous cherchons à acheter les services d'un Roublard, le meilleur si possible…

J'ai compris, je vous envoie vot' bonhomme.

La chevalière échangea un regard avec son amie qui se contenta de lui rendre, éberluée. La tâche leur semblait presque trop simple. Il leur fallait se méfier.

Alors que Willow allait lui faire remarquer, un Roublard tira une chaise et s'assit à califourchon dessus, une bière déjà bien entamée à la main.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé te revoir dans cet endroit, ma jolie, lança-t-il sur un ton grivois.

Willow l'observa, surprise qu'il lui parle si familièrement. Elle le dévisagea sans le reconnaître. Finalement, le Roublard leva les yeux pour les poser sur Latissa qui, elle, semblait bien savoir de qui il s'agissait. Elle ne paraissait, d'ailleurs, pas ravie de le revoir. Will ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée : l'individu en question devait être un Crâ, à première vue. Mais sa tenue noire et son demi-masque ne mentait pas sur sa condition de Roublard.

De tout Brâkmar, il a fallu que je choisisse cette taverne, se lamanta leur chef. Va-t'en, on a des choses à faire !

Yugo parut peiné et prit la parole, voulant adoucir les choses.

Attend Lati, si tu le connais, il pourrait nous aider à...

Prise de panique et ne sachant que faire pour l'empêcher de parler, Willow lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le tibia, faisant vibrer toute la table. Fort heureusement, leurs consommations n'étaient pas encore arrivés, la tenancière se faisant allègrement caresser par des poivrots et n'appréciant guère ce contact, s'occupait de les mettre dehors à l'aide de ses employés. Yugo étouffa un cri et se recroquevilla pour masser sa jambe meurtrie tandis que Willow affichait un sourire forcé qui ne trompa personne.

Je serais ravi d'aider les amis de "Lati", répondit le Roublard qui n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle. Laissez-moi me présenter : je suis Liam Verakot, humble voleur solitaire.

On n'a pas besoin de toi, le coupa Latissa. D'ailleurs, c'était une mauvaise idée. On s'en va.

Jasper se leva aussitôt en poussant un soupire de soulagement. Rapide comme un chacha, Liam prit sa place et attira la chevalière à lui, un bras possessivement passé autour de sa taille.

Que tu es froide, tu me brises le coeur, s'écria-t-il, feignant d'être blessé.

Willow observa son amie, se préparant à bondir si elle venait à lui cogner dessus. Si elle le faisait, cela ne manquerait pas de provoquer une bagarre et là, elle ne donnait pas cher de leurs peaux…

Au lieu de ça, Latissa resta immobile, rouge comme une pioulette volcanique puis, repoussa le dénommé Liam sans grande conviction.

C'est bien les os que j'ai envie de te briser, finit-elle par lancer, incertaine.

Alors qu'elle allait se rasseoir, Willow vit Latissa lever le poing et la stoppa avant qu'elle ne défigure le pauvre roublard qui ne bougea pas d'un cheveux, totalement à son aise.

Je ne sais pas qui il est pour toi, mais tu le connais, c'est mieux que d'engager un inconnu qui risque de nous trahir, lui souffla-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Leur chef parut sur le point de refuser nette, visiblement très affectée par cet inconnu puis se ravisa au plus grand soulagement de ses amis.

Oh ! Liam, s'exclama Nasyap, sortie de sa léthargie. Je ne t'avais pas reconnu, avec tous ces vêtements ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens lui voler, cette fois ?

Nasyap enfin ! La dernière fois, je n'avais fait qu'emprunter quelques kamas pour prendre le bateau ! Et puis j'ai eu autre chose de bien plus précieux enco…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer, le Roublard reçut le Shushu en pleine figure. Rouge de gêne, Latissa n'avait pu se contenir plus longtemps. Se levant brusquement, elle dévisagea ses trois compagnons.

J'en ai assez de toutes ces noqueries, bégaya-t-elle. On rentre !

Et elle sortit, le plus bravement qu'elle le put sous les regards ébahis de ses amis. Willow n'en revenait pas : jamais elle ne se serait douté que les mauvais garçons étaient le genre de son amie, elle qui était si intransigeante avec la justice !

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la rejoindre pour tenter de recoller sa fierté de chef brisée, Liam refit surface de sous la table, un sourire vulgaire étirant ses lèvres et l'air encore sonné par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir.

Je fais cet effet à toutes les jolies filles, soupira-t-il d'un air blasé en saisissant la main de Willow.

Charmée par ses badinages, elle allait le moucher quand Yugo posa une main sur celle du malotru, l'air dangereusement calme.

Alors comme ça, vous voulez nous aider ?

Quand Will parvint enfin à s'extraire de l'atmosphère pesante de la taverne, elle retrouva son amie assise sur un muret, l'air hagard. L'Eliatrop pensait comprendre ce qui avait bien pu plaire à Latissa mais aussi combien il devait lui être difficile de l'admettre étant donné son statut de Chevalière. Liam était un beau parleur, plutôt bel homme de ce qu'elle avait pu voir. Il aurait même pu séduire une pierre avec ses compliments. Voyant bien que Latissa avait le moral dans les guêtres, elle s'avança doucement puis se ravisa en la voyant sauter de son perchoir sous les regards curieux des passants. Leur chef n'était pas du genre à se lamenter comme elle venait de le démontrer une fois de plus. Rentrant dans la taverne, elle regagna son siège et attendit patiemment que Latissa les rejoigne. Elle affichait sa mine des grands jours : décidée et sûre d'elle. Willow ne put s'empêcher de sourire, envahie par la vitalité de son amie.

C'est bon, on t'engage, déclara-t-elle de but en blanc.

Le Roublard parut décontenancé par cette déclaration soudaine mais se reprit bien vite. Se levant, il posa son regard sur la Iop qui lui rendit, bien décidée à lui montrer qui menait la danse à présent. Il finit par lui tendre la main, ayant compris que la jeune fille était sérieuse. Latissa hésita puis lui offrit sa main. D'un geste rapide et sûr, Liam la tira et la serra contre lui, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Alors, qu'est-ce que je vole, cette fois, lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Willow vit son amie frissonner tandis que ses joues viraient au rouge puis, avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Latissa lui flanqua une baffe sonore qui interrompit une bonne partie des conversations autour d'eux.

Latissa donna les grandes lignes de leur aventure à Liam et prétexta que le comptable Suserc n'avait aucunement le droit de posséder le bâton Enutrof qui n'avait pas grande valeur si ce n'était spirituelle. Liam parut se contenter de ce mensonge mais Willow n'était pas dupe : le Roublard savait bien qu'on lui mentait sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-on engagé ? Elle le fit discrètement remarquer à son compagnon et ils décidèrent de le garder à l'oeil.

Il s'agit quand même de la Tour de Rûddarab, finit-il par dire, sceptique. Elle n'a pas juste l'apparence effrayante, on la dit inviolable… Il me faudrait au moins les plans pour établir…

Et si on parvient à y entrer en toute légalité, le coupa Yugo.

Ce sera tout aussi compliqué. Suserc ne donnera pas accès à toutes les parties de la tour qui risquent d'être bien gardées. Avez-vous au moins une idée d'où est conservée votre Relique ?

Les quatre confrères échangèrent des regards alarmés qui n'échappèrent pas au professionnel. Il soupira.

On pourra peut-être la voir avec la vue draconnique, suggéra Willow.

Mouais, fit Liam, dubitatif. Trouvez-moi d'abord des plans, même s'ils ne sont pas très précis. Que je puisse au moins anticiper notre retraite si ça tourne à la débandade.

Le problème, c'est que le bal est pour demain soir, rappela Jasper Hobson, méfiant.

Cette fois, Liam tomba de haut et les dévisagea, les yeux ronds de surprise avant de se laisser tomber sur le dossier de la chaise. Pris dans une intense réflexion, il ne décrocha pas un mot pendant de longues secondes puis se mit à parler en choisissant ses mots avec attention.

Voilà ce que vous allez faire : demain, vous vous occupez de vous préparer à ce bal, comme si de rien n'était. Je m'occupe des plans et des renseignements. Prévoyez-moi un costume et un masque, je vous rejoindrai à votre auberge. Vous avez trouvez un endroit où dormir ?

L'auberge du Tofu Boiteux, répondit machinalement Latissa.

C'était la seule auberge que Willow connaissait qui ne soit pas trop chère ni trop mal fréquentée. Située en périphérie de la ville, elle offrait un moyen rapide de s'enfuir s'ils étaient poursuivis.

Réglant leur addition en prenant bien soin de dissimuler leurs bourses, les confrères sortirent de la taverne et saluèrent Liam pour rejoindre leur auberge. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du coeur de la cité, ils se sentirent bientôt en sécurité et se détendirent. Seuls les brâkmariens pouvaient se faire au rythme de la ville. Elle avait beau être dirigée par un monarque cruel et autoritaire, la nuit tombée, Brâkmar devenait autre. Tout ce qui était fait en secret la journée s'étalait au grand jour le soir venu. Willow aurait bien voulu se fondre dans la masse et observer la vie nocturne de la ville mais se ravisa, si jamais Yugo l'apprenait, il se ferait un sang d'encre.

Ils atteignirent bientôt l'auberge et retrouvèrent leurs trois confrères qui avaient fait choux blanc. Mordan semblait épuisé et à deux doigts de la crise de nerf tandis que Amber le noyait de bavardages aussi assommants qu'inutiles. Latissa coupa court en leur racontant leur entrevue avec le Roublard, se gardant bien de préciser ces relations avec ce dernier. Ils commandèrent leur repas qu'ils mangèrent en silence puis partirent se coucher sans pour autant trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain promettait d'être mouvementé...


	23. Pretty Woman

Wakfu

CHAPITRE 22

La journée du lendemain avait été mouvementée; trop pour que Willow n'ait pas envie de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour dormir tout son saoul pendant deux jours. Elle avait commencé aux aurores avec le réveil toujours délicat de Latissa. Une fois son amie sur pieds mais non pas alerte, elle avait entrepris de frapper aux portes des chambres de chaque membre de la Confrérie, exigeant leur présence dans la salle commune d'ici dix minutes. S'ils voulaient être prêts pour ce soir, ils n'avaient pas une minute à perdre.

Grâce à la fonction de fouilleur de Derek, Willow avait eu maintes occasions de se rendre à des bals et autres galas rassemblant le gratin de telle ou telle région, comptables mais aussi conseillers, prêteurs sur gage se disant bienveillant, collectionneurs en tous genres ou simplement des gens fortunés qui ne toléraient pas le moindre intrus lors de leurs réceptions. Jamais à Brâkmar car ses parents lui avaient toujours défendu mais les règles devaient sûrement être les mêmes. Cependant, elle doutait qu'aucun de ses compagnons ne les connaissent. Avisant ce qu'il lui fallait accomplir en quelques heures, elle se pinça l'arrête du nez, sentant la migraine poindre et regretta que la Princesse Sadida ne soit pas de la partie. Avec son autorité naturelle, elle aurait eu tôt fait de mâter puis d'éduquer les aventuriers à l'art complexe et inutile qu'était que le savoir-vivre bourgeois.

Ce n'était en rien une obligation pour des chercheurs de reliques, cependant, dans le cas de Yugo, il était plus que temps qu'il apprenne à bien se comporter en société. Il ne ressemblait plus à un enfant et ne pouvait donc plus se permettre de négliger son comportement et son aspect lors d'apparitions officielles. Même si les douze peuples avaient rejeté les Eliatrops, ils l'avaient reconnu en temps que souverain suprême du peuple de la Déesse. En temps que compagne (même officieuse), Willow était dans le devoir de lui fournir l'apprentissage adéquat.

Quand tout le monde fut rassemblé dans la salle commune, Willow leur fit servir des déjeuners frugaux puis attendit patiemment que chacun émerge des brumes du rêve. Cela fait, elle se leva et demanda à son chef le droit de prendre la tête des opérations. Latissa accepta sans hésiter, bien heureuse de ne pas avoir à s'occuper de telles choses.

Sans plus attendre, Willow donna à chacun ses directives :

Les garçons, je vais vous envoyer chez Soporta. Dites-lui que vous venez de la part de mon père pour louer des costumes et donnez-lui ça.

Elle lança une fine bourse que Yugo rattrapa au vol, intrigué. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à en délasser les cordons, une décharge de Wakfu lui fouetta les mains, le faisant lâcher son butin qui tomba au sol. Il lança un regard de bête blessée à sa compagne qui ramassait la bourse. Elle lui tendit à nouveau, nullement émue du sort de son compagnon.

Seul le destinataire peut l'ouvrir, dit-elle sur un ton neutre. Simple mesure de précaution tant que nous serons à Brâkmar.

Il hocha simplement la tête et rangea le paquet dans sa poche, blessé par le ton froid de la jeune fille. Il ne l'avait jamais vu agir ainsi. Elle qui, d'ordinaire se montrait si réservée, dégageait à présent une autorité qui le mettait mal-à-l'aise. Il se sentait écrasé par sa volonté et son Wakfu, ce qui était aussi déplaisant que nouveau. Il avait l'impression d'être manipulé comme une simple marionnette.

Amber, Lati et moi, on va aller chercher des robes et les accessoires, continua-t-elle. N'oubliez pas de prendre le costume de Liam. Je veux que vous soyez de retour dans deux heures.

Ses instructions données, elle embrassa pudiquement Yugo qui ne bougea pas, tant il était surpris, puis fit signe aux deux filles de la suivre tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Elles la suivirent sans broncher, Latissa soulagée de la voir prendre les choses en mains et Amber, trop intimidée par son aînée pour poser la moindre question.

La ville aurait pu passer pour Bilbiza, en plus noire. Active, bruyante et fourmillante de vie, les gens dans les rues n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux que l'on croisait généralement dans d'autres villes. Latissa et Amber suivaient Willow comme des bébés tofus suivant leur maman tofoune. L'Eliatrop qui, la veille encore tremblait de peur, fendait à présent la foule, sans plus se soucier des regards intéressés qui se posaient sur elle. D'un habile transfert de Wakfu, elle dissuadait tous les criminels alentours de s'en prendre à elle et ses deux amies. Elle alla même jusqu'à ériger une barrière autour d'elles pour prévenir toute attaque imprévue. Si elle avait bien appris quelque chose ces dernières semaines, c'était bien que chaque être était imprévisible et pouvait puiser de l'énergie et du courage de sources insoupçonnées. Elle était la première à le faire, même si dans son cas, la source était apparemment divine.  
La ville du vice avait deux visages et par chance, elles sillonnaient ses artères dans sa période la plus favorable. La matinée était calme et plutôt silencieuse, les presque honnêtes commerçants vendant leurs produits dans une quasi tranquillité. Les passants bien que toujours suspects à ses yeux, lui semblaient plus fréquentables que ceux de la veille au soir. Les filles avaient la désagréable impression de se liquéfier à cause de la chaleur étouffante qui régnait sur ce continent. À Brakmar, la jeune fille lui préférait la fière et verdoyante nation de Bonta. Amakna lui plaisait aussi mais elle y avait beaucoup moins vécu que sur son continent de prédilection. Et Sufokia, elle y avait mis les pieds une fois où elle était restée enfermée entre quatre murs dans un institut.

Willow guida ses amies dans une boutique qu'elle connaissait pour y avoir déjà mis les pieds avec sa mère, mais en entrant, l'Enutrofette ne la reconnut pas.

Que puis-je faire pour vous, mesdemoiselles, demanda la vendeuse d'un ton mielleux et grinçant.

Nous aimerions des robes de gala, répondit l'Eliatrop d'un ton confiant.

L'Enutrof les amena jusqu'au fond de la boutique où de riches robes étaient entreposées, de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes, longues, courtes, à manches longues et bustier, fluides ou à froufrous. Si Amber semblait toute excitée, ce n'était pas le cas de la Iop, qui tirait soudain une tête de six pieds de long. Voyant les réactions des deux jeunes filles, Willow prit, une fois encore, les choses en mains. Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas s'attarder dans la boutique d'une Enutrof. Elle choisit donc une robe rouge pour Latissa, rappelant la couleur de son tabar, de sorte de la rassurer un tant soit peu, et une violette pour Amber, mais cette dernière refusa et en choisit une autre, sorte de tutu de starlette orange vif à paillettes. Lorsqu'elles disparurent derrière les rideaux des cabines d'essayage, Willow prit son temps pour fureter dans la boutique, sous le regard vigilant de la vendeuse qui finit par la rejoindre.

Vous ne seriez pas la fille du professeur Cherch, lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

En effet, répondit-t-elle avec un sourire.

Quel plaisir de vous revoir, s'exclama la vendeuse. Vos parents ne sont pas avec vous ?

Non, je voyage avec des amis. Nous avions besoin de tenues de soirée alors je suis venue.

La vendeuse lui sourit et Willow lui rendit, heureuse de voir un visage connu et chaleureux.

Je ne sais pas quel modèle choisir, enchaîna-t-elle. En auriez-vous une robe à me conseiller ?

La vendeuse réfléchit un moment puis partit à toute vitesse dans l'arrière boutique. Willow s'amusa de son empressement puis retourna aux cabines d'essayage où ses deux amies contemplaient leur reflet dans les miroirs à pieds, l'une enthousiaste et l'autre franchement sceptique. L'Eliatrop s'approcha de la Iop et se plaça en retrait, l'observant attentivement.

Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée, lui demanda-t-elle sans quitter son reflet des yeux.

Quoi : la robe ou le vol, plaisanta Willow.

Will…

Elle te va à ravir, la rassura-t-elle.

La Iop lui fit une moue sceptique à travers le miroir et Willow referma le rideau. La vendeuse revint et lui tendit un sachet. Willow l'ouvrit mais ne vit que les feuilles de papier de soie soigneusement pliées autour d'une tenue qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de déballer. La vendeuse la stoppa d'une main et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Vous trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin dans le sac, lui dit-elle. Mais interdiction de déballer avant ce soir, compris ?

L'Eliatrop finit par hocher la tête, franchement dubitative et vit un sourire malicieux animer son visage.

Une fois les robes payées, elles devaient compléter leur tenues avec un masque, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un bal masqué (sûrement pour cacher l'identité d'éventuelles magouilles entre comptables et notables).

Elles allèrent donc dans une boutique à la devanture peu rassurante. Des masques de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs s'alignaient dans la vitrine comme si des centaines de visages scrutaient les passants, sur un fond noir aux décorations burlesques. L'ambiance à l'intérieur était tamisée et la vendeuse très peu couverte. A peine Willow fut entrée qu'elle fit demi-tour, les joues en feu de sa mégarde et poussa ses deux amies sur le trottoire.

On va plutôt regarder ailleurs… rit-elle nerveusement.

La Iop et l'Enutrof n'eurent pas le temps de poser des questions et ensemble elles continuèrent leur recherches jusqu'à tomber nez à nez avec les garçons du groupe. Après avoir bavardé un peu avec eux, il s'avèrait qu'ils avaient trouvé la fameuse boutique que recherchaient ces demoiselles et alors qu'ils rentraient à l'auberge, les filles profitèrent du peu de temps qui leur restait avant de devoir retourner avec la Confrérie majoritairement constituée d'hommes.

La boutique que leur avait indiqué Mordan était tout petite, coincée entre deux grandes enseignes. Le vendeur, leur avait expliqué le Zobal, était un semblable à qui la fortune avait souri grâce à des masques et accessoires pour les soirée fantasques des riches nantis Brâkmariens, dont notamment le Prince régent (à en croire les dires du vendeur).

Il les créait sur commande et en plus d'être de magnifiques pièces, ces masques étaient uniques. Mais heureusement pour les aventurières, il en avait quelques uns à la vente dont le prix restait raisonnable.

Pendus sur toutes la hauteur des murs, les masques et loups étaient de toutes les couleurs, tantôt arlequin, tantôt monochrome, ils pouvaient couvrir juste les yeux ou le visage en entier. Certains étaient en cuir de Bouftou, d'autres ornés de plumes, de perles, de velours ou de dentelles et toutes les expressions faciales y passaient, exagérément déformées.

C'est vous qui fabriquez tout ça, s'extasia Willow.

Oui, avec ma femme et mon fils.

Pour le travail fourni, les prix étaient en dessous de raisonnables. Willow en prit un au hasard et l'essaya avant de se tourner vers ses deux amies.

Alors, dit-elle. De quoi ai-je l'air ?

Latissa esquissa un sourire mais se força à rester sérieuse tandis que Amber éclata de rire avant d'en essayer un à son tour. Willow se défia de faire entendre le rire de la Iop et changea de masque pour un second encore plus étrange, à la mine désolé et au long nez allongé qui descendait très bas devant elle.

Latissa, cria l'Eliatrop avec une voix d'outre tombe. Je t'ai choisie pour une quête divine !

Mais dans ses pitreries elle ne prit pas garde à où elle posait les pieds et s'emmêla les pinceaux dans le tapis. Se rattrapant comme elle le put, elle entendit un étrange son strident, comme un bébé piou qui chouinerait après un ver de terre. En relevant la tête, elle aperçut dans les deux trous de son masque Latissa qui riait à gorge déployée, les mains sur le ventre. Willow ne pouvait pas croire que de sa voix habituellement si grave et solennelle s'échappent des jappements si aigus. Ne serait-ce que de l'entendre rire, elle l'imita à son tour et même le patron de la boutique dissimula difficilement son hilarité.

En fin de compte, chacune choisit son masque et le patron offrit de leur réduire le prix, pour les remercier du spectacle qu'elles lui avaient offert. Et c'est sur cette note légère que les filles regagnèrent la taverne, oubliant que tous ces préparatifs avaient été planifiés pour commettre un vol…


	24. Gala d'avarice

Wakfu

CHAPITRE 23

Le soir tombait doucement. Brâkmar la Volcanique se réveillerait d'ici quelques heures et d'ici quelques heures, Willow et ses compagnons devraient voler une relique au nez et à la barbe de l'Enutrof le plus influent de la ville. Willow, à grand renfort de patience, parvint à leur inculquer les bases des danses en vogue et quelques astuces pour se fondre dans la faune mondaine sans être démasqués. Le résultat était satisfaisant mais insuffisant à ses yeux : ces individus étaient tellement superficiels pour la plupart, qu'il ne leur faudrait que quelques minutes à peine avant d'être découverts.

Puis était arrivé le moment de se préparer. Les filles s'étaient enfermées dans la salle de bain puis dans leur chambre pendant plus de deux heures et Will avait bien failli ne pas en sortir. La vendeuse lui avait joué un tour vraiment tordu et le pire, c'était qu'elle l'avait senti venir mais qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher.

Elle se souviendrait sûrement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours du regard que lui avait lancé Yugo quand elle était apparue en haut des escaliers avec Latissa. Des trois filles, c'était bien elle qui avait la tenue la plus osée. Pendant un temps, elle avait même cru que sa bienfaitrice avait oublié de lui fournir le bas de la tenue. Mais elle avait vu les cuissardes et comprit que sa "robe" de soirée ne se composait que d'un justaucorps et d'une cape vaporeuse.

Elle avait bien failli rebrousser chemin pour s'enfermer dans la chambre devant le mutisme des garçons quand Liam s'était avancé pour les complimenter toutes trois. Après ça, l'atmosphère s'était détendue et Willow avait pu observer la tenue de chacun à loisir, soulagée de voir que les garçons avaient su choisir des tenues à la fois élégantes et personnalisées, à l'exception de Mordan qui ne cessait de marmonner sous son masque de la Classe.

Quand Yugo s'était enfin avancé, la jeune fille avait remarqué avec un plaisir non dissimulé que son costume était assorti au sien et lui donnait une allure princière qui ne serait pas de trop. Leur entrée au bal ne reposait que sur son titre de roi Eliatrop, en souhaitant qu'il ait une quelconque valeur au yeux de leur victime.

Yugo la prit doucement par la main et s'éloigna du groupe. Elle le suivit le coeur battant. Ses yeux brillaient comme deux soleil et ses joues étaient teintées d'un beau rouge carmin. Il s'arrêta finalement dans un coin de la pièce et la contempla longuement avant de prendre la parole, gêné.

Tu es superbe, finit-il par souffler.

Mais trop peu habillée, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Yugo l'interrogea du regard et après un long soupire de sa compagne, haussa les épaules et prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains. Elle le dévisagea, effrayée, les joues rouges de gêne. Avec douceur, il approcha son visage et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis lui sourit.

Je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle, souffla-t-il. Ne t'en fais pas.

Elle hocha la tête et finit par poser une main sur la sienne, soulagée. Quand ils rejoignirent le groupe, Liam prit la parole avec un sérieux qui les étonna.

Je sais où est votre Relique, annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

Willow tressaillit. Le Roublard manquait franchement de discrétion à crier ça au beau milieu de l'auberge. Elle se tourna vers Latissa qui fusillait le malotru du regard, une aura menaçante l'entourant.

Quel est ton prix, demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle devait penser qu'il y avait Shushu sous Shukrute et il était raisonnable de penser ainsi face à ce Roublard nonchalant et trop confiant. Il feignit d'être blessé par la méfiance de leur chef et finit par répondre avec un sourire malicieux.

Disons que tu m'en devras une.

Will vit Latissa s'avancer puis se figer sur place, faisant de gros efforts pour se maîtriser. "En devoir une" à un Roublard, c'était faire un pas de plus dans l'illégalité et ça, la Iop ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Enfin, elle se calma tout à fait et se permit même de sourire crânement au Crâ.

Alors comment va-t-on voler la Relique ?

Pour la énième fois depuis leur arrivée, Willow ferma les yeux et lança des ondes de Wakfu pour inspecter les alentours et comme les fois précédentes, la source démoniaque en haut de la tour la fit frissonner. L'oeil de Noruas, le gardien du domaine et Shushu à la vue perçante veillait sur la foule de riches nantis qui attendaient patiemment d'entrer dans la vaste demeure qui s'étalait au pied de la montagne de roches noires, tâche de luxe sur un paysage à la nature hostile.

Ils étaient presque arrivés à la grille et guettaient fiévreusement le moment où ce serait à leur tour de passer devant les gardes tandis que Yugo se faisait encercler par des invités qui avaient eu vent de sa croissance soudaine. Willow échangea un regard avec Liam et Latissa qui hochèrent la tête. Si Yugo se faisait aborder par des invités, ils pourraient les épauler à l'entrée.

Elle se retourna et vit avec horreur que son compagnon était à présent cerné par un important groupe de femmes, plus ou moins jeunes. Piquée au vif, elle fendit la foule à grand renfort de coups de coude, laissant une traînée de pieds écrasés sur son passage.

Passant un bras possessif sous celui de son roi, elle sourit froidement à ses concurrentes, la tête haute.

Yugo s'amusa de sa réaction et posa tendrement sa main libre sur la sienne en s'excusant poliment. Ils avancèrent encore et atteignirent bientôt le point de contrôle où siégeait un Iop à l'air stupide et peu amène.

Willow contrôlant une dernière fois les alentours et sentit le Wakfu de Latissa étrangement agité. Liam avait passé une main possessive autour de sa taille et lui murmurait à l'oreille, tendu à l'extrême. Ce devait être un des coups les plus risqués de sa carrière mais aussi un des plus gros.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et observa le vigil avec insistance.

Vot' nom, grommela-t-il.

Je suis Yugo de la Confrérie du Tofu, annonça le plus clairement possible Yugo.

Elle étreignit doucement sa main, le forçant au calme. Elle pouvait sentir ses mains trembler.

Z'êtes pas sur la liste.

Will tressaillit. Ils étaient fichus. Pour rien au monde, le Iop ne les laisserait entrer. Il fallait trouver un moyen de rentrer et vite.

Jetant un regard en biais à Latissa et Liam, elle releva la tête et afficha une mine dédaigneuse.

Quelle liste, lança-t-elle avec mépris.

Celle que j'ai appris par coeur, lui répondit le Iop, imperturbable. Ceux que je connais pas, ils rentrent pas.

Les deux Eliatrops déglutirent, mal-à-l'aise avant d'entendre Mordan glousser sous son masque. Retirant le sien, elle défia le videur du regard et faillit sortir un chapelet d'injures savantes quand un Enutrof à l'accoutrement ridicule ne fit son apparition. Posant une main sur l'épaule du gardien, il l'écarta tant bien que mal et s'avança avec un sourire affable.

C'est bon, Néron, ils peuvent entrer, dit-il d'un air solennel. Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, Sire Yugo.

Willow cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, estomaquée. Cet individu au goût plus que douteux était donc Suserc. Avec sa fausse barbe et sa perruque teintées, il avait l'air d'un Piou mal plumé. Et sa tenue royale n'arrangeait rien, donnant l'impression qu'elle était dix fois trop grande pour lui. Elle se retint de rire et voyant que Yugo gardait le silence, tout aussi choqué qu'elle, lui fit la révérence, une odeur écoeurante de parfum la prenant à la gorge.

Elle se redressa et lui accorda un sourire crispé. Il était en train de les observer avec minutie et finit par froncer les sourcils, sceptique.

Ce… Vous n'êtes pas venu avec la Confrérie du Tofu ?

Non, répondit Yugo en bombant le torse. Mes amis ici présents font partis de la Conf…

Présentant la catastrophe, Will le pinça et s'avança légèrement, captant l'attention de leur hôte.

Nous sommes en quelque sorte la nouvelle équipe, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire affable. Willow Cherch, ravie de vous rencontrer.

Elle lui tendit la main comme c'était l'usage et sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

Visiblement son numéro de charme fit son effet et Suserc les invita à entrer sous le regard suspicieux du gardien.

Une fois les présentations et les politesses d'usage échangées, l'équipe se dispersa parmi les invités.

Hélas pour Willow, Suserc ne la lâcha plus, l'empêchant de rejoindre Liam et Yugo comme le prévoyait le plan. Contenant à grande peine sa nervosité, elle s'efforça de répondre affablement au badinage de l'Enutrof, heureuse de porter son demi masque.

Quand la musique se fit plus forte, elle vit son hôte lui tendre la main et dissimula une mou de dégoût derrière sa main, feignant la surprise. Elle sentit Yugo la lâcher à contre coeur et offrit sa main.

Ils s'avancèrent sur la piste et commencèrent à danser. Surveillant du coin de l'oeil ses camarades, la jeune fille faillit pousser un cri de surprise quand la voix nasillarde de son cavalier s'éleva.

Quelle relation entrenez-vous avec Sir Yugo ?

Prise de court, elle ne sut que répondre et baissa les yeux. Qu'aurait-elle lui pu répondre ? Elle ignorait elle-même la nature de leur relation. Leurs échanges de simples baisers et les témoignages d'affection ne les engageaient en rien.

Veuillez excuser mon indiscrétion, Demoiselle Willow. Mais je m'étonne de vous trouver à son bras. Il n'y a eu aucune annonce de fiançailles et les rumeurs disaient que la princesse Sadida était engagée auprès du roi.

Elle vacilla et se rétablit difficilement, accusant le coup. Une nouvelle fois, elle eut l'impression qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids face à Amalia. Inspirant profondément, elle chercha ses mots et quand elle prit la parole, elle fut elle-même surprise de s'entendre parler avec autant de calme.

Mon roi n'a jamais eu d'engagement auprès de la Princesse Amalia. Pas plus qu'il n'en a à mon encontre. Trouver une épouse n'est pas dans ses priorités…

Je comprends, s'exclama l'Enutrof. Veuillez m'excuser.

Il est tout naturel que vous vous interrogiez. Après tout, mon maître est en passe de devenir un des régents les plus puissants du monde des douze.

Alors, les douze seraient revenus sur leur décision, s'étonna le notable.

Willow grimaça intérieurement, maudissant sa bêtise. Suserc lui avait tendu un piège et elle était tombée dedans la tête la première.

Cherchant de tous côtés, elle aperçut Mordan qui tirait plus qu'il n'invitait Latissa à danser. Avisant ses joues roses de confusion et de joie, elle reprit confiance et défia son cavalier du regard.

Qui vous dit qu'il désobéit aux ordres des Douze, demanda-t-elle d'une voix chaude.

Je serais curieux de savoir comment il pourrait en être autrement, répliqua-t-il en ricanant. C'est un Roi sans terre, sans argent et sans peuple à gouverner. Quel intérêt auriez-vous à le suivre ? Il n'est rien.

La musique arrivait à sa fin. Se libérant de l'étreinte de son cavalier, elle le toisa et eut un sourire en coin, méprisant le pauvre mortel qui se trouvait face à elle. Il ne tenait qu'à elle de le faire disparaître dans le néant. Elle s'en savait capable. Cependant, Yugo ne lui aurait pas pardonné.

Se penchant vers lui, elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille et fit en sorte qu'il soit le seul à entendre.

En êtes-vous bien sûr ?

Elle s'écarta et lui sourit, l'air de rien.

L'Enutrof n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Mordan se présenta à lui par une large révérence exagérée, que Willow prit d'abord pour une moquerie irrespectueuse. Le Zobal commença à déblatérer à propos de la soirée, des invités et enchaînait sur l'emplacement choisi pour construire cette magnifique demeure lorsque Will s'échappa discrètement, laissant le pouvoir du masque de la classe agir.

Elle rejoignit Yugo avec un sourire satisfait; modulant son Wakfu, elle avait enfermé Suserc dans une cage d'énergie qui allait lui brouiller les sens pendant de longues semaines. C'était mesquin mais ça, personne ne viendrait lui reprocher.

Soudain, les lumières baissèrent, jusqu'à mourir. Seule la scène, occupée par une jeune Enutrofette, était éclairée. Échangeant un regard avec Liam, posté non loin de là, Yugo lui prit la main et l'interrogea du regard, alarmé par ses yeux humides brillant étrangement dans la pénombre.

Si je dois recroiser ce sale type, ce sera pour lui coller mon poing dans la figure, gronda-t-elle. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il viendra nous déranger de sitôt.

Elle vit son compagnon froncer les sourcils, prêt à lui faire un sermon mais elle se détourna et se dirigea vers les grandes portes menant au couloir. Soupirant de lassitude, Yugo la regarda fendre la foule avec la grâce d'une bellaphone, sa cape et son bonnet brillant dans la pénombre et sourit, indulgent. Il ignorait ce qu'elle avait bien pu concocter pour Suserc mais en revanche, il était sûr d'une chose : il n'aurait pas voulu être à sa place.

Alors qu'elle se préparait mentalement à casser du sucre sur le dos de Suserc, Liam arriva de biais vers eux en leur chuchotant un "maintenant" qui calma l'Eliatrop. Yugo tira soudain une tête de six pieds de long alors qu'il suivait le voleur comme un damné vers le fond de la salle. Il poussa une porte et y entra le plus naturellement du monde, comme s'il cherchait simplement les toilettes. Les Eliatrops échangèrent un regard et pénètrent à leur tour dans ce qui semblait être un boudoir, assez grand pour contenir des canapés et autres fauteuils très chics mais qui devait mesurer seulement un dixième de la salle de bal. Même si la pièce était éclairée, il n'y avait personne. Liam repoussa une tapisserie sur le mur, cachant un passage vers un étroit couloir. Il avança de quelques pas avant de ramasser un baluchon posé au sol. Sans chercher à se cacher, il ôta sa chemise et passa un haut beige banal au biais rougeâtre. Par dessus son pantalon, il revêtit le bas assorti. Ayant deviné qu'il s'agissait d'un uniforme, Willow et Yugo continuèrent de le suivre en silence, la gorge nouée par le stress.

Le Roublard longea longuement le couloirs et passa plusieurs coudes, achevant de perdre Yugo qui n'avait pas la même vue draconique que sa compagne.

Ils étaient presque arrivés lorsqu'ils tombèrent nez à nez avec une domestique qui les toisa d'un air septique.

Le maître m'a demandé de trouver une chambre pour ce jeune couple en quête d'intimité, mentit le Roublard avec talent. Mais j'avoue que je suis nouveau ici et que je me suis perdu…

Son ton, sa voix, jusqu'à ses gestes étaient calculés et la servante se laissa avoir, éberluée par l'art dramatique de Liam et lui indiqua un chemin avant de disparaître par une porte dérobée, ricanant comme une adolescente.

Devant le prétexte qu'avait inventé le Crâ, Willow sentit ses joues s'empourprer et n'osa pas regarder Yugo qui était dans le même état.

On y est presque.

La voix froide de Liam résonna dans le couloir alors qu'il leur montrait un escalier descendant.

C'est là que tu interviens, ma belle.

Avec un coup d'oeil pour Yugo dont les mâchoires se crispèrent en entendant le sobriquet plus que tendancieux, Willow se concentra et suivit des yeux les traînées de Wakfu: en excluant celle de Liam et de Yugo, et en gardant la masse des invités derrière elle, le cheminement d'énergie se fit un peu plus clair. Bien qu'un brouillard violacé induit par l'influence de Noraus, elle parvint à suivre une projection lumineuse, sorte de tâche dans le néant, qu'elle estima être le Bâton de Recruos.

La Relique est en bas des escaliers, approuva-t-elle. Mais Noraus ne nous voit pas ?

Si, il nous surveille, mais j'ai ce qu'il faut.

De son baluchon, Liam sortit trois petites fioles contenant un liquide violet limpide. Il leur en tendit une à chacun et leur indiqua de les boire cul-sec. Le goût était ignoble et chacun fit de son mieux pour le faire passer.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était, s'inquiéta Yugo qui réprimait encore des haut-le-coeur.

Potion de bouclier de Stasis, utilisée par les steamers… expliqua difficilement Liam. Avec ça, notre Wakfu est dissimulé de la vue de Noruas.

A l'opposé du Wakfu, la Stasis était la contre énergie, qui nourrissait et émanait de la dimension Shukrute et invisible aux yeux des mortels, même de Yugo. La seule à pouvoir la percevoir était la Déesse, puisque son frère était le Grand Dragon créateur de Stasis. Elle se concentra quelques secondes et ouvrit les yeux. Yugo recula, surpris par ses orbites rose violet. Elle tressaillit et se couvrit les yeux, terrorisée. Le château entier était envahi par la Stasis. Remarquant que l'aura des ses compagnons commençait à s'estomper sous la charge d'énergie shushutesque, elle tendit la main et envoya une charge de Wakfu à chacun, leur donnant un peu de répit.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle désactiva sa vision Stasi et attrapa le bras de Yugo avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers.

Faut qu'on parte et vite, dit-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Qu'est-ce que tu as vue ?

Le manoir entier est envahi par la Stasis. Elle s'attaque à tout le monde. J'ai créé des boucliers pour chacun d'entre nous mais ils ne tiendront que quelques minutes. Si on reste trop longtemps, qui sait ce qui pourrait se produire.

Yugo déglutit nerveusement et suivit sa compagne dans la pénombre. Si elle se montrait aussi empressée, cela voulait bien dire que la situation était catastrophique. Guidée par sa vision draconique, Willow guida ses deux acolytes jusqu'au sous-sol, neutralisant les premiers pièges à coups de jet de Wakfu.

La suite s'annonça plus complexe : Suserc avait mis en place un capteur Shushu qui ne reconnaissait que son empreinte de Wakfu. Il fallait donc la reproduire car ils ne pouvaient le faire venir ici de force, sous peine d'alerter tout le manoir. Willow pouvait aussi forcer une partie de son wakfu à se détacher de son corps mais, dans le pire des cas, le processus avait de forte chance de le tuer ou de provoquer de terribles séquelles à l'Enutrof.

La jeune fille frissonna, révulsée. Un corps sans wakfu était contre nature. C'était l'énergie vitale qui fixait l'âme au corps. Si elle se trouvait corrompue, l'âme se retrouvait incapable de contrôler le corps et à long terme, pouvait même en être expulsée.

Alors, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain, s'écria Liam, agacé.

Elle releva la tête, réalisant où elle se trouvait et réfléchit à toute vitesse.

C'est un mécanisme de reconnaissance de Wakfu, expliqua-t-elle. Il n'y a que Suserc qui puisse l'ouvrir...

Liam laissa échapper un juron et se mit à regarder de tous côtés, paniqués.

Tu pourrais peut-être leurrer le système, proposa-t-il. Si tu peux manipuler le Wakfu, tu devrais être capable de faire ça, non ?

Oui mais c'est un processus complexe. Si je me manque, ça va lancer l'alerte. Ou sinon…

Sinon quoi ?

Je peux ouvrir un portail et m'introduire directement dans la salle.

Mais ça revient au même ! L'alarme va se déclencher !

Pas si je vous laisse de l'avance…

Et te laisser entrer seule, s'exclama Yugo. Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a derrière !

Si. J'ai vu ce qu'il y a derrière et c'est pour cette raison que je veux que vous vous éloignez le plus possible de là.

Alarmé par son ton monocorde, Yugo attrapa sa compagne par les épaules et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle finit par obtempérer et ce qu'il y vit finit de l'inquiéter.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière la porte, Will, demanda-t-il d'un ton grave.

Des Shushus… par dizaines. Contrôlés par Noruas.

On annule tout, déclara-t-il de but en blanc. On trouvera un autre moyen de se procurer la relique…

Et tu veux faire comment ? Demander au gentil monsieur Enutrof qui garde un régiment de Shushus chez lui de nous céder la source de sa richesse, ironisa Liam, excédé. Y'a pas d'autre moyen de récupérer ce foutu bout de bois.

Je ne vais pas laisser Willow se jeter dans un piège pour les élucubrations d'un émissaire divin que seule Latissa est capable de voir, hurla Yugo en agrippant le Roublard.

Sentant que la situation lui échappait la jeune fille se décida à agir. Ouvrant un portail aux pieds de ses compagnons, elles les fit disparaître. Puis elle érigea une barrière de Wakfu autour de la chambre forte pour s'assurer que son compagnon ne tente pas de la rejoindre. Ces dispositions prises, elle se mit face à la porte et activa sa vision stasi. Elle dénombrait une trentaine de Shushus et une émanations ténue de Wakfu dans la pièce. Le bâton de Recruos…

Sentant un portail dans son dos, elle en ouvrit un et se jeta dedans, ne voulant pas être arrêtée si près du but.

Quand elle en émergea, elle s'effondra, écrasée par la concentration de Stasis. Elle pouvait entendre le son strident de l'alarme lui vriller les tympans. Immédiatement, elle se retrouva encerclée par les Shushus qui se jetèrent sur elle pour la mettre en pièce. Mais elle ne leur en laissa pas le temps.

Prise d'une excitation soudaine, elle lança une décharge de Wakfu qui désintégra les démons les plus proches et envoya les autres se fracasser sur les murs de la pièce.

Elle avait gagné du temps mais sûrement pas assez pour s'emparer de la Relique et s'échapper. Se relevant difficilement, elle se précipita vers le Bâton et brisa la cloche de Stasis d'un jet de Wakfu. Déjà, les Shushus les plus proches fondaient sur elles, pétris de haine. Saisissant la Relique, elle ouvrit un portail et se jeta dedans. Elle sentit une patte griffue lui saisirent l'épaule et hurla en sentant les serres imprégnées de Stasis lui déchirer la chair.

Encore sonnée et blessée, elle se laissa glisser dans le portail pour atterrir rudement sur un parterre de fleurs. Elle resta ainsi que les secondes puis se redressa pour inspecter sa blessure. Le Shushu avait creusé trois entailles profondes qui prenaient toute l'épaule. Se sentant prête à tomber dans les pommes, elle détourna les yeux et s'efforça de créer un emplâtre de Wakfu qui stoppa l'hémorragie. Puis, elle s'intéressa à l'objet qui lui avait valu cette mésaventure et fut déçue. Il s'agissait d'un simple bout de bois en forme de Y. Pourtant, elle pouvait sentir l'énergie du Dieu de l'or en émaner.

Entendant un cri dans son dos, elle fit volte-face et aperçut de gardes accompagnés de démons se précipiter dans sa direction.

Rangeant le bâton, elle se précipita vers la clôture et ouvrit un portail. Se jetant la tête la première, elle atterrit brutalement de l'autre côté, hors de la propriété. Se relevant, elle partit en courant et se dirigea vers le point de rendez-vous que Liam leur avait donné.

Elle courut, pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité et finit par apercevoir Yugo qui se précipitait vers elle. Il lui sourit, des larmes de soulagement perlant à ses yeux puis se rembrunit en apercevant la stries bleutées qui zébraient son épaule.

Aide-moi, murmura-t-elle à bout de force.

Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et la conduisit vers le point de rassemblement. Liam s'y trouvait déjà, trépignant d'impatience. Yugo l'aida à s'asseoir, s'agenouilla près d'elle et observa sa blessures d'un air sombre.

L'attrapant par le bras, elle l'attira vers elle.

Prête-moi ta veste. Je ne veux pas que les autres voient ça, souffla-t-elle.

Il obéit et se défit de son manteau pour lui passer autour des épaules. Elle le remercia dans un souffle et ferma les yeux, épuisée.

Des nouvelles des autres, demanda-t-elle.

Jasper et Kyrel arrivent, annonça Liam.

Willow ouvrit les yeux et inspira profondément, tandis que Yugo se redressait et ouvrait un portail duquel Latissa et Mordan émergèrent, engoncés dans leurs costumes.

On a la Relique, annonça Will avec un sourire forcé.

Silence, intima Liam. Par là, j'ai préparé une retraite sous couverture. Ne traînons pas.

Attendez, s'écria Jasper.

Le petit groupe se retourna dans un bel ensemble vers l'Osamodas qui scrutait le château. Bientôt, la silhouette de son Gobgob se dessina dans la nuit, volant dans leur direction.

Jasper le prit dan ses bras et ils partirent à toute vitesse à travers les Landes de Sidimote où une charrette tirée par deux dragodindes les attendait.

Montez et cachez-vous, ordonna le Roublard en retirant son masque.

En quelques secondes, l'élégant Roublard s'était changé en paisible paysan Féca. Il arracha un brin d'herbe et le coinça entre ses dents, parachevant son déguisement.

Rassurée par son professionnalisme, les membres de la Confrérie obéirent et et s'installèrent à l'arrière de la carriole, dissimulée sous une épaisse toile de lin, confortablement installée sur une épaisse couche de paille.

Alors qu'elle sentait le sommeil la gagner, Will ouvrit un oeil et scruta ses compagnons, sceptique. Ils avaient beau s'éloigner du manoir et de son régiment de Shushus, l'apprentie-déesse ressentait toujours l'oppressante présence du Stasis.

Mordan qu'elle pensait endormi, s'agita soudain, la faisant sursauter. Fourrageant dans les poches de son vêtement, il en sortit un anneau.

Je ne suis pas obligé de garder ça, je pense, dit-il d'une voix morne.

Ne me dis pas que c'est…

Elle se retrouva incapable de terminer sa phrase, à la fois fascinée par la bêtise de son compagnon et révulsée d'être mise en présence d'un objet aussi ignominieux.

Si, s'exclama le Zobal, pas peu fière de la réaction provoquée. Je lui ai prise au moment où…

Silence, là-dessous, chuchota Liam entre ses mâchoires serrées.

Ressentant le besoin urgent de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et l'objet de ses angoisses, Willow s'empara du bijou avec dégoût, souleva un pan de la toile et jeta le plus loin possible la bague enshushutée. Soulagée, elle rabattit le drap sur leur tête et reprit sa place. Consultant son amie du regard, elle y lut de l'approbation. Latissa était une hors-la-loi et la Confrérie entière venait de se rendre complice d'un cambriolage. Il ne leur était pas utile de se mettre les gorilles de leur victime à dos pour un anneau qui ne leur serait d'aucune utilité. Pire, il guiderait Suserc par le biais de Noruas qui chercherait à récupérer l'objet qui l'entravait.

Vous croyez qu'il va comprendre que c'est nous, demanda Amber, soucieuse.

Il n'y a aucune trace d'effraction et aucun témoin, déclara fièrement Jasper, encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

Pas un témoin. Simplement une trentaine de Shushus qui reconnaîtrait sans mal le pouvoir d'une Eliatrop et ne manquerait pas de le dire à leur maître par pure vengeance… Rien que ça.


	25. Pas d'honneur pour les voleurs

Wakfu

CHAPITRE 24

Le voyage retour jusqu'à l'auberge fut éprouvant. Toute la ville était en alerte et Liam s'était vu obligé de s'arrêter à plusieurs reprises. Heureusement, grâce aux épaisses couches de paille et au champ occultant que Kyrel parvint à dresser, ils arrivèrent à destination sans se faire repérer. Après en avoir brièvement discuté à voix basse avec le Roublard, Latissa annonça qu'ils passeraient la nuit à l'auberge en alternant les tours de garde. La milice ne manquerait pas de faire le tour des auberges de la ville mais Kyrel et Yugo étaient en mesure de les cacher.

Leur chef leur conseilla de dormir mais le moindre bruit de pas, le moindre cri semblaient leur signaler la présence de gardes ou de miliciens venus pour eux. Tous se tenaient prostrés dans leurs chambres, leurs sacs faits, prêts à s'enfuir à la moindre alerte. Malgré le tour de garde organisé avant qu'ils se séparent, Liam passa la nuit dans la grande salle, enchaînant les boissons énergisantes pour tenir jusqu'au matin.

Hormis Yugo, il était le seul à avoir vu la blessure de Willow et s'était bien gardé d'en parler aux autres en la voyant tenter désespérément de la dissimuler et comment son compagnon se réfrénait pour ne pas laisser deviner à quel point il était inquiet pour elle.

Le Roublard avait compris que la jeune fille avait risqué sa vie dans cette entreprise et les avait protégé, aussi bien son compagnon que lui, qui aurait dû être insignifiant à ses yeux et de loin. Mais elle avait fait passer leur sécurité avant la sienne et avait manqué perdre la vie. C'était honorable mais aussi incroyablement stupide de sa part. D'une part, parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas cacher encore longtemps son état aux autres et d'autre part, parce qu'elle pourrait les ralentir s'ils en venaient à devoir prendre la fuite.

Il soupira pour la énième fois sous le regard interrogateur de Kyrel dont c'était le tour de veiller. Il lui accorda un long regard perçant et le jeune Xélor se détourna, mal-à-l'aise.

Liam fit de même en claquant la langue, agacé. Il savait bien ce qui le mettait en rogne à ce point et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le comportement plus que téméraire de l'Eliatrop. Cela lui était arrivé plus d'une fois, de frôler la mort. Non, ce qui le frustrait au plus haut point, c'était son impuissance au moment où elle les avait écartés de la mêlée. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait qu'il se trouvait à genoux en train de rendre son repas dans une autre pièce du manoir. Yugo n'était pas resté longtemps. Il lui avait ordonné de faire sortir les autres avant de disparaître. Il imaginait sans mal ce qui s'était passé ensuite à la tête du jeune homme. Yugo n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher sa dulcinée de se précipiter dans la chambre forte et devait s'en vouloir bien plus que lui.

Si Willow cachait ses blessures à Latissa, c'était pour ne pas l'inquiéter et assurément, la Iop aurait de quoi s'alarmer. La seule chose qui empêchait l'Eliatrop de se vider de son sang, c'était un emplâtre de Wakfu. Si elle s'affaiblissait de trop, elle ne pourrait plus le maintenir…

Jurant entre ses dents, il se leva et se rendit à l'étage, laissant le Xélor apeuré seul. Il partit toquer à la porte de la jeune fille mais ce fut Amber qui ouvrit. Les yeux lourds de sommeil, elle l'observa avec surprise.

Willow est là, s'empressa-t-il de demander.

Non, elle est sortie de la chambre il y a peu, bafouilla l'Enutrofette.

Tu sais où je peux la trouver ?

Je suis là, Liam, entendit-il dans son dos.

Il fit volte-face et la trouva dans l'embrasure d'une porte, Yugo à ses côtés. Elle s'était changée pour se revêtir d'une tenue de voyage aux couleurs ternes. Elle affichait toujours une mine fatiguée cependant, elle semblait avoir repris des couleurs. Consultant son compagnon du regard, il comprit qu'ils avaient fait le nécessaire et que la jeune fille était à présent hors de danger.

Éprouvant du soulagement bien malgré lui, il s'avança vers eux, sourcils froncés, agacé par sa propre sensiblerie.

Je peux vous parler en privé, demanda-t-il.

Yugo s'écarta et l'invita à entrer tandis que Willow rassurait Amber qui repartit se coucher après un dernier coup d'oeil sceptique. Quand elle referma la porte, Liam hésita. Pourquoi devrait-il se préoccuper d'une fille aux tendances suicidaires et déjà promise à un autre ? Elle était trop sage pour qu'il s'y intéresse et beaucoup trop intrépide à son goût. Elle était trop intelligente pour qu'il puisse la rouler et trop intègre pour faire une bonne complice… Et Latissa, et Yugo, et tous les autres d'ailleurs, ça ne lui apporterait rien de rester avec eux si ce n'était des ennuis. Il avait toujours agi seul et dans son propre intérêt, ne comptant sur personne et surtout ne venant en aide à personne.

A l'inverse, les membres de la Confrérie veillaient les uns sur les autres et agissaient tous ensemble, dans une parfaite cohésion.

Liam ?

Il releva la tête qu'il avait inconsciemment baissé, contemplant ses pieds bottés de cuir noir avec l'écusson des Roublards discrètement incrusté dans la matière, et vit le couple qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

Il y a un problème, insista Willow.

Il la dévisagea, incertain puis se laissa tomber sur une chaise, horripilé de se montrer aussi indécis.

J'ai besoin de savoir le but de votre quête, déclara-t-il de but en blanc. Je veux comprendre pourquoi vous vous êtes embarqués là-dedans et pourquoi vous n'hésitez pas à vous mettre en danger pour récupérer des babioles aux quatre coins du Monde des Douze.

Latissa ne t'a rien expliqué, l'interrogea Yugo, surpris.

Elle m'a expliqué ce que j'avais besoin de savoir pour infiltrer le manoir. Pour le reste, j'ai deviné…

Willow posa une main sur le bras de Yugo et ils échangèrent un regard, délibérant sur la marche à suivre.

Je cherche pas à vous voler votre butin, ajouta-t-il. Je veux pas prendre le risque de me faire tuer.

Cela parut suffire pour convaincre la jeune fille qui s'assit sur le bord du lit avec un regard d'excuse pour le Roublard qui haussa les épaules, nullement vexé.

Alors, qu'est-ce que tu sais, enchaîna-t-elle.

Que vous êtes à la recherche des reliques sacrées et qu'il vous faut un représentant de chaque race pour y arriver.

Ça, ce n'est que la partie visible de l'Île Sberg, déclara Yugo en prenant place près de sa compagne. Et c'est de loin la partie la plus simple de la quête.

Cela n'avait rien de rassurant pourtant, Liam resta impassible et les invita à poursuivre. Après un dernier regard hésitant vers Yugo, Willow lui expliqua tout : l'émissaire divin, ses origines inconnues, leur méconnaissance sur le peuple Eliatrop, l'Île mystérieuse qui leur servirait de terre d'accueil pour tous les enfants Eliatrops et le butin qu'ils étaient susceptibles de découvrir. Elle lui expliqua tout, l'assommant d'informations qui le dépassaient tant elles étaient éloignées de ses préoccupations.

Quand elle eut fini, Liam garda le silence de longues minutes, se sentant à bout de force. Puis, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot.

Liam, attends, l'intercepta Yugo. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

M'isoler, répondit-il d'une voix éteinte. Réfléchir à ce que vous m'avez dit. Ça fait beaucoup d'un seul coup.

Je suis désolée, se sentit obligée de dire Willow.

T'as rien fait de mal. C'est moi qui vous ai demandé des explications. Et puis… Tu m'as sauvé les miches au manoir. Je t'en dois une. Donc, je ne vous trahirai pas. C'est promis.

Le code d'honneur des Roublards leur imposait de tenir leur engagement et sachant cela, Willow prit ses paroles au sérieux. Elle se contenta donc de hocher la tête et demanda à Yugo de le laisser sortir. Il obtempéra et Liam sortit en lançant un « bonne nuit » à peine audible. Yugo le regarda s'éloigner puis referma la porte et dévisagea la jeune fille, perplexe.

Tu crois pas que c'est un peu risqué ?

Ça le serait si on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, répondit-elle calmement.

C'est un Roublard, Will. Comment veux-tu faire confiance à un Roublard ?

Justement, c'est un Roublard attaché au code d'honneur de sa guilde, ajoute à ça que c'est un Crâ et les Crâ ne reviennent jamais sur leurs paroles. Je trouve déjà très surprenant qu'il ait choisi cette voie alors trahir des personnes à qui il pense devoir quelque chose, c'est impensable.

Il rendit les armes. Willow se montrait trop sûre d'elle pour qu'il puisse la contredire. Il s'approcha, un sourire indulgent étirant ses lèvres et la prit dans ses bras, sentant la fatigue lui plomber les paupières et les membres.

Comment tu te sens, lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Courbaturée mais mieux, répondit-elle en se blottissant contre lui. Ton Wakfu m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

Et ta blessure ?

Je la soignerai demain matin. Mon sort devrait tenir d'ici là.

Bon, dans ce cas : au lit. Tâchons de dormir avant le tour de garde.

Elle hocha la tête et s'installa confortablement près de lui, sa tête sur son épaule. Il rabattit une couverture sur elle et ferma les yeux, épuisé.

Par-delà la fatigue accumulée à cause de la journée de préparation et de la soirée qui avait bien failli tourner au cauchemar, il avait l'impression que son corps était plus lourd ces derniers temps. Willow semblait s'en être également aperçue mais se gardait bien de lui faire remarquer, se contentant de le surveiller du coin de l'œil. Il n'avait pas insisté pour savoir car les évènements de ces dernières semaines les avaient tant accaparés qu'il avait eu l'impression de seulement croiser sa compagne.

A présent qu'ils étaient ensemble et seuls, il n'osait pas bouger de peur de la réveiller. Il sentait son souffle contre son cou, régulier et chaud, seul preuve qu'elle vivait encore.

Sentant ses yeux le brûler, il inspira profondément, se forçant au calme. En vain. Il savait qu'il avait failli la perdre sans pouvoir rien faire, sans même avoir la chance d'essayer de lui venir en aide. Son utilisation du Wakfu était instinctive. Il ne pouvait rien faire face à ça.

Mais malgré ses pouvoirs hors normes, les entailles sur son épaule prouvaient bien que son enveloppe était mortelle et aussi fragile que celle de n'importe quelle personne. Cette réincarnation de la Déesse qu'il aimait tant pourrait mourir d'un instant à l'autre. Depuis la découverte de ses dons et jusqu'à présent, il avait cru qu'elle était invincible. Fragile parce que sensible et inexpérimentée mais indestructible.

Et à présent, il prenait conscience à quel point il s'était fourvoyé.

Quand Willow se réveilla, le jour n'était pas encore levé. Yugo dormait paisiblement près d'elle, elle se redressa et grimaça en prenant appui sur son bras blessé. Son sort commençait à faiblir. C'était le moment ou jamais de se soigner. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas le demander à Yugo car cela l'épuiserait. A la place, elle décida d'utiliser le même procédé que pour le matelot qu'elle avait sauvé mais au lieu de puiser dans ses ressources personnels de Wakfu, elle allait tenter d'en prendre un peu à chaque personne alentours. Fermant les yeux, elle activa sa vision draconnique et visualisa toutes les sources de Wakfu sur l'ensemble de la ville et fut aveuglée par l'émanation du Bâton de Recruos. Il brillait comme un soleil au milieu de toutes les autres.

Elle était tentée de s'en servir mais elle ne savait pas quel effet cela aurait sur la relique. Elle se concentra donc sur les âmes vivantes alentours, excluant toutes celles qui lui paraissaient trop faibles ou trop enshushutées. Ne restait que très peu de candidats mais ils lui suffiraient à retrouver des forces.

Elle se concentra et commença à faire affluer le Wakfu vers elle, ce qui s'avéra plus compliqué que de le distribuer. Pourtant, elle y parvint au bout de quelques minutes et sentit bientôt une énergie phénoménale parcourir tout son corps et sa blessure se refermait à une vitesse affolante. La sensation était troublante, voire franchement désagréable mais quand elle eut terminée, elle ouvrit les yeux et sauta du lit, vive comme l'éclair.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait si simple de se soigner. En un clignement de cils, la voilà débordante d'énergie. Prise de remords, elle ferma les yeux et s'enquit de l'état de ses donneurs. La plupart n'avait pas ressenti de changement cependant, une émanation important de Stasis l'inquiétait. Elle était trop importante pour être émise par des Shushus mêmes nombreux.

Saisissant sa cape, elle ouvrit un portail et atterrit de l'autre côté de la ville. Elle ne vit rien d'anormal. Les filles de joie terminaient leur nuit de dur labeur et les enfants crottés et mal fagotés commençaient à sortir dans les rues. Aucune effervescence notable n'était à signaler malgré les évènements de la veille.

Elle vérifia à plusieurs reprises mais pas de trace de l'étrange émanation de Stasis. Elle ne vit qu'un petit Shushu mineur qui s'évertuait à donner la migraine à une fille de joie. Elle le désintégra d'un jet de Wakfu et s'en alla, sceptique. Elle en parlerait aux autres plus tard mais il lui faudrait éclaircir ce point.

Quand elle revint dans la chambre, elle découvrit son compagnon prêt à partir et sourit en voyant le soulagement se peindre sur son visage. Il s'approcha d'elle et, sans même lui laisser le temps d'ôter sa cape, l'enserra dans ses bras.

Où t'étais partie, souffla-t-il. J'étais mort d'inquiétude.

J'ai remarqué une source de Stasis importante mais quand je suis arrivée sur place, il n'y avait plus rien.

Alors pas de danger immédiat, conclut-il. Comment va ta blessure ?

Je l'ai soignée.

Il tira sur le bord de sa tunique et vit les trois entailles blanches et propres sur son épaule, à présent refermées. Il hocha la tête, satisfait et étouffa un bâillement. Willow déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres et s'écarta.

Dors un peu, déclara-t-elle. Il est encore tôt.

Il obéit sans rechigner et se laissa tomber sur le lit en poussant un soupire d'aise, presque un ronronnement. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se cala au creux de ses bras pour profiter encore un peu de la nuit.

Lorsqu'elle fut tirée du sommeil au matin par le chant des pioulettes, elle se trouva seule dans le lit, les draps encore chauds indiquant que Yugo n'était pas parti depuis longtemps. Elle sortit sans bruit, laissant les autres clients de l'auberge (dont ses amis) dormir encore un peu, puis rejoignit la salle commune où elle trouva Liam, assis à une table, le regard perdu dans le vague. Le jeune homme avait l'air épuisé mais son aura était paisible. Visiblement, il avait longuement réfléchis et avait tiré une conclusion qui le satisfaisait en âme et conscience.

Elle le salua d'un hochement de tête et s'installa face à lui autour de la table. Conservant le silence, elle sortit son carnet et griffonna rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Elle espérait bien que ses notes lui serviraient un jour à relater ses aventures à ses parents et aux assistants et qu'elle pourrait en rire avec eux. Pour le moment, elle se contentait d'en écrire le moins possible pour rester objective.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle releva la tête et l'observa un temps, prise dans ses pensées puis referma son carnet.

Je complète mon journal de bord, répondit-elle. Ça me permet de ne pas oublier ce que j'ai fait depuis que je suis partie.

T'es partie d'où ?

J'ai quitté mes parents au beau milieu de la nuit, avoua-t-elle en poussant un gros soupire, se sentant encore coupable. Je pensais partir pour quelques semaines seulement mais ça va bientôt faire quatre mois.

Et t'as revu tes vieux depuis ?

Non mais je leur ai fait parvenir une lettre, pour leur expliquer et pour leur raconter tout ce qui m'était arrivée.

Et ils ont réagi comment ?

Bien d'après la princesse Sadida et Dame De Percedal.

Tu fréquentes le gratin végétarien, toi, s'exclama-t-il, à la fois étonné et hilare.

Quand j'ai rencontré Yugo, il était en compagnie des membres de la Confrérie du Tofu. J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer la Princesse, Evangélyne et Tristepin De Percedal et Ruel Stroud.

La vieille canaille ! Il est toujours en vie…

Voyant l'air profondément surpris de la jeune fille, il s'expliqua.

J'ai tenté de rentrer dans la propriété de la famille Stroud. Ça avait déjà été un défi de la trouver mais quand j'y suis enfin parvenu, j'ai failli me faire découper en deux par son clébard.

Willow pouffa de rire devant la mine déconfite du Roublard. En dehors de sa profession, Liam était un personnage certes atypique mais néanmoins très attachant. Il pouvait se montrer maladroit, vulgaire et volage mais aussi alerte et soucieux des autres quand l'occasion se présentait. Si elle y réfléchissait bien, il pouvait être un bon élément pour la Confrérie.

Dis-moi, Liam : qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à devenir un Roublard, demanda-t-elle avec sérieux. Je veux dire, tu m'as l'air d'être un garçon intelligent, voire sacrément rusé. Tu aurais pu devenir un très bon commerçant ou un banquier peut-être. Ou pourquoi pas militaire !

Parce qu'on ne m'en n'a pas laissé l'occasion, répondit-il d'une voix atone.

Comprenant qu'elle venait d'aborder un sujet sensible, la jeune fit s'empressa de s'excuser, penaude mais Liam la rassura en riant.

Tu m'as raconté ton histoire, à moi d'en faire autant. Tu es bien la seule à vouloir l'entendre d'ailleurs.

Il s'enfonça dans son siège et dans une intense réflexion, cherchant comment cela avait bien pu commencer. Il avait la sensation d'avoir toujours été Roublard mais ça n'était pas le cas.

Mon père était armurier. Un très bon armurier même. Nous vivions dans une petite ville pas loin de Singing Fields mais le commerce d'arme n'intéressait pas les paysans. Alors mon père décida de partir s'établir à l'avant-poste d'Amakna, commença-t-il. Le commerce était florissant de par la qualité des armes et leur prix qui défiait toute concurrence. Et à l'avant-poste, la concurrence c'était la guilde des marchands. Dès son arrivée, mon père avait refusé de la rejoindre car elle était vérolée et ne servait qu'à empêcher les commerçants ne pouvant payer les droits d'entrée d'ouvrir leurs commerces. Les membres étaient scandaleusement riches. Pour ne pas que la guilde obtienne gain de cause, mon père a souligné le fait qu'il était le seul armurier de la ville et a obtenu un droit exceptionnel et des accords avec le maire pour fournir des armes à la milice.

Il s'interrompit un instant et eut un sourire nostalgique. Pendant seize ans, il s'était efforcé d'oublier le visage de son père et à présent qu'il en parlait, il lui semblait plus vivace que jamais, comme s'il se tenait devant lui. Il inspira profondément et s'efforça à reprendre son récit.

Ça a duré deux ans. Un peu moins, peut-être. Deux ans pendant lesquelles mon père s'est efforcé de se bâtir une réputation solide. J'apprenais le métier pendant que ma mère et mes sœurs vendaient des herbes et d'autres babioles Crâ. On menait une vie rudimentaire mais ça nous convenait très bien. On était heureux. Et puis, est arrivée cette commande…

Quelle commande, demanda son amie, à brûle-pourpoint.

La commande d'un riche marchand Brâkmarien, répondit-il en se retenant de rire. Il voulait des armes exceptionnelles pour sa garde rapprochée. Mon père a accepté, voyant là une occasion d'étendre son commerce. Pendant trois mois, il a travaillé nuit et jour pour être dans les délais. Jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement.

Il vit Willow se tendre imperceptiblement, devinant la suite sans mal.

Enfin, le jour où le marchand devait venir chercher sa commande était arrivé. Mais il n'est jamais venu. À la place, la garde et le maire ont débarqué à l'armurerie et ont arrêté mon père pour haute trahison.

Pourquoi, s'offusqua la jeune fille. Il ne faisait que son travail !

Oui mais son travail, comme tu dis, consistait fournir des armes à l'un des chefs du clan Riktus.

Willow se couvrit la bouche, les yeux écarquillés, atterrée.

Il l'ignorait, bien sûr, continua-t-il. J'ai appris par la suite que c'était la guilde des marchands qui avait tout manigancé. L'affront que leur avait fait mon père était trop important pour qu'ils le laissent tranquille… Voilà, après ça, tout le monde me voyait comme le fils du traître et personne ne voulait m'offrir de travail. Ma mère et mes soeurs étaient régulièrement agressées dans les rues. Alors, nous avons dû nous résoudre à partir.

Et tu n'avais pas de la famille, quelqu'un chez qui te réfugier, demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Si, un vieil oncle ivrogne du côté de ma mère et nous y sommes allés mais là encore, le quotidien paisible et sans heurt n'a pas duré. Mon oncle a commencé à suggérer que ma mère et mes sœurs pourraient lui être plus utile si elles abandonnaient leur commerce de plantes pour un autre, plus rentable d'après lui.

Il s'interrompit et observa l'Eliatrop, le visage empourpré par la gêne et la colère. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver adorable tant ses réactions étaient spontanées et sans filtre.

Pardon de me montrer aussi franche mais ton oncle est vraiment un sale noc, déclara-t-elle soudain en serrant les poings. Comment a-t-il pu oser proposer ça à sa propre sœur et ses nièces ?!

Vas savoir, soupira Liam, blasé. Je n'ai pas cherché à lui poser la question, simplement à protéger ma famille. Alors, je me suis engagé à couvrir nos frais mais pour ça, il me fallait un travail qui rapporte gros et en peu de temps. Du haut de mes seize ans et avec la mauvaise réputation que nous traînions derrière nous, autant te dire que c'était impossible. Alors, je me suis mis à voler et de fil en aiguille, je me suis fait remarquer par des Roublards qui m'ont admis dans leur clan. J'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le montrer hier soir mais je suis très fort quand il s'agit de crocheter des serrures ou de voler des objets sans que leurs propriétaires ne le remarquent.

Je n'en doute pas. Vu ton imagination pour les costumes et ta capacité à embobiner les gens avec de beaux discours, je ne peux que te croire, acquiesça-t-elle avec une moue amusée.

Liam l'observa un instant, stupéfait de l'entendre reconnaître ses qualités de Roublard et finit par éclater de rire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction de la part d'une citoyenne honnête. Du rejet, de la désapprobation ou de la pitié, c'était le plus commun mais l'intérêt avec lequel elle l'avait écouté avait de quoi déstabiliser.

Excuse-moi, Will, finit-il par dire en s'essuyant les yeux. Mais tu réalises que mon boulot est illégale, voire carrément tordu, pas vrai ?

Oui, mais si les marchands et ton oncle n'avaient pas été aussi malhonnêtes, tu n'aurais pas choisi cette voie, répondit-elle avec aplomb. Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te juger. Avec tes aptitudes, tu pourrais faire tant de belles choses et trouver un métier honnête. Tu pourrais te poser dans une ville et vivre paisiblement.

Un Roublard reste un Roublard, Will. Même si je me décidais à quitter le métier, les autres ne me laisseraient pas faire.

Et ta famille dans cette histoire ? Ta mère et tes sœurs ?

Je leur fais croire que je travaille sur un bateau commercial et leur envoie une rente tous les mois. Mes sœurs se sont mariées mais continuent à vendre des produits Crâ toutes ensemble. La plus grande, Tisha, s'occupe de notre mère. Elles sont heureuses comme ça.

Et tu ne t'es jamais demandé si elles n'auraient pas préféré que tu restes avec elles au lieu de courir par monts et par vaux pour te repentir d'une erreur que tu n'as pas commise ?

Cette fois-ci, Liam ne répliqua pas. Piqué au vif par sa réflexion, il la dévisageait sans un mot. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Si sa mère apprenait qu'il était Roublard, elle serait capable de lui donner une bonne paire de claques. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle pleurerait de voir son fils unique dans l'illégalité. Et ça, Liam ne le voulait pour rien au monde.

Je ne sais rien faire d'autre que ça, Will, finit-il par dire en baissant la tête.

Je ne te dis pas d'arrêter, juste de te servir de tes dons pour ce qui te paraît être juste.

Il leva les yeux sur elle, incertain puis, voyant son regard malicieux, se redressa tout à fait.

Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « ce qui me paraît juste », demanda-t-il suspicieux.

Au lieu de voler tout et n'importe qui, pourquoi ne pas se concentrer sur des individus comme les maîtres de la Guilde des Marchands par exemple, continua-t-elle.

Tu veux dire, le genre véreux, cruel et plein aux as ?

Elle hocha la tête et lui fit un clin d'œil avec un air de conspirateur qui lui arracha un nouveau sourire. Son idée n'était pas mauvaise, quoiqu'un peu romanesque.

Et que voudrais-tu que je fasse de tout cet argent ?

A toi de voir. Je vais pas te donner toutes les réponses non plus. Mais dis-toi que le jour où tu retourneras sur Incarnam, cet argent pourrait peser lourds dans la balance.

C'est bien une phrase de déesse, ça, la taquina-t-il.

Elle s'empourpra, gênée et sursauta en voyant Latissa débouler dans le réfectoire comme une furie, les cheveux hirsute, le regard hagard. Elle se reprit néanmoins bien vite et demanda à parler au Roublard, laissant Willow terminer son BenKO dans le calme. Elle les écouta d'une oreille distraite en se demandant quand Yugo et les autres allaient se décider à rentrer.

En voyant Liam forcer un baise main à Latissa et la pudeur de cette dernière, elle ne put s'empêcher de les envier. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir passer un peu de temps en tête à tête avec l'Eliatrop mais depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Emelka, les évènements s'enchaînaient à une telle vitesse qu'elle avait parfois du mal à les mettre dans le bon ordre. Chibi et Grougal lui manquaient, de même que l'affection un peu bourrue d'Alibert. Et ses parents… Elle aurait bien voulu les serrer dans ses bras et pouvoir leur raconter toutes ses péripéties, tout ce qu'elle avait découvert et ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

Mais comme toujours, ses envies devraient attendre. Elle s'était embarquée dans cette quête et comptait bien y participait jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient enfin sur l'Île Mystérieuse, entourés d'enfants éliatrops. Et il leur fallait aussi trouver Adamaï et le raisonner. Yugo semblait l'avoir oublié ces derniers jours et la jeune fille ne comptait pas lui rappeler dans l'immédiat.

Soupirant longuement, elle s'occupa en observant les réactions de sa chef de guilde, qui paraissait s'être statufiée devant Liam. Utilisant brièvement sa vision draconnique, l'apprentie déesse constata avec satisfaction que l'aura du Roublard était moins agitée. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû l'inciter à continuer ses larcins mais au plus profond d'elle, elle sentait que Liam était un voleur, certes, cependant, il était capable du meilleur avant le pire.

C'est hors de question, cria la Iop, la sortant de ses réflexions. On n'a pas besoin d'un Roublard, encore moins…

Sentant que la conversation pouvait déraper, Willow se leva et fit mine de s'approcher d'une fenêtre se trouvant juste dans le dos de sa compagne.

Je suis un Crâ avant d'être un voleur et, si j'ai bien deviné, tu cherches un membre de chaque classe.

Latissa ne fit pas mine de répondre et Willow se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Son amie devait être totalement perdue, ne sachant rien de la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec le jeune homme et Yugo.

Tu n'as pas encore de Crâ, continua-t-il impitoyable. Et le côté positif pour toi, c'est que tu me ferais entrer dans la légalité.

Cette fois-ci, Willow sursauta à son tour et le dévisagea, interloquée. Il était donc prêt à abandonner le métier de toute une vie afin de les suivre dans leur quête périlleuse et incertaine. C'était insensé !

Liam, commença prudemment la Iop. Je vais d'abord en parler aux autres et je te dirais ce qu'il en est ce soir.

Latissa tentait de gagner du temps pour y réfléchir, incertaine quant aux motivations du Crâ qui l'écouter en souriant, flegmatique et narquois. Willow se demanda si ce n'était pas à elle d'intervenir afin de soutenir le Roublard quand la bonde se tourna vers elle et la regarda avec crainte. En réponse, L'Eliatrop lui lança un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas la raison de ses inquiétudes. D'accord, Liam lui causait beaucoup de tracas et s'amusait à la faire tourner en bourrique mais ça ne justifiait pas ses craintes et encore moins qu'elle la regarde ainsi.

Elle s'avança vers elle dans le but de lui proposer de prendre le déjeuner ensemble quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Faisant volte-face, elle se prépara à attaquer et découvrit Yugo, rayonnant, sur le pas de la porte.


	26. Le neuvième passager

Wakfu

CHAPITRE 25

Le jeune homme ne prit pas le temps de saluer sa compagne et se dirigea directement vers la chef de guilde, un sourire béat aux lèvres. L'espace d'un instant, Willow sentit la colère monter, vexée d'avoir été ignorée de la sorte puis se reprit en apercevant un visage inconnu dans le groupe. Une Eniripsa à l'air doux et sage. L'allure juvénile, les cheveux d'un bleu profond, la jeune fille l'observait, ses grands yeux violets posés sur elle avec une curiosité craintive. Willow ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en la saluant d'un hochement de tête amicale.

Latissa, s'exclama-t-il. Grande nouvelle ! On connaît notre prochaine destination !

Oubliant sa jalousie insensée, elle s'approcha et prit Latissa dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, folle de joie avant de s'écarter en s'excusant, sachant son amie peu adepte des démonstrations d'affection. Tentant de se maîtriser, la blonde se retourna vers le reste du groupe et invita la nouvelle venue à s'asseoir. Jasper se chargea de faire les présentations, excité comme une pupuce.

Latissa, Willow, je vous présente Ayane Ennogard, jeune diplômée en botanique de l'école d'Huppermagie. Ayane, permets-moi de te présenter notre chef de guilde Latissa Pendragée, Chevalière-Gardienne de Shushu et Willow Cherch, fille du Professeur Cherch, mon maître et réincarnat…

On va s'en tenir au lien de parenté avec l'éminent professeur, l'interrompit l'intéressée, mal-à-l'aise. Merci, Jasp'. Enchantée, Ayane.

C'est un honneur de faire votre rencontre, s'exclama la jeune fille, impressionnée.

Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène, lui demanda doucement la Iop, charmée.

Je viens de me faire mettre à la porte, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc. Vos compagnons m'ont alors proposée de me joindre à vous.

Quel rapport avec notre quête, interrogea Willow, sceptique.

Elle pourrait venir avec nous, intervint Yugo en revenant avec des tasses de BenKo fumantes. Elle n'a plus de travail et nous avons besoin d'une Eniripsa.

En plus, Ayane sait exactement où se trouve la Larme d'Eniripsa, ajouta Kyrel avec empressement.

Cette fois-ci, Latissa et Willow échangèrent un regard avant de considérer la jeune fille avec intérêt, la faisant rougir. Elle finit par baisser les yeux tout en triturant les fines broderies de sa robe verte.

Tous les Eniripsas peuvent trouver la Relique, bredouilla-t-elle. Alors, si vous préférez quelqu'un d'autre…

Non, s'écria Latissa. Tu es engagée !

Ne se sentant plus de joie, la jeune fille lui accorda un sourire rayonnant, finissant de faire fondre la Iop sous le regard attendrie de son amie.

Nous devons d'abord quitter Brâkmar, déclara Latissa avec sérieux. Plus on s'attardera ici, plus on risque de se faire prendre. Ensuite, nous…

Prendre ?

Ayane observait la chef de guilde avec curiosité, ne comprenant pas bien où elle voulait en venir. Visiblement, les membres de la Confrérie s'étaient bien gardés de dire à la nouvelle recrue qu'ils étaient en fuite…  
Alors que Latissa cherchait une réponse appropriée, ce fut Kyrel, à la surprise générale qui intervint.

Nous transportons de très précieuses marchandises et cette ville est sûrement la plus dangereuse du Monde des Douze…

De plus, renchérit Jasper, notre chef s'est faite dérobé sa nationalité et nous avons besoin de réunir la somme pour un nouveau passeport bontarien.

L'intéressée se racla la gorge, rappelant les deux garçons à l'ordre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-elle, si tu veux te joindre à nous, tu es la bienvenue.

Elle en profita pour lui faire un bref récapitulatif de leurs aventures et de l'objet de leur quête. Ayane l'écouta avec attention, réalisant l'ampleur de la tâche qu'elle s'apprêtait à poursuivre en leur compagnie. Repérant Liam non loin d'elle, debout derrière Latissa, les bras croisés, elle échangea un regard sceptique. Peut-être ne valait-il mieux ne pas embarquer une si frêle jeune fille dans leurs histoires.  
Alors que l'Eniripsa allait également donnait des détails sur ses antécédents, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois avec fracas sur Kalel, le moussaillon de la Naje que l'Eliatrop avait sauvé quelques jours plus tôt. Le reconnaissant, elle se leva et vint près de lui, lui proposant un siège. Il se plia en deux en levant une main pour la remercier, à bout de souffle. Tous attendirent, impatients qu'il puisse parler.

Le… souffla-t-il. Le Capitaine… Len Gato… va bientôt lever l'ancre !

Latissa s'avança, voyant là le moyen idéal de quitter la ville volcanique sans difficulté.

Le départ est imminent ?

Oui, la Naje quittera le port de l'avant-post de Brâkmar à midi, déclara Marin, tout à fait remis.

Mais attend, Lati, intervint Mordan, on ne sait même pas quelle est sa destination !

Dans son empressement, Latissa ne releva pas l'utilisation du surnom dont l'Eliatrop l'affublait en temps normal et réfléchit à toute vitesse avant de prendre sa décision.

Branle bas de combat ! Tout le monde réunit ses affaires, on part ! s'épouma la Iop.

Comme une nuée de Moumouches, l'équipe monta à l'étage à pieds ou en portail et redescendirent peu après, leur sacs sur le dos. Quand ils furent au complet, Latissa hocha la tête avec satisfaction, fière de l'efficacité de ses compagnons. Ayane n'avait pas bougé, visiblement parée au départ. Willow se sentit rassurée : à première vue, l'Eniripsa avait l'air fragile et gauche mais au vue de son calme et de sa besace bien préparée, elle paraissait prête à prendre part à leur grande aventure.  
Voyant leur chef se déplacer en direction du bar, Willow se rappela que Liam était toujours là et que Latissa n'avait pas rendu son verdict. Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Un Roublard déboula dans la grande salle et se dirigea directement vers le Crâ sans les calculer. Il lui glissa quelques mots à voix basse puis l'invita à le suivre dehors. Les sourcils dangereusement froncés, la blonde les foudroya du regard.  
Comprenant que le Crâ ne se joindrait pas à la Confrérie aujourd'hui, Willow soupira et plongea la main dans son Havre Sac et en sortit une vieille pièce cabossée. Tournant le dos à ses amis, elle posa la pièce sur le coin d'une table et leva une main au-dessus de l'objet. Concentrant une partie de son Wakfu au bout de ses doigts, elle l'envoya dans la pièce et la scella.  
Yugo perçut l'émanation d'énergie avant ses confrères et s'approcha de sa compagne, inquiet. Même si ses blessures étaient refermées, la jeune fille n'était pas encore tout à fait remise et son Wakfu loin d'être entièrement restauré. Il se demandait comment elle pouvait encore l'utiliser après en avoir tant dépensé la veille.  
Il lui laissa le temps de finir, sachant que l'interrompre en pleine utilisation pourrait les blesser tous deux et l'interrogea du regard quand elle eut fini.

Liam ne viendra pas avec nous, dit-elle à voix basse. Je lui laisse juste une chance de pouvoir nous rejoindre.

Yugo comprit alors qu'elle venait de créer une pièce de téléportation, qui permettrait au Roublard des les rejoindre n'importe où, n'importe quand, lorsqu'il se serait décidé.

Alors, tu es sûre de toi, lui demanda-t-il doucement en lui attrapant la main.

Oui, il est digne de confiance. Et il pourrait s'avérer très utile pour la Confrérie.

Très bien. Mais Will, évite d'utiliser ton Wakfu pendant quelque temps, tu veux bien ?

Réalisant soudain l'inquiétude de son compagnon, elle lui serra la main en hochant doucement la tête. Elle n'était pas passée loin de se faire tuer ou de se vider de toute son essence. Elle avait peut-être réussi à récupérer du Wakfu et à soigner ses blessures mais elle sentait bien que l'utilisation inconsidérée de son Wakfu lui avait laissé des séquelles plus lourdes.

Je ferais attention, promit-elle finalement en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il la serra brièvement contre lui puis lui attrapa la main en se dirigeant vers la sortie où les autres attendaient. Apercevant Liam qui n'avait pas ôté son masque de Roublard, Willow se sentit peinée. Elle aurait vraiment aimé qu'il se joigne à eux. S'approchant de la chef de guilde, il afficha un sourire confiant.

Ecoute, ma belle, je vais devoir repartir pour un autre… travail, annonça-t-il en lui effleurant le bras.

Pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre de quel type de travail il s'agissait. Willow fronça les sourcils.

Mais je te jure qu'on se reverra bientôt, déclara-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à l'Eliatrop. Et pour le règlement de mes services, je te propose de payer un tiers tout de suite.

Un tiers, mais de qu…

Avant qu'elle n'est pu terminer sa phrase, Latissa eut les lèvres scellées par un baiser fougueux du Crâ, ses bras autour de sa taille l'empêchant de s'écarter. Mais avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, Mordan attrapa la blonde par le col de son tabar et la tira d'un coup sec en arrière tout en collant son poing dans la figure du malotru qui s'écroula à terre. Quand il se redressa, Liam éclata de rire en se massant la mâchoire. Devinant que Mordan était prêt à remettre ça, Yugo lâcha Willow et s'approcha du Zobal en compagnie de Jasper, prêts à le stopper au besoin.  
Le Crâ sauta sur ses pieds et fit un pas dans leur direction avant de s'arrêter, voyant l'Ecamasque à deux doigts de lui sauter à la gorge. S'approchant de la jeune fille, Willow lui posa une main prudente sur l'épaule et vit son regard fixant le vide, cherchant sûrement une explication à ce qui venait de se produire.

Oh là, doucement Don Rouann, le provoqua-t-il en levant les mains devant lui, feignant la peur.

Je m'appelle Mordan, répliqua le Zobal, acide.

C'est chacun son tour, mon pote, continua Liam. Latissa est mon Shushu. Et de toute façon, on se reverra très vite pour le reste du paiement. Allez, il est temps de décoller.

Ne sachant plus si elle devait avoir pitié ou envie de le frapper, Willow vit Latissa s'agitait, sortant de sa torpeur. Écartant Mordan du passage, elle s'approcha du voleur qui leur tournait déjà le dos pour partir.

Liam, l'appela-t-elle.

Il se retourna, son éternel sourire narquois fiché sur son visage. Sans perdre de temps, Latissa leva son bras, poing serré et l'abattit sur le visage du Crâ qui s'écrasa une nouvelle fois au sol.

C'est bon, on peut y aller, annonça-t-elle en s'époussetant les mains.

Elle fit demi tour et partit tranquillement vers le port en discutant avec Mordan, d'une bonne humeur surprenante.

Willow l'observa un moment, fière de la voir enfin répliquer puis s'approcha de Liam qui épongeait le sang coulant de son nez, un sourire tendre éclairant son visage. Elle s'accroupit près de lui et lui tendit un mouchoir, dissimulant mal son hilarité.

Elle m'a pas raté, releva-t-il.

Tu l'as bien cherché, répliqua-t-elle tranquillement. Tiens.

Elle lui tendit la pièce mais le Roublard ne la prit pas, sceptique.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une babiole de déesse ?

En quelque sorte. Ça t'aidera à nous trouver quand tu en auras terminé avec ton "travail".

Génial, s'exclama-t-il. Et… ça marche comment ?

Avec de la volonté. Quand tu seras prêt à te joindre nous, elle s'activera.

Il tendit la main et elle laissa la pièce cabossée tomber dans sa paume. Il s'empressa de la ranger et sourit à la jeune fille.

On se revoit bientôt, dit-il.

J'espère bien ! Mais plus de cachotteries avec notre chef.

Promis, répondit-il en s'esclaffant.

Elle se redressa et rejoignit Yugo qui l'attendait quelques kamètres plus loin. Entrecroisant ses doigts avec ceux, longs et fins de son compagnon, elle salua Liam et partit, rassérénée. Ils déambulèrent tranquillement jusqu'au port, la crainte de se faire repérer définitivement envolée avec le départ du Crâ renégat.

Dis, Petit Roi, commença-t-elle doucement.

Hmmm, répondit-il en sortant de sa rêverie.

Ça te dirait de prendre quelques jours de congés après qu'on ait trouvé la Larme ?

Des congés ?

Ou-oui, deux-trois jours, bredouilla-t-elle.

Si tu veux, répondit-il en lui serrant brièvement la main. Et tu voudrais faire quoi ?

Elle réfléchit un moment puis sourit.

J'aimerai bien aller voir mes parents et après, je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Tu voudrais peut-être aller voir ton père et les petits ?

Moui, dit-il finalement. Et le dernier jour, on pourrait se faire une journée en tête-à-tête avant de rejoindre les autres.

Elle rougit mais hocha la tête en souriant. Ce serait une grande première mais elle comptait bien en profiter. Et puis la journée avec ses parents lui permettrait de se ressourcer sans avoir à se préoccuper de la quête ou de ses pouvoirs de déesse.

Ils embarquèrent finalement, et dans de meilleures conditions que la première traversée. La Naje et son capitaine faisaient voile vers l'île Sberg, les cales remplies de prisonniers en partance pour les mines. Pour les Confréries aussi, la destination étaient les mines, mais celles d'Astrub pour permettre à Latissa de se faire quelques kamas et ainsi récupérer sa nationalité Bontarienne.

Vingt-cinq mille, trancha soudain Amber, ramenant Willow sur la conversation.

L'Eliatrop n'avait suivi l'échange que d'une oreille, la tête scrutant le ciel, à la recherche de la chouette, mais celle-ci resta introuvable.

Pour changer, ou dans ton cas, re-créer un passeport de nationalité c'est vingt-cinq mille kamas. Pas quarante-cinq mille, explicita l'Enutrof.

Et combien on devrait trouver pour réunir cette somme, demanda Jasper Hobson, qui avait troqué son chapeau pour une Bora en paille de Kokoko, lui donnant une apparence de touriste.

Vingt-cinq mille kamas divisés par huit, ça fait, Amber prit un moment pour faire le calcul, trois mille cent vingt-cinq kamas.

L'erreur de Latissa aurait pu passer pour une tentative de fraude, en gardant secrètement le surplus de Kamas pour sa bourse, si la Iop y avait seulement pensé -ce qui n'était pas plus sûr, et au vu de la tête de six pieds de long qu'elle faisait, il était certain que ce n'était pas le cas. Mordan s'approcha d'elle et proposa de lui prêter cette somme, rapidement imité par Willow, qu'il avait devancé.

Je pense que nous l'avons tous, et dès qu'on arrive à Astrub, on ne perdra pas de temps à chercher des filons et tu pourras faire ton passeport, renchérit Yugo.

Émue, la Chevalière bégaya des remerciements qui touchèrent sûrement tout le groupe.

Je vous promets de tout faire pour vous rembourser le plus vite possible, rajouta-t-elle.

Si la soirée se passa sans heurt, ce ne fut pas le cas des jours qui suivirent ; une effroyable tempête se leva sur le ciel maritime, confondant jour et nuit, mer et ciel. Evidemment, la Confrérie se proposa d'aider l'équipage, bringuebalé par le rouli effroyable que subissait la corvette, bientôt rendu pire par l'abattement d'une pluie aussi soudaine que diluvienne. Kyrel et Jasper coururent se réfugier dans la cale avec le reste des affaires des aventuriers pour les protéger de l'humidité. Cramponné au bastingage et trempé jusqu'aux os, le reste de l'équipe fut assigné à une tâche, à l'exception d'Ayane et d'Amber que Latissa préféra envoyer rejoindre le Xélor et l'Osamodas.

Will, Yugo, vous allez aider dans les huniers et vous surveiller les coups de mer. Mordan tu vas à l'avant et tu tâches de te rendre utile.

D'un hochement de tête de concert, Willow et Yugo ouvrirent chacun un portail qui les menèrent en haut du mas, sur les traverses maintenant les voiles.

Reste ici, cria Willow pour se faire entendre par dessus le raffut de l'eau, je vais monter dans le nid de pie.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Préviens les en bas dès qu'une vague va s'abattre sur le bâteau.

Sans perdre de temps, les deux Eliatrops se séparèrent. Willow scruta le navire en contrebas, des voiles jusqu'au pont, juste à temps pour voir l'un des marins glisser d'une barre de flèche, retenu par un pied à un noeud de cordage. Quelque part plus bas, elle entendit Yugo crier d'une voix puissante. Elle tendit le bras pour ouvrir un portail mais un flash de lumière fugace l'en empêcha, rapidement suivit par un déchirement sonore qui fit vrombir sa cage thoracique. Plus que ça, elle avait ressenti un mal étranger dans tout son corps, jusque dans son coeur. Yugo arriva en titubant sur l'espar, aidant le pauvre bougre à se relever, criant une nouvelle fois pour prévenir l'équipage en dessous.

Vague ! hurla-t-il avant de se tourner vers sa compagne, Will qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda-t-il, la panique vrillant sa voix.

C'est une tempête de Wakfu… Je… Je crois que je peux faire quelque chose !

Elle ne savait pas exactement quoi, mais son instinct lui soufflait quoi faire. Et ça la terrifiait. Willow activa sa vision draconique, peignant de bleu azur tout le décor autour d'elle, leva les bras et compta les secondes, tremblante. Il suffit d'une seconde pour qu'un autre éclair zèbre le ciel, atterrissant directement entre les bras de Willow qui cria de surprise, sentant l'énergie la parcourir des pieds à la tête. Elle parvint à drainer cette énergie et à l'accumuler. Sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque s'accélerèrent mais la sensation était grisante, comme dans un manège à la foire du Trool. Un second éclair vif illumina le ciel et elle l'accueillit avec plus de confiance et entendit à peine le cri de Yugo.

Will !

Ne t'inquiète pas Yugo ! Je sais ce que je fais !

Mes pouvoirs ne fonctionnent plus !

Et alors qu'un éclaire revenait frapper Willow, sa vision draconnique se déclencha et ce qu'elle vit lui arracha un frisson; de très grande stature, dans une toge bleu krozmos dont le capuchon plongeait son visage dans l'ombre. Deux cornes dignes du plus grand Chef Bouftou de part et d'autre de sa tête. Le temps s'arrêta. Ni plus ni moins. Cependant Willow continuait de vivre, de respirer, elle pouvait voir derrière elle son Petit Roi, la mine inquiète. Plus bas, le pont était entièrement dissimulé sous un coup de mer puissant. Tout son corps se mit à trembler lorsque ses yeux retournèrent se poser sur le Dieu Xélor.

Heu… Hum…

La pauvre Eliatrop avait littéralement la voix coupée. Non pas qu'elle était incroyante, elle savait que les Dieux existaient, les récits sur les êtres divins qui se mêlaient de la vie des humains fourmillaient depuis des millénaires. Et puis, s'ils n'existaient pas, les travaux de son père n'auraient eu aucun sens. Mais elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée en face de l'un d'entre eux.

 _Grande Déesse_ , le salua le Xélor en s'inclinant. _C'est avec humilité que je viens à vous. Le Krosmoz sur vous a abattu son courroux._

Dans quel but, demanda-t-elle, déstabilisée par son langage.

 _Cela fait bien longtemps que vous avez quitté ce céleste palais, l'ordre en est ébranlé._

Dans ce cas, que dois-je faire ? Si la tempête continue, le bateau va sombrer.

Il se tourna vers le ciel envahi de nuages menaçants aux reflets bleutés et les observa, nullement inquiété par ce déchaînement des éléments.

 _Vous avez le pouvoir de contrôler le flux d'énergie de Wakfu, vous devez me croire._

Son ton rythmé comme une pendule débordait de bienveillance et de respect. Il lui indiquait que le force de contrôler le Wakfu devait venir d'elle et qu'il l'en savait capable. Cependant, elle souhaitait éclaircir un point avant de s'exécuter.

Pourquoi cherchez-vous à nous aider ? Vous prenez de grands risques en venant à ma rencontre, n'est-ce pas ? Et je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper qu'aucun de vos confrères n'est au courant de votre petite escapade.

 _Chaque chose en son temps, nous allons nous revoir, dès lors gardez-espoir; je suis votre garant._

Garant de quoi, s'exclama l'Eliatrop. Et vous allez pas me faire le coup de me planter là, non ! Montrez-moi au moins comment je dois m'y prendre.

 _Hélas je dois partir, je ne peux pas rester, il faut vous débrouiller pour la suite à venir. Je reste cependant disponible pour vous, tout comme le Wakfu, qui est omniprésent._

Génial. Ca m'aide beaucoup, merci. J'vous jure ! Quand j'ai besoin de rien, je vous appelle, marmonna-t-elle.

Plus remontée que jamais, Willow tourna le dos au Dieu du temps et observa les alentours avec empressement. Elle aperçut Mordan qui aidait les matelots à serrer les écoutes mais pas de traces de Latissa. Prise de panique, elle sonda le bateau avec sa vision draconnique et finit par la trouver sous le rouleau des vagues. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger de son poste et Yugo était hors jeu, ne restait que Mordan mais encore fallait-il qu'elle arrive à le prévenir.

Dites Xélor, puisque vous êtes là, ça vous dirait de me donner un petit coup de main, lança-t-elle en reprenant sa place près de son compagnon.

Le Dieu tiqua, peu adepte de ce genre de familiarité puis il hocha la tête, comprenant qu'elle ne le laisserait pas quitter le monde matériel avant qu'elle ne l'y ait invité.

Allez prévenir mon compagnon Zobal qui se trouve en bas que notre chef se noie. Je vous laisse libre de choisir la méthode mais faites vite.

Elle insista sur le dernier mot puis se détourna définitivement, prête à affronter la tempête de Wakfu. Le temps reprit soudain son cours et Willow fut frappée par l'agitation et le vacarme. Elle resta un instant hébétée puis voyant Modan se jeter à l'eau, une simple corde le reliant au bateau, elle reprit ses esprits.

Yugo, vas aider Mordan à sortir Latissa de l'eau, cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre.

Je peux pas ! Mon Wakfu est complètement déréglé.

Plus pour longtemps, murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux vers l'immense masse de nuages lardées de bleu.

Levant ses deux paumes face au ciel, elle ferma les yeux et concentra tout son Wakfu au bout de ses doigts, créant un accès direct entre le ciel et le bateau. Moins d'une seconde après, elle sentit la foudre s'abattre sur elle. Grâce à ça, elle perçut toutes les émanations de Wakfu, agitées par la tempête, comme une sorte de blizzard bleuté. Elle s'évertua alors de rediriger cette énergie en elle, à s'en charger pour la condenser en plus profond de son corps. D'autres éclaires affluèrent à la suite sur elle. La jeune fille risquait d'être un peu montée sur ressort suite à ça, mais son Dofus la déchargerait du surplus. Peu à peu, le Wakfu ambiant se calma, reprenant sa concentration habituelle, mais malheureusement, cela ne calma pas la tempête, qui continuait à vouloir faire rage, comme prise dans un excès de colère. Willow mit un moment avant d'essayer d'utiliser ses pouvoirs; ils fonctionnaient de nouveau. Alors qu'elle allait descendre sur le pont pour rejoindre ses amis, elle aperçut Yugo qui grimpait aux cordages pour atteindre la barre de flèche du grand mât. Il était alors descendu de la même manière pour porter son aide à leurs chef et amie. En regardant en contrebas, Willow vit Latissa retourner à son poste, mais dû utiliser sa vision draconique pour constater que Mordan avait rejoint Jasper et Kyrel dans la soute.

Tu peux utiliser ton Wakfu à nouveau, lui annonça-t-elle avec fierté en le rejoignant.

Et toi ! Ça va ? Tu n'as rien, s'empressa-t-il de demander en la prenant par les épaules.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire de toutes ses dents, excitée comme une pupuce avant d'hocher vigoureusement la tête.

Je pète le feu ! Allons sauver ce navire de la perdition !

Will… On doit juste surveiller l'équipage et les coups de mer…


	27. Le calme après la tempête

Wakfu

CHAPITRE 26

La tempête n'en finissait pas. Cependant, Willow n'aurait su dire si cela faisait des heures ou des jours. Entre la surcharge de Wakfu et l'expérience de l'espace intemporel du Dieu Hibou, elle était totalement désorientée.

Son euphorie hystérique n'avait pas duré et elle s'était effondrée dans le nid de pie, l'esprit clair mais le corps lourd. Yugo qui l'avait pressenti, s'était précipité à son chevet et l'avait prestement conduite dans une cabine.

Étrangement calme, il appela Amber et Ayane et les chargea de la changer. Les filles s'inquiétèrent de son immobilité mais le jeune homme les rassura.

Elle est en surcharge, expliqua-t-il. Je sais comment la soulager mais j'aurais besoin que vous teniez tout le monde éloigné de la cabine. Ça pourrait vous blesser...

Et toi ? Et Willow, insista Amber.

Tout ira bien. Ce n'est que du Wakfu.

Willow aurait bien voulu protester. Que du Wakfu ? Vu ce qu'elle avait encaissé, elle aurait pu décimer tout Brâkmar d'un simple jet. Mais au lieu de s'opposer à son projet, elle ne put que le regarder congédier les deux jeunes filles et fermer la porte à clé. Quand il se retourna, elle capta son regard. Il y vit de la réprobation et de l'inquiétude et s'approcha du lit avec un sourire d'apaisement. Il s'assit à son chevet et dégagea les mèches collées à son visage par l'eau salée.

Tout va bien se passer, Will, lui assura-t-il. Je vais utiliser ton Dofus pour drainer le trop plein de Wakfu. Dans peu de temps, tu pourras de nouveau bouger.

Willow tenta de lui faire les gros yeux, de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait être très prudent mais rien n'y fit. Ses yeux restaient statiques, ses paupières s'ouvrant et se refermant par intermittence.

Je sais que ton Dofus est instable et qu'il est vorace mais c'est le seul moyen à notre disposition pour que tu te décharges. Si on attend que ça se fasse naturellement, il te faudra des semaines pour que tu récupères et on n'a pas autant de temps.

Elle le savait tout ça, comme elle savait que Latissa ne manquerait pas de s'inquiéter et de culpabiliser si elle la voyait dans cet état mais son Dofus lui faisait peur. Si Yugo ne se stoppait pas à temps qui savait ce qui allait se produire.

Il prit sa main et déposa un baiser dans sa paume, affectueux. Will l'observa, surprise puis s'apaisa. Yugo ne laisserait pas de telles choses se produire. Parce qu'il avait déjà utilisé les Dofus primordiaux et aussi parce qu'il tenait à elle. Elle en avait eu la preuve à maintes reprises et notamment la veille quand il lui avait transmis une partie de son Wakfu pour la soigner.

Ça va aller, lui promit-il.

Elle ferma les yeux, lui signifiant qu'elle était fin prête. Yugo sembla comprendre et se leva. Prenant son Havresac, il l'ouvrit et plongea à l'intérieur pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard, le Dofus pulsant d'une lumière bleutée dans ses mains. Avec milles précautions, il s'approcha du lit et déposa le Dofus sur ses genoux. Prenant la main qu'il avait baisé plus tôt, il la colla contre l'oeuf. Immédiatement, ce dernier se mit à briller intensément et Will put sentir l'énergie quitter son corps, lui rendant peu à peu son autonomie. Yugo ne lâchait pas des yeux, attentif au moindre signe d'épuisement, sa vision draconique lui permettant d'observer le mouvement des flux de Wakfu.

L'opération dura plus de deux heures et faillit mal tourner quand Jasper frappa à la porte. L'oeuf crépitait de Wakfu et la moindre altération d'énergie aurait pu le faire exploser, faisant disparaître le bateau et une partie de l'océan.

Fort heureusement, Yugo avait fermé la porte à double tour et l'Osamodas ne put entrer.

Yugo, Ayane et Amber m'ont dit que Willow se sentait mal, s'alarma Jasper.

Tout va bien, répondit Yugo sans bouger d'un pouce. On en aura fini dans quelques minutes.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que Will agita la main, lui signifiant qu'elle avait suffisamment perdue de Wakfu. Alors qu'il tendait les mains pour récupérer le dangereux objet, un rugissement résonna dans son esprit.

" _Ne t'approche pas ! Ça pourrait te tuer."_

Il dévisagea sa compagne, encore sonné par la puissance de son cri inaudible.

" _Apporte-moi mon Havre Sac. Je vais remettre l'Oeuf à sa place."_

Malgré son inquiétude, il obéit, se sachant impuissant et déposa la sacoche difforme près de la jeune fille qui glissa péniblement à l'intérieur. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent et alors qu'il allait plonger dans le sac pour lui venir en aide, une main en surgit. Il s'en saisit et tira avec empressement dessus, fou d'angoisse. La tête de Willow apparut, éreintée mais confiante.

Mission accomplie, souffla-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le lit. La prochaine fois que je tente de maîtriser une tempête de Wakfu, assomme-moi.

Il eut un rire maladroit et finit par serrer ses mains dans les siennes tremblantes. Il les porta à son front et resta un temps ainsi, les yeux clos, les lèvres serrées.

" _Tout va bien, Yugo"_ entendit-il. _"Mes jours ne sont plus en danger."_

Will, je sais que je suis le premier à te pousser à découvrir tes pouvoirs de déesse mais… si ton essence est krosmique, ton enveloppe reste mortelle. Tu vas finir par te tuer.

Réalisant la dangerosité de son intervention et la terreur qu'elle avait fait subir à son compagnon, elle se mordit les lèvres, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes.

Pardonne-moi, Yugo, sanglota-t-elle. Je suis désolée. Xélor m'a dit que j'en étais capable… Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

Il leva la tête et l'observa avec tendresse. Libérant ses mains, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front, rassuré de la voir enfin réagir.

Quelques heures passèrent sans que le roulis du bateau ne se calme. Le corps de Willow semblait s'habituer au tangage et elle s'assoupit. Yugo était retourné sur le pont pour aider l'équipage. Soudain, elle entendit frapper à la porte de sa cabine, la tirant de ce demi-sommeil qui ne voulait pas l'autoriser à se plonger de prendre un réel et profond repos.

Entrez, dit-elle d'une voix un peu rocailleuse.

L'Eliatrop se racla la gorge tandis que Latissa franchissait le seuil, la mine inquiète.

Yugo a dit que tu irais mieux, mais là toute suite, ça va, s'enquit la Iop.

Je vais bien, Lati. Je dois juste me reposer maintenant.

Alors on te veillera tous à tour de rôle. Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ?

Attendrie par l'attention, Willow hocha la tête et les deux jeunes femmes partagèrent des biscuits secs et du rhum coupé d'eau pour ne pas s'enivrer mais juste se requinquer.

Le reste du voyage se déroula sur une mer agitée, qui rendit malades tous ses amis qui tinrent chevet à l'Eliatrop, comme l'avait annoncé la Chevalière, et elle eut l'occasion d'assister à la détérioration de leur état de santé. Cependant, en plus d'un mal de mer bien prononcé par un teint verdâtre, un autre tourment préoccupé la Iop, qui vint se confier à Willow, la pensant plus expérimentée (ce qui n'était pas forcément le cas). D'abord avec appréhension, la jeune fille découvrit finalement que Latissa ne faisait que découvrir de nouveaux sentiments. Les Iops étaient réputés pour être simplets car ils ne se préoccupaient que de leurs besoins naturels sans se prendre la tête avec des émotions compliquées comme la rancoeur ou l'anticipation, le remord ou encore le désappointement.

Willow eut donc le droit au récit très détaillé du sauvetage de son amie et comment Mordan avait réagi lorsqu'elle avait cherché à le remercier. Elle l'écouta sans l'interrompre, un sourire indulgent et attendri étirant ses lèvres pâles.

Et quand il est parti, mon coeur et mon estomac se sont contractés, comme pendant la soirée chez Suserc, termina Latissa.

Ce n'est pas une maladie Lati, déclara-t-elle enfin. Ça se passe chez tout le monde, moi y compris.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, insista la blonde, implorante.

Ce sont des sentiments, de toutes sortes, tout dépend de la situation: colère, peur…

Je n'ai peur de rien, se récria Latissa, scandalisée par les propos de son amie.

Mais Willow n'insista pas, Latissa commençait à comprendre la situation, elle pouvait le lire dans son air faussement renfrogné.

Mais ce que tu as ressenti avec Mordan, c'était de l'inquiétude, insista-t-elle doucement. Tu as eu peur pour lui.

Les yeux verts de la Iopette s'agrandirent de stupeur alors qu'elle prenait pleinement conscience de tout ce qui l'avait travaillé durant les derniers jours.

Alors, balbutia-t-elle d'une voix rauque. J'ai peur...

Elle tourna son visage ravagé par l'angoisse vers l'Eliatrop qui se dressa dans son lit, alarmée.

Je suis morte de peur, continua-t-elle, sa voix prenant de l'ampleur à mesure qu'elle parlait. Je ne veux pas vous perdre ! Je ne permettrais pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit ! Moi, vivante, je vous protègerai au péril de ma vie !

Latissa se leva vivement mais au même instant, le bateau tangua si violemment qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et s'étala de tout son long sur la table, fracassant le petit mobilier. Willow dégagea ses jambes de sous les couvertures tout en activant sans vision draconnique. La Iop n'était pas blessée mais les roulis lui donnaient des nausées bien pires que n'importe quel combat…

Alors que Ayane venait de terminer son auscultation et que Willow pensait pouvoir prendre enfin un peu de repos, Yugo fit son entrée, les bras chargés de coupelles de fruits secs. Will fit la moue. Ça faisait déjà trois jours qu'elle se nourrissait uniquement de fruits secs et elle commençait à en avoir par dessus la tête. Yugo laissa échapper un petit rire amusé en voyant son air peu enthousiaste et abandonna son butin sur la table pour venir s'asseoir près d'elle. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et l'observa un moment avant de se décider à parler.

Le Capitaine vient de nous informer que nous devrions arriver à Astrub après demain dans la matinée, déclara-t-il enfin.

Will exultait de joie. Elle allait enfin pouvoir sortir de sa cabine et se dégourdir les jambes. Yugo fronça les sourcils d'un air faussement réprobateur puis s'allongea sur le coin du lit, visiblement éreinté. Will se mit à jouer distraitement avec ses cheveux, regardant par le hublot la mer qui semblait se calmer à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient des côtes de la Cité des Aventuriers. Elle avait tellement hâte de pouvoir arpenter le monde des Douze à l'aide de ses portails zaap, parcourir des kilokamètres en faisant la course avec Yugo, le vent lui caressant la peau… Mais pour le moment, elle n'éprouvait aucune de ces sensations grisantes puisqu'elle était couchée au fond de la corvette et tout ça parce qu'elle avait fait confiance à Xélor. Elle espérait bien lui en toucher deux mots dès qu'elle serait sur pieds.

A quoi tu penses, lui demanda Yugo d'une voix faible.

A calmer un peu le jeu pour pouvoir profiter de mes portails et à tordre le cou de Xélor, déclara-t-elle sans quitter le hublot des yeux.

Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ?

Que j'étais en mesure de venir à bout de la tempête puisque j'ai un contrôle total sur le Wakfu. Et c'est vrai. Ne dit-on pas que c'est la Déesse qui a donné une partie d'elle-même pour créer la vie dans le Krosmoz ?

C'est vrai, approuva Yugo. Cependant, Xélor a oublié de prendre en compte ta forme actuelle qui n'est pas fait pour emmagasiner une telle quantité d'énergie pure.

Peut-être qu'en utilisant mon Dofus comme catalyseur, on pourrait…

Elle avait baissé les yeux sur son compagnon et s'était interrompue en voyant son regard menaçant avant d'éclater de rire, nullement inquiétée.

Il n'y a pas de "on" qui tienne, ou de prochaine fois, déclara-t-il d'un ton sans rappel. Ça a failli te tuer, continua Yugo malgré les ricanements de sa compagne.

Oh, mon Yugo, fit elle en calmant son fou-rire, tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop !

Et toi pas assez !

A nous deux, on trouve l'équilibre !

Devant son air mutin, Yugo ne garda pas plus longtemps son sérieux et se redressa pour prendre son visage en coupe dans ses mains.

S'il te plaît, Will, implora-t-il.

Tu sais bien que je ferais attention, cesse de t'inquiéter pour rien, on dirait Latissa !

Elle déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres et se cala mieux contre lui, lui signifiant que le sujet était clos. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aborder la possibilité qu'elle ait pu perdre la vie. Elle l'avait bien senti et se garderait bien de le dire à qui que ce soit. D'une part, parce qu'elle aurait interdiction de se servir de ses pleins pouvoirs et d'autre part, parce que ça lui avait fichu une sacrée trouille.

Par chance, Xélor ne s'était pas fourvoyé et elle était parvenue à maîtriser la tempête. Cela avait bien failli lui coûter la vie mais lui avait également permis de se prouver ce dont elle était capable. Si un jour, la situation devenait désespérée, elle serait capable de sauver ses amis et l'homme qu'elle aimait, quitte à y laisser sa peau.

Elle devinait sans mal que si Yugo ou un autre membre de la Confrérie l'apprenait, ils n'apprécierait pas. A leur place, elle s'y opposerait certainement. Mais, en dehors de Yugo et d'elle, ils n'avaient tous qu'une vie et elle ne voulait pas les perdre.

Tu as souvent la tête dans les nuages, ces derniers temps, constata son compagnon, l'arrachant une fois de plus à ses pensées.

Être enfermée ainsi me fait broyer du noir, répondit-elle en soupirant. j'ai tout un tas de mauvaises pensées qui viennent me polluer l'esprit.

Tu veux sortir sur le pont un moment, proposa-t-il en se dressant sur un coude, inquiet.

Non, je préfère rester ici avec toi. On pourrait sortir plus tard, quand il y aura moins d'agitation.

Il hocha la tête et la serra doucement contre lui, sentant que son humeur n'était pas au beau fixe aujourd'hui. Il savait combien cela pouvait être frustrant pour un Eliatrop d'être immobilisé et de ne pouvoir utiliser ses portails. De plus, Willow n'était pas du genre patiente et finirait par faire une bêtise ou se mettre en danger.

Dès qu'on aura trouvé la prochaine relique, on partira quelques jours tous les deux comme on l'avait prévu, dit-il sur un ton cajoleur. On prendra un portail et on ira voir nos parents. Ensuite, on fera étape sur l'île de Moon et on profitera de la journée.

Ca me plairait beaucoup mais ça serait injuste envers les autres, répondit-elle avec sérieux. Eux n'ont pas la possibilité de se déplacer par portails et continueraient trimer pendant qu'on prend du bon temps ? C'est injuste, tu ne trouves pas ?

Si mais je trouve ça encore plus injuste que tu n'ais pas le droit à quelques jours après tout le mal que tu t'es donnée.

Mais tout le groupe se donne du mal. Pourquoi moi plus que les autres ?

Je… Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il, sceptique. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça te ferait le plus grand bien.

C'est vrai. Cependant, il serait peut-être plus avisé de consulter Latissa et de lui proposer d'en faire de même pour tout le groupe. Les derniers évènements ont secoués chacun de nous. Et toi aussi, tu ferais bien de te ménager.

Yugo leva les yeux sur sa compagne qui lui rendit, sourcils froncés. Il baissa la tête et tira sur les manches de sa chemise.

Alors, toi aussi, tu t'en es aperçue, dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

Ton Wakfu circule très mal. Comment aurais-je pu ne pas m'en apercevoir ?

Le sort du Réveil commence à perdre de sa puissance…

Le corps des Eliatrops ne respecte pas les mêmes règles que ceux des peuples du Monde des Douze. Il fallait s'attendre à ce que le Réveil n'ait pas la même emprise sur un être qui défie les lois du temps de ce monde.

C'est vrai, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regretter que ça n'ait pas duré plus longtemps. Ca me plait bien d'être adulte…

En apparence seulement, le taquina-t-elle.

C'est vrai que je manque encore de beaucoup de maturité mais… ça me convient.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle était triste pour lui mais n'y pouvait rien. Il avait une apparence d'enfant et puis après ? Il avait encore tout le temps de grandir. Elle saurait attendre et ses amis n'allaient pas l'abandonner pour autant. Elle finit par l'étreindre affectueusement et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Et quand tu auras terminé de rapetisser, on avisera, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Pour le moment, profite du temps qu'il reste avant que le sort ne se dissipe totalement.

J'ai ma petite idée, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Quand il se retourna pour lui faire face, il remarqua que les joues et les oreilles de sa compagnes avaient pris une belle teinte écarlate et son expression s'accentua.


	28. Voyage au centre de Daraxam

Wakfu

CHAPITRE 27

Au bout de quelques jours, la Confrérie put enfin mettre pied à terre. Quand Willow sortit à l'air libre, elle dut s'appuyer sur Yugo car elle était encore très faible. Même si elle avait fait d'indéniables progrès durant la traversée, elle était loin de pouvoir se débrouiller seule et avait besoin d'une attention constante que Yugo lui fournissait bien volontiers.

Len Gato s'approcha d'eux et s'inclina profondément. Willow s'immobilisa, interloquée.

Mon équipage et moi-même vous remercions, déclara-t-il toujours plié en deux. Sans votre intervention, mon vaisseau aurait sombré. Nous vous devons la vie.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui demander de se relever, elle vit avec effarement tout l'équipage mettre un genou à terre. La Naje s'inclinait.

Elle échangea un regard horrifié avec Yugo qui se contenta de sourire, apaisant. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé être le témoin et l'objet d'un tel mouvement de dévotion.

Je vous en pris, Capitaine, relevez-vous, vous et vos hommes… Le supplia-t-elle au comble du malaise.

Le Capitaine obéit prestement, peu habitué aux courbettes et lui sourit.

Votre présence est un cadeau des Dieux, assura-t-il.

Pas tout à fait, déclara Yugo avec amusement.

Willow lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire mais il était trop tard: la curiosité de Len Gato avait été piquée par cette remarque. La jeune fille poussa un gros soupire, agacée, et entreprit d'expliquer les paroles de son compagnon.

Mes amis prétendent que je serais une réincarnation de la Déesse, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Laquelle ?

LA Déesse, insista Yugo avec fierté et malgré le regard courroucé de la jeune fille. Créatrice du Krosmoz et Compagne du Grand Dragon de Statis, Mère de tous les être-vivants et Protectrice du peuple Eliatrop.

Len Gato écarquilla les yeux, la bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant à plusieurs reprises, puis il se reprit et secoua la tête.

Que viendrait faire la Grande Déesse ici ? Elle doit avoir bien plus important à faire que d'arpenter le Monde des Douze.

Willow lança un regard de triomphe à Yugo, mais ce dernier ne se démonta pas.

Elle est descendue pour libérer son peuple et rétablir la paix.

Le Capitaine ne trouva pas à y redire et observa l'intéressée avec insistance, hésitant encore à y croire.

Réfléchissez, insista Yugo. Qui d'autre qu'Elle aurait pu venir à bout d'une telle tempête de Wakfu ? Il y avait assez d'énergie pour changer la face du monde ! Mais Elle l'a absorbée et nous a tous sauvés.

Seule la Déesse maîtrise ainsi le Wakfu, confirma l'Ecaflip. Votre ami a raison, Déesse.

Mon nom est Willow Cherch, répondit-elle. Pas "Déesse"...

Malgré tous les faits qui le prouvaient, Willow ne voulait pas croire qu'elle était de nature divine et entendait être considérée comme un être normal.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Demoiselle Cherch, vous et vos compagnons seraient toujours les bienvenus à bord de la Naje, conclut le Capitaine Len Gato d'une voix énergique.

Merci Capitaine Gato. Faites attention à vous.

L'équipage les salua et Willow quitta le bateau avec soulagement. Elle ne risquait pas de se servir de ses pouvoirs de sitôt… D'une part, parce qu'elle sentait la fatigue peser sur ses membres; le flux d'énergie l'avait ébranlée physiquement et mentalement. Si elle parvenait à présent à se mouvoir, elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé son agilité et sa vivacité et se déplaçait à la vitesse d'une tortue. Et d'autre part, il ne tardait pas à la jeune fille de revoir tout un équipage se prosterner devant elle. L'expérience lui avait laissé un arrière goût en bouche et elle n'avait pas hâte de la réitérer. Mise à part les membres de la confrérie, les autres individus au fait de sa nature divine avaient tendance à mettre beaucoup de distance avec elle et rendait toute communication très laborieuse.

Un dernier conseil, cria l'Ecaflip à la Confrérie qui venait de débarquer, si vous devez reprendre la mer, faites-le sans attendre, tant que votre corps tangue encore.

Et après un dernier signe de salut, il brailla l'ordre de lever les voiles et de remonter l'ancre; la Naje était repartie.

Willow avait été obligée de garder le lit durant tout le voyage jusqu'à Astrub et à présent qu'ils étaient tous à terre, elle était soumise à la même surveillance étroite de la part de son compagnon mais aussi de Jasper. Ce dernier n'avait pas manqué l'occasion de lui faire la leçon dès qu'elle eut montré des signes de rétablissement.

Comprenez… Non, pardon. Comprend-moi, Willow. J'ai promis à ton père de veiller sur toi et c'est bien ce que je compte faire. Parce que je m'y suis engagé et que je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

La jeune fille qui l'avait écouté d'une oreille distraite jusque-là avait relevé la tête pour le dévisager. Ils n'avaient passé que peu de temps ensemble avant qu'elle ne parte de la maison en pleine nuit pour aller courir l'aventure et elle devait bien le reconnaître, non sans en avoir honte, qu'elle l'avait pris de haut dès son intégration à l'équipe de recherche de son père. Une fois parvenue à se faire accepter de tous, ils s'étaient mis à la traiter comme une petite princesse - même si elle fournissait autant d'efforts que les autres. Alors quand elle avait vu arriver cet Osamodas maladroit et si peu préparé au travail de terrain, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le titiller et de le malmener quelque peu.

Mais, à présent qu'elle y réfléchissait avec du recul, Jasper lui avait toujours répondu de la manière la plus agréable qui soit. Il la consultait sur un nombre incalculable de détails et restait toujours souriant malgré ses piques. Et encore aujourd'hui, qu'elle se montrait plus que méprisante quant à ses inquiétudes, il se montrait attentionné avec elle.

Je tenterai de faire plus attention la prochaine fois, avait-elle fini par dire, radoucie.

Ce serait très aimable de ta part, avait-il répliqué avec un sourire.

Depuis, Willow se montrait plus ouverte envers l'Osamodas et il s'était instauré entre eux une joyeuse camaraderie fraternelle. Et pour la première fois, Yugo ne se formalisa pas et ne montra aucun signe de mécontentement. Tout était pour le mieux.

Quand Jasper s'était retrouvé à quai, il avait immédiatement demandé à gagner l'herboristerie la plus proche, avec Ayane, pour refaire les stocks de la pharmacie du groupe. Latissa avait accepté d'un air distrait, n'ayant d'oeil que pour le poste des gardes où elle allait enfin pouvoir refaire son passeport. Pendant ce temps, le reste du groupe était chargé de se ravitailler pour la prochaine traversée et d'attendre sur la place du marché d'Astrub. Mordan voulut aller à la taverne de Brutas pour patienter mais renonça bien vite à son idée devant le regard glaciale que lui lancèrent les représentantes de la gente féminine.

Dès que tu mets les pieds dans une auberge ou une taverne, ça finit mal, déclara Amber, ses petits poings sur ses hanches. On a un bateau à prendre alors autant que tu tiennes sur tes deux jambes.

Willow étouffa un rire dans sa manche et s'assit sur le bord de la fontaine, fatiguée par la marche. Elle observa les passants qui se pressaient entre les étals, se saluant à l'occasion, se bousculant souvent et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Toute cette agitation lui redonnait de l'énergie. Ces quelques jours passés sur le bateau l'avaient grandement démoralisée.

Alors qu'elle se remémorait son impuissance des derniers jours, une main griffue et écarlate apparut dans son champs de vision, tenant un verre à l'odeur étrange et entêtante. Elle interrogea l'Osamodas du regard, méfiante.

Ça va te requinquer. C'est un cocktail d'énergie vitale mélangée à un peu de Rhum pour te donner un coup de fouet.

Tu n'aurais pas dû…

Elle s'interrompit. Elle allait lui faire la leçon alors qu'il cherchait à lui rendre service et la soulager un peu. Elle prit donc le verre qu'il lui tendait et le remercia. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait retenu de leur dernier séjour en mer, c'était qu'il était inutile de vouloir tout faire seule. D'une part parce qu'elle n'en était pas capable et d'autre part, parce que ses amis ne la laisseraient pas faire.

Elle but donc le gobelet cul sec, écoeurée par l'odeur et faillit tout recracher au visage de son ami, surprise par la brûlure qui envahissait sa gorge et son ventre.

C'est… Infecte, balbutia-t-elle en lui tendant le verre.

Mais efficace, répondit Jasper, tout guilleret.

Elle allait répliquer quand elle remarqua une crinière blonde et familière qui s'avançait vers eux, le pas léger. Une fois arrivée au niveau du groupe qui avait interrompu ses activités, leur chef tendit son passeport tout neuf, victorieuse.

Te voilà de nouveau Bontarienne, Latissa, se réjouit Kyrel.

Oui, et c'est grâce à vous tous, lui répondit-elle. Je vous rembourserai jusqu'au moindre centime, c'est promis.

L'équipe à présent au complet, ils reprirent la route pour rejoindre l'avant poste de Sufokia et Willow remarqua non sans surprise qu'elle peinait moins à avancer. Jasper avait raison, cette boisson ignoble lui avait redonné des forces. Même si elle avait bien cru tomber dans les poms en l'avalant…

Les préparatifs étant faits, Latissa donna le départ pour l'avant-poste de Sufokia et ils grimpèrent sur les Dragodindes mises à disposition pour les voyageurs sans payer, au plus grand plaisir de Amber et Mordan. Ils purent embarquer sur un bateau sans heurt au grand Dam de Willow qui aurait bien profité du soleil et du sable chaud.

Arrivés à Sufokia, Latissa se remit immédiatement en quête d'un autre navire en partance pour Daraxam et partit en compagnie de Mordan. Ils revinrent peu après en annonçant qu'ils passeraient la soirée à terre.

Willow sourit, soulagée. Au moins, ils pourraient en profiter pour se dégourdir les jambes. En observant le petit groupe, elle se fit la réflexion que Latissa était déjà parvenue à rassembler beaucoup de représentants des douze classes, de bords très différents. Certains étaient taillés pour l'aventure, en revanche, d'autres étaient souvent au dépourvu lors des affrontements ou des missions périlleuses. Il faudrait les former, au moins aux rudiments du combat. Mais pour le moment, La jeune fille voulait juste profiter de la demie journée de liberté qui s'annonçait.

Titi, appela-t-elle. Ça te dirait qu'on passe l'après-midi entre filles ? Ça fait un moment qu'on est sur la route.

La Chef l'observa un moment, surprise puis hocha la tête et la suivit après avoir demandé à Mordan et Jasper de trouver des chambres pour la nuit. Enfin elle leur donna rendez-vous à l'heure du dîner sur la place du Rivage Steamulant, avant-poste de la Nation. Willow embrassa pudiquement Yugo sur la joue en lui glissant quelques mots puis fit signe aux filles qu'elles pouvaient y aller. Elles se dirigèrent donc vers le village en discutant, légères et insouciantes et ne tardèrent pas à s'arrêter devant une boutique à la devanture pleine de tenues et de gadgets pour les aventuriers.

Et si on se choisissait des tenues plus adaptées pour les Montagnes de Daraxam, proposa l'Eliatrop. Il n'y a pas de problème pour toi, Titi, tu es bien équipée. Par contre, Amber, Ayane, vous n'avez pas du tout de tenues adaptées et moi, mes chaussures fatiguent.

Elles leva un pied et toutes purent voir que le cuir de Gligli était abîmé voire complètement déchiré à certains endroits.

Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elles aient apprécié l'eau de mer, dit-elle d'un ton léger.

D'accord, t'as gagné, déclara Latissa en levant les mains. Tes bottes font trop peine à voir.

Elles entrèrent donc toutes les quatre dans la boutique et furent accueillies par une Ecaflipe à l'air affable qui les laissa déambuler dans les rayons en les surveillant du coin de l'œil. Willow alla droit au rayon chaussures en compagnie de Latissa et chercha une paire de bottes résistantes non seulement à l'eau mais aux longues marches qui les attendaient, tandis que leurs cadettes allaient fureter vers les panoplies de montagne. Elle s'arrêta sur des bottes Smare à un prix élevé mais raisonnable de par leur qualité. Elles étaient d'une belle couleur caramel, lisses d'aspect mais garnies avec de la fourrure de Mulou blancs soigneusement brossée. Après de longues minutes d'étude, elles les agrippa avidement sous le regard réprobateur de la blondinette que le prix avait immédiatement détourné des précieuses chaussures. Elles rejoignirent leurs cadettes et les aidèrent à choisir des panoplies plus adaptées à leurs activités périlleuses. Amber ne se laissa cependant pas influencer par les conseils de ses amies et partit dans la cabine d'essayage, sa tenue sous le bras. Quand elle en sortit fièrement, cinq minutes plus tard, la réaction ne fut pas celle escomptée. Les trois jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire et le vendeur se cacha derrière sa main. Amber devint rouge Gugu de feu et les foudroya du regard.

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire, s'exclama-t-elle. Moi, je trouve qu'elle me va parfaitement bien, cette tenue.

Pardon, Amber mais le style homme des cavernes, commença Willow entre deux éclats.

C'est vraiment pas pour toi, compléta Latissa, pliée en deux.

Amber s'était vêtue d'un costume de Renne, connue pour sa grande résistance au froid. Les filles retrouvèrent peu à peu leur calme en prenant soin d'éviter de regarder l'Enutrof qui n'avait pas apprécié le jeu de mot.

Au-delà du style, ce n'est pas une tenue alpine, fit remarquer Ayane. Il te faudrait un costume d'Aventurier ou d'Explorateur plutôt.

Amber garda le silence un instant puis hocha piteusement la tête et repartit en direction des cabines, Willow sur ses talons portant le costume d'Aventurier, conciliante. Ayane prit un autre modèle laissant ses ailes féeriques se mouvoir à leur aise. Amber refit bientôt son apparition et les regards approbateurs de ses amies lui rendirent son sourire.

Willow acheta deux costumes : celui d'Explorateur et un autre de Mulmouth pour les grands froids. Latissa faillit se moquer devant la coiffe mais se tut ne voulant pas que son amie lui fasse des remarques sur la tenue qu'elle avait choisi dans la boutique de Nina Richa.

Quand les filles ressortirent de la boutique, les bourses allégées et le Havre-Sac de l'Eliatrop bien rempli, elles décidèrent de passer le reste de l'après-midi à la plage. Quand Amber fit remarquer qu'aucune d'entre elles n'avaient ni de maillot ni de serviette, Willow pointa une petite cabane en bambou qui trônait, solitaire sur la plage.

Il suffit de les louer.

Ayane et Amber explosèrent de joie et se dirigèrent au pas de course vers la cabane de location. Willow se permit un sourire et les suivit tranquillement, Latissa à ses côtés étrangement silencieuse.

Comme toujours, la Iop devait sentir que Willow n'avait pas le moral sans pour autant identifier ce qu'elle pouvait percevoir. Elle semblait être en pleine réflexion, se demandant sûrement si c'était à elle d'intervenir ou non. Pour une fois, Willow se décida à l'aider.

Je ne pensais pas que de garder le lit au fond d'une cale pourrait être aussi déprimant, déclara-t-elle l'air de rien. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quelle point je suis heureuse de me retrouver sur la terre ferme, à la plage et sans mes deux gardes malades.

Latissa ne répondit pas immédiatement, sûrement surprise par la similitude de leurs pensées et se détendit quelque peu.

Faut dire que tu nous as fichu une sacrée trouille avec ton tour de Déesse, dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Pendant un temps, j'ai bien cru que t'aller y rester, dans ton lit…

Moi aussi, avoua Willow. Et pour le coup, j'ai bien retenu la leçon : plus de tours de magie avant de m'être assurée que j'étais capable de les supporter.

Latissa hocha la tête, approuvant pleinement sa bonne résolution bien qu'elle se douta qu'elle serait plus compliqué à tenir qu'il n'y paraissait. Son amie avait agi dans l'urgence et n'avait sûrement pas eu le temps de se demander qu'elles allaient être les séquelles d'un tel déferlement d'énergie sur son enveloppe mortelle. Et ces éléments, mis bout à bout, risquaient d'être fréquents et de se reproduire sous peu.

Fais juste un peu plus attention à toi, finit par dire la Iop tandis qu'elles arrivaient à la bicoque de location.

Willow se contenta de hocher la tête, s'étant elle-même fait la réflexion puis salua le vendeur - un Enutrof adolescent à première vu - avec entrain. Pour le moment, ce dont elle avait le plus besoin, c'était de prendre du bon temps et le soleil. Non pas pour fuir ses problèmes comme elle avait eu tendance à le faire jusque-là mais plutôt pour se ressourcer avant de les affronter bien en face.

Yugo s'était réveillé au son de la voix cajoleuse de sa compagne qui semblait s'être remise de son expérience divine en pleine mer. Il devinait qu'elle était loin d'avoir récupéré toutes ses capacités mais la volonté y était.

Toujours les yeux fermés, il ouvrit les bras et la serra contre lui, la faisant glousser. Puis, elle s'installa plus confortablement en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Yugo y appuya son menton après avoir déposé un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Tu devrais venir me réveiller comme ça plus souvent, chuchota-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Tu t'en lasserai trop vite, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Votre soirée s'est bien passée ?

Un peu trop. Je suis toute courbaturée !

Willow conta leur épopée féminine à travers les boutiques et la plage de Sufokia pendant qu'ils marchaient pour rejoindre la petit voilier affrété la veille en partance pour le domaine de Daraxam. Ce navire coloré était manoeuvré par un équipage hétéroclite, ainsi que les matériaux dont les couleurs juraient entre elles comme un jour de charivari. Latissa, prenant son rôle de chef de guilde très au sérieux, interrogea la nouvelle recrue à propos de la prochaine Relique à trouver. Il s'agissait d'une fleur magique éclos d'une Larme versée par la Déesse Eniripsa elle-même. La Fleur de Tovap avait le pouvoir de soigner n'importe quelle maladie et servait également de lieu de culte aux guérisseurs en devenir de la classe. Néanmoins, la Fleur n'était utilisée qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité et sous l'ordre de la Reine Eniripsa. Elle ne restait cependant sur terre que jusqu'à la prochaine Larme, l'année d'après. Les fées soigneuses ne pouvaient divulguer le secret quant à la technique pour localiser la Relique, et bien qu'Ayane n'ait pas été conviée à la cérémonie des lauréats, elle savait néanmoins que la Larme se trouvait quelque part dans les Montagnes de Daraxam.

Pour ce qui est de l'emplacement, je n'en suis pas sûre, puisque j'ai déjà passé mon initiation, mais je sais qu'ils y a plusieurs villages qui se sont établis dans ces montagnes, expliqua l'Eniripsa.

En supposant que les villageois en sachent quelque chose. Heureusement (ou malheureusement) pour la Confrérie, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de villages ayant survécu au Chaos d'Ogrest dans les environs de Daraxam. De ce fait, il fallait réunir plus de renseignements, ce que fit Latissa, toujours étrangement calme et réfléchie. Elle alla interroger l'équipage à propos de potentiels villages à aller voir, tandis que Willow remarquait l'humeur sombre du Zobal de l'équipe. Yugo était déjà en train de parler avec lui lorsqu'elle se joignit à la conversation.

Je n'aime pas la montagne… prétexta Mordan, accoudé au bastingage.

Pourtant il fait si beau, s'exclama Willow en écartant les bras. Ca nous change de la tempête affreuse qu'on a dû affronter pendant des jours !

En effet, la météo était parfaite à la navigation, un vent chaud gonflait les voiles et le soleil resplendissait dans un ciel sans nuage. Elle fit un grand sourire aux deux garçons devant elle pour finir de les en convaincre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentait bien. Elle avait toujours aimé le vent et la sensation de liberté qu'il procurait, mais aujourd'hui, elle le savourait plus que d'habitude. Et sa bonne humeur était contagieuse; Yugo souriait maintenant de toutes ses dents. Même le Zobal finit par capituler et ses yeux refletèrent la naissance d'un sourire sur son visage masqué. Il préféra cependant demeurer seul, après avoir remercié ses deux amis.

Laissons-le. Quand il voudra parler, il saura où nous trouver, dit Yugo en saisissant la main de sa petite-amie. On va jouer dans les haubans, proposa-t-il avec un enthousiasme soudain.

Willow éclata d'un rire clair qui lui fit un bien fou avant de tirer Yugo par le col pour sceller leurs lèvres d'un baiser. D'abord surpris, l'Eliatrop finit par lui répondre et approfondir leur étreinte, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille:

Finalement, j'ai envie d'autre chose…

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans son jeu, Willow sentit un tapotement sur son épaule et se retrouva face à Jasper en se retournant.

Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais j'aimerai vous parler de quelque chose… fit le demi-dragon, l'air embarrassé.

Willow soupira. Décidèment, ils ne pouvaient jamais être tranquilles sauf dans le ciel à travers leurs portails. Contrariée, elle s'adossa à Yugo, toujours entourée de ses bras. On aurait dit une adolescente qui cherchait à provoquer ses parents. Ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas, mais elle en avait assez de devoir se cacher ou être pudique à chaque fois qu'elle était avec son Eliatrop. Les autres n'avaient qu'à faire abstraction.

Oui, de quoi s'agit-il, Jasper, répondit-elle en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle ne bougerait pas d'ici.

En fait, je m'inquiète un peu de la légitimité de la quête de Latissa, commença l'Osamodas. Jusqu'ici, il n'y a aucune preuve qu'il s'agisse d'une réelle mission divine, et, ça m'embête de devoir le dire ainsi, mais les artefacts que nous cherchons, nous les prenons sans le consentement de qui que ce soit.

Il n'avait pas tort, d'un certain côté, Willow devait bien l'admettre. Cependant, il ne s'agissait pas que d'une simple escapade d'aventuriers cherchant la gloire et le pouvoir.

Je pense que tout ceci nous dépasse, répondit-elle, les yeux dans le vague. Au-delà de la simple coïncidence, notre rencontre avec Lati, sa quête des Reliques, le parchemin menant à une île mythique et la découverte de… mon identité, je pense que tout ça est étroitement lié, et nous n'en apercevons qu'un fragment. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, mais j'ai la sensation que nous sommes sur la bonne voie.

Et puis, s'il te faut une preuve, rajouta Yugo, Latissa est entrée dans le Temple Maudit alors qu'on s'est tous approché de la porte sans pouvoir l'ouvrir. Tu n'étais pas là, à ce moment-là, mais crois-moi, ce n'est pas un hasard s'il lui arrive tout ça. Alors, oui, personne n'a jamais vu son "Homme du Lac", mais moi je la crois, conclut-il d'un haussement d'épaules.

Willow était persuadée que Yugo aussi ressentait le même instinct qu'elle. Elle pouvait même parler de destin, bien que plein de question restaient encore sans réponse. En quoi les Reliques des Douze et l'Île d'Enolybab étaient liés ? Pourquoi le parchemin n'était lisible qu'à travers la vision draconique ? Qui était donc Tonpla, cet écrivain qui parlait de cette cité engloutie et que personne n'avait voulu croire ? Elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle était, elle aussi, liée à tout ça, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi les Dieux avaient-ils choisi d'envoyer un émissaire à Latissa et pas à elle ? Willow n'éprouvait aucune jalousie envers son amie, mais toutes ces questions presque philosophiques l'assaillaient à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de se faire un résumé de leur aventure.

Je comprends votre point de vue, mais nous devons aussi nous soucier du présent… reprit Jasper. Je vais en toucher deux mots à Latissa.

Il prit congés des deux Eliatrops, maintenant plongés dans leurs pensées. Certainement que ces mêmes questions tourmentaient aussi Yugo. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, les bras de Yugo ceinturant la taille de Willow, tous deux bercés par la légère houle qui les conduisait vers leur prochaine destination. Finalement, Willow brisa la première cette quiétude.

Je veux aider Latissa. C'est mon devoir. Je le sens au plus profond de moi…

C'est surement l'âme de la Déesse qui te le chuchote, répondit-il en lui embrassant la tempe. Peu importe ce que tu décides de faire, je te suis. Moi aussi, j'ai bien envie de finir cette quête. Ca promet !

Après s'être entendu sur cette résolution, ils virent passer Latissa qui se dirigeait vers la cale. Si Jasper lui avait parler avec les mots de l'Homme de Lettre, il était normal que la Iop ait besoin de s'isoler. Ca ne devait pas être évidement non plus pour la Chevalière qui avait dû bafouer ses voeux à la réalisation de sa mission. Son courage, sa détermination mais surtout sa foi étaient admirables.

Après cinq minutes et les côtes en approche, Latissa sortit des cales, l'air incertain. Elle demanda à réunir toute l'équipe sur le pont.

Les amis… lança-t-elle fébrilement. Je sais que vous vous demandez où je vous emmène… Où va nous conduire cette quête ? Si seulement elle conduit quelque part. Ou si c'est réellement une quête.

Alors ce que lui avait dit Jasper l'avait bel et bien touchée. Willow lança un regard accusateur à l'Osamodas mais vit qu'il s'en voulait aussi. Il l'écoutait avec un air penaud. Latissa se laissa un moment pour chercher ses mots, et après une grande inspiration, elle reprit :

Cette quête m'a été assignée par les Dieux. Pas un en particulier, mais tous, d'un commun accord, m'ont choisie pour la mener à bien par l'intermédiaire d'un émissaire Divin que seule moi, l'Élue, peux voir, entendre et qui peux lui parler, continua-t-elle en regardant ses compagnons tour à tour. Je ne peux pas vous prouver qu'il existe et je ne peux pas vous forcer à croire en lui, pas plus qu'en la quête. Je ne peux que vous demander de me faire confiance. L'Homme du Lac parle de foi, mais je n'en demande pas tant… Croyez juste en moi.

Comme si elle avait réussi à se redonner du courage à elle-même, par le biais de son propre discours, Latissa conclut avec une détermination nouvelle.

Je nous mènerai au bout de cette quête et je gage de vous protéger sur ma vie. Vous êtes mes coéquipiers, mes compagnons, mes amis, et tant que vous le serez, je jure qu'il ne vous arrivera rien.

Un silence suivit et Latissa se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que la jeune guerrière se confiait à Willow au sujet de ses sentiments qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Ajouté à ça, les doutes que Jasper lui avait dévoilé, pas étonnant qu'elle perde confiance en elle, mais visiblement, quelque chose, ou quelqu'un lui avait redonné le goût de l'aventure.

Soudain, la voix douce et timide d'Ayane s'éleva de l'assemblée:

Je suis d'accord pour tout. Je veux dire, bien sûre qu'on est prêt à te suivre jusqu'au bout, mais tu ne peux pas vouloir qu'il ne nous arrive rien, ce ne serait pas l'aventure, sinon.

Latissa écarquilla les yeux et alors que Willow allait rajouter quelque chose, elle vit l'impensable se produire: une larme roula le long de la joue de la Iop.

Latissa ?! Mais vous pleurez, s'écria bien indélicatement Jasper.

Hein ?

Willow sentit son coeur se briser devant cette image d'une Latissa si fragile et avec un couinement, elle se jeta dans les bras de son amie. Latissa semblait perdue, ne comprenant pas bien pourquoi elle s'était mise à pleurer, mais elle accepta l'accolade de l'Eliatrop, qui, elle en était certaine, lui fit beaucoup de bien.


	29. La montagne des secrets

Wakfu

CHAPITRE 28

A l'approche du port de Daraxam, la chaleur augmentait progressivement. Une fois à terre, les aventuriers achetèrent de quoi manger et partirent sans plus tarder en direction des montagnes qui s'élevaient devant eux. Sur les instructions de l'équipage navigant, et du tenancier de la buvette, ils savaient plus ou moins la direction à prendre. Cette île avait retrouvé son côté sauvage après le Chaos, et aucune route, aucun sentier ni même aucune balise n'indiquaient le chemin à suivre vers Sipseth, seul village des alentours. Juste une piste creusée au fur et à mesure par les autochtones de la région qui coupait un peu la forêt clairsemée et montait doucement vers les trois pics qui leur faisaient face.

Cependant, le faible dénivelé était traître et sous le soleil qui irradiait dans le ciel, une pause fut vite de rigueur pour tous. L'équipe en profita alors pour allumer un feu à l'ombre d'un grand rocher, au milieu d'une plaine parsemée de pommiers sauvages. Willow s'occupa comme à son habitude de préparer rapidement une soupe de chardons, secondée par Ayane et l'on entama également les rations achetées précedemment.

Au fait Lati, comment sais-tu que l'on doit aller dans ce village, demanda Kyrel, assoiffé.

C'est un ancien village, ils doivent sûrement connaître les environs, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

D'ailleurs, intervint Jasper Hobson en sortant son carnet, est-ce que vous savez ce que "Yocoul" signifie ?

Et tandis que tout le monde secouait la tête, la voix masquée de Mordan résonna :

Ça veut dire pic.

Willow lança un regard à Yugo et vit qu'il pensait la même chose qu'elle : quelque chose n'allait pas avec leur ami. Jusqu'ici, le Zobal avait toujours trouvé une excuse valable à son malaise, mais maintenant, il avait l'air vraiment contrarié. Latissa, ne comprenant pas ce comportement, croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils, tandis que Jasper reprenait mot pour mot les dires du membre de la navette de commerce qui les avait amenés ici.

Il a dit : " _Descends le long du Yocoul du Sllefens que l'ombre du Siratracs vient caresser avant le crépuscule, voyageur audacieux, et tu parviendras au centre de Sipseth_."

Le Sllefens, c'est la montagne que vous voyez là, répondit Mordan, d'une voix monocorde. Et le Siratracs, c'est le promontoire que vous avez là.

Il avait pointé tour à tour le pic du milieu, et une falaise qui rebiquait au bout des reliefs Sud-Est de l'île. Il connaissait manifestement le lieu, mais n'en avait pas touché mot à l'équipe. Willow lança un regard discret en direction de son amie et comme elle s'y attendait, cette dernière semblait très contrariée par l'attitude plus que négative du Zobal. À cela s'ajoutait le comportement de Amber qui n'avait de cesse de coller son sauveur et de glousser comme une pioulette. Latissa semblait supporter difficilement tout cela, même si elle n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir conscience. Fort heureusement, la Iop sembla prendre sur elle et ne fit aucun commentaire.

Avant de reprendre la marche, les aventuriers prirent le soin d'enlever quelques couches de vêtements tant la chaleur était étouffante. Le bonnet de Willow l'était tout autant, mais elle ne se sentait pas encore le courage de l'enlever, pas plus que Yugo. Elle se rabattit donc sur une tresse et ôta le haut de sa salopette et l'ascension put reprendre.

Comment tu sais tout ça, Mordan ?

Ayane lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied mais Willow demeura attentive à la réponse de son ami.

Je… Je connais un peu le coin… Je sais aussi que c'est une MAUVAISE IDÉE d'y aller, répondit-il en haussant le ton.

En quoi c'est une mauvaise idée, insista Yugo.

Encore une fois, Mordan se referma comme une darkmoule et s'isola. Le silence retomba sur tout le groupe, concentré sur l'effort à fournir pour marcher. Même si le paysage était magnifique, Willow n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette inquiétude qui la rongeait. Pour qu'il soit aussi fâché, le Zobal devait avoir un vrai problème avec cet endroit. Etait-il déjà allé dans ce village ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ? Ne pouvait-il pas en parler ? Quelque chose l'y contraignait ? Ou alors, c'était tout autre chose… Elle sentit soudain la main de Yugo emprisonner la sienne avec douceur. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et découvrit un sourire attendri.

Ne t'en fais pas, il a sûrement ses raisons, murmura l'Eliatrop.

C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète…

Vu la détermination de Latissa, on ira dans ce village quoi qu'il arrive. Il finira bien par nous dire ce qui ne va pas.

Willow ne savait pas s'il fallait parler de détermination ou d'obstination pour la Iop, mais Yugo avait raison. Il fallait laisser du temps à Mordan pour qu'il prenne lui aussi conscience de l'entêtement de Latissa. N'étaient-ils pas amis ? Le manque de confiance du Zobal était un peu vexant, néanmoins, Willow ne pouvait pas le critiquer.

Ils atteignirent un haut plateau au crépuscule et montèrent le camp pour passer la nuit. La fatigue et la mauvaise ambiance pesaient sur les aventuriers et le décors n'arrangeait en rien les frissons incontrôlables qui couraient sans cesse le long de l'échine de Willow. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment… Avec le Chaos d'Ogrest, beaucoup de lieux s'étaient retrouvés abandonnés et sur ces terres, la nature avait repris ses droits.

C'était quoi, ça, tressaillit brusquement Jasper, faisant sursauter Willow par la même occasion.

Le ciel était noir d'encre de Kralamour et la lune blanchâtre n'éclairait qu'à travers le filtre du voile vaporeux des nuages. Le feu du campement était la seule lumière, source de chaleur confortable dans ce lieu hostil. Il projetait des ombres informes et dansantes sur le tronc des quelques arbres autour des aventuriers, rendant l'atmosphère, déjà tendue, encore plus lugubre. Or, bien que la nature ait repris ce qu'il lui appartenait, les animaux n'étaient pas les seuls êtres à errer dans les parages; pirates et autres hors-la-lois devaient sûrement venir bivouaquer ici, si ça n'était pas pour enterrer leurs richesses loin des yeux indiscrets. Mais dans l'immédiat, il fallait rassurer le groupe.

Sûrement une glaie qui appelle ses marcassinets, tenta Willow d'une voix qu'elle aurait aimé plus assurée.

Ou l'esprit d'un gligli dominant qui vient nous chasser de son territoire, ajouta Mordan d'une voix tranquille.

Autour du foyer, tout le monde se figea.

Mais les esprits et les gostofs, ça n'existe pas, rétorqua Ayane, pâle comme une endive.

Oh, détrompe-toi, ça existe, insista-il. Et il y en a même plein dans ces montagnes.

Chacun jeta des regards inquiets par dessus son épaule dans un silence angoissé. Plus que ça, Willow voyait Latissa bouillir et sentait que sa colère n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

Comment le sais-tu, osa demander Kyrel d'une petite voix.

Cette forêt est gardée par la Princesse Kononome, commença-t-il son récit, une demi-déesse élevée par des Mulous. Elle est la gardienne protectrice de ces montagnes et des esprits qui y vivent en paix. Durant des années, elle a protégé les montagnes contre les humains, pour qui elle voue une haine sans borne, et qu'elle n'hésite pas à tuer s'ils osent avancer trop loin sur son territoire. On dit même qu'elle les dévore, corps et âme, et que c'est ce qui la rend immortelle.

Willow avait déjà connu ces soirées camping autour d'un feu, entre amis (en l'occurrence des élèves de son père), à se raconter des histoires d'horreur pour se faire peur avant de dormir. La seul différence avec la situation présente, c'était que les histoires alors racontées étaient fausses ! Celle-ci était potentiellement vraie, étayée par ce qu'avaient déjà vécu les aventuriers jusqu'ici. L'homme du Lac, être la Grande Déesse, un parchemin qui mène à une île légendaire… alors une demi-déesse gardienne de forêt ne semblait pas impossible, loin de là.

Mais… elle n'existe pas, hein ? C'est une légende non, demanda Amber terrifiée.

Non, je l'ai déjà…

Mordan s'interrompit brusquement et l'estomac de Willow fit un bon, craignant qu'il ait entendu du bruit. Elle comprit cependant qu'il en avait trop dit et qu'il s'était interrompu volontairement. Latissa devait être la seule du groupe à ne pas avoir peur et au contraire, semblait heureuse de cette nouvelle. Le mot "Gardienne" n'était pas néfaste pour elle, puisque la Iop en était une elle-même. La main sous le menton, elle s'imaginait déjà des plans pour la rencontrer.

Jasper invoqua son Gobgob, petit animal volant en forme d'étoile, pour surveiller le camp tandis que Kyrel prenait le premier tour de garde. Une paire d'yeux en plus ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

La nuit fut surprenament froide, avec un vent balayant constamment la végétation environnante. Toute la guilde ne dormit que d'un oeil. Cette sensation de mauvais pressentiment ne quitta pas Willow jusqu'à la venue des premiers rayons du soleil, que l'on accueillit avec soulagement. La route put reprendre, mais après plusieurs jours passés en mer suivis d'un ascension sous une chaleur de plomb avait exacerbé toutes les odeurs et l'Eliatrope demanda à ce qu'on s'arrête près d'un cours d'eau pour faire un brin de toilette. Le problème, c'était que l'équipe était en route vers le sommet des montagnes, or, les rivières coulaient en général dans les vallons.

On va demander à Grufon, proposa Yugo en alliant le geste à la parole.

Il déroula le plan Shushu et demanda à voir les reliefs des alentours. Après avoir négocié pendant un petit moment, le diablotin accorda l'affichage de la carte : un cours d'eau serpentait en suivant le dénivelé à l'ouest de leur position. Le détour ne prendrait quelques heures, mais était néanmoins nécessaire.

Lorsque Willow trempa enfin les pieds dans l'eau transparente, elle frissonna et fut surprise et contrariée par la froideur de l'eau. Elle qui espérait se laver et batifoler un peu, elle allait devoir écourter sa trempette. Heureusement, le soleil était là pour réchauffer les corps, ce qu'il ne ménagera pas de faire d'ici l'après-midi. On en profita pour grignoter un bout en guise de petit déjeuner, ramasser quelques baies et remplir les gourdes. Les aventuriers ne firent pas bouillir l'eau car l'Eniripsa la purifia d'un coup de baguette salvateur.

Après cette halte légère, les craintes de Willow s'étaient levées, mais lorsque la marche reprit, ce fut au tour d'Ayane et Amber de sentir peser une menace sur leurs épaules et elles implorèrent Latissa d'accélérer le pas pour devancer la nuit. Malheureusement, il fallait encore trois bons jours de marche pour atteindre le lieu où se trouvait Sipseth, sachant que le village était caché au coeur des montagnes. A défaut de ça, elles se rabattirent sur le Zobal, passant outre son humeur, et Amber lui demanda la permission de passer la nuit dans son havresac. Willow avait aussi un havresac, mais la jeune Enutrof ayant un penchant pour Mordan, elle regarda se jouer la scène un sourire aux lèvres en imaginant ce qu'il pouvait bien passer par l'esprit de Latissa qui avait aussi assisté à la conversation. Depuis la traversée en bateau, la Iop avait la même expression plaquée sur le visage : les sourcils froncés, l'air concerné mais à la fois pensif et elle ne s'exprimait plus qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

Le soir venu, le paysage changea d'une steppe sèche à une forêt étroite et très peu praticable, si bien que les compagnons durent continuer d'avancer après le coucher du soleil pour trouver un endroit plus propice à l'installation d'un bivouac. Une fois le feu allumé, Willow se fit une joie de préparer le repas, une soupe à l'oignon, aux chardons et aux noisettes, agrémentée de croutons de pain dur garnis de fromage. Et une fois ne fut pas coutume, elle ne lésina pas sur les quantités, ce qui permit aux garçons de se délecter d'un second service.

Malgré tout, la nuit fut rude pour tout le monde. Lovée contre Yugo, Willow se réveillait à chacun des bruits qu'elle entendait et mais finissait toujours par se rendormir au son du hululement de la chouette qui les suivaient depuis quelques temps.

Le lendemain, à peine le soleil était levé que les aventuriers reprirent la route, fatigués d'être constamment sur les nerfs. Grufon ayant encore fait des siennes, un détour s'imposa au grand damne de tout le groupe, qui marchait à présent en silence, concentré sur leur pas et leur respiration. Même si le paysage était à couper le souffle, Willow n'avait plus envie de s'extasier. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : dormir dans un vrai lit. Prendre un bain dans une vraie baignoire, avec de la mousse et même un petit canoir ! Elle en avait plein les pieds, même si ses bottes étaient en réalité très confortables. C'était toujours ça de gagné...

Au soir, l'équipe atteignit le pied du Siratracs, sur lequel s'étendait un domaine boisé et dense qui ne serait pas de tout repos à traverser, mais qui aurait le mérite de fournir un peu d'ombre aux marcheurs.

Cette fois-ci, le campement fut monté sans précipitation, à la lueur du coucher orangé de l'astre incandescent.

T'es trop belle…

La voix mielleuse de Yugo tira Willow de sa contemplation. Il avait un sourire béat plaqué aux lèvres et un air énamouré qui fit fondre l'Eliatrop en un instant. Elle pouffa en secouant la tête, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, un grognement bestiale se fit entendre et son sourire disparut immédiatement. En regardant autour d'eux, ils se rendirent compte que personne, exceptée Latissa, n'avait entendu ça. La guerrière se tenait sur ses gardes, vigilante, son arme Shushu tirée au clair qu'elle avait fait évoluée en une hallebarde menaçante.

Latissa, appela Amber qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

La Iop ne répondit pas et fixait un point entre les arbres devant elle. De leur côté, Willow entendit des craquements de brindilles; on les encerclaient.

Des mulous, s'écria Ayane en lâchant le bois qu'elle avait ramené pour le feu.

Willow n'hésita pas et tira d'instinct à l'endroit où elle avait entendu remuer et le cri que poussa la bête lui indiqua qu'elle avait visé juste. Le mulou blessé sortit d'un bond pour se jeter sur Yugo qui ouvrit à temps un portail qui éloigna l'animal d'une dizaine de kamètres. Bien que sonné, il revint à la charge. Les deux Eliatrops se défendirent becs et ongles, mais le mulou ne semblait pas vouloir les tuer…

La meute finit brusquement par partir, la plupart en traînant de la patte, amochés.

Bien joué, les gars, s'exclama fièrement Latissa en retournant vers le foyer.

Personne n'avait l'air gravement blessé et c'était le plus important.

C'était un avertissement…

Encore une fois, la voix du masquée surpris tout le monde par son ton sinistre. Kyrel tenta d'en profiter pour émettre l'idée de repartir, mais Latissa ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Les poings sur les hanches, prête à en découdre, cette fois-ci elle ne louperait pas l'Ecamasque.

Oh ! Ça sent le roussi, chuchota le Shushu qui avait repris sa taille de voyage.

C'est quoi ton problème, à la fin, cracha la Iop. Si t'as quelque chose à dire, vas y !

Willow ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir; elle-même trouvait le comportement de Mordan étrange depuis qu'ils avaient accosté sur l'île de Daraxam. Même Yugo se faisait du soucis. Il était grand temps maintenant pour le Zobal de se mettre à table.

Alors, s'impatienta Latissa, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Je ne vois pas…

Arrête !

Plus question de se défiler pour le bleuté.

Tu connais le nom de ces montagnes, tu connais la gardienne de cette forêt où tu ne voulais pas aller, et maintenant tu dis que c'est un avertissement ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, rajouta-t-elle plus calmement.

Elle avait vraiment l'air blessée et embarrassée de devoir faire une scène devant toute l'équipe. Et comme s'il l'avait compris, Mordan jeta son havresac au milieu du camp, y invitant d'un coup de menton tout le monde à y entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, Willow fut interloquée par l'absence total de décoration. Le sac ne paraissait pourtant pas neuf, mais il n'avait pour mobilier d'un lit simple, une commode et le Masque de l'Anatomie qui avait servi à sauver Mordan de la mort, quelques mois plus tôt.

Je… commença le masqué en déglutissant avec difficulté. Sipseth est le village d'où je viens.

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe une bombe sur le groupe. Le mal-être du Zobal était bien plus profond que ne le pensait l'Eliatrop. Il ne voulait pas aller dans ce village, et pas seulement pour le garder secret, comme son visage, mais bien parce qu'il s'y était passé quelque chose. Willow s'approcha doucement de lui et lui posa une main encourageante sur l'épaule. Même si c'était difficile, il pouvait faire confiance à sa Confrérie.

Mordan, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

On m'a mis dehors, s'exclama brusquement le Zobal en se dégageant de sa main. Voilà ce qui s'est passé ! Je ne voulais pas aller à l'aventure, moi ! J'étais très bien en gardien de Temple et il a fallu que ce vieux vienne me prédire un avenir glorieux, un fabuleux destin…

Sa voix se fit moins forte jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un murmure.

Mes parents m'ont balancé mon havresac dans les mains et fichu à la porte.

Willow était persuadée que les parents de Mordan ne lui souhaitaient aucun mal, juste un meilleur avenir que gardien du temple, sauf que lui ne l'avait pas vécu de cette manière et en avait été très blessé. A présent qu'il revenait sur sa terre natale, il pourrait prouver à ses parents et surtout à lui-même qu'il l'avait trouvé, ce destin fabuleux. Ce n'était pas un hasard s'il avait rencontré Latissa au beau milieu d'une forêt. Le hasard se rencontrait dans la vie quotidienne, mais dans la vie des aventuriers, cela s'appellait le destin. Et plus elle y pensait, plus ça paraissait évident pour Willow. Le fait qu'elle rencontre la Confrérie du Tofu, puis qu'elle aide à fonder la Confrérie des Chercheurs de Reliques avant de découvrir ses origines divines… Tout ceci était lié, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Mordan, on comprend ton inquiétude, intervint Yugo à son tour. Mais réfléchis un peu : les pistes et les indices ne nous ont pas conduit jusqu'ici par hasard. Je comprends que tu puisses être inquiet d'y revenir, mais ce ne sera que pour quelques jours. On se renseigne sur la Larme d'Eniripsa et on repart. Tes parents n'auront pas le temps de te reprocher quoi que ce soit.

Willow dévisagea Yugo : une fois de plus, il avait eu les mêmes pensées qu'elle. Sauf qu'il avait eu l'initiative d'en parler le premier pour convaincre Mordan et qu'il avait rajouter ce que le Zobal voulait entendre pour finir de le persuader que tout irait bien. Mordan ne répondit rien, dodelinant légèrement de la tête pour montrer à Yugo qu'il l'avait écouté.

Après un silence apaisé, Willow proposa de mettre à disposition son propre havresac pour y passer la nuit. Cela ne pourrait pas être pire que de dormir à la belle étoile avec tout les bruits environnants et au moins, ils auraient chaud. Les garçons restèrent dans le sac magique de Mordan tandis qu'Ayane, Amber et Latissa suivirent l'Eliatrop. Personne ne rechigna et les aventuriers s'endormirent rapidement, les jambes et l'esprit épuisés.

Le soleil était levé depuis une bonne demi heure quand Willow émergea. Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas rêvé, cette nuit. Elle avait toujours des songes qui animaient ses nuits, sauf lorsqu'elle était malade. En y repensant, il s'agissait probablement de visions de ses vies antérieures en tant que déesse… Elle n'y avait jamais prêté attention jusqu'alors.

Salut la plus belle !

Elle sursauta; elle n'avait pas vu Yugo assis au pied d'un arbre en train de manger une pomme.

Il faut que tu arrêtes, avec ça… le réprimanda-t-elle en souriant malgré elle.

Pourquoi, c'est juste la vérité.

Une vérité d'amoureux transi, ricanna Willow en lui chipant son fruit pour y mordre à pleine dents. Tu vas pas me dire que je suis belle alors que je me réveille avec des petits yeux, les cheveux en bataille et des traces d'oreiller imprimées sur la joue !

Elle s'assit entre ses grandes jambes et s'adossa à lui. Ils profitaient rarement de moment de tendresse comme celui-ci de peur d'être gênés ou de gêner l'équipe. Et puis, ils n'étaient pas en lune de miel, ils ne voyageaient pas pour le plaisir, mais bien pour une quête ! Même si, elle devait se l'avouer, ça lui manquait de pas pouvoir se faire dorloter quand elle voulait, de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser quand elle le voulait… Elle en venait parfois à en vouloir plus. Mais elle n'osait en parler à qui que ce soit pour l'instant, par crainte que ce soit déplacé.

Alors qu'ils profitaient de leur étreinte en silence, Kyrel sortit du havresac de Mordan, suivit de Jasper Hobson. Trente minutes plus tard, tout le monde était réveillé, frais et disposé pour commencer une nouvelle journée de marche.


	30. La Gardienne de la forêt

Wakfu

CHAPITRE 30

Sans perdre de temps, elle activa sa vision draconique, et sonda les alentours pour repérer Mordan. Elle ne tarda pas à le trouver ainsi que nombre de villageois et cinq Mulous.

Par là, cria-t-elle à Yugo avant d'ouvrir un nouveau portail et de disparaître sans l'attendre cette fois.

La princesse Muloune et sa meute était en train de décimer les Zobals ! Willow apparut derrière leur ami, bientôt rejoint par Yugo. Le Masqué leur fit face et elle put sentir son soulagement.

Besoin d'aide, fanfaronna-t-elle.

Alors tu as entendu, bégailla-t-il, hébété.

Et comment ? Ton cri m'a vrillé les oreilles !

Ils observèrent le combat qui faisait rage tout autour d'eux puis Will dévisagea Mordan qui n'avait pas l'air très décidé à s'engager dans les hostilités.

Dans quel camp sommes-nous ?

Aucun. Il faut les empêcher de s'entretuer.

Où sont les autres, demanda Yugo, surpris.

Latissa, Ayane et Amber sont à l'infirmerie. Trop long à expliquer…

Yugo lança un regard à Willow qui lui rendit, posée. S'il leur était arrivé malheur, elle l'aurait senti, elle en était sûre. Leur Wakfu était directement relié au sien. S'il avait faibli pour une raison ou une autre, elle l'aurait su. Ne restait qu'à savoir pourquoi Mordan voulait préserver la femme Muloune alors qu'elle était en train de faire de mal aux Zobals. Elle pouvait voir ses yeux suppliants au delà de son masque. Il n'allait pas leur expliquer pourquoi mais la vie de la demie déesse semblait lui tenir autant à coeur que celle des membres de son propre village.

Je sais pas pourquoi tu cherches à protéger Kononomé mais on va t'aider, finit-elle par déclarer.

Mordan se détendit imperceptiblement en lâchant un gros soupire, soulagé.

Mordan, tu prends le flanc gauche, Yugo, le droit, ordonna-t-elle. Essayez de les séparer. Au moindre problème, vous m'appelez, compris ?

Ils hochèrent la tête de concert et se séparèrent. Une fois sûre qu'ils étaient à leurs postes, Willow se concentra de nouveau sur ce qui se passait devant elle et ouvrit un portail devant un mulou qui s'apprêtait à fondre sur un guerrier. Elle en ouvrit un autre et la bête surgit, la queue entre les pattes, complètement désorientée. Elle réitéra l'opération plusieurs fois, mulous et Zobals finissant toujours dans le même état.

Alors que le combat semblait prendre fin, un jappement lui fit tourner la tête. Une bête, mi-femme, mi-muloune écrasait une muloune d'un âge bien avancé, couverte d'une cape. Activant brièvement sa vision draconnique, Willow confirma ce que les Zobals leur avaient rapporté : la mère-muloune, la mère adoptive de Kononomé, portait la relique des Srams. Le pauvre animal gisait sur le flanc, couvert de plaies sanguinolentes. Alors, qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer un jet de Wakfu, un hurlement de colère et de désespoir la stoppa. Elle vit la Princesse se jeter sur la chimère, puis Mordan qui avait pris le temps de s'armer du masque du Psychopathe, faisant jouer ses fouets. Il s'en servit pour saisir la chimère et la Princesse qui n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger ne serait-ce qu'un coup.

Alors que ses prisonnières se débattaient commes deux beaux Shushus, le Masqué ne bougea pas d'un poil jusqu'à être sûr que les deux combattantes n'allaient pas l'écharper s'il s'approchait. Puis, il s'avança rapidement et leur asséna un coup de tête à toutes deux, faisant tomber leurs masques. Les deux Eliatrops découvrirent alors avec horreur que la cruelle chimère n'était autre que la chef de Sipseth. Willow fronça les sourcils, sentant la colère lui brûler les entrailles. Cette femme était un monstre, dans tous les sens du terme. S'en prendre ainsi à une vieille muloune sans défense, obligée de porter une puissante relique pour survivre, il ne fallait pas accorder beaucoup d'importance à ses prochains et les gardiens ancestraux pour agir ainsi.

Willow s'approcha pour couvrir les arrières du Zobal mais observa que les guerriers restants ainsi que les mulous ne manifestaient aucune envie de libérer leurs alphas.

Je paris que vous ne savez même plus pourquoi vous vous battez, siffla l'Ecamasque méprisant.

La Zobale se permit une mimique hideuse qui se voulait un sourire méprisant mais ne tenta pas de se libérer de l'emprise tandis que Kononomé luttait de toutes ses forces, pourtant considérables pour se dégager des liens.

Voyant que Mordan avait bien la situation en main, Willow se dirigea le plus discrètement possible vers la Muloune et s'agenouilla près d'elle. La pauvre bête eut à peine assez de force pour grogner.

" _Je ne vous aucun mal, Gardienne."_ lui dit-elle par télépathie. _"Laissez-moi panser vos blessures."_

" _Inutile. Je ne survivrai pas."_ lui répondit la bête avec un calme surnaturel. _"Cela fait déjà trop longtemps que je vis ainsi à me cacher de la mort. Mes enfants sont à présent suffisamment matures. Ils n'ont plus besoin de moi."_

Alors que l'Eliatrop allait démentir ses propos, la gardienne et mère de Kononomé bondit et saisit Dame Akar à l'épaule, arrachant son bras. Puis, elle fit quelques pas, s'arrêta et regarda sa fille dans les yeux avant de s'effondrer. Dans son dernier geste pour sauver Kononomé, elle avait perdu la Cape de Paramort.

Mordan libéra les deux femmes et se mit entre elles, protégeant Kononomé des guerriers qui s'étaient précipités pour venir en aide à leur chef et Dame Akar de la princesse qui après avoir constaté avec horreur la mort de sa mère se jeta dans sa direction. Mordan l'intercepta sans grande difficulté.

Elle a tué ma mère, cria-t-elle, folle de douleur.

Mais tu as tué son père, répliqua le Masqué en la serrant dans ses bras.

Elle s'effondra en larmes, le corps de sa mère gisant près d'elle. Willow écarta les guerriers et s'approcha à contre-coeur de la Zobale gravement blessée. Si elle ne stoppait pas l'hémorragie, elle ne tiendrait pas jusqu'au village. S'agenouillant près d'elle, elle la foudroya du regard et approcha ses mains de son épaule.

Tenez-la, ordonna-t-elle aux Zobals les plus proches. Ça va faire très mal.

Ils s'exécutèrent et Willow commença à tisser un emplâtre de Wakfu autour de l'épaule en lambeaux. Dame Akar se mit à hurler et à s'agiter en tous sens, voulant échapper à son emprise. Voulant s'éloigner au plus tôt de cette femme cruelle, Willow intensifia le flux d'énergie. Le choc fut si violent que la blessée finit par tomber dans les poms.

Enfin, le Wakfu se tarit et Willow se leva, sonnée et abattue.

Amenez-la immédiatement au village, dit-elle dans un souffle. Mon soin ne dura pas longtemps.

Yugo l'attrapa par la taille sans un mot, le moral dans les sandales. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et inspira profondément, s'imprégnant de son odeur, si familière et rassurante.

Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, lui murmura-t-il en l'étreignant.

" _J'aurais tant voulu sauver la Muloune."_ lui répondit-elle télépathiquement, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Je sais mais elle a choisi de venger les siens et de protéger sa fille. Tu ne pouvais pas le prévoir.

Elle hocha la tête et se détacha de ses bras à regret. Elle observa Mordan qui tenait toujours la Gardienne dans ses bras, anéantie et les Mulous qui couinaient doucement près du corps de leur mère. Elle s'approcha d'eux et s'assit près d'eux. L'un d'eux se redressa et se mit à grogner. Elle leva la main en signe de paix.

" _Je ne vous veux pas de mal. Simplement savoir si je peux vous être d'une quelconque utilité."_ Elle avait diffusé son message de sorte que Mordan, Kononomé, Yugo et les quatre Mulous soient les seuls à l'entendre. Ces derniers finirent par se dresser sur leurs pattes, l'observant avec circonspection.

" _Tu n'es pas comme eux."_ déclara l'un d'eux.

" _C'est vrai. Je ne viens pas de cette planète."_

" _Lui non plus,_ fit-il en désignant Yugo d'un coup d'oeil rapide _. Mais l'aura que tu dégages est bien plus puissante."_

" _J'ai… certains dons disons… divins."_

Kononomé se dégagea des bras de Mordan et se laissa tomber près d'elle, le visage inondée de larmes. Lui attrapant les mains, elle la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Vous pourriez la ramener, demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Willow se figea, hébétée et horrifiée. La pauvre enfant était si désespérée. Elle aurait tant voulu la soulager et ramener sa mère d'Incarnam. Mais elle le refusait même si cela pouvait être possible. C'était contre nature et injuste. Pourquoi ramènerait-elle la Muloune et pas d'autres personnes ayant perdu la vie ?

Elle serra les mains de la Gardienne dans les siennes et lui rendit son regard.

Je suis désolée, Kononomé mais c'est impossible, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Et ce n'est pas ce que ta mère désirerait. Avant d'attaquer Akar, j'étais à son chevet. Je voulais la soigner mais elle a refusé.

Vous mentez, s'écria la Gardienne en écartant ses mains. Ma mère ne nous auraient jamais abandonné.

Elle en avait assez de vivre cachée de la mort. Mais elle est partie en sachant qu'à présent, vous seriez tous en sécurité.

Vous mentez…

La jeune fille avait prononcé ces paroles avec désespoir mais devant le regard franc et désolée de l'Eliatrop elle s'effondra une nouvelle fois en larmes. Willow l'attira dans ses bras et l'y serra de toutes ses forces, luttant elle-même contre les larmes.

Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer sa douleur, vivre sans sa mère, sans son père… Quel tour terrible du destin. Pourtant, elle se refusait de tenter quoi que ce soit pour ramener la mère de Kononomé. Les êtres étaient conçus pour naître, grandir puis vieillir et enfin retourner sur Incarnam pour recommencer un nouveau cycle.

Ta mère attends de toi que tu continues de vivre et à protéger cette forêt, dit-elle doucement. Non pas en faisant la guerre aux habitants de Sipseth mais en les éduquant, en leur apprenant à respecter l'environnement dans lequel vous vivez tous. Tu leur apprendras à vivre en harmonie avec la nature et ils t'enseigneront leurs coutumes. Qui mieux que toi pourrait accomplir cette tâche ?

Kononomé l'avait écoutée avec attention, les larmes continuant à rouler sur ses joues. Pourtant, Willow put sentir qu'elle était apaisée. Elle passa une main sur ses joues, essuyant ses larmes et lui sourit, encourageante avant de se lever.

Allons trouver le plus bel endroit de l'île, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

La Gardienne la prit et la serra en tremblant. Willow observa un instant ses compagnons, Yugo la regardait avec admiration et affection alors que Mordan… Elle devinait son soulagement et sa reconnaissance mais aussi un autre sentiment, en sourdine qu'elle ne parvint pas à définir.

Vous nous suivez, demanda-t-elle.

Je vais aller prendre des nouvelles de Titi et des autres, annonça Yugo. Allez-y tous les deux.

Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de sa compagne et salua respectueusement Kononomé et sa meute avant de disparaître à travers un portail. Willow fit signe à Mordan d'approcher et passa son bras sous celui du jeune homme. Puis, elle tendit la main vers la dépouille de la Muloune et un filet de Wakfu sortit de sa paume, soulevant avec douceur l'ancienne Gardienne.

Nous vous suivons, Gardienne, dit-elle.

Kononomé ramassa la cape et la meute se mit en route. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la nuit tombée, dans un silence solennel. Kononomé les guidait vers le coeur de la forêt.

Tu n'es pas blessé, demanda-t-elle enfin à Mordan.

Seulement quelques estafilades, grâce à toi, répondit-il d'une voix éteinte. Mais c'est une bien maigre consolation.

Je suis désolée, Mordan. Nous n'aurions pas dû nous absenter…

Rien de ce qui est arrivé n'est votre faute, la coupa-t-il. C'est moi qui est conduit Akar jusqu'à leur tanière. Je voulais seulement les prévenir…

Willow posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

La seule responsable, c'est Akar. Nous nous occuperons de son cas dès notre arrivée. Je te le promets.

Il hocha la tête et serra sa main. Observant les alentours, ils aperçurent bientôt une lueur tenue à travers les arbres. Elle était d'un bleu pâle et doux comme le Wakfu. Bientôt ils constatèrent que la lueur provenait d'un lac. Il y avait un tout petit îlot couvert de fleurs au centre, accessible par des dalles de pierres. Kononomé s'arrêta sur la berge et se tourna vers eux.

Pourriez-vous la déposer au centre, demanda-t-elle.

Willow hocha la tête et déposa délicatement la dépouille à terre. Cela fait, elle s'éloigna de quelques pas et revint se mettre à côté de Mordan.

" _Nous allons assister à un rituel encore jamais observé"_ lui dit-elle.

Il tressaillit et la dévisagea, surpris. Elle grimaça, gênée.

" _Désolée. Yugo m'a déjà dit que c'était déstabilisant mais maintenant que je sais utiliser la télépathie, je ne peux plus m'en passer."_

" _C'est génial mais aussi super flippant"_ avoua-t-il.

Willow se permit un sourire. Si le Masqué parlait ainsi, c'était qu'il avait repris du poil de la bête. Elle était rassurée. Elle avait de nouveau le Mordan qu'elle connaissait près d'elle, pas celui en colère, en manque d'assurance ou désemparé, mais un Mordan, décontracté, franc et empathique.

Ah Momo, pendant que j'y pense : tu ne voudrais pas changer de masque avant de rire comme un forcené ou de taper quelqu'un sans raison ?

Le Zobal tressaillit puis elle entendit un léger rire s'échapper du masque.

" _Bonne idée."_ dit-il simplement avant de s'exécuter. _"C'est vrai que c'est quand même hyper pratique comme moyen de communication !"_

Quand ils aperçurent les remparts de Sipseth, les deux Mulous s'arrêtèrent. Willow et Mordan firent de même et les contemplèrent un moment en silence puis la jeune fille mit genoux à terre et tendit une main, paume en avant. Un des Mulous s'avança et se frotta contre elle. Avec une extrême douceur, elle enfonça sa main dans le poil rêche de la bête, extatique. Un des gardiens de la forêt lui faisait l'honneur de la laisser le caresser.

" _Vous serez toujours la bienvenue sur nos terres, Déesse."_ dit-il en inclinant la tête.

" _J'espère pouvoir y revenir prochainement"_ lui répondit-elle, touchée. _"Merci de nous avoir permis de rendre hommage à votre mère."_

" _Vous nous avez permis de mettre fin à une guerre qui n'avait que trop duré. C'est à nous de vous remercier. Grâce à vous, notre soeur va enfin pouvoir vivre en paix avec les siens."_

" _J'en suis heureuse."_

Elle déposa un baiser sur son museau et se redressa. Kononomé était restée auprès de l'îlot. Willow ne s'expliquait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé. Elle l'avait pourtant vu de ses yeux, en vision draconique également. Le corps de la Mulouve s'était… désagrégé en milliers de particules de Wakfu qui s'étaient envolées dans la nuit étoilée. L'Eliatrop en avait eu les larmes aux yeux tant le spectacle avait été beau. Elle avait fini par y ajouter sa propre énergie, accompagnant le Wakfu de la mulouve jusqu'à Incarnam, l'espérait-elle.

Tout ce qu'il était resté de l'ancienne Gardienne était trois crocs que Kononomé avait partagé avec Mordan et Willow.

Nous sommes à présent liés, avait annoncé la Princesse. Ces crocs nous permettrons de nous retrouver quand nous en aurons le plus besoin.

Les dents de Mulou étaient imprégnées de Wakfu et connectées entre elles. A n'en pas douter, Willow pourrait les retrouver sans problème mais elle ne savait comment ils pourraient faire de même.

Ils saluèrent les Mulous et frappèrent à la porte du village. Un Zobal ouvrit une trappe au niveau de leurs yeux et en les voyant la ferma violemment pour ouvrir le battant en grand aussi heureux que surpris. Willow reconnut un des frères de Mordan, Kelpan peut-être, qui serra son petit frère dans ses bras.

J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait te tuer cette fois, souffla-t-il à son frère en le tenant à bout de bras.

Ça fait des années que je me tue à vous dire qu'elle ne nous veut aucun mal, répliqua Mordan avec calme. Elle…

Il s'interrompit en sentant la main de Willow sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et comprit à son regard que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour parler de ça. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête et se retourna vers son frère.

Je vais aller annoncer aux autres que je suis rentré, dit-il simplement.

Je t'aurais bien accompagné mais Dame Akar a renforcé les tours de garde…

" _En plus d'être cruelle et suicidaire, elle est stupide."_ lui glissa mentalement Willow. _"Votre chef est géniale, Mordan. Vraiment au top."_

Le masqué laissa échapper un éclat de rire. Son frère le dévisagea sous toutes les coutures, inquiet. Mordan se reprit et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

T'inquiète, on s'occupera de son cas demain.

Et il le salua, sans lui laisser le temps de l'interroger davantage. Willow le suivit, un sourire mutin éclairant son visage puis passa son bras sous celui de son ami, heureuse de le voir se rebiffer.

Je vais aller avertir tes parents et ta soeur, annonça-t-elle quand ils arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie. Va te faire soigner et prendre des nouvelles des filles. Titi sera heureuse de te voir à son réveil.

Tu crois, demanda-t-il, tout penaud.

Oh que oui ! En plus, tu lui ramènes un beau présent.

Elle désigna la Relique du menton et s'éloigna, sereine. Tout était pour le mieux. Kononomé s'était apaisée et était prête à travailler main dans la main avec les habitants de Sipseth, ils avaient récupéré la Relique des Srams et Akar serait mise hors d'état de nuire d'ici leur départ, elle s'en assurerait personnellement. Elle activa sa vision draconique et repéra Yugo dans la grande bâtisse au centre du village ainsi qu'une bonne partie des habitants.

" _Yugo , qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"_

" _Les habitants ont décidé de se réunir pour un conseil extraordinaire. Les guerriers présents pendant l'attaque sont en train de témoigner mais les avis sont partagés. Je pense que vous feriez mieux de venir, Mordan et toi."_

" _Mordan est à l'infirmerie. Ses parents sont avec toi ?"_

Yugo lui répondit à l'affirmative à son plus grand soulagement. Ouvrant un portail, elle se zappa directement à l'entrée de la grande salle où le village s'était rassemblé. Son entrée provoqua un silence pesant sur l'assemblée qui, loin de l'intimider, lui donna courage. Elle avait la possibilité de réparer une injustice et de permettre à la Gardienne et aux habitants de cette île paisible de vivre en harmonie.

Elle se dirigea d'abord vers le couple Vortival et leur assura que Mordan était rentré sain et sauf. Pema la remercia tandis que Jalsan retenait des larmes de soulagement. Elle leur demanda pourtant de rester encore, voulant s'assurer de leur présence pour la suite des évènements qui allait décider de l'avenir du village et de la forêt. Elle regarda Yugo quelques secondes, confiante puis s'avança au centre de la grande salle.

Habitants de Sipseth, commença-t-elle d'une voix forte. Accepteriez-vous que je prenne la parole afin de vous relater les tragiques événements dans leur intégralité ?

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans l'assistance, certains refusant qu'une étrangère prenne part au conseil du village, d'autres se demandant au contraire si cela n'aurait pas du bon. Finalement ce fut Yonsan qui coupa court au débat.

Cette demoiselle est l'un des compagnons de Mordan, tonna-t-il. Ayez au moins la décence de l'écouter.

Tous approuvèrent et s'installèrent. Willow remercia le vieil homme et leur raconta les événements de son arrivée avec Yugo jusqu'à son retour avec Mordan quelques minutes plus tôt. Pendant tout son récit, les zobals ne dirent mot, horrifiés d'apprendre la perfidie de leur chef. Ce que Willow était en train de sous entendre était difficile à accepter car depuis que Dame Akar dirigeait le village, elle l'avait fait avec brio, faisant toujours passer les intérêts de Sipseth avant les siens. Elle avait toujours refusé de se marier et d'avoir des enfants, d'avoir sa propre maison ou d'accorder des avantages à sa famille. Certains le firent remarquer à Willow, refusant de la croire mais elle ne se démonta pas.

Dame Akar a vu son père mourir sous les crocs de la Muloune, rappela-t-elle. Cela ne suffirait-il pas à distiller la haine dans vos coeurs ? Elle voulait le venger et elle y est parvenue. A présent, c'est à vous de décider si vous avez encore une raison de vous battre contre les gardiens de la forêt. Kononomé et les siens sont prêts à travailler main dans la main pour préserver cette forêt qui rescelle nombre de secrets.

Voyant que la plupart n'était pas encore convaincue, elle sortit la dent que la nouvelle Gardienne lui avait confié et la montra.

Cette dent est l'une des trois que la Muloune a laissé, annonça-t-elle. Les deux autres ont été confié à Mordan et la Princesse Kononomé. Elles représentent l'unité de vos peuples.

Alors, pourquoi possédez-vous la troisième, demanda une zobale.

Parce que c'est grâce à elle que le combat a pris fin, déclara un guerrier en se levant. C'est elle qui nous a empêché de nous entretuer avec Mordan et son compagnon et c'est encore elle qui a sauvé Dame Akar alors qu'elle aurait pu succomber à ses blessures.

Un nouveau brouhaha s'éleva dans toute la salle, des pour et des contre se disputèrent la raison, mais le fin mot de la soirée fut donné par Yonsan. Le vieux sage proposa qu'un vote soit tenu demain dans la matinée. Ainsi, la nuit portant conseil, les esprits échauffés pourraient se calmer et réfléchir clairement à la décision à prendre. Un choix d'une importance capitale, puisqu'il entraînerait forcément des changements dans la régence du village. Les coeurs en émoi des Zobals accueillirent cette proposition avec soulagement pour la plupart. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, tous se retirèrent sans demander leur reste. Leur sommeil promettait d'être apaisant.


	31. Acalmie

Wakfu

CHAPITRE 31

Quand Yugo se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, il tourna la tête et trouva sans surprise la place près de la sienne vide. Willow avait dû se lever aux aurores comme à son habitude et sortir faire le tour du village.

Ils avaient échappé de peu au pire. Dame Akar était encore en vie et d'après ce qu'il avait compris, Kononomé était prête à coopérer avec les Zobals. Ils avaient obtenu une Relique de plus et la prochaine était à portée de portails.

Il s'assit sur le bord du canapé et se passa une main sur le visage, ayant du mal à émerger après cette courte nuit. Il devinait sans mal que Willow devait s'en vouloir de s'être éloignée pour passer du bon temps avec lui pendant que Latissa et les filles étaient en danger. Mais la maîtrise et le calme dont elle avait fait preuve la veille devant l'assemblée de Sipseth démontrait un changement de taille chez elle. Elle se décidait enfin à assumer sa nature profonde et à agir en conséquence.

" _Will ?"_ appela-t-il calmement.

" _Bonjour, Petit Roi. Bien dormi ?"_ demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

" _Pas assez, mais on fera avec. Tu es avec Titi ?"_

" _Oui. Nele et Ayane sont en train de lui changer ses pansements. Pendant que tu dormais, on a discuté Momo, les filles et moi. On s'est dit qu'on ferait tout aussi bien de partir demain matin. Je vais shooter Titi au Wakfu pour que ses blessures guérissent plus vite et après manger, on file chercher la Fleur. On pourrait demander à Kononomé si elle ne sait pas où elle se trouve."_

" _N'en fais pas trop."_ dit-il simplement, rassuré de voir qu'elle avait le moral.

" _Ça va aller."_ promit-elle.

Quand il ne sentit plus sa présence, il se leva, fit sa toilette et se prépara tranquillement. Puis, il chipa une galette qui attendait sagement sur la table de la cuisine et sortit attendre sa compagne devant les portes du village qui était étrangement désert à cette heure de la journée. Les villageois devaient s'être rassemblés pour décider de l'avenir de Dame Akar et du leur. Il aperçut un des frères Vortival qui le salua en silence et s'assit sur un banc, non loin du poste de garde. Il décrocha une outre de sa ceinture, en but une longue rasade et la tendit à l'Eliatrop qui hésita un moment avant de s'en saisir et de s'asseoir à son tour.

Vous nous avez évité un sacré bain de sang, hier soir, déclara soudainement le Zobal. Si vous n'étiez pas intervenu, beaucoup de personnes seraient mortes sans raison.

On vous a appris à craindre et à détester les Gardiens de la Forêt, répondit Yugo après quelques secondes de réflexion. Et je pense que Mordan aurait pensé comme vous si Kononomé ne l'avait pas sauvé. Mais il est temps pour vous d'apprendre à vivre en harmonie, tu ne penses pas ?

Le Zobal se contenta de hocher la tête, convaincu qu'il ne leur restait que cette solution.

Après être allée rendre visite à ses amies dans l'infirmerie du village et vu de ses propres yeux le dos meurtri de sa chef et amie, Willow se dirigea tranquillement vers l'entrée du village où Yugo l'attendait. Elle avait informé Latissa qu'elle partait à la recherche de la Fleur de Tovap et elles avaient convenu de se rendre ensuite en Pandalousie où une connaissance de son père, Fred Héjammy, scientifique et théologien Féca de renom menait actuellement ses recherches.

Son compagnon l'accueillit avec un sourire et s'approcha pour passer un bras autour de sa taille, conscient de son trouble.

" _Comment va Latissa"_ demanda-t-il.

" _Elle est égale à elle-même … Mais avec de belles balafres dans le dos"_ répondit-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

Yugo prit le temps de digérer l'information puis hocha sobrement la tête. Will s'approcha alors du Vortival qui les observait avec un mélange de défiance et d'admiration. La jeune fille choisit de ne pas s'attarder sur ce détail et le salua d'un signe de tête.

Tu ne vas pas assister au conseil, demanda-t-elle.

Non, répondit-il en s'asseyant. Ce n'est pas ma présence qui va changer quelque chose. Et puis, il faut bien quelqu'un pour surveiller l'entrée.

Willow fronça les sourcils et se planta devant le Zobal, mains sur les hanches.

Bien sûr que ta présence va changer quelque chose, dit-elle avec colère. Tu vis ici, c'est ton village. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te lever et d'aller prendre part au débat.

Mais… Et la porte, balbutia-t-il.

Ça, j'en fais mon affaire, leur assura Yugo en donnant une tape amicale dans l'épaule du Zobal.

Celui considéra les deux Eliatrops un moment, hésitant puis tendit sa lance à Yugo avant de partir à toutes jambes vers le bâtiment principal. Willow l'observa avec un soupire satisfait puis se tourna vers son compagnon, amusée.

C'est fou ce que Mordan peut ressembler à Kelpan, déclara-t-elle.

Tu arrive à les différencier, s'exclama Yugo, impressionné.

Leur masque sont légèrement différents. Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, pas ou peu surpris qu'elle ait pris le temps d'observer leurs hôtes en détails. Lui n'avait vu que des masques colorés aux formes étranges et exotiques. Quand à mémoriser quel masque était porté par quel individu, il était encore hésitant pour Mordan et ses proches.

Il observa la jeune fille du coin de l'oeil et la vit regarder intensément vers le centre du village, la mine sombre. Elle savait que l'avenir du village était en train de se jouer et espérait que les Zobals sauraient s'entendre et prendre la décision de balayer leur préjugés sur Kononomé et sa meute.

Tu devrais y aller, finit-il par dire.

Je n'ai rien à faire là-bas, répondit-elle sans bouger. Je suis étrangère à ce lieu, pourquoi mon avis compterait-il ?

Parce que tu es la Grande Déesse et ça, ça compte. Si Elle leur dit qu'ils doivent faire la paix avec les gardiens de la forêt, ils L'écouteront.

Cette fois-ci, Willow se tourna vers lui, sceptique.

La moitié des villageois pense que c'est un mensonge et que si je suis une Eliatrope, je ne suis rien de plus. Et tu connais mon opinion sur le sujet.

Oui et c'est pour ça que j'insiste pour que tu y ailles. Même si certains ne croient pas en toi, la plupart va être honoré de ta présence. Les guerriers que tu as sauvé hier savent ce dont tu es capable.

Le regard de la jeune fille se voila tandis qu'elle se remémorait leur combat d'hier puis sa prise de parole durant l'assemblée. Mise à part quelques récalcitrants, les Zobals de Sipseth l'avaient écoutée. Ils ne semblaient pas voir les étrangers commes des pious de mauvaises augures mais les traitaient avec respect et curiosité. Et Will avait gagné leur respect.

Elle finit par poser les yeux sur son souverain et hocha la tête, déterminée. Se mettant face à la muraille, elle projeta du wakfu sur les épais troncs d'arbres qui luisirent quelques secondes d'une belle lumière bleutée avant de reprendre leur apparence habituelle. Voyant Yugo poser un regard curieux sur elle, elle se contenta de lui faire un clin d'oeil avant de faire demi-tour.

Un petit coup de pouce, juste au cas où, dit-elle finalement. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il y ait une attaque maintenant.

Et sans attendre, elle se zappa vers la salle du conseil. Yugo l'imita pour atterrir sur les remparts, dans la tour de guet, prêt à défendre le village au besoin.

La jeune fille émergea de son lit fait de peaux de bêtes chaudes et soyeuses en clignant des yeux. Elle n'avait pas dû dormir plus de deux heures cette nuit et même si elle avait l'habitude de ne dormir que deux ou trois heures d'affilées comme les muloups les faisaient, elle se sentait à bout de force. Elle avait pleuré longtemps, accompagnée par les hurlements de ses frères et soeurs puis elle avait sombré dans un sommeil sans rêve, le coeur lourd.

Malgré la fatigue et le chagrin, elle s'était éveillée en percevant la présence de Willow et de son compagnon qui approchait à vive allure de la grotte. Kononomé sortit donc à l'entrée de sa tanière, prête à accueillir son étrange amie.

L'Eliatrope atterrit quelques secondes plus tard à quelques pas de la gardienne et la salua avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Kononomé s'y cramponna, se faisant violence pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux puis s'écarta.

Le village de Sipseth aimerait vous inviter pour officialiser votre nouvelle alliance et enterrée définitivement vos anciennes querelles, déclara enfin la Déesse avec un sourire chaleureux. Dame Akar a été destituée de ses fonctions et devra retourner dans sa famille avec interdiction de participer aux Conseils ou tout autre activités officielles du village.

La Gardienne se contenta de hocher la tête, impassible puis s'écarta légèrement pour observer l'Éliatrop qui se trouvait derrière Willow. Durant tout l'échange, il s'était tenu en retrait et même hier, il s'était fait à peine remarquer, préférant partir quand les choses s'étaient apaisées.

Voyant le regard insistant de la gardienne, Willow fit les présentations :

Kononomé, permet-moi de te présenter Yugo, Roi des Eliatrops et mon compagnon.

La Gardienne dévisagea encore quelques secondes le jeune homme puis hocha la tête et s'en désintéressa pour se concentrer de nouveau sur Will.

J'irai à la rencontre des Zobals, déclara-t-elle enfin.

Willow eut un discret soupire de soulagement et opina du chef, tentant de rester impassible.

Je ne pourrais probablement pas assister à l'évènement mais je suis sûre que tout se passera pour le mieux, déclara-t-elle. Mes amis et moi allons reprendre la route après que nous ayons trouvé ce pour quoi nous sommes venus.

Elle entreprit alors de lui décrire la Fleur de Tovap et le but de leur recherche sans trop rentrer dans les détails. La Gardienne l'écouta avec attention et conserva le silence encore quelques secondes avant de faire signe à l'un de ses Mulous.

Kaï va vous mener à la Fleur, annonça-t-elle. Nous l'avons découvert il y a peu au fond d'un précipice. Avec vos portails, vous devriez l'atteindre sans problème.

Willow la remercia et s'apprêtait à suivre le Mulou quand Kononomé la prit par le bras. Elle hésita quelques secondes puis déclara :

Vous pourriez ensuite revenir partager notre repas.

L'Eliatrop sourit, touchée par cette invitation maladroite. Echangeant un regard avec Yugo qui hocha la tête, elle lui répondit :

Ce sera avec plaisir, Gardienne.

Comme Kononomé l'avait dit, ils trouvèrent la Fleur au fond d'un trou béant, profond de plusieurs kamètres. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à atteindre l'à-pic rocheux où le végétal avait élu domicile mais se trouvèrent bien embarrassés quand ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'avaient rien prévu pour transporter la précieuse relique. S'ils se contentaient de l'arracher, la plante mourrait et le précieux Wakfu qu'elle renfermait serait perdu. Yugo proposa alors l'une de ses bottes et partit la remplir de terre qu'il préleva sur le sol de la forêt, riche et fertil. Quand il revint, Willow s'empressa de déterrer la relique et de la rempoter, s'efforçant de contenir son fou rire.

Ils remontèrent sans problème et Yugo se réfugia dans le Havre Sac de sa compagne pour le trajet de retour, n'ayant pas de bottes de rechange à disposition. Alors que Willow se préparait mentalement à gravir la montagne en sens inverse seule avec le Mulou, ce dernier s'avança et s'assit dos à elle.

" _Voulez-vous monter, Déesse ?"_ lui proposa-t-il sans détour.

" _Vous êtes sûr ?"_ lui demanda-t-elle, surprise que cette bête sauvage et fière lui propose une telle chose.

" _Seule Kononomé avait le droit de monter sur notre dos. Mais vous êtes spéciale."_

Comprenant qu'il pouvait changer d'avis à tout moment, elle accepta et prit place sans un mot, impressionnée.

" _Vous devriez vous accrocher."_ lui conseilla-t-il en se mettant debout.

L'apprentie Déesse ne se le fit pas dire de fois et enfonça ses doigts dans la fourrure de la bête pour la serrer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Alors, Kaï bondit et s'élança vers la pente à toute vitesse. Laissant échapper un petit cri, Will se colla à l'animal et passa ses bras autour de son cou, à la fois effrayée et euphorique.

La sensation n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'elle ressentait quand elle utilisait ses portails. Quand elle franchissait le premier, elle se retrouvait dans un lieu sans gravité, sans temporalité, d'un blanc immaculé. Elle y passait moins d'une seconde et en était bien heureuse car le vide qu'elle apercevait l'angoissait. Maintenant, elle voyait un défilé de vert et de marron entre ses paupières mi-closes, elle sentait l'air la caresser, l'odeur musquée et boisée que dégageait la fourrure de Kaï, ses bras et ses jambes trembler sous l'effort pour rester en place, les impacts quand le Mulou atterissait et sa force quand il bondissait de nouveau. Toutes ces sensations lui donnaient un sentiment de vertige à la fois angoissant et grisant.

Quand Kaï s'arrêta, Will ne se décolla pas immédiatement, ne réalisant pas que leur course à travers la forêt était déjà terminée.

" _Nous sommes arrivés, Déesse"_ lui dit alors Kaï.

Elle se redressa, tremblante comme une feuille, le souffle court et faillit s'étaler de tout son long quand elle descendit. Elle se redressa et vit le regard amusée de la Gardienne qui s'avançait à leur rencontre.

Je me souviens être tombée de nombreuses fois lors de mes premiers essais, déclara Kononomé. Mais cette expérience vaut bien quelques désagréments, n'est-ce pas ?

Willow hocha la tête, trop impressionnée et éreintée pour parler. Kononomé lui désigné un cercle de couvertures autour d'un feu et elles prirent place. Yugo sortit immédiatement du Havresac et s'alarma du mutisme de sa compagne. Kononomé le rassura.

Elle vient de vivre un instant qu'elle n'est pas prête d'oublier.

Yugo s'assit près de Willow et lui prit la main avec douceur. Elle parut sortir de sa transe et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme. En un instant, il revit et ressentit tout ce qu'elle avait vécu durant sa course et en fut émerveillé.

Kaï m'a fait un présent que je ne suis pas prête d'oublier, déclara-t-elle finalement.

L'intéressé se coucha près d'elle et elle lui gratta l'arrière des oreilles. Il poussa un grognement de satisfaction et ferma les yeux.

Les Eliatrops restèrent quelques heures avec les Gardiens et racontèrent leurs aventures. Kononomé les écouta avec émerveillement. Elle qui n'avait jamais quitté la forêt ne pouvait qu'imaginer les lieux que ses nouveaux amis lui décrivaient mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de profiter pleinement. Elle leur narra également quelques histoires comme ses premières chasses, ses premiers pièges, ses découvertes lors des rondes sur leur territoire. La forêt regorgeait de lieux mystérieux et emplis de magie.

Willow se promit de revenir pour passer plus de temps avec la gardienne et sa meute un fois leur quête accomplie. Elle devinait qu'elle pourrait en apprendre beaucoup d'eux et qu'elle découvrirait probablement certains secrets du monde des Douze.

En attendant, ils avaient une Relique de plus. Avec le Réveil Trautar, le Bâton de Recruos et la Cape de Paramort, ils avaient quatre Reliques en leur possession, sans compter Rubilaxce que Pinpin détenait toujours.

Ils avançaient, trop doucement au goût de l'apprentie Déesse mais ils avançaient tout de même et c'était ça le plus important.


End file.
